Dark Temptation
by Frozenheart7
Summary: Después de pensarlo mil veces, la pelirroja finalmente se animó a preguntar sobre una duda que le había carcomido las entrañas por años:"¿Por qué me llamas Dearheart?" Él sonrió, no sabía si con sarcasmo o espontaneidad, simplemente como siempre lo había hecho, y con voz ronca respondió:"Porque posees el corazón que más deseo..."
1. El inicio

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota de autora:** ¡Hola angelitos! Soy Frozenheart7 y os traigo una nueva historia de la pareja más crack del fandom: Weskerfield

Empezaré por decir que esto pasa entre RE: Revelations 2 y RE6.

Hay planeada una secuela si la historia es bien bienvenida.

 **Recomendaciones musicales para el capítulo de hoy:**

Canon en Re de Pachelbel

Bring me to life de Evanescence

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi Beta Reader, la fabulosa Ana Luna. La paciencia que tiene la mujer, casi tanta como maldad en sus entrañas.

No os quiero molestar más, ¡Adelante con la lectura!

* * *

 **Hotel**

1 de Octubre, era la fecha que señalaba el calendario y desde hacía un par de años, declarado como el día internacional contra el bioterrorismo. Organizaciones de la talla de la BSAA, DSO, Terra Save, entre otras, se habían unido para celebrar dicho aniversario; realizando actividades señaladas con susodicho. Exposiciones, conferencias y la tradicional fiesta de clausura.

Había llevado meses de preparación y dedicación organizar tal evento. Habían invitado a grandes políticos, soldados y militares. Representantes de ONUs, presidentes importantes, héroes y luchadores de todas las razas y etnias.

La recepción se celebraba en el Hotel Light of Moon, un lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas. Estaba localizado en Washington DC, en el centro de la ciudad. Todos los invitados estaban llegando al lugar, entre ellos los hermanos Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon S Kennedy, Piers Nivans y Sherry Birkin. Coches lujosos aparcaban en la entrada del edificio y bajaba gente importante, había hasta algunos periodistas en la entrada, intentando ver a alguna celebridad que apoyaba la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

El edificio era precioso, pero el interior era mucho mejor. La recepción estaba hecha de mármol blanco. Una alfombra roja -que iba desde las escaleras, a la sala en el piso superior- cubría el suelo. Los camareros daban la bienvenida a todos los que entraban. Ofrecían algunas bebidas e indicaban donde estaba la sala donde se haría el banquete.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y el evento justo empezaba.

En la cola estaba Rebecca Chambers, buscando su invitación en su bolso para poder entrar. El guardia parecía mosqueado. Llevaba unos minutos buscando el trozo de papel y no lo encontraba en ningún sitio. Sabía que lo tenía por el bolso. Pese a la insistencia de la chica, el hombre se negó a dejarla pasar al edificio.

-A ver si está por aquí…No, quizás en este departamento….

El guardia suspiró enfadado, iba con un traje negro y camisa blanca. Tenía una pinta intimidante. La chica le echó una ojeada mientras buscaba por su bolsa. Él la miró mal y ella le sonrió nerviosamente. ¡Qué mal humor tenía ese hombre!

-¡Siguiente!- Anunció con una voz autoritaria.

La chica palpó un papel dentro de su clutch, ¡la había encontrado! Sonrió pícara y levantó la invitación. El vigilante ya estaba por echarla, empujándola por los hombros y sacándola de la cola.

-¡No, espere! Tengo la invitación.- Festejó la jovenzuela con el papel en la mano.

Se la estampó en la cara del guardia de seguridad para que la viera claramente. El hombre dio un gruñido e hizo una mueca de enfado. La médico sonrió.

-¿Ve? Chambers, Rebecca Chambers, o sea, yo.

Ella no pensaba retirarse sin poder entrar en la fiesta. No conocía a casi nadie, pero le hacía ilusión reencontrarse con viejos conocidos. Todos apoyaban la misma causa y era su deber estar allí. Cuando recibió la invitación hace una semana se puso muy contenta. Tenía que asistir si o si.

-Aparte eso de mi cara y pase antes de que me arrepienta.

La joven ojiverde alzó las manos en modo de victoria y entró. Le había dado una buena lección a ese guardia. Quedó alucinada con el hotel donde se daba la fiesta. Nunca en su vida había visto un lugar tan lujoso, la comida debería estar buenísima. Las barandillas de la escalera de piedra blanca estaban hechas de oro macizo. Unas lámparas con cristales transparentes colgaban del hermoso techo, decorado con pinturas de ángeles. No habían sido tacaños a la hora de organizar el evento.

La pelirroja entró en la sala donde cenarán y se daría el discurso y los premios a algunos soldados destacados de varias organizaciones.

Claire sentía mucho aprecio a sus compañeros, se sentía bien rodeada de sus seres queridos y gente con causas comunes.

Al fondo de la sala vio a Sherry. La quería como una hija, de hecho, era su ahijada y tenía la custodia de la chica. Ella estaba confiscada por el gobierno, pero siempre que podía la iba a visitar. Estaba hablando con Valentine, la compañera de su hermano.

Jill era… la mejor. Su relación de cuñadas y amigas era explosiva. Eran como dos estudiantes, solamente con ganas de divertirse. Era como una hermana más, podía confiarle lo que fuera y ella sería una tumba. Ese vínculo tan fuerte era indestructible. Desde el primer instante que la conoció le tuvo simpatía. Después de lo de Kijuju ambas se reencontraron, pasaban cada día juntas. Claire fue un apoyo muy importante para ella, al igual que su hermano. La ayudó a teñirse y recuperar su pelo oscuro y su tez morena. Quedó como nueva gracias a algunas terapias y pruebas con los médicos de la BSAA. Confirmaron que estaba fuera de peligro y le dieron el alta. Desde entonces había sido mucho mejor la vida de Redfield, como si ella fuera un rayo de luz que le iluminó el alma.

Todos estaban muy elegantes, Jill iba con un vestido azul, su color sin duda. Su espalda estaba cruzada por dos tiras y tenía un escote de encaje turquesa muy bonito. Su collar resaltaba mucho.

Chris tampoco se quedaba corto como su pareja, iba con un traje negro y una corbata azul con rayas blancas, como el vestido de su pareja. Se veía mejor que nunca, parecía como si lo hubieran reparado. Al recuperar a su compañera cambió el chip, se volvió más abierto y jovial. Además todos sabían que Albert Wesker descansaba en un volcán y no volvería. Se quitó un peso de encima y volvió a ser como el miembro de STARS, risueño y con energía para todo

Chris mientras, hablaba con Leon, el representante de la DSO. Había venido con una mujer morena, llevaba un vestido violeta largo, de seda. Nunca la había visto, pero había escuchado cosas sobre ella. Una tal Helena, o algo así. Debía ser alguien importante, formar parte de la DSO no era fácil. Ella si no se hubiera marchado a buscar a su hermano en Francia quizás estuviera trabajando junto con el presidente. Le habría tocado el mismo destino que el rubio.

Leon S Kennedy era muy buen amigo. Ella reconocía que era guapo, pero su relación era basada en la amistad. Aunque él acostumbraba a andar muy ocupado, siempre que ella necesita ayuda él está allí para echarle una mano con lo que sea. Incluso cuando Claire tuvo goteras en el piso, él las reparó. De vez en cuando iban a un bar a tomar un café, también se reunían con su ahijada común. Una vez, el rubio le pidió algo más que una relación formal, pero ella lo denegó. No quería involucrar a la joven Birkin, no la quería romper, ya estaba suficiente rota ella sola. Por suerte, Leon lo aceptó y actuó con normalidad. Sus comentarios verdes no pasaban inadvertidos, pero ella lo tomaba como una broma.

Nivans se excusó para ir al buffet, ella lo admiró mientras andaba. Iba muy guapo, el traje le quedaba bien.

Piers era muy amable. El subordinado de Chris era muy cortés y un poco vergonzoso al principio. Su imagen y su personalidad le recordó a Steve, por eso estaba un poco confundida respecto a sus sentimientos. Él era su pareja oficial, Chris ya había advertido lo que le haría si Piers se pasaba de la raya con su hermana. Pobrecito, esa tarde salió de la BSAA temblando. Ella no sentía verdadero amor por él, seguramente era una cosa que el tiempo arreglaría. Le parecía una persona muy leal y honesta, por eso lo eligió como compañero para pasar sus días con él. Era muy gentil, respetaba el espacio de la chica, cosa que agradecía porque era independiente. No vivían juntos aún, pero cada fin de semana iban a la casa del otro y cenaban juntos. Después también miraban una película, charlaban o simplemente se divertían entre las sábanas. Su noviazgo era reciente, pero ya se conocían desde hacía casi un año. Gracias a su hermano terminaron emparejados. A la chica le dio mucha lástima decirle que no cuando se le declaró, por eso aceptó su propuesta. Se sentía sola y necesitaba compañía masculina de vez en cuando. No quería desperdiciar su amistad con él, era una persona excepcional, tanto con ella como con su hermano.

Quizás por una noche todos podrían olvidarse del bioterrorismo asistiendo a esta fiesta. Aunque era una contradicción, estaban allí para apoyar a la misma causa.

En el salón estaba Sheva, vestida con un elegante vestido corto lila, también estaba Josh Stone rondando por el buffet. Chris y Jill fueron a saludarlos, después hablaron con Barry. Fueron recibiendo a la gente también, dando las gracias por asistir. Eran los representantes de la BSAA y debían causar buena impresión.

Este año, el discurso de apertura lo haría Chris. Claire se había pasado los días tranquilizándo a su hermano mayor porque era su primera vez hablando en público. Jill hizo lo mismo en la oficina mientras le ayudaba a preparar el discurso. Desde pequeño le había costado desenvolverse en el entorno social.

Piers apareció de la nada, sobresaltando a la pelirroja. Le ofreció una copa de champagne francés, ella lo aceptó con mucho gusto y susurró un: gracias.

* * *

 **Azotea**

-Aquí equipo Delta, estamos listos para entrar. Cambio.

Un hombre enmascarado, conocido como Hunk estaba esperando la señal para asaltar el hotel. Unos cincuenta hombres habían sido contratados por Albert Wesker para liquidar a un solo hombre. Le sorprendió porque normalmente su jefe actuaba en solitario.

En un edificio con más de 300 personas, entre ellas: militares, tenientes, soldados… Era lo más normal entrar con un escuadrón. Se habían estado preparando con esmero y habían trazado un plan perfecto para terminar con el enemigo de su jefe.

Las órdenes eran claras y directas, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar al líder del pelotón. Era temido por todos, sea en el campo militar o científico. Hablar sobre él era un tema tabú.

-Equipo Gamma preparado también, esperando la señal.

Hunk guardó los prismáticos con los que estaba vigilando la entrada. Se giró hacía su ejército de diez hombres. Ellos se alzaron y se pusieron firmes al ver a su jefe. Estaban entrenados para matar y sobrevivir pese a las circunstancias. Esta vez tampoco fallarían y cumplirían el objetivo. Era mercenarios a sueldo, no tenían nada especial. Pero el jefe estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con ellos y como nunca habían fallado se convirtieron en sus hombres de confianza. El capitán del pelotón se aclaró la garganta y se sacó la máscara para hablar. Era un hombre rubio y musculoso. Le llamaban señor muerte, porque la muerte no podía morir. Era respetado también, siendo la mano derecha de Wesker cuando de armas y asaltos se trataba.

-Nuestro objetivo principal es Chris Redfield. Si alguien interfiere podéis disparar.

Ellos hicieron un saludo militar a la vez, totalmente sincronizados. Se apegaban a las instrucciones y no harían nada que no fuera mandado.

-Señor, sí, señor.- Gritaron los subordinados a unísono.

Los soldados se colocaron en fila india y terminaron de preparar las armas. Unos llenaban los cargadores, se colocaban máscaras de protección y otros se abrochaban el chaleco antibalas. El capitán del escuadrón se volvió a colocar la máscara negra en su cara. Debían proteger su identidad frente a todos los invitados de la celebración.

El walkie-talkie del soldado sonó, pulsó el botón y esperó a que hablaran desde el otro lado. Había 5 equipos en total y todos usaban la misma línea de comunicación. Hablaban en clave y tenían códigos por si la situación se salí fuera de control.

-Atención equipos. En cuanto las luces se hayan apagado, durante el discurso entraremos. Cambio y corto.

Se trataba del capitán del equipo Gamma, él escuchó atentamente y conservó el aparato en la mano. Su misión era vigilar que nadie quedaba fuera para poder encargarse de los principales enemigos de su jefe. El señor de la muerte volvió a mirar a la calle con los prismáticos. Los guardias ya habían cerrado las puertas, dentro de un minuto el reloj tocaría las nueve en punto. Se acercaba la hora de entrar. Se acercó la radio a la boca y habló claramente:

-Señor, las puertas ya se han cerrado.

Al cabo de unos segundos le llegó la respuesta de su jefe, el tirano más temido de todos. La sorpresa que se llevarían al ver que no estaba muerto. había resurgido de sus cenizas, como un ave fénix. Cualquier especializado en el campo del bioterrorismo desearía su poder. Pero su recuperación había gastado bastante tiempo valioso, que invirtió en planear su venganza. Sin embargo, su piel ya no estaba quemada y era un poco más pálida que cuando estaba en África. Parecía el mismo que en 1998.

-De acuerdo, bajad las escaleras y esperad la orden.

* * *

 **Sala de conferencias**

Detrás del escenario, escondido entre las cortinas rojas, estaba Redfield. Se repetía varias veces que no debía estar nervioso. Le atemorizaba hablar en público y más delante de tanta gente. No era una persona tan abierta como su hermana y eso le estaba pasando factura. Se aproximaba la hora, a la nueve en punto tendría que empezar su charla y cada segundo que pasaba era una puñalada de nervios en el estomago.

Jill le estaba espiando desde un lugar ajeno, le hacía gracia esa faceta oculta de su pareja. Se decidió acercar con unos pasos seguros y discretos. Se detuvo detrás de su espalda, mientras él miraba asomado a los invitados.

-Esta vez son personas y no zombies.- Sonrió de lado con una expresión pícara.

El hombre se giró, sorprendido por la abrupta aparición de su compañera. No podía dejar de contemplar el vestido azul, estaba despampanante. Dios había creado a una mujer perfecta para él, y su nombre era Jill Valentine. Fuerte, decidida y hermosa, las cualidades que él siempre buscaba en una pretendienta. Dejó de mirar el cuerpo de la fémina y respondió:

-Cierto, solamente no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Ella se acercó a Chris y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, rodeándolo. Se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. Él la agarró por la cintura, pegándose un poco más. Cuando se ponía juguetona con esa mirada pícara no se podía resistir a sus encantos. Chocaron sus frentes y se miraron fijamente. Ella sonrió ladinamente.

-Esto es para que te de suerte.

Cerró los ojos y le dio un beso largo y suave. Él aceptó su calor y la abrazó aún más fuerte. ¿Qué haría sin ella?

Al fondo de la parte trasera del escenario estaba Rebecca observándolos. No quería interrumpir, pero quería saludarlos antes de que empezara la fiesta. Hacía unos años que no veía a los STARS restantes.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-La pareja despegó sus bocas y se soltó.-Se ven lindos juntos.

La morena corrió a abrazarse con la joven médico. Chris también fue con ellas. Había crecido un poco, ya no era tan bajita. Su rostro seguía teniendo ese aire de inocencia, con sus ojos azules abiertos y la curiosidad reflejada en su expresión. El verde seguía siendo su color predilecto. Tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado, con más curvas. Ella siempre había sido la novata, pero muy inteligente. Gracias a su inteligencia y habilidades en el campo pudo unirse a un equipo tan exclusivo como los STARS.

-Te ves bien, Becca.- Ella sonrió ampliamente.- He oído que trabajarás en una Universidad en Australia, ¿Es eso cierto?

Ella se ruborizó, había tomado la decisión de dejar el bioterrorismo y vivir apartada de los peligros. La experiencia del Ecliptic Express y la mansión la dejó tocada. Billy había desaparecido y se había quedado sola, necesitaba un cambio de aires. Entonces decidió hacerse maestra de Biología y empezó a enviar currículos en lugares lejanos. Recibió la oferta de ir a Australia y no la rechazó. Le encantaba el lugar, siempre lo había querido visitar y nunca había tenido la opción. No se lo pensó ni dos veces y aceptó la solicitud de empleo. Su segunda opción cuando era pequeña era hacerse maestra. A ella siempre le había gustado estudiar y quería volver a la universidad, pero como profesora.

-Sí, bueno, aún no he empezado. Solo necesito alejarme de todo esto, pero... no podía irme sin despedirme.

El maestro de ceremonias empezó a dar la bienvenida por los altavoces y pidió que los invitados tomaran sus asientos. Las luces de la sala se atenuaron y un foco se centró en el escenario donde el hermano Redfield aparecería al cabo de unos minutos. Los amigos pararon de charlar, Chris fue a coger el papel con el discurso redactado.

Rebecca se excusó y fue a tomar asiento en una mesa, cerca de primera fila con Barry y su familia. Los asientos de Jill y Chris estaban vacíos, esa mesa solo era para los ex STARS.

Detrás de ella estaba la hermana de Redfield, le saludó con un gesto amable y ella le devolvió el saludo con la mano. Iba acompañada con un chico guapo, maldita soledad. Vio que Chris había desenvolupado considerablemente su musculatura. Seguía siendo el miembro de STARS más atractivo pese a que habían pasado muchos años. Si su novia la escuchase le daría una torta. Dejó de soñar despierta y se sentó junto con los Burton.

El padre de familia se sorprendió y abrió los ojos al ver que la chiquilla Chambers estaba vivita y coleando por allí. ¡Como había crecido!

-¡Vaya! ¿Rebecca has venido sola al baile?

Ella suspiró ante la pregunta de Burton y asintió sin muchos ánimos.

-Propongo un brindis por los solteros.

Barry alzó su copa con entusiasmo, Chambers pareció animarse. También cogió su copa de champagne caro y brindó. Kathy pareció ofenderse, haciendo una mueca de escándalo. El esposo terminó de beber y miró a su mujer, con cara de espanto. Tragó saliva, ya había metido la pata.

-¡Oye, tú estás casado!- Protestó.

Rebecca estaba viendo que una discusión de pareja se acercaba. Decidió poner paz entre la pareja de enamorados. Parecía que no pasaban los años entre ellos dos. Supongo que lo que pasó con Umbrella y las amenazas de Wesker deben haber unido mucho al matrimonio.

-Déjalo, cualquier excusa siempre es buena para echar un trago.- Dijo la chica. Barry le guiñó el ojo a Rebecca a modo de agradecimiento para distraer a su mujer.

En ese momento, las luces de la sala se apagaron y la del foco en el escenario se hizo mucho más intensa. El presentador de eventos dio la bienvenida a todos los invitados y dio paso al discurso de apertura de Chris Redfield.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con entusiasmo, algunos viejos ricos importantes estaban medio dormidos y ni siquiera se molestaban en demostrar interés. Claire simplemente los ignoró y se levantó, aplaudiendo y gritando. La gente se la quedó mirando, su acompañante se echó a reír y la hizo sentar.

-Ya está Claire, no hace falta exagerar…

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía tan bien estar con el subordinado de Chris.

El agente Redfield salió al pódium y encendió el micrófono. Dejó el papel del discurso en su bolsillo y empezó a hablar. Decidió no seguir las pautas que estaban escritas, se atragantaría, se lo sabía de memoria pero prefería seguir el hilo conforme lo que vaya pasando. Esperó no ponerse a tartamudear. Haría el papel de típico soldado americano enrollado. De seguro su pareja estaría mosqueada, llevaron horas preparando el maldito discurso. Le sonrió porque veía la faceta que hacía, ella negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

Jill discretamente, salió de detrás del escenario y se sentó con la pelirroja y Nivans, parecían dos tortolitos en celo. No se despegaban ni a la de tres. Conocía los dilemas de la pelirroja, pero sabía que el no estar enamorada lo arreglaría el tiempo. Se merecía a alguien como Piers, que la cuidase y mimase. Ya le tocaba a la pobre chica. Hace dos años que se independizó en un apartamento y a veces le comentaba que se sentía sola. El pasar a estar cada día con ella y su hermano debía marcar mucha diferencia a estar en un ático con la compañía de su gato. Mr Bigotes fue un regalo de su hermano, para que no estuviera tan aislada. Ella amaba los gatos, el mayor Redfield no mucho, pero eso cuando se enteró de que su hermana siempre había querido tener uno, se lo regaló. Por suerte, a Nivans también le gustaban los animales. La pareja se dio cuenta de que Valentine los estuvo observando mientras Chris daba el discurso, ella disimuló y les dijo:

-Está improvisando.

La hermana rió ligeramente, típico de Chris. Hacer lo contrario a lo dictado, tenía esa manía desde bien pequeño. Volvió la vista al escenario, viendo como el público a veces reía por algún comentario sarcástico. Se estaba metiendo con un viejo que estaba dormido al fondo de la sala. A la gente parecía haberle cogido cariño al militar de la BSAA. Sabía que lo terminaría haciendo bien. Cruzó miradas con Jill y rieron frente al chiste que hizo sobre dos hombres mayores. Claire se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, miró a la acompañante de su hermano. Luego añadió:

-Lo sé, sabía que terminaría haciendo lo contrario a lo planeado.

Chris lo estaba haciendo muy bien. No se había encallado, ni atragantado ni nada que él dijo que podría pasarle. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un hombre tan fuerte fuera inseguro a la hora de decir unas cuantas palabras? El chiste de los abuelos parecía haberle gustado a la gente, pero no quería desviarse del tema. Se centró en hablar sobre la causa e ir terminando de hablar.

El foco le estaba dando al capitán Redfield en toda la cara, tenía calor. Encima de sudar por los nervios… Solo le faltaba eso. Necesitaba terminar ya.

-Agradecemos mucho el apoyo brindado a todas nuestras organizaciones y el gobier...

De repente las luces se apagaron, cortando la corriente y dejando el micrófono de Redfield apagado y el discurso a medias. La gente estaba en silencio, la sala no estaba en oscuridad total, todavía había las velas en las mesas, que daban una luz pobre. Se oían pasos de botas de combate detrás de las paredes. A Chris le sonaron alarmas en su cabeza.

Se escuchó un estruendo, la puerta se había abierto de golpe, la habían derribado. Mercenarios empezaron a llenar la sala, disparando. Iban con máscaras y muy bien preparados, todo indicaba que alguien ya tenía trazado alguna estrategia para atacar. ¿Pero quién podría ser el organizador de ese complot?

-¡Todos debajo las mesas!- Gritaron.

La gente trataba de esconderse, mujeres y hombre gritaban. Se armó un caos en menos de 5 segundos. Tiraban a la gente al suelo, inmovilizandolos, justo como esa vez en la fiesta de Terra Save. La chica entró en pánico y se puso pálida. Todos sus seres queridos estaban allí y corrían peligro. Algún disparo resonó por la sala, pero no parecía haber muchos heridos. La mayoría de gente estaba en el suelo agachada siendo vigilada por algún soldado enmascarado. La pareja de la pelirroja vio cómo su respiración aumentaba, debía asegurarse de que no le pasaría nada. La protegería como si de su hermano se tratase, le hizo esa promesa.

Piers la atrajo en un abrazo protector. Chris se cubrió detrás del pódium, agachándose. Sacó la pistola de su pantalón. La recargó y se preparó para ir a cubrir a sus seres más queridos. Jill también llevaba una pistola dentro de su Clutch. Nunca se iba demasiado preparado para nada. Sabían que siempre corrían el mismo riesgo, sea en una misión o en casa, por eso siempre llevaban un arma encima. Daba más sensación de seguridad y ayudaba a sacarlos de posibles apuros, como este.

Tenían desventaja esta vez, había muchas tropas y los armados de las organizaciones eran poca gente. No sabía si lograrían ganar esta vez. La incertidumbre comió la cabeza del mayor Redfield, pensando en su hermana y todos sus amigos. Tenía que ser un héroe y salvarlos.

Mientras la gente obedecía las órdenes de los hombres armados y se echaban al suelo, Jill aprovechó y también sacó su arma. Piers se sentó en el suelo con Claire, abrazándola. Sabía que le pasaba a la chica si se ponía nerviosa. Un soldado enmascarado les estaba apuntando, amenazándolos a disparar si no se quedaban quietos. Claire se quedó al lado del subordinado de su hermano. Cuando le rodeó con los brazos, pudo notar que llevaba una pistola escondida en su cinturón, su chaqueta la cubría.

Desde el suelo, su hermana pudo observar como Chris disparaba a algunos soldados, a la mayoría sin efectividad, llevaban chalecos antibalas. Muchos hombres fueron al escenario y lo cogieron, inmovilizándolo y llevándolo a rastras debajo de la plataforma. Estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo superan en número. Esa gente estaba muy bien entrenada. Había gente que intentaba intervenir, pero los disparaban.

La sala estaba llena de sangre, no parecía que fuera la misma de hacía unos minutos atrás. Había gente muerta y todos estaban al suelo, temblando y siendo pateados si hacían alguna imprudencia.

Leon apareció, disparando al soldado que apuntaba a Jill y sus amigos. Lo logró tumbar, pero luego se quiso volver a levantar. Empezaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Leon le golpeaba las costillas. Unos hombres le agarraron por los hombros, obligándolo a levantarse y a parar de moverse. El mercenario golpeado le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su ametralladora, dándole una sensación de mareo instantánea. No podía caer en la inconsciencia, necesitaba proteger a Claire. ¿Nivans no estaba viendo que así no solucionarían nada? ¿Acaso pensaba que con un abrazo la salvaría de la muerte? Esos hombres parecían tener un objetivo y empezarían con Chris. Luego seguirían aniquilando los militares de más rango. Si seguían así matarían a la pelirroja. Se sacudió una vez más, impulsado por el pánico, pero esos soldados eran un muro.

La sala quedó en silencio de golpe, al gente miraba extrañamente a su alrededor, buscando vías de escape. Algún político intentó irse, pero el dispararon en la pierna. De repente, de la penumbra de la sala se abrió paso un hombre. Era rubio, rozaba casi los dos metros y llevaba gafas de sol. Daba unos pasos segundos, como los de una pantera y iba vestido todo negro.

No podía ser, a Chris le volvieron a sonar alarmas en su mente. ¡Era Wesker! No, debía estar alucinando. Estaba muerto, él mismo terminó con su vida en el volcán de África. Jill y Alomar eran testigos de ello. ¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido a la lava de un furioso cráter? Ese hombre debía ser más poderoso y peligroso de lo que ya creían.

-¡Wesker!- Dijo Jill llevándose la mano a la boca.

Su peor pesadilla, demonio personal y sádico torturador estaba allí, resurgido de la muerte. Controló sus emociones para mantener la mente fría y poder pensar con claridad. Estaban en una situación crítica y no debía dejarse llevar por el miedo.

Se paró en medio de la sala, riendo de lado. Se colocó las gafas con el dedo índice y ordenó a sus hombres que le trajeran a Chris. Estos obedecieron y a base de golpes, empujones y puñetazos lo trajeron delante de su jefe.

Su hermana se puso nerviosa, Piers aumentó su agarre en ella, no podía dejar que la hirieran. Le besó la cabeza y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Ella solamente observaba lo que pasaba e intentaba asimilarlo. ¡No era posible! Justo cuando pensaba que su hermano ya estaría tranquilo.

Valentine apuntó con su pistola y le disparó al rubio, con una puntería de diez. No se dejó influir por los nervios como harían algunos agentes y el proyectil estaba atinado. Wesker, sin girar la vista, esquivó la bala. Su velocidad sobrehumana era increíble, ¿cómo era posible?

-Oh dios mío…

Susurró la menor Redfield al ver las habilidades de ese hombre, si es que lo era. Notaba como el agarre de su acompañante se hacía más fuerte. Sentía impulsos de ir hacía allí. No podría soportar ver a morir a su hermano delante de ella. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Parecía que la situación les superaba. Estaban jodidos. Demasiados militares, suficientes inocentes y un tirano con sed de venganza a punto de aniquilar a quien fuera.

-Buen disparo Valentine, pero eres demasiado lenta para mí.

Él no se molestó ni a mirarla.

Antes de que ella pudiera atinar un segundo disparo, unos hombres la intentaron noquear. Ella no se daba por vencida, pero terminó siendo inmovilizada del mismo modo que Leon.

-¡Soltadme, hijos de puta!-Gritó el hombre de la BSAA con rabia.

El tirano hizo un movimiento con la mano y lo dejaron, Chris se sacudió y fue a atacar a Wesker, intentándolo embestir por la cintura. El ex capitán de los STARS lo paró y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Luego un codazo en una vértebra, el moreno cayó al suelo.

El científico le pisó la pierna, haciendo que a este se le partiera el hueso en dos. Se sentía en forma. La debilidad de Chris era atacar sin pensar, guiado por la rabia. Era juego de niños derrotarlo. Su condición física había mejorado, pero nunca llegaría a su fuerza sobrehumana. No merecía tal poder.

Pronto, sangre empezó a brotar de la pierna quebrada. Esa no sería ni la mínima parte del dolor que él le provocaría. El ex subordinado empezó a gritar de un modo desgarrador.

Los gritos de su hermano resonaron en los oídos de Claire. Volteó a mirar llena de pánico la figura demacrada de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, tirado en un charco de su propia sangre. Esa imagen aunada a los alaridos que proliferaba el hombre que representaba la mitad de su vida, la dejaron en shock. Es cierto, ella ya había visto morir a mucha gente importante en su vida, incluído sus mismos padres, pero perder a Chris era demasiado. Tenía que ayudarlo, él había hecho lo mismo por ella desde que eran pequeños. Entonces, el pánico fue sustituido de inmediato por una dosis de adrenalina pura. Y en medio de tal éxtasis, arrebató la pistola de Piers y disparó como loca mientras se levantaba. Igual que su hermano, ella también se guiaba por impulsos, pero no tanto como él. Pensar que Chris podría morir le horrorizaba. No se imaginaba vida sin su hermano. Su única familia muerta. No lo aguantaría. Los disparos no mataron a nadie, la mayoría fueron fallados por culpa de la presión. Sabía que no le quedaban más balas en el cargador, el peso se redució y no notaba ningún proyectil más dentro del arma. Fingió que aún tenía, si mostraba debilidad estaba perdida.

Su acompañante se levantó, queriéndola ir a buscar. Ella siguió hasta proteger a su hermano, correr en tacones no era muy cómodo. Se puso delante de Chris, protegiéndolo del tirano. Estaba cara a cara con Albert, él se rió. Ella le apuntó al corazón. Le dio una mirada asesina mientras respiraba agitadamente.

El tirano sintió una ola de emoción al ver a la pequeña pelirroja, estaba hermosa con ese vestido blanco. Quizás podría improvisar un poco y llevarsela de rehén. De repente miles de pensamientos invadieron la cabeza del tirano, tenía que llevársela. Ya hacía tiempo que tenía planeado hacerle una visita. Era su "dearheart", la única mujer de la que se encaprichó y no pudo obtener nada. Necesitaba que fuese solo suya. Tenía que poseerla.

-Qué esfuerzos tan inútiles, querida.

En un movimiento rápido, con la mano izquierda, Wesker le quitó la pistola. Luego la agarró con la mano derecha y la hizo quedar pegada a su cuerpo, justo como en Rockfort. Ella sintió su agarre por la cintura y el cuello, dos brazos titánicos aprisionándola. El agente Redfield intentó alcanzarla con la mano, pero el rubio se alejó. Ahora tenían a su hermana ¡No podía tolerar eso! Wesker disfrutó de la sensación de tener su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Estaba decidido, se la llevaría con él.

Pudo ver como Piers peleaba con otros mercenarios, pero fue dominado. Ellos llevaban armas y la lucha con traje no era la especialidad de ningún agente de la BSAA. Eran tres contra dos y estaba en posición de desventaja. Uno le golpeó en el estómago para que callase. Gritaba el nombre de la pelirroja mientras luchaba por liberarse.

-¡Déjame!- Forcejeó la pelirroja con poca eficiencia.

El tirano obtuvo la pistola entre sus manos y apuntó a Chris. Le daría un tiro en la otra pierna con la propia arma de su hermana. Lo dejaría inválido si sobrevivía. Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, Redfield se merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Intentó disparar, pero ninguna bala salió, estaba vacía. Muy inteligente la chica. Tiró la pistola al suelo, otro cambio de planes.

No mataría a Chris, se llevaría a su querida hermana pequeña con él y le haría sufrir. La incertidumbre sería un mal mayor comparado con el hueso de su pierna partido en dos. Ya se aseguraría de volver a atacar cuando el capitán de la BSAA pudiera andar de nuevo.

-Sin munición… Muy astuta, preciosa.

Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, la pelirroja tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Preciosa? Le daban ganas de potar, ¿cómo se atrevía es ser despreciable? Su hermano estaba desangrándose, tenía los puños apretados y la cabeza baja. Tenía que ayudarlo fuese como fuese, no podía dejarlo así. Le daba igual si ella termina muerta, daría su vida por él. La chica le mordió el brazo para que la soltase. Él puso su mano en el cuello, dándole un ligero apretón. Era muy rebelde la chiquilla Redfield, pero ya se encargaría de domar su espíritu.

Rebecca estaba al lado de Kathy y Barry. Suerte que las niñas no estaba allí, hubiesen quedado traumadas de por vida. Ella no iba preparada, la lucha nunca había sido lo suyo. Barry tampoco llevaba arma, ni Mágnum ni Beretta. Solamente podían contemplar la situación. Era algo increíble, el ex capitán de los STARS seguía vivo. Ambos habían leído el archivo del caso y sobre su supuesta muerte. ¿Qué especie de criatura saldría ilesa de la lava?

-¡Quítale las manos de encima, maldito!- Bramó Chris colérico.

El hombre rubio pudo sentir como la hermana de Redfield temblaba, estaba pálida y unas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus hermosos ojos. Forcejeaba con mucho esmero, pero no era suficiente para que él la soltara. Era como luchar con una estatua hecha de acero. Wesker tenía una fuerza titánica. Estaba segura de que sería capaz de levantar dos coches o más. Había leído algunos informes y sus habilidades eran sobrenaturales.

Decidió noquearla, no quería hacer que le odiase mucho más. Necesitaría ganarse su confianza. Ver a su hermano a punto de morir no le ayudaría.

-¡Chris, no! ¡Déjame maldito malnacido!- Gritaba la chica mientras luchaba contra su cuerpo de casi dos metros.

Albert levantó la mano y le dio un golpe a la cabeza. La fémina quedó inconsciente, seguramente lo estaría por unas horas, había medido su fuerza. La tiró a sus espaldas y la mantuvo con posesividad. Su hermano no se dio por vencido y arrastrándose por el suelo intentó seguirles los pasos. Había un enorme charco de sangre y cada esfuerzo que él hacía le costaba mucho. El virólogo no se molestó en caminar más rápido. Se giró una vez más y mirándolo de reojo dijo:

-Chris Redfield, siempre jugando al papel del patético héroe.

Desapareció entre las puertas, los dos fueron tragados por la oscuridad del edificio. El tirano sonrió con malicia.

Al ver a Claire, esa especie de atracción hacía ella se había despertado. Todos esos años había permanecido en estado latente y hoy, recordó cómo era esa dama. Fuerte y tenaz. Ni siquiera le dejó la elección a su hermano de salvar a su hermana de sus garras. Había sido repentino, casi siguiendo un instinto el llevarse a la chica.

-¡Vuelve aquí cabrón! ¡No toques a Claire!

El hermano de la chica se sentía impotente. Tenía una sensación de vacío en el pecho y sentía como se estaba volviendo loco. ¡No podía llevarse a su hermana pequeña! ¡Ese maldito enfermo! Intentó arrastrarse por el suelo, pero el dolor se había apoderado de él. No tenía fuerzas suficientes. Notaba su respiración más pesada y un mareo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Miró sus extremidades inferiores. Todo el suelo y el pantalón estaba cubierto de sangre. ¡Ese malnacido le había partido el hueso de la pierna en dos! Sintió unas manos comprobando si estaba consciente. Sus ojos se volvían a cerrar. Él seguía luchando para no caer inconsciente.

Jill se intentó liberar de los soldados, su compañero estaba herido con gravedad y seguía intentando ir a por Wesker y su hermana. Alguien noqueó a un soldado y Valentine quedó libre. Se giró y vio que se trataba de Sheva. Josh y la agente Harper estaban ayudando a Leon y a Piers que luchaban contra los mercenarios que quedaban.

Después de darle las gracias a la africana, Jill fue corriendo a ver como estaba Chris. A su lado estaba Rebecca, examinándole las heridas. Él insistía en ir a por Claire. Susurraba palabras incoherentes y palabrotas mientras la ojiverde le tomaba el pulso. Su pareja le acarició la cara mientras llamaba a una ambulancia. Si seguía así no sobreviviría, moriría desangrado.

-Chris, quédate quieto o te desmayaras.-Advirtió la ex médico de STARS.

La mayoría de soldados se fueron con sus respectivas furgonetas y vehículos. La sala quedó en total penumbra. Era como una película de terror, había unos cuantos cadáveres de gente inocente por el suelo. Por suerte, nadie más había resultado herido.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, llegó la policía y los refuerzos de la BSAA, Barry les había llamado. Fue demasiado tarde, no había ningún rastro de los delincuentes. La ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Chris del hotel. Jill subió con él a la ambulancia. Barry, Leon, Piers y Sheva los siguieron en coche.

Albert subió las escaleras a una velocidad sobrenatural. Llegaron a la azotea donde un piloto con el helicóptero los esperaba. Subió y le dio instrucciones, irían a su mansión de la isla. Un lugar en el océano Índico, entre Asia y África. EN un país oriental donde nadie sospecharía nada. Esa isla diminuta estaba incomunicada, no había nadie excepto los científicos y personal de los laboratorios subterráneos. El lugar cautivaría a su pequeña huésped.

Echo un vistazo a la fémina, con el paso de los años se había vuelto más mujer. Esta tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, la melena roja le tapaba el rostro. Dormía plácidamente, ajena a los conflictos que estaban a punto de envolverle. Su rostro desprendía calma, su piel pálida brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Él la aprisionó contra su cuerpo y se aseguró de tenerla bien sujeta. Luego le apartó un mechón de la cara y se lo puso en la oreja. Pensó en lo que haría cuando llegasen. Sonrió victorioso, no habría nadie interponiéndose y sería toda suya. Luego le susurró:

-Nos divertiremos mucho, cariño.

Dentro de un par de horas ya estarían en la mansión y Claire ya habría despertado.

* * *

 **Fin del primer capítulo**

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el inicio de la nueva historia?

Solamente advertiros: Wesker esta muy, pero que muy loco y enfermo por Claire.

Cualquier opinión o comentario sobre la historia expresadla en un review, no seáis tímidos, se aprecian.

Los responderé en el siguiente capítulo, o si preferís por PM.

¡Muchos besos y hasta la semana que viene!

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	2. En las garras del tirano

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota de autora:** Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo con la historia ¡Que buen inicio!

Hoy veremos cómo lo lleva Chris en el hospital.

También tendremos nuestra dosis de Wesklaire/Weskerfield habitual.

 **Recomendaciones musicales para el capítulo de hoy:**

Unbreakable de Fireflight

Monster de Meg and Dia

Time of dying de Three Days Grace

 **Agradecimientos:** A Ana Luna, mi Beta Reader hermosita y malvada.

También a GeishaPax por hacer la portada del fic. Y a mis lectores: Redarkness, xIfYouSaySox, Yuna-Tidus-Love y a Nana (dos veces por cierto).

¡Adelante con la lectura!

* * *

 **Mansión**

Se despertó, estaba desorientada y tenía náuseas. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, se sentía mareada. Le costó unos segundos recordar que pasó. Las imágenes de su hermano herido en el suelo le hicieron reaccionar, se intentó levantar. Poco a poco lo consiguió.

Vio que estaba en una habitación grande. Había la cama de matrimonio, donde ella estaba tumbada. También había un balcón enorme detrás de unas ventanas. Una puerta pequeña estaba colocada en una esquina de la sala, supuso que era el baño.

Se levantó poco a poco. Aún iba con el vestido de la fiesta. No había ni rastro de sus zapatos.  
Wesker. Ese bastardo, todo por su culpa. No sabía que había pasado después de que él la noqueara. ¿Y si su hermano estaba muerto? ¿Y Piers? Demasiadas dudas inundaban su cabeza.

Claire fue hacía la puerta doble, suponía que era por donde se salía. Estaba cerrada con llave, no podía hacer nada. Dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie, maldiciendo el tirano.

Le entraron ganas de ir al baño, fue hacia la puerta más pequeña. Era un servicio enorme, tenía ducha y bañera ¿qué clase de lavabo tenía eso? Hasta había función de Jacuzzi, no se lo podía creer. Estaba hecho de mármol blanco y había un enorme espejo. Allí se encontró una nota pegada:

"Hay ropa en el primer cajón."

Solamente decía eso. La pelirroja juró que le haría pagar lo que le hizo a su hermano. De mala gana salió después de hacer sus necesidades. Vete a saber que planeaba ese loco. Era un sádico, un enfermo y un desequilibrado. ¡Ojala se pudriera en el infierno de una vez por todas! No entendía no como había logrado sobrevivir en ese volcán y encima con dos lanzacohetes. ¿Acaso estaba hecho de plomo?

Volvió al lado de la cama. Estaba tentada a volver a dormir, pero no quiso. Quería estar totalmente preparada para luchar como era debido. En vestido no era muy práctico.

Fue al armario y lo abrió. Había ropa de hombre, la mayoría negra. Era del rubio, ojalá hubiera tenido tijeras en ese momento, se la hubiera rota toda. Había desde trajes elegantes y de la máxima calidad hasta chandals, supongo que para ir a entrenar. Solamente había un par de camisetas blancas, todo lo demás eran colores obscuros. ¿Qué obsesión tiene con el negro?

Entonces fue cuando comprobó que en el cajón de abajo había ropa de mujer. Bueno, no era ropa de diseño, eran cuatro camisetas básicas, todas negras. Alguna sudadera de sencilla azul y un top negro corto, como los que llevaba cuando tenía 20 años. Debajo había un par de jeans y calcetines.

También ropa interior, oscura y de encaje. Le dio mucha más rabia eso, quería golpear algo. ¿Porque le daba ropa tan...provocativa? Al menos no había vestidos escotados, se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Cambió sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo. A lo mejor había cámaras y no quería que nadie la viera. Dejó el vestido bien puesto en la cama. Se sorprendió, esa camisa le iba bien y los pantalones también. Todo era de su talla. Vete a saber si la había estado midiendo cuando estaba dormida. Lo que le pudo haber hecho cuando estaba inconsciente… Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Volvió al baño para peinarse y de paso, buscar un arma. Revolvió todos los cajones en busca de algo de utilidad, pero no encontró nada. Ni tijeras, ni una lima afilada, ni una cuchilla. Nada. Solamente había jabones que parecían muy caros y productos de belleza. Maquillaje, horquillas para el pelo. O ese hombre había vivido con alguna mujer o se había preocupado mucho para darle todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Preocupado? ¿Ese lunático? Estuvo tentada a reír, pero prefirió no montar un escándalo.

Volvió a la cama y se estiró mirando al colchón. El dolor de cabeza no cesaba. Ese malnacido le había dado un golpe que la dejó frita. Rezó para que todos sus amigos estuvieran vivos.

Desearía que todo se hubiera quedado como antes. Después de lo de Raccoon City todo se había ido a la mierda. Él era un hombre respetable y con buena posición en la comisaría. ¿Porque tuvo que mandarlo al carajo todo? Y por culpa de sus malvadas ambiciones. ¿No podía volver a ser ese hombre con sentido del humor negro que visitaba el bar donde trabajaba casi cada día?

Cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con una mano, masajeando las sienes. ¡Cómo ansiaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza! Escuchó el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. Ella se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Él entró en silencio. Todo su atuendo era negro. Camisa negra, pantalones negros y americana negra. Señal de que en su armario no había gran variedad de colores, cosa que había podido comprobar. Llevaba la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas. Iba sin guantes esta vez.

Ella lo miró asqueada, su mirada asesina podría intimidar a cualquiera. Menos a él. Se estaba acercando a ella lentamente, algo que no le daba buenas vibras a la chica. El tirano se sentó en la cama y se la miró sonriendo de un modo escalofriante. Ella hizo el amago de cubrirse con las sábanas, agarrándolas por el borde. El tirano admitió que la ropa que había elegido le quedaba de maravilla, incluso debajo de esas telas simples se podía ver su forma femenina.

En la mirada azul se podía detectar odio, y a la vez temor. Albert no tenía ningún plan para poder ganarse la confianza de su cautiva, prefería esperar a ver su reacción. Si se ponía miedosa él le diría que estuviese tranquila, que no le haría daño. Y si se ponía agresiva tendría que bajarle los humos, cosa un poco más complicada y lenta.

-Hola, dearheart.

Ella estalló en rabia. Después de lo que había pasado él aún se atrevía a venir a su lado. Le borraría la sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía venir allí y actuar normal? ¡Era un psicópata! ¡Lo odiaba! Se sentó y lo encaró, reuniendo todo la valentía ante el temor que tenía hacia ese monstruo. Además ¿como demonios escapó de la lava del volcán? Quería explicaciones, no se merecía estar allí encerrada. Quería salir de donde estuviera y volver a su departamento, tranquila, con su gato.

-¡¿Cómo que "hola dearheart"?! ¡No me vengas con esas! Encima…

Wesker ya se esperaba una reacción similar a esta. El temperamento de un Redfield era una característica innata. Sabía que ella se mostraría desafiante, pero no habría problemas, terminaría cediendo. Se rió ligeramente, la chica se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose el porque de la mofa. Albert no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de meterse un poco con su hermano. A ver si así le hacía rebajar la fe que tenía hacia él. No era ningún salvador, era un simple humano que no ha podido hacer nada por su hermanita. No entendía porque la niña no podía ver que él era mejor que Chris. Todo por ese cabeza hueca. Si no fuera por él, ella le vería con buenos ojos. No se llegaba imaginar las miles de historias horrendas que le debe haber contado sobre él. El ser que aspiraba a convertirse en un Dios, el líder de una nueva raza.

-¿Y esos modales? ¿Tu querido hermano no te enseñó a saludar? Quizás debería darte un par de lecciones de educación.

Él se metió con su hermano. A la chica le hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a menospreciar a Chris de esa manera? No tenía derecho. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba le tenía más rabia y odio. Sus ganas de golpear algo aumentaron y él tenía todos los números de ser el objetivo de su puño. Respiró una bocanada de aire profunda y con mirada severa lo volvió a encarar. Buscó toda la fuerza y la concentró en su voz para parecer convincente delante de ese genocida.

-¡No tienes derecho de retenerme aquí! Exijo que me dejes ir a casa.

Él se rió oscuramente y se acercó gateando por encima de la cama, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. ¿Dejarla ir a casa? Ni hablar, ahora que la había encontrado no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatase. mataría a quien fuera por su hermosa cautiva. En sus ojos azules marinos se pintó el horror cuando él estaba demasiado cerca. Claire retrocedió y se levantó del lecho, vigilando bien los movimientos de ese enfermo. Wesker también se levantó y se alzó, demostrando su gran diferencia de altura e imponiendo su figura. Él mandaba y ella obedecería. No había más vuelta, las cosas debían ser de esa manera. Se paró en seco para que la chica se concentrase en sus palabras.

-De ninguna manera. Ahora tu eres mía.- Dijo resaltando cada palabra.

Él volvió a avanzar hacia ella. La pelirroja retrocedió hasta quedar atrapada entre él y la pared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras rezaba para que no la golpease. Sintió su respiración muy cerca y sus manos ejerciendo presión en la pared detrás de ella. El rubio puso sus dos manos entre su cabeza, dejándole muy poco espacio. La chica estaba condenadamente asustada, ¿a qué se refería con "ser suya"? Sabía que estando allí encerrada nadie podría rescatarla ni ayudarla. El tirano podría hacer lo que quisiese con ella y nadie escucharía sus lamentos. Esa idea la aterrorizaba, solamente ella y él serían testigos de lo que le hiciera y no podría luchar contra tal fuerza bruta.

Se aferró al único consuelo que había tenido toda la vida y nunca le había fallado, su hermano. Él nunca la dejaría tirada. Era cuestión de tiempo de que la rescatasen de allí si no lo hacía antes por su cuenta. Abrió los ojos y se centró en plantarle cara, hacerle ver que no podría derribarla.

-Chris te hará pagar por esto.- Ella dijo entre dientes.

Él le puso una mano en el cuello, acariciándolo. Su terquedad era admirable. ¿Cómo no podía temerle? Fascinante. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Rezó para que no la tocase de más. Le entraron arcadas, ese monstruo no tenía sentimientos ni nada. Solo le interesaba el poder y la dominación mundial. Era mal hecho pensarlo pero ojalá se fuera al laboratorio un rato a trabajar y ella se pudiera escapar. Pero sabía que ese hombre era tan estricto como un reloj y no se permitiría ningún descuido. No perdía la cabeza fácilmente ni se dejaba llevar por nadie. O eso creía ella.

-Dudo que tu querido hermanito pueda hacer algo con una pierna fracturada. Además, no lograría sobrevivir en un enfrentamiento conmigo.

Claire apretó los puños de rabia. Levantó una pierna para darle un rodillazo, pero él se le tiró encima, aprisionándola totalmente contra la pared. Ella intentó separarse, pero era como un muro de ladrillos. Todo el peso del hombre estaba apoyado en ella. Cuando más trataba de liberarse, más le dolía. Sacudió sus brazos, pero él los agarró por los codos, impidiendo su movimiento. La chica no podía mover nada. Estaba tocándose con el tirano y de nuevo le vinieron arcadas. ¿Porque no se apartaba?

-¿Por qué no te relajas un poco, corazón? No me obligues a hacerte daño. – Le susurró en la oreja.

La intimidaba aunque quisiera decir lo contrario. Ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa y más estando a solas con ella. Estaba segura de que él no tenía a ninguna mujer a su lado con la que satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. ¿Y si se aprovechaba de ella? Estaba totalmente indefensa ante él y la tentación no era el único pecado que sería capaz de cometer ese monstruo. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, dándole muy malas vibras.

Necesitaba resistir hasta que Chris y sus amigos viniesen, no la dejaría tirada nunca. Y menos con ese asesino buscado mundialmente. No pensaba colaborar, por mucho daño que le hiciese, solamente le manipularía pensando que la tenía controlada. A lo mejor de esa manera podría huir de allí donde estuvieran.

Ella se calmó por el momento, él le soltó los brazos y le dejó un poco de espacio. Le iba a acariciar el pelo con su otra mano libre cuando la chica se negó a que la tocase.

-Vete a la mierda.

Ella le dio una bofetada que resonó por toda la habitación. Sus gafas de sol se cayeron al suelo. Tenía los ojos rojos y con pupilas como las de un gato. Ella quedó petrificada, ¿era humano?

Albert dejó de acariciar su cuello y se lo agarró, apretándoselo. Ella se intentó liberar, arañándole con sus uñas y golpeándole, pero nada funcionó. Él la levantó y la tiró contra la pared opuesta del dormitorio. Ella se golpeó en las costillas y la cabeza, luego tosió ligeramente. No se daría por vencida tan pronto.

Él se volvió a acercar con pasos largos e intimidantes. Se arrodilló, ella estaba intentando levantarse sin éxito. La agarró por el pelo y obligó que su boca estuviera en su oído. No le gustaba golpearla, pero si era la única manera de que colaborase así lo haría.

-Eres un poco traviesa.- Sus palabras estaban repletas de peligro.-Pero no te preocupes, tengo ciertos métodos para hacer ceder a las niñas malas.

La chica jadeó en busca de aire y le intentó pegar un puñetazo. Él lo esquivó sin despeinarse y se retiró unos pasos atrás. Esperó a que la chica se pusiera en pie. De esta no saldría ilesa. Tenía que aprender que si no se ponía de su parte, no saldría beneficiada. Aprendería la lección como un perrito obediente ante las enseñanzas de su amo.

-Que te den.

Él pudo detectar el odio en la mirada azul de la chica. Su pelo estaba ligeramente revuelto y desprendía una imagen feroz. ¿Por qué la chica no podía poner las cosas un poco más fáciles?

-¿Por qué te resistes… si te puedes someter?

Detectó que la chica estaba a punto de golpearle esta vez. Él bloqueó el ataque y le dio otro bofetón. Ella cayó al suelo de nuevo. Eso de sumisión no le sonó a comentario inocente. Estaba segura que ese bastardo intentaría algo con ella. Resistiría, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Ni ahora ni más adelante. Lo haría por su familia de sangre distinta.

-Monstruo…-Susurró la chica.

Claire estaba débil, seguía mareada y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Supuso que esos golpes no ayudaron. Wesker decidió darle otra oportunidad antes de dejarla en coma. La quería sumisa y obediente, nada de rebeldías. Pero no quería que esa marca Redfield de originalidad a la hora de hacer las cosas desapareciese.

-Venga, solamente una disculpa y te dejaré…- "de momento" se guardó para sí mismo.

Ella solamente gimió de dolor y se sentó en el suelo. Miró abajo, tenía el pelo tapándole la cara y parecía derrotada. No lo estaba, por dentro estaba planeando su venganza. Se ganaría la confianza del tirano y luego lo atacaría con la guardia baja.

Seguiría siendo su pequeña "Dearheart" por el momento, pero se aseguraría de hacérselo pagar cuando estuviera del todo bien. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

-Lo siento.

Él al escuchar su disculpa la dejó en paz. Se fue tan rápido como entró. La chica estaba alucinada, ¿hasta dónde tendría que llegar para escapar?

* * *

 **Hospital**

El capitán Redfield estaba anestesiado, pero se estaba despertando. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido aparente, pero si escuchabas con la suficiente atención se podía oír cómo buscaba a su hermana entre sus pesadillas. Llevaba unas horas así, lo habían llevado al quirófano y le había soldado el hueso. Necesitaría una buena temporada de descanso y aún así no garantía que la recuperación fuera un éxito total. Eso preocupó a su pareja, haciendo que se quedara allí hasta la madrugada y hasta que despertase para decirle el pronóstico de los médicos. De seguro que no le gustaría y se trataría de levantar. Era una mala noticia, justo desaparece su hermana y no podría hacer nada, seguro que se pondría hecho una furia.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y nadie había conseguido pegar ojo. ¿Cómo se puede actuar con normalidad después de lo sucedido? Habían entrado en un santiamén y los guardias habían sido noqueados antes de poder enviar una señal de alerta.

Su peor enemigo secuestrando a su hermana pequeña. Aún no daba crédito. Sabía que se le escapaba algo, un detalle importante, pero no sabía cuál era. No podía abrir los ojos pero lo escuchaba casi todo. Se sentía muy débil, el respirar le costaba y sabía que llevaba una mascarilla para el oxígeno. Llevaba un electrocardiograma conectado y el típico "pip" sonaba cada X tiempo. Regular y puntual como un reloj.

Jill y Sheva estaban en la habitación del hospital. Valentine estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tomándole la mano mientras le acariciaba la cara. La africana estaba tomándose un refresco, apoyada en la pared y pensando en posibles ubicaciones donde podría estar la hermana de su compañero.

Entró Barry, acompañado de Rebecca. Su esposa se había ido a casa a descansar y a comprobar que las niñas estuvieran bien. La médico miró a Chris, parecía que necesitaba tiempo de recuperación. La fracturación había sido grave y la operación complicada. Ella entendía del tema y lo sabía. Contó el tiempo cuando estuvo en la sala de espera y supo inmediatamente que a los doctores les debía doler la cabeza. Su hueso estaba partido en miles de piezas, como un rompecabezas, pero con cirugía se pudo arreglar. Fue un milagro que no muriese desangrado en el mismo salón. Pensaba que no saldría con vida.

En la ambulancia se había desmayado y cada movimiento que hizo era una puñalada de dolor. No solo en su pierna, en todo su cuerpo. Recordó haber vomitado también, el golpe en el estomago no lo dejó ileso. Tenía un buen moratón.

-Sigo sin creerme lo que ha pasado… Ha sido tan rápido.- Murmuró la chica de ojos avellana.

Redfield fue abriendo los ojos, veía borroso y solo escuchaba una pequeña parte de los sonidos de su entorno. Nadie parecía ver que el hombre estaba volviendo a la conciencia. Distinguió a Sheva en una pared apoyada, pensativa. Sentía el tacto suave de Jill, sosteniendo su mano entre sus dedos de pianista. Como la amaba.

-Tenemos que mantener a salvo a Chris, podría hacer cualquier locura y no está para peleas.- Interfirió Piers mientras entraba en la estancia.

Redfield supo que su subordinado, aún en traje de gala, tenía razón. Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados en una camilla mientras las enfermeras le limpiaban el culo. Haría todo lo posible. Montaría un equipo con todos los presentes de la habitación y le daría el liderazgo temporal a Piers. También a Valentine, para supervisar las decisiones del joven Nivans.

El tacto de la mano de Jill, eso le ayudaba a no caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo. Cada vez le dolía más su pierna. Eso era en parte bueno, significaba que cada vez quedaba menos para despertar totalmente y la anestesia estaba siendo expulsada de su organismo.

Vio como una nueva persona entraba en la sala, parecía enfadado. Su vista estaba borrosa y no sabía de quién se trataba. La puerta estaba lejos y sus ojos estaban cansados.

-¿Y qué haremos con Wesker? No podemos dejar que se quede con Claire.- Esa voz pertenecía a Kennedy.

-Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, no sabemos ni en qué dirección fueron.- Razonó la ex soldado de STARS mirándolos por primera vez. Esta vez había más fuerza en su mirada.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos así!

Leon se estaba poniendo nervioso, se sentía impotente. El mismo sentimiento que Chris tenía. Si Piers hubiera protegido mejor a la chica, seguramente Wesker no se hubiera ni fijado en ella como rehén. Aún no lograba encontrar una razón lógica por la cual el bioterrorista se pudo haber llevado a su mejor amiga.

-¿Tienes algún plan mejor? Acepto sugerencias.

Nivans lo dijo calmado, pero el agente de la DSO se le tomó mal. Era la pareja del subordinado de Chris y él ir allí habría quedado mal. Supo guardar distancias, dejando el papel de protector al moreno, fue culpa de él no poder mantenerla alejada del peligro. Se hubiese visto mal que Leon se hubiera lanzado sobre Claire en ese momento, por la simple razón de que Piers era su novio.

No lo negaba, sintió celos cuando supo la noticia de la nueva pareja. Y más al ver que ella le rechazó porque solo le veía como un amigo.

-¡Esto es por culpa tuya! ¿No podrías haberla agarrado? La tenías justo al lado, la estabas abrazando…

El hombre rubio estaba sintiendo rabia y celos a la vez, una combinación peligrosa.

El subordinado del mayor de los Redfield apretó los puños y se mantuvo firme. No podía perder el control, se tenía que concentrar y mantener la mente fría para poder encontrarla antes. No le respondió, Leon estaba demasiado enfadado y podría desatarse una pelea si le seguía el juego.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Podrías haber derribado a los guardias, ella estaba indefensa delante de ese loco.

El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza y se frotó las sienes, pero no pudo contener su respuesta. No dejaría que él le pisara de ese modo. Hizo todo lo posible para apartar a Claire de ese criminal. Pero por culpa de los mercenarios agarrándolo, no pudo ir y rescatarla.

-¡Tú podrías haber hecho lo mismo Kennedy!

-¡Era tu pareja!- Gritó el agente del gobierno.

Piers lo entendió todo al momento, el amigo de Claire estaba celoso de él y por eso lo quería hacer sentir mal. Conocía los pasados intentos de ligar con su actual novia, tenía que andar con pies de plomo con el rubio.

-¡Podrías hacer algo de utilidad, hacer esto no sirve de ayuda!

El moreno alzó la voz, pero se mantuvo a raya. Él sabía que discutir no era algo de provecho para solucionar lo que pasó. El pasado ya estaba hecho y no se podía cambiar con hablarlo. Se estaba hartando de las provocaciones de ese hombre que apenas conocía. Si seguía así no se podría contener.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si tú hubieses hecho algo antes. ¡Es tu culpa Nivans!

Piers tuvo un arranque de ira y derrumbó a Leon al suelo. Le empezó a pegar puñetazos sin control. ¿Cómo podía acusarlo de tal forma? Sintió unas manos agarrándole por los brazos, él intentó soltarse, pero no pudo.

El agente de la DSO utilizó sus piernas que estaban libres y hizo que el que estuviera tumbado fuera el hombre moreno. Este le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, ¿se creía muy fuerte? A Piers le salía sangre del labio, Leon tenía una ceja partida.

Jill se levantó del taburete y soltó la mano de su novio. Gritó que se detuvieran, pero no hicieron caso. Ella le hizo una mirada pidiéndole ayuda a Barry para que les separase, este intentó hacer algo, pero lo separaron del alboroto. Los dos hombre estaban fuera de control.

El militar volvió a tomar el mando de la pelea, intentando estrangular al hombre rubio. Él le arañaba el rostro mientras le faltaba el aire. Él era más joven y tenía más fuerza, pero el rubio tenía más experiencia. Separados, cada uno tenía sus habilidades, pero juntos podrían ser un equipo bueno. Eso si se llevasen bien, una lástima.

Burton estaba intentando separarlos de nuevo, pero el chico tenía una fuerza tremenda. Se notaba que Chris era su capitán. Tuvo que intervenir la agente Alomar para que lo pudieran sacar de encima de Kennedy. Aún así, este seguía nervioso y daba golpes intentando soltarse.

El agente Nivans seguía agitado y con ganas de pegarle más, pero esas manos no se lo permitían.

El alboroto provocado por esos dos hombres terminó de despertar a Redfield. No podía dejar que se golpearan de esa manera en el hospital, ya había suficiente con un herido. Él sufría por su hermana y debían concentrar todas sus fuerzas en rescatarla. Se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y gritó:

-¡Ya basta de peleas!

Chris estaba incorporado en la cama, parecía totalmente sano. Pero todos sabían que la rabia y el dolor lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Su subordinado paró al instante. Jill miró sorprendida a su compañero, ¿desde cuándo estaba despierto?

Piers se calmó de inmediato, a Leon le costó recuperarse de las lesiones causadas, pero recuperó la compostura. Sheva soltó al subordinado y este miró al agente del gobierno con rabia, él también le dedicó la peor de sus miradas.

Todos miraron al recién despierto. Era inusual verlo actuar con la cabeza fría. Todos se imaginaban que cuando despertase estaría nervioso y hecho una furia. Tampoco era una suposición falsa, porque por dentro se sentía mucho peor.

-Tenemos que concentrarnos, debemos matar al bastardo ese y traer a Claire de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 **Fin del segundo capítulo**

Bueno, aquí seguimos. En el próximo capítulo veremos el punto de vista de Wesker y sus planes. También más adelante veremos los planes que tiene el equipo de Piers y Chris.

¿Podrán trabajar con la constante rivalidad de Leon y Nivans? Yo creo que no…

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Ana Luna:** Albert "sádico-pervertido-vigoroso-sensual" Wesker, exactamente, tal y como debe ser. ¿Qué sería la historia sin él? De hecho, la saga ha estado muy apagada sin su villano principal. ¡Que vuelva!

¿Te doy un spoiler? Más adelante meteré Creva por medio. Será breve, pero estará. No te lo comenté porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no puedo resistir. Sé que odias el Valenfield, pero resiste mujer, ¡resiste!

Pues sí, eres un hotel de lujo y una Beta excelente, gracias por tu constante apoyo.

 **Nana (Guest):** ¡Hola querida! Gracias, gracias. Ya sabes que me encanta que me sigas en mis historias. Esto es solo el principio, te aseguro que amarás este fic más adelante. Por cierto, me has dejado review dos veces, si ves que no te sale en el fic es por cómo está configurado mi perfil. Dejo 48h antes de que sean visibles por si acaso llega algún review de un guest hater desagradable. Si lo has dejado porque querías para mi mejor, doble review.

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Encantada de haber leído tu opinión, ya sabes.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Lo sé, estoy chiflada! Pero hay que atribuir los debidos meritos a Ana Luna, ella es la más malvada de todas. Bueno yo solo te avanzo un dato, en este fic no habrá Cleon, al menos no hasta el final. Y en la secuela sí que habrá, pero eso será mucho más adelante.

¡Viva el Weskerfield!

 **Redarkness:** Hi! An English reader? Wow! I'm glad to have you reading my story! You know, I love Wesklaire and I'm crazy… What can go wrong? I know, it's a crazy pairing, but there are a lot of fans. I've been reading a lot of Wesklaire fanfics too for so long.

And then I decided to write my own story. I'm glad you're adicted. Your dose will be satisfied son again.

So happy to make your life better!

 **Yuna-Tidus-Love:** ¡Hola querida! Pensé que andabas desaparecida, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti. Pues a Chris aún le queda mucho que pasar, no todo se termina con la pierna fracturada. Y Wesker, como bien tú has dicho, está obsesionado con Claire.

Cada semana nuevo capítulo, ya sabes. ¡Cuidate!

 **xIfYouSaySox:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por lo de "GRAN" capítulo, espero que todos sean igual o más grandes. Rebecca, mi linda Rebecca, siempre quiero poner un poco de humor en algún personaje y este ha sido el turno de la pequeña Chambers.

Uy Piers, ya has visto la que se ha liado en este capítulo, y lo que queda.

¿Sigues Atrapada en un abismo? Pues nos estamos acercando al final de la historia. La dejé demasiado en pausa, pero me sirvió para despejar mis dudas y dar un mejor rumbo al fic. ¡Valenfield Forever!

Si, quise dramatizar un poco con Chris arrastrándose por el suelo sobre su propio charco de sangre, un toque muy bueno de Ana Luna por cierto.

Sexy Wesky nos traerá muchos dolores de cabeza, sobre todo por su actitud sensualizadora. Pobre Claire, quedará hasta el moño de tantos comentarios sexualizados. Ya verás, hay cada frase que te deja frita, enserio. Pero no te adelanto nada, lo mejor está por venir.

Pues el detalle Cleon es para dar juego cuando sea la secuela (que queda mucho por cierto). Ya sabrás de lo que te hablo cuando llegues al final de este fic que acaba de estrenarse.

Amor/odio, amo este género. Sí, creo que todas amamos Weskerfield gracias a Adry y a su literatura poetica. ¡Como la amo!

¿Yandere simulator? ¿Sabes cómo resucito Wesker del volcán? Fue invocado por Yandere en el club de ocultismo. Si, iluminati confirmed.

¡Saludos!

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	3. Nostalgia

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo las locuras que escribo.

 **Nota de autora:** ¡Yo os invoco, criaturas del caos! No entiendo porque os llamo "angelitos" después de todo.

 **Recomendaciones musicales para el capítulo de hoy:**

Angels de Within Temptation

En realidad esta es la canción "oficial" de fic. Creo que es la que más pega con la trama y los personajes. Enserio, escuchadla.

* * *

 **Mansión**

En un par de horas ya se había duchado y arreglado. Aún estaba dolida por los golpes de hacía unas horas. El estómago le rugía ¿Cuándo hacía que no había comido algo? Incluso en la fiesta no había ni cenado. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto rato llevaba encerrada allí. Estar en otro país con otros horarios tampoco le ayudaba para establecer fecha exacta.

La chica estaba en el balcón, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla. Era bastante espacioso y con forma de media luna, hecho de piedra blanca. Miraba el mar y la isla donde estaban. Era muy bonita, no había casas, todo era playa y bosques. El mar estaba agitado. El territorio también tenía un bosque, parecía profundo.

Había una luna llena preciosa y las estrellas brillaban con claridad porque en esa isla no había contaminación lumínica. Con una mano levantada intentó comparar el tamaño de las distintas luces del cielo oscuro. No le quedaba ninguna distracción y eso era lo único que se lo ocurría para pasar el tiempo. Recordaba que de pequeña siempre lo hacía.

Albert entró en la habitación de la chica con sigilo y cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba en la terraza. Dejó las bolsas con comida al lado de la cama, también unos recambios de ropa en el armario. Fue hacía el balcón con pasos silenciosos. Quería observar que estaba haciendo su prisionera. Esta estaba mirando al cielo y señalando los astros brillantes. Le pareció infantil el acto de contar las estrellas. Pero en realidad, cualquier acción se veía bien en ella.

Le dieron ganas de ir allí y tocarla, sin que ella se opusiera. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para que pudiera hacerlo sin que ella rechistase? Por suerte era un hombre con mucha paciencia para su querida Claire, para otras cosas no.

Ella se aburría mucho dentro de su habitación todo el día. Le gustaría pasear por la isla, aunque fuesen 10 minutos solamente. Sola, sin ese enfermo maníaco controlándola.

El clima era un poco más fresco por la noche, pero durante el día hacía calor, un clima típico de finales de primavera. Esta isla era bonita, suponía que estar en la playa tomando el sol durante el verano sería muy relajante.

¿Espera, estaba sacando el lado bueno de esto? Sí, como si Wesker la dejase salir de aquí.

Quizás tirándose por el balcón… No, se mataría, se daría contra las rocas. Con el mar agitado se ahogaría y en caso de que saliera ilesa, el rubio ya la tendría en su posesión otra vez. Maldición.

Claire suspiró y cerró los ojos, el aire le quitó el pelo de la cara. Respiró profundamente, no acostumbraba ir a un lugar cerca del mar. Ese olor le encantaba. Le recordaba cuando Chris y ella iban de veraneo al Caribe con sus padres. Le entraron ganas de llorar, cerró los ojos para reprimir un par de lágrimas.

Unos brazos fuertes la estrujaron por la espalda, suponía que eran de su captor, lo supo por la camisa negra. Como siempre, Albert Wesker en el lugar y el momento adecuado para estropear los momentos emotivos. Ella se sobresaltó, no le gustaba su tacto y menos después de todo lo que él le decía.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo ella girándose un poco asustada por su aparición.

No había olvidado sus palabras intimidantes de horas atrás.

Él aprovechó para pegarse más a su cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda de la chica se arqueara por el borde de la barandilla del balcón. La niña empezó a respirar un poco más agitada. Ya volvía a acercarse de modo peligroso. De nuevo, sus temores salieron a flote.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí fuera?—Resaltó el "tú".

Le puso las manos en la cintura, mostrándose autoritario y resaltando claramente la diferencia de altura entre ellos dos. Se veía como la cautiva estaba asustada, él sonrió y ella aún se asustó más. No estaba haciendo nada mal por estar en la terraza del balcón, ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué venía a molestarla de nuevo? ¿Tanto costaba ignorarla y dejarla morir de hambre? No, el muy cabrón tendría que torturarla hasta la ansiada muerte.

Wesker como si leyera sus pensamientos sonrió, ella se asustó aún más. Si Claire supiera sus verdaderos planes seguramente le abofetearía. No sabía que era exactamente lo que pensaba su presa, pero algo bueno no era. Quizás temía que él al usase para experimentos virales o torturarla. O simplemente pensaba que era una rehén para atraer a su hermano y cavar su tumba. Pero no era nada de eso, lo que él quería era mucho más que su cuerpo.

-Déjame tranquila.-Ella le agarró las manos para quitárselas de encima.- ¡Suelta!

El hombre la levantó y la sentó en la barandilla, agarrándola con un brazo por la cintura. De seguro que de aquí a unos momentos ella no querría soltarse de él. Claire tenía la sensación de que se caería. Se sorprendió por la facilidad que él tuvo de elevarla, no pareció que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo. Ella pesaba como una pluma para él, le gustaba la forma tan sencilla de manipular su cuerpo esbelto. Lo que le haría si ella se dejase…

-¿Seguro que quieres que te suelte?- Le preguntó él, inclinando su espalda al vacío.

Ella no dijo nada, se agarró con las manos en la barandilla, ese idiota estaba mal de la cabeza. No debía seguirle el juego, sino aún se portaba igual por más tiempo, o quizás no. ¿Ella que sabía? No entendía una mente tan complicada por más que lo intentase.

Tenía que plantarse y hacerse valer por sí misma. Tampoco enfrentarse a él, pero mostrar que ella tenía una buena fortaleza. No podía dejarse corromper o manipular, debía mantener su mente fría.

-Ya basta Wesker.- Ella intentó sonar serena, pero él sonrió.

Le arrancó las manos de la barandilla y la tumbó un poco más, asustando a la niña. Ella se agarró a su hombro por un impulso ya que sentía que se venía abajo. Le clavaba las uñas y sentía un poco de temblequeo. La chica apretó los ojos con fuerza, ¿prefería las palizas o esto? No estaba segura de la respuesta. Si no se sujetaba moriría. Maldijo la forma de manipularla que empleaba el hombre.

-¿Sigues queriendo que te suelte?

Ella sentía que si se resbalaba un centímetro más, caería.

-No.- Él no reaccionó delante de esa respuesta, esperaba la frase completa.- No me sueltes.

Él volvió a posar los pies de la chica en el suelo, le gustaba como ella se agarraba a él. Claire lo apartó a un lado de mala gana y se fue dentro de la habitación. Sintió un olor que le abrió el apetito, pero no se concentró en eso. Luego se dejó caer en la cama, de espaldas a él. Albert entró detrás de ella con curiosidad, quería estudiarla mejor. Luego se sentó en la silla del tocador que estaba de espaldas a la chica.

-¿Has venido para reírte de mí?

Él no le contestó, solamente levantó una mano y acarició el costado de la chica. Ella se apartó, su tacto le parecía repugnante. Solamente quería que la dejara en paz, sentía que estaba en peligro cuando él estaba cerca. Le había pedido disculpas antes y él le había prometido que la dejaría en paz. Ese hombre debía ser bipolar, ahora venía en son pacifico. ¿Era porque se había disculpado? ¿Representaba que se había "sometido" y por eso no la golpeaba? Fuera como fuera, quería que la dejase sola.

-Vete.

Ella estaba oliendo un aroma riquísima desde hacía rato. Era comida y le apetecía mucho. Camufló su hambre para hacerse la dura y no tener que pedirle nada al tirano. No quería volverse dependiente, preferiría morir de hambre.

El hombre detectó enfado en la voz de su dama. Con un tono calmado le contestó, siempre resaltando su superioridad.

-Esta es mi propiedad. Estoy donde quiero.

La chica rodó los ojos y suspiró, cansada de todo. Le siguió el rollo, no le apetecía discutir y recibir otra paliza que la dejaría mal parada de nuevo.

-Como tú digas…-Contestó en tono cansino.

Ella decidió mantenerse sosegada para ganarse la confianza del hombre. A la larga le dejaría más libertades si se portaba bien. Seguro que encontraría un modo de escapar. Esa era su esperanza, lo que la mantenía firme. Tenía que resistir y hacer lo que hiciese falta, por Chris.

Wesker, al no ver ninguna contestación provocativa por parte de la pelirroja, probó con provocarla otra vez.

-Tú también eres de mi propiedad.- Esa clase de comentarios la ponían furiosa y a la vez le daban miedo.

Se sentía bien cuando la podía tocar con la excusa de que se portaba mal. Era como una necesidad que tenía. Cuando se había ido después de darle una lección, no paró de pensar en ella. No le faltaban cosas que hacer, pero prefirió ir a visitarla unas horas después.

El estómago de la chica rugió, ese sonido no pasó desapercibido por el oído agudo del rubio. Sonrió internamente. Le fascinaba el modo que tenía la chica de hacerse la dura. Poseía una voluntad de hierro. La admiraba, su terquedad y valentía era su mayor característica a resaltar.

-¿Quieres algo más? Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.- La chica no sonó enfadada, sino triste.

Ella se sentó en el colchón, estando tumbada sería víctima fácil. Que Wesker estuviera tanto tiempo allí no le transmitía seguridad ni confianza. Eso era porque se traía alguna de cabeza. Lo miró con una mueca inexpresiva. Luego desvió la mirada porque su figura, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le causaba miedo.

Albert tuvo el privilegio de observarla más de cerca cuando esta lo miró. Estaba aseada. Su pelo rojizo le llegaba casi a la cintura. Se mantenía joven, su piel pálida no le daba un aspecto fantasmal, pero sí de pureza. Y por no hablar de sus ojos azules. Con motas de pigmento turquesa y el fondo de su iris impregnado con un mar de tristeza. Sus ojos siempre habían tenido un reflejo de melancolía, incluso cuando sonreía.

Él ignoró su pregunta y siguió allí, intentando ganarse su confianza. Se sentó en la cama poco a poco para no asustarla. Ella no se escandalizó, pero retrocedió un poco y se abrazó a sus propias piernas. Era precavida. Su mirada le transmitía agotamiento. Ella estaba cansada de todo, el bioterrorismo y los muertos vivientes. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría ido al dichoso baile, ni ella ni sus seres queridos.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Su voz sonó más suave de lo normal, rozando la amabilidad.

La menor Redfield tímidamente y con tristeza asintió, mirando al colchón. Él, al verla así sintió un poco de pena, pero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia.

Él cogió la bolsa de comida que estaba en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Se la tendió, parecía comida a domicilio, pero en realidad la había cocinado él. Era el turno de ser amable. La chica la iba a agarrar, pero él se la apartó. Claire hizo un puchero, se le tenía que suplicar hasta para que le hiciera un favor.

-¿Qué se dice?

Ella suspiró y lo miró con una expresión seria. Eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliase más. Y con un susurro dijo:

-Gracias.

La pelirroja se estaba hartando de seguirle el rollo.

Él le cedió la bolsa. La chica, con tranquilidad, la abrió y miró lo que había dentro. Una botella de agua mineral de 1 litro y unas bandejas de pasta con tomate y queso. Comida italiana, su favorita. Se preguntó si era una coincidencia.

Él le acarició la cabeza, la chica se quedó quieta y ni se atrevió a mirarlo. Wesker se levantó y dejó la silla en su sitio anterior. Caminó hasta la puerta, ella le miraba expectante. Sus pasos resonaban por la alcoba.

-Si te portas bien te sacaré a dar un paseo.

¿Ahora que era? ¿Su perro? Entre la caricia y lo del paseo ya no sabía qué pensar. Escuchó el "clic" de la cerradura y luego los pasos alejándose de la estancia.

Cuando se quedó sola, comió con tranquilidad. El agua le refrescó la garganta. Los espaguetis le quitaron el hambre que tenía desde que se despertó. Quedó satisfecha y se estiró en la cama de nuevo. Le había entrado sueño.

Su plan estaba en marcha, pronto se ganaría su confianza y escaparía.

* * *

 **¿?**

Estaba en un hospital vacío, todo estaba en las ruinas. Se notaba que algo malo le había pasado a la ciudad entera. Con dificultad se levantó y salió de la cama. Perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y cayó al suelo frío de la habitación. Llevaba un simple batín blanco largo, de los típicos de cuando eres un paciente ingresado. Se notaba mucho más delgada y débil, como si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido.

Volvió a levantarse haciendo fuerza con los brazos, que le estaban temblando. Paseó por todo el edificio del sanitario, estaba completamente abandonado. Había intentado llamar por los teléfonos de recepción, pero la línea estaba cortada. Gritó a las enfermeras por todas las estancias del lugar y nadie respondía. Tampoco había ni rastro de los doctores o médicos, estaba sola. No sabía qué hacía allí, solamente tenía un nombre en mente: Chris.

Salió del hospital por la puerta principal y vio que Raccoon City estaba sumida en la penumbra total. El fuego de un vehículo tumbado en el asfalto y las estrellas eran la única luz disponible. Con el asfalto frío y granulado se lastimó los pies descalzos. Cada paso que daba le dolía más que el anterior.

Siguió luchando por encontrar a alguien o averiguar lo que había pasado. Incluso no había infectados, como si en el mundo solo estuviera ella. Los cables eléctricos soltaban alguna chispa, no había luz en ninguna casa. Los coches estaban destrozados, con las ruedas pinchadas. La suciedad se iba comiendo cada rincón, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Llegó a la avenida principal, donde solamente una farola de la calle estaba encendida. Pudo distinguir una silueta a lo lejos, se acercó lentamente. Al final descubrió que era su hermano.

-¡Chris!

Corrió hasta allí porque él no decía nada ni se movía. Solamente estaba de pie, inerte y con la cabeza baja. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo estiró la mano para abrazarlo, pero sintió un agarre muy fuerte en su cintura y no se pudo mover.

Se estaba alejando de él y su hermano no luchaba ni decía nada. Pataleó, arañó y mordió con todo su ser para intentar liberarse. Era como si una fuerza la estuviera obligando a volver atrás, no importaba lo que hiciera. La luz de la farola empezó a parpadear y la figura que había sido siempre su único apoyó e iba haciendo cada vez menos visible.

-¡No!

Ese ser desconocido se la llevó lejos y entraron en un edificio vacío. No sabía cómo pero de repente habían entrado en una habitación totalmente oscura. Solo había luz en una cama deshecha y manchada de sangre. Sintió como dos manos la empujaron y fue obligada a caer en el colchón maloliente.

Su visión se oscureció y sintió como su ropa fue arrancada sin piedad. Solo podía escuchar y a duras penas observar lo que ocurría entre la penumbra. Un dolor en su parte más sensible se apoderó de ella, haciéndola gritar y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Agarró las sabanas con fuerza, amenazándolas con romperlas de un tirón.

Una mano se posó en su cuello, apretándolo y dejándola sin aire. Pudo observar dos ojos rojos y con las pupilas de gato. ¡Era Wesker! Él la había apartado de su hermano y se la había llevado allí.

Una punzada invadió su vientre bajo, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor. No podía ver la figura completa de su mayor enemigo, solo los destellos rojos de sus orbes. Deseaba venganza y se lo estaba haciendo pagar a ella. Sintió un aliento en su oreja, poniéndola los pelos de punta.

-Shht Dearheart, no te dolerá…demasiado.- Esa voz arenosa se mofó de todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando.

Se percató de que estaba sola, perdida y sin esperanzas. Atrapada por el tirano más temido por la sociedad. Un par de manos rasgaron su torso y no pudo reprimir un par de gritos que incluso lastimaron sus cuerdas vocales.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Claire se despertó sobresaltada. Su respiración volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. Su secó el sudor que cubría su frente y su cara. Estaba sentada en la cama de nuevo. Las bandejas vacías seguían allí. Nadie había entrado en la habitación mientras dormía. Tardó un par de minutos en recomponerse de esa pesadilla. No le extrañaba haber soñado con eso. Después de la paliza, ver sus ojos endemoniados desde muy cerca y las indirectas.

Ahora le tenía más miedo que cuando se fue a dormir.

Con las manos en la frente y apartándose el flequillo se obligó a olvidarse de sus temores.

Revisó la alcoba donde estaba presa, nadie estaba allí. Lo único que le faltaba era que el tirano se burlase de sus gritos mientras dormía. Supongo que no había hablado ni hecho ruido mientras dormía. De pequeña Chris decía que ella decía cosas en sueños, supongo que la costumbre se había perdido. Ya estaba acostumbrada a no dormir bien. Desde Raccoon City no había tenido una noche como dios mandaba. Su sueño siempre era interrumpido y a veces se levantaba por bien temprano en la madrugada y no podía volver a dormir.

El sol estaba saliendo, suponía que era una hora temprana del día. Realmente necesitaba un reloj o algo. No sabía cuántas horas había estado durmiendo ni cuanto hacía que estaba en esa condenada jaula de oro.

Se sentía sucia y sudada, así que fue a darse una ducha matutina para despejarse. No tenía sueño y dormir no era una opción después de eso.

Eligió un conjunto de ropa, el más sencillo y menos provocativo que había. Se fue al baño con una toalla. Encendió el agua de la bañera y se desvistió. El baño era enorme. Constaba de ducha y bañera, cosa que no cualquier persona puede permitirse.

Echó el pestillo interior por si acaso. No se fiaba ni un pelo.

Ayer probó la ducha y hoy probaría la bañera. Miró todos los jabones que había. Le encantó uno que era de fresa, pero decidió el de nueces de macadamia. Para el pelo escogió un jabón de coco y un acondicionador neutro.

Se metió en el agua tibia y se calmó mientras la espuma llenaba el recipiente. Solamente le faltaría un poco de música clásica y unas velas y ya estaría totalmente relajada.

* * *

 **Biblioteca**

Wesker se levantó del butacón de cuero negro y se estiró. Escuchó pasos en una habitación ajena, la chica ya debería estar despierta. Se encargaría de eliminar a todos los inconvenientes que se metan entre ellos dos. Ella era su diosa, su hermosa cautiva y nadie se la arrebataría.

Ni Chris, ni Valentine ni Kennedy. Daba igual cuánta sangre tendría que derramar. Ella sería su reina, nadie podría cambiar eso.

Escuchó como el agua pasaba por las cañerías. Claire se estaba duchando. Le gustaría ir allí y observar, pero no quería romper esa barrera de "confianza".

Su papel era un poco difícil. Necesitaba poner a la chica de su lado, pero si ella le faltaba al respeto o le desobedecía debía ser castigada. Como en el primer día. No quería hacerle daño, pero era ella quien forzaba su mano mediante palabras insultantes.

Sabía que era muy rebelde y aprovecharía la mínima oportunidad para escapar. Él cambiaría eso. Tenía que machacar toda la esperanza de la pelirroja, convencerla de que nadie se pondría de su lado y la ayudaría. Tenía que enseñarle que él era su única salvación ahora. Caería en sus redes, estaba seguro. Por eso debía actuar con cuidado, no forzarla, tiempo al tiempo.

Sería gracias a la falta de afecto, la melancolía, la tristeza, la soledad o el síndrome de Estocolmo, pero se pondría de su lado. De eso no había duda.

Aún así, no podía pasar por alto sus golpes o sus rabietas.

Le enseñaría quien mandaba. Necesitaba encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre disciplina y afecto. Dos factores muy complicados de manejar juntos.

Pero esa atracción hacía ella era difícil de controlar también. Desde que la conoció se sintió interesado en ella. Había pasado por tanto dolor tras la muerte de sus padres y seguía manteniéndose en pie.

Fuerte, bella y con carácter. Los requisitos que debía tener cualquier mujer para Wesker.

Ella era digna de compartir su trono. No solo infligiría daño a su hermano, sino, también lograría sus objetivos.

Se había planteado la idea de tener descendencia con ella. ¿Estaba yendo demasiado deprisa? No debía precipitarse. Pero la idea de tener un hijo o hija para que gobernase su reino cuando no estuvieran le agradaba. Además, si la chica se quedase embarazada tendría un motivo para no irse de su lado. Todos sabían que la usarían como cobaya y le arrebatarían al bebé. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera habían tenido ningún encuentro sexual y ya estaba planeando todo eso.

Después de Rockfort y su confrontación el rubio buscó información sobre ella. Su historial médico estaba bien, solamente había constancia de estrés post traumático tras la muerte de sus padres. También algunos ataques de ansiedad a muy temprana edad, por la adolescencia. Pero nada más.

Sus calificaciones eran excelentes, sobre todo en idiomas. Las matemáticas ya no se le daban tan bien. Incluso descubrió que fue delegada y organizó varios eventos, tanto en el instituto como en la universidad. Una muchacha independiente sin duda alguna.

Y era toda suya.

* * *

 **Fin del tercer capítulo**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **xIfYouSaySox:** ¡Hija, tienes una vista para ciertas cosas! Maldigo el día en que decidí actualizar mi perfil. Te cuento, Dark Temptation no está terminada escrita, pero la idea sí. Si fuera por mí actualizaría cada cuatro días o dos veces por semana, pero voy justa de tiempo y no podría hacerlo regularmente. Además, ahora me he encallado en una parte, que con paciencia podré escribir.

Créeme, no volveré a publicar nunca más el progreso de la historia. Sí, tengo hasta el capítulo 13 redactado todo. Pese a todo, me alegra ver tu entusiasmo. Como que ahora se ha terminado el segundo trimestre si adelanto mucho con la historia, quizás actualizaré más rápido.

A mí me pasa lo mismo. En FF hay historias muy buenas, ¿para qué comprar libros cuando tienes esto? Es la maravilla universal, no sé qué haría sin esta web.

Sí, la estancia de la pelirroja es la de Wesker, eso se contará mucho más adelante. Es el mejor cuarto de la mansión. Supongo que Wesker quiere atrapar el dulce aroma de la pelirroja entre sus sabanas para que cuando duerma fuera como si ella estuviese allí. Y sobre usar la ropa de Wesker… No serías la única, hasta ahí avanzo.

Como bien dices, las interacciones entre estos dos SIEMPRE son muy calientes, explosivas. Ya has visto, la segunda visita y él no ha parado de decir comentarios con doble sentido y sexualizados. Todo el tiempo será así, pero también sacará un lado un poco más… tierno y cabrón a la vez.

¡Stop mujer! No a las historias enrevesadas. Pero si eres fan del Cleon te encantará la secuela aunque predominará claramente el Weskerfield. Yo solo te avanzo esto, pero aún queda todo DT por delante. De seguro que te enamorarás, hay cada momento… No la he empezado a escribir, pero te garantizo que te enamorarás perdidamente.

Yo también me estoy acostumbrando al Creva y creo que un poco de rivalidad para Jill no irá mal (¿?) ¡Y todo por culpa de Ana!

Yandere y Wesker son lo mismo más o menos. La senpai de Albert es Claire. Me pregunto si Wesker también puede sacar las manos asesinas, como tú dijiste. Vale, ya estoy delirando.

¡Prometo que la historia no te va a defraudar, si te gusta ahora, más adelante fliparas en colornes!

 **Nana (Guest):** Si para mí mejor dos reviews, gracias linda. Ya verás, enojarse será poco, se va a cabrear. Pero a su Dearheart no le hará nada malo, está demasiado enfermo por ella. Solo quería demostrarle que él es capaz de herirla, solo fueron golpes para asustarla un poco.

El Cleon no será un Cleon común, por supuesto la pareja Weskerfield será la principal y la que veremos en toda la historia. Yo no soy aficionada al Cleon, pero los veo como una pareja bastante posible y normal.

Una anda más sola que un ciego en medio de la noche y el otro va detrás de la espía escarlata. Ya verás que el Weskerfield no será opacado por el Cleon, solamente serán los primeros capítulos y no será ni puro pairing. Tu espera… no quiero avanzar nada más.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Anda, la malévola ha aparecido! Si, si, lo de las recomendaciones musicales me encanta. Gracias mujer, creo que los fics se tienen que acompañar de un poco de musicalización.

Si, eres muy mala influencia. Creo que me quedaron secuelas de tanto leer WWTLF. Terminaré peor que Ana y tu juntas. ¡Qué marrón!

No, no, ni todo el musculo de Chris reunido en una masa no podría derribar a Weskercito. Si te gustó lo de la pared seguro que lo de hoy del balcón te ha encantado, ¿a que si?

Si, la pelirroja hará locuras para poder escapar, pero no te adelantaré nada, lo verás por tu misma dentro de poco.

Si, habrá Cleon pero solo en los primeros capítulos y leve. Y Piers… Bueno, no he dicho nada. Que total, Wesker nunca dejaría escapar a su amada.

¿Huelga fuera de mi hogar? Pues no les des ideas, que a lo mejor se salen de la PS4 y vienen. ¡Ojalá!

Contestando a tu duda: Leon no sabe que Piers sabe que Claire le rechazó, pero intuye que Piers lo sabe. Y exactamente, Piers sabe que Leon la intentó conquistar. ¡Qué lío!

¡Saludos!

 **Redarkness:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Claire está bien, los golpes fueron algo "rutinario" para hacerle tener un poco de miedo y para que lo respete. Exactamente, por mucho que ella diga que no se someterá, lo terminará haciendo. Verás muchísimos momentos Weskerfield, los que quedan. Ya verás…

No me importa si quieres escribirme en inglés o en español, yo te contestaré con el idioma que quieras. Utiliza el que te sea más cómodo. ¿De Brasil? Lindo país. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir review y usar el Google Translator para poder hacerlo mejor. Se aprecia mucho, gracias.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	4. Pacto con el diablo

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Bueno, hoy nos espera un capítulo intenso. Marcará la diferencia de la historia, en el siguiente ya averiguaréis porque. ¿Qué será lo que haga cambiar de actitud a Claire? Ya lo descubriréis en el capítulo 5.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

The devil within de The Digital Daggers

Russian Roulette de Rihanna

Shattered de Trading Yesterday

¿Alguien escucha alguna canción de las que recomiendo? Creo que la música es un elemento importante, te hace sentir más. Adéntrate en mi locura, ven, no tengas miedo… (¿?)

 **Agradecimientos y dedicatoria:** A mi queridísima Beta reader Light of Moon 12. La historia no sería la misma sin ella dándome ideas malvadas. Y siento que he mejorado y aprendido mucho desde que trabajo con ella. También agradecer a todas las hermanas malvadas. Os quiero.

* * *

 **Sede de la BSAA**

Los miembros del equipo estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones. Aún faltaban algunos por llegar.

El guía de la operación era Piers, bajo la supervisión de Jill. Redfield les cedió el puesto hasta que se recuperara. No quería quedarse de manos cruzadas, cada segundo era oro. Aún le quedaban unos días que debía pasar hospitalizado y no quería malgastarlos.

Nivans estaba sentado al frente de la mesa redonda, tomándose un café. Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir. Había estado persiguiendo fantasmas, ninguna pista había sido encontrada. Ni un rastro, ni ningún argumento débil sobre el que basarse, nada.

Sheva se sentó al lado del subordinado de su ex compañero. Intentó animarlo, pero su expresión severa no cambió. Miraba pensativo a la mesa, con un puño aguantando su cabeza y la taza de café negro en la otra. Estaba adoptando el mismo carácter que su capitán.

Barry también estaba en la sala, con un portátil. Miraba algunos archivos para ver si podía averiguar el paradero de Wesker, pero tampoco encontró nada.

La ya no tan pequeña Rebecca estaba sentada pensativa, mirando a sus rodillas. Parecía invisible, se sentía inferior. Ella era la única que tenía ciertos conocimientos en medicina, pero los otros eran experimentados en el campo de batalla. Valentine había insistido en que les ayudara si no le resultaba ningún inconveniente. Ella aceptó, confiando en que sus habilidades fueran de utilidad en un futuro.

La ahijada de Claire no pudo asistir a las reuniones, el gobierno era muy estricto y no dejaban que se involucrara en situaciones de riesgo. Aun así, ella prometió que haría todo lo posible para ayudar. Sherry estuvo muy preocupada estas últimas horas, pero Leon le prometió que harían todo lo posible. Helena y Hunnigan habían pedido el permiso al presidente para que su mejor agente se pudiera ausentar durante una temporada indefinida. La solicitud fue aceptada, dejando la seguridad del presidente a cargo de la agente Harper.

Piers seguía muy molesto con Kennedy. Sabía que el agente de la DSO podía tener conexión con Ada Wong, una espía de Albert Wesker. Llegaría al fondo del asunto. El fin justificaba los medios ahora. Sacaría a su novia de las garras de ese enfermo.

El sobreviviente de Raccoon City entró en la sala acompañado de la agente Valentine, los dos traían unos aperitivos. El militar suspiró fuertemente, esto no era un buffet libre, era una reunión seria.

Burton alargó la mano para coger una dona de la caja, los otros agentes también cogieron algunas. No tardaron demasiado en prepararse, la situación era grave.

El subordinado de Chris se levantó y llamó la atención de los presentes en la sala. Todos tomaron asientos y comieron en silencio. Detrás de Piers, se proyectaron unos informes en la pizarra digital. Estos hablaban de las habilidades de Wesker y todos los crímenes que había cometido.

Notó una mirada clavada en su espalda mientras hacía un breve resumen sobre el bioterrorista. Era Leon, le estaba dedicando una mirada asesina, como las que solía hacer la pelirroja cuando se enfadaba mucho. Decidió ignorarla, por ahora no quería peleas. Quedó impresionado con el historial del secuestrador de su amada. Sería un enemigo duro de roer si algún día se enfrentasen.

Terminó de explicar las habilidades a los que no estaban tan informados. En especial la medico Chambers, viendo que era la menos resistente en el campo de batalla.

-No hemos encontrado paradero alguno del presunto criminal y no tenemos ninguna pista. ¿Qué haremos?- Cuestionó Barry.

El agente de la BSAA se frotó la barbilla y pensó. La única persona que les podría conducir a alguna pista sería Ada Wong. No quería provocar más al agente Kennedy, pero era la única forma de saber algo del ex capitán de STARS.

-Yo tengo un plan, pero necesito la colaboración de Leon.

Él explicó el plan a todos los presentes. Les dijo que era el único modo de saber algo. Todos habían entrado en razón y les parecía buena idea. Sabían que tenían que actuar cautos con la espía. Al agente del gobierno no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia el plan de Nivans, pero si era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a su amiga…

-Así que quieres que trate de contactar con Ada para saber el paradero de Albert Wesker. ¿Es eso lo que me pides?- Piers asintió ante la pregunta.

El rubio se sentó y se puso a pensar, no parecía muy convencido. Jill le echó una mirada rápida a Nivans, que le pedía ayuda con la mirada para que Leon accediera. Ella no dudo en echarle una mano al teniente.

-Es lo único que tenemos. Al menos podrías intentarlo.- Añadió Valentine.

El hombre hizo una leve risa. Se notaba que nadie tenía ni la mínima idea de su relación con la espía de rojo. Después de una noche juntos, ella no quería saber nada de él, nada de compromisos. Por sus propios medios ya intentó contactar con ella para encontrarse de nuevo, pero la dama denegó la oferta y desapareció durante una temporada del mapa. No había ni rastro, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Tampoco quería involucrarla, su vida podría correr peligro también. Sabía que ella debía ser muy discreta con las faenas que hacía para Weker e irse de la lengua sería una falta que le costaría su cabeza.

-Ada ya no trabaja para Wesker. No nos puede ayudar.- Respondió él fríamente.

Al subordinado de Chris le hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo podía decir solamente eso y quedarse tan tranquilo? Se trataba de Claire, era su única esperanza. No podía entender la mentalidad de ese hombre. ¿Cómo sabía Leon que ella no trabajaba por el bioterrorista? Allí había gato encerrado.

-Si sabes eso es que tienes más que una relación profesional con ella, una espía no va contando por ahí por quién trabaja.

El agente de la DSO rebufó, harto de la actitud sabelotodo del subordinado de Chris. Estaba en contra de que él hubiese tomado el liderazgo de la operación. Él tenía más experiencia y era el más formado para dirigir el rescate. Pero Chris tuvo la genial idea de pasarle el papel de capitán a su cachorro. No dijo nada para no causar alboroto, pero le pareció que fue un fallo imperdonable por parte del mayor Redfield. Por mucho que fuera su teniente y todo, Chris debería haberle asignado el papel de líder. Él ya había dirigido operaciones de rescate y estaba seguro de que podrían traerla de vuelta más rápidamente.

-No me cuestiones Nivans, te dije que no hay manera de que nos ayude.- El agente negó la cabeza.

Jill dio una mirada de complicidad a la africana, esta captó el mensaje a la primera. Ya presencio la pelea de ayer en el hospital y no quería que volviera a suceder algo parecido o peor.

-Pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada.-Intervino Alomar.

El apoyo de sus compañeras le dio agallas para presionar aún más a Kennedy.

-Se trata de Claire, ¡imagínate lo que le puede estar haciendo ese engendro ahora! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Y si nunca más la volvemos a ver? Eso sí que sería tu culpa.- Resaltó la palabra "tu".

El ambiente se estaba caldeando de nuevo, igual que en el hospital. Al subordinado de Chris le fue perfecto eso, le devolvía la jugarreta del día anterior. Se respiraba incomodidad. El militar tenía toda la razón, no se perdía nada con probarlo.

Daba igual si la mujer de rojo no trabajaba con Wesker en la actualidad, debía saber alguna cosa. Cualquier pista era de utilidad ya que no disponían de nada más.

-No empecemos. Leon, haz el favor y ve a hablar con ella. Seguro que la puedes encontrar.- Dijo Barry cerrando la computadora, harto de andar en círculos entre papeles sin utilidad.

Leon Scott Keneddy se levantó en seco. Tenía las manos apretadas, estaba enfadado con Nivans, eso no terminaría así. De momento haría caso de sus indicaciones, pero solamente por Claire. Después de eso no le seguiría el juego tan fácilmente. Él también quería ser el líder de la operación.

-Está bien.

Dicho eso, desapareció por la puerta. Piers suspiró y se frotó las sienes, aliviado porque él había decidido colaborar.

La más joven de los integrantes, como siempre, no abrió la boca en toda la reunión. Rebecca había visto desde primera fila los desastres mundiales causados por el traidor de Wesker. Claire era una buena amiga para ella y decidió cancelar su solicitud en la universidad de Australia temporalmente, accediendo a ir a dar clases cuando la pelirroja estuviera de vuelta. Su vuelo partiría de aquí a dos semanas, pero obviamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados delante de la situación. No hubo problema por parte del profesorado, buscarían una sustituta hasta que Chambers pudiera empezar con las tutorías y lecciones en otro continente.

Así quedó el pan, estancado hasta que el agente de la DSO no se pusiera en contacto con Wong. Todos confiaban en que no tardarían demasiado en saber de ella.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Wesker caminó por el pasillo del ala oeste de su mansión. Traía el desayuno para la chica, cocinado por él mismo, como cada día. Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde su secuestro y no había avances en su relación. Ella persistía, era muy tozuda y no bajaba la guardia como haría algún rehén frente a su captor. Tenía que comportarse amablemente pese a la situación que estaba Claire. Era su cautiva y eso no cambiaría.

Cogió la llave entre sus dedos de pianista y la metió en la cerradura. Pronto dejaría darle vueltas por la casa, debería estar perdiendo la cordura tanto tiempo entre las mismas cuatro paredes y sin nada que hacer.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró a Claire haciendo flexiones. Aún guardaba esperanzas de poder escapar. Él pensaba que era una ilusa, se lo haría ver. Aunque sonara duro, machacaría todas sus esperanzas hasta que solo quedaran cenizas.

La niña paró de ejercitarse cuando vio que él había entrado en la estancia. Se puso de pie y se desató la coleta. Su melena roja cayó sobre sus hombros. Él cada vez la encontraba más atractiva, difícilmente se resistía a sus encantos. Sus mechones rojos resbalaron por su cuerpo, a Wesker le brillaron los ojos detrás de sus gafas.

-¿Qué miras?- No sonó desagradable, pero si molesta.

Él se escondió detrás del muro de piedra otra vez. Sin dejar ver sus emociones desde sus lentes oscuras. Se rió ligeramente ante el comentario de la chica y le dio el almuerzo, acercándose lentamente.

-¿Acaso no puedo mirarte?- Eso no tenía sentido, porque ella le pertenecía.

Él le quiso tocar un mechón de pelo, pero ella le abofeteó la mano y se alejó, dando un paso largo hacia atrás.

Él la agarró por la muñeca, sosteniéndola por encima de su hombro y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo. Ella dio un aladrido agudo y corto frente la reacción violenta de su secuestrador. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la respiración de Wesker en su mejilla. El rubio le tomó la barbilla con la otra mano y le subió la cabeza, obligándola a mirarlo. Sentía su cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo y eso lo ponía a mil.

-No toleraré este comportamiento, dearheart.- Ella frunció el ceño.-Si no mejoras tendré que adoptar medidas más drásticas contigo.

Tras decir eso la soltó, notó como la menor se asustó. Se apreciaba en sus ojos azules el temor a ser tocada de más. Esos comentarios los decía intencionalmente para que le respetara. Le encantaba manipularla y hacerle pensar cosas horribles. Provocar miedo para lograr dominar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? Tu eres mi enemigo, es solo cuestión de tiempo que mis amigos vengan a por mí.- Un brillo de esperanza se encendió en los orbes de la chiquilla.

Él se rió ante lo de "enemigo". Eso era por culpa del cretino cabeza hueca de su hermano. ¿Por qué tuvo que involucrarla? Chris, siempre complicando las cosas. Por supuesto, tenía que hincharle la cabeza a su hermana con historias horrendas sobre él. Aunque, no negaba que sus acciones a veces eran terribles a los ojos de un ignorante. La gente moría, no pasaba nada por alterar el ciclo de la vida en los más débiles. Además, la raza debía evolucionar. Con el Uroboros podría haber funcionado si no hubiera sido por el cretino Redfield. Claire era persistente y cabezota, no podía negarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que viera que nadie los encontraría?

-¿Soy tu enemigo? ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?- Ella asintió.-Entonces puedo hacerte todo el daño que quiera. ¿Verdad?

La chica titubeó y luchó por no dar un paso hacia atrás cuando Wesker empezó a acercarse de un modo intimidante. Se mantenía firme pese a sus sospechosas intenciones. Él se detuvo cuando Claire dio el primer paso hacia atrás porque se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto.

Cambiaría de estrategia, sería generoso y bondadoso. A ver si de esa forma ella se ablandaba con él.

-Tú no eres mi enemiga.- Añadió finalmente.

La chica se sorprendió, ¿Qué decía ese enfermo? ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Claro que eran enemigos. No entendía el carácter de ese hombre. A un momento intimidándola y a otro diciéndole esto.

-Si no soy tu enemiga, ¿Por qué me golpeaste el otro día?

La chica se cruzó de brazos, en busca de respuestas. No sabía si no ser su enemiga era bueno o malo. No sabía qué preferir. Solamente quería volver a casa con sus amigos. Estar encerrada allí era un tostón. No lo soportaba. Se volvía loca, solamente tumbada todo el día, sin poder hacer nada. Ninguna distracción posible y las horas pasando, sin siquiera saber cuánto llevaba cautiva en esa habitación.

Extrañaba estar un viernes con un chocolate caliente en la mano. Mientras miraba el portátil y las redes sociales, con su gato en el regazo. Pobre Bigotes, debería estar echándola de menos. Supuso que alguien ya lo cuidaría.

-No puedo dejar que me faltes el respeto, Claire. Te lo dije: si te llevabas bien, te dejaría un poco de libertad. Todo está en la palma de tu mano.

Él le agarró la mano y le abrió la palma. La pelirroja le miraba, expectante por qué haría a continuación. Clavarle una aguja, matarla, inmovilizarla, tortúrala, un montón de opciones… Sin embargo, él se sacó la llave de su habitación del bolsillo y se la dio. Él le hizo cerrar la mano y le soltó la muñeca. Cruzaron miradas por un segundo.

La fémina no podía creer lo que había sucedido. ¿Le había dado la llave de su habitación? Podría escapar cuando Wesker tuviera la guardia baja. Tenía que trazar una estrategia pronto, no quería seguir allí. Chris debería estar sufriendo, y Piers…

Lo miró a través de sus lentes, intentando descifrar alguna emoción. No le daba muy buena espina todo eso. Si le daba la libertad era porque quería algo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No hagas que lamente mi decisión.

Se sentía alegre, tenía la libertad en sus manos. Solamente le haría falta idear un plan de escape. Encontrar una ruta fiable donde poder huir rápidamente y salir de la isla. Esto último sería difícil, porque no tenía la llave de la puerta de la mansión, pero la isla era bastante grande y no creía que Wesker la encontraría teniendo tanto terreno donde esconderse.

Pero en el fondo, sentía algo extraño. No sabía lo que era, pero no le gustaba. Quizás era temor a equivocarse y tener que empezar desde cero con el rubio.

-¿Vienes?

Wesker estaba con la puerta abierta, dándole paso a la chica. Se veía un pasillo largo, con varios caminos y puertas de madera resistente. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que estaba en peligro. Era solo un presentimiento, pero debería mantenerse alerta.

El suelo el pasillo estaba recubierto de una moqueta roja, con estampados dorados. Los bordes que quedaban descubiertos estaban hechos de madera. Las paredes eran de color crema, con algunos cuadros preciosos. Pudo distinguir un retrato de la mansión Spencer entre ellos. Se detuvo un momento para observarlo y luego siguió los pasos del tirano.

La llevó a su despacho. Donde había un piano negro de cola, una chimenea con el fuego encendido y un montón de libros en los estantes. A Claire le encantó la sala. Era de un estilo victoriano muy acogedor. En un lado había un sofá de cuero rojo y en el centro de la sala un escritorio. Era una habitación enorme y supuso que él se pasaba el día encerrado allí.

Albert cerró la puerta detrás de la chica y la condujo a una de las estanterías con libros. Sería mejor que eligiese unos cuantos para pasar el tiempo entre esas cuatro paredes.

-¿Cuántos hay?- Preguntó fascinada.

-Quién sabe… Elige algunos ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre.

Ella reprimió un grito y las ganas de darle una bofetada. Si tenía tanto tiempo libre era por su culpa. Le cogió un odio de repente, eso la ayudó a impulsarla para escapar. Lo haría, pero no en ese instante, él la estaba mirando detrás de sus lentes, lo sentía.

La pelirroja pasó su dedo índice por las distintas cubiertas de los libros. Cuando estaba en el instituto leía mucho, le encantaba. Cada día llevaba un libro nuevo a la escuela. Los profesores siempre le preguntaban cuál era el libro del día. Quizás retomaría ese pasatiempo, pero en su casa, no aquí, encerrada.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Wesker se sentaba en el despacho y empezaba a trabajar. Sacó unos papeles del cajón superior y apartó la vista de la niña.

La chica escogió unos cuantos libros: El retrato de Dorian Grey, La Divina comedia y La Metamorfosis de Franz Kafka. Los ojeó y aspiró el aroma de las páginas, era su olor favorito. Los tomó entre sus brazos y los dejó en el sillón de cuero rojo que estaba en un lado de la estancia, opuesto al piano.

Luego se posó delante del rubio, con las manos recargadas contra el escritorio. Él levantó la vista un momento y luego la centró en su portátil y sus papeles.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a mantenerme aquí encerrada?

Él siguió haciendo su trabajo, después de un minuto le respondió. Solamente la hizo esperar para crear un poco de tensión. Ella estaría allí para siempre, pero prefirió darle una de esas respuestas inciertas.

-Hasta que esa panda de ineptos te venga a rescatar.- La pelirroja apretó los puños.- Pero no tengas prisas porque eso nunca pasará, así que…

Él se calló y dejó que Claire sacará conclusiones. Se tendría que ir acostumbrando a estar encerrada allí, porque no la dejaría salir de la isla por mucho tiempo. Tenía planeado llevarla a dar una vuelta por el lugar y enseñarle la playa y la cascada que hay en una cueva. Tenía que pasar tiempo con ella para que no le guardase tanto rencor. La menor Redfield apretó los puños con rabia.

El crepitar del fuego era el único ruido que había en la estancia. La chica se quedó sin palabras. ¿Realmente estaba perdida? ¿Nunca más volvería a ver sus amigos? No, eso no era cierto. Solamente quería manipular su mente.

Wesker la miró por detrás sus gafas de sol. Claire tenía la vista perdida mirando al fuego. Ya había entrado en razón. ¿No se daba cuenta de que él sería su único compañero durante el resto de su vida? ¿Cuándo tiraría la toalla y dejaría de confiar en sus amigos?

-Claire.

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su voz profunda y ronca le hizo poner la piel de punta.

La chica con las lágrimas a flote, amenazando con salir de sus ojos verdes lo miró por un momento. Él se levantó y la encaró, rodeando el escritorio donde él había estado trabajando. Como una pantera acechando a su deliciosa víctima. Ella se negó a mirarlo. Él se quitó los guantes de cuero negro y los dejó en la mesa, detrás de ella. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando la iba a tocar.

-¿No ves en qué situación estás? Ambos nos encontramos en una isla que no sale ni en los mapas y está en otro continente. Nadie sabe nada más que nosotros.- Él le tocó ambos brazos, sacudiéndola ligeramente.- Mírame.

La menor Redfield pasó de tristeza a odio en menos de un segundo. Estaba harta de sus juegos mentales. Primero la trata mal y la amenaza y luego intenta ganarse su aprecio. No lo entendía, no lo soportaba, lo odiaba. Nunca podría perdonarle lo que le hizo a Steve, él era el ser más despreciable de la tierra.

Ella accedió a mirarle, cambió su expresión y se puso severa. Sus ojos de esmeralda intentaron encontrar los ojos rojos detrás de esos lentes. No vio ningún destello escarlata, ni el mínimo reflejo ámbar, eso le pareció extraño.

-No me voy a rendir… y ellos tampoco.- Claire recuperó fuerza en su voz.- Si esperas algo de mí puedes esperar sentado, que no pienso colaborar contigo.

Esa niña tenía odio grabado con fuego en sus orbes asesinos. Admiraba su fiereza hacía él, pero ya empezaba a tener altibajos de ánimo. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo que ella colaborase con él para cualquier cosa. No lo odiaría toda la vida como ella esperaba, el Síndrome de Estocolmo tomaría las riendas antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Había estado evitando esta conversación durante demasiado tiempo.

Él se apegó un poco más a ella. Claire arqueó un poco la espalda contra la mesa de trabajo. Puso sus manos atrás, agarrándose con fuerza en el borde del escritorio de madera. Con la izquierda palpó un objeto, era un pote donde se guardaban bolígrafos, de los típicos en una oficina.

\- ¡Redfield, abre los ojos de una vez! Deja de ser tan testaruda. ¡No vendrán a por ti! Aunque hagan lo imposible no nos encontraran.

Ella siguió el contorno del objeto y tocó varios materiales de oficina con sigilo. Encontró algo con forma puntiaguda. Lo extrajo con cuidado. Intentó no hacer caso de las palabras de su enemigo. Sabía que estaba en peligro y que él le quería lavar el cerebro con sus ideas. Pero, en el fondo sabía que podría tener razón. Estaban en una isla desierta, no había ninguna pista de su localización… ¿Era esto el fin?

-No puedes contar con ellos, corazón.

Él había bajado el tono de voz y se había vuelto más suave con sus palabras. Le acarició los brazos, de arriba a abajo. Ella parecía como si estuviera en shock. No hablaba ni decía nada. Estaría teniendo sus disputas internas consigo misma y su conciencia. La tenía con la guardia baja, en los ojos de la fémina se reflejaba nostalgia y un sentimiento borroso. Ya no mantenía esa mirada intensa. Él decidió continuar con su monólogo:

\- Puedes confiar en mí, querida. Tienes que ponerte de mi lado y entonces tendrás todo lo que desees.

Él estaba cayendo en la trampa de la chiquilla. Intentó mostrarse débil para despistarlo. Tenía unas tijeras en mano y no dudaría en usarlas, y más si era para escapar y ver a su familia de nuevo. Si él decía que nadie vendría a ayudarla, se rescataría ella sola. Ella misma era su última esperanza en caso de que Chris y sus amigos no la encontraran.

Él le tocó la mejilla con el dedo índice, rozando esa piel con tacto de melocotón muy despacio. A la pelirroja se le puso la piel de gallina de nuevo y le entraron escalofríos. ¿Porque tenía esa reacción siempre que él la tocaba?

El demonio le había ofrecido un trato y ella no lo aceptaría. No podía caer en tentación, debía seguir luchando, hasta el final. Necesitaba distraerle un poco más para atracarlo en el momento adecuado y huir. Solamente entonces sería libre.

Le agarró la mano que él había posado en su mejilla con la suya. La bajó y la entrelazó con su robusta palma. Él miró con sorpresa a sus manos cuando la chica apretó sus dedos a los de él.

Con la mano izquierda, intentaría clavarle las tijeras en el cuello, por donde pasaba la yugular. Moriría desangrado y nadie impediría su huída. Entreabrió sus labios gruesos y habló por primera vez unos minutos después.

-Primero preferiría morir.

Al mismo tiempo que dijo eso, ella alzó su mano con el arma punzante y se dispuso a clavarla contra su adversario. Wesker reaccionó a tiempo para hacerle una llave e inmovilizarla. Se llevó una decepción interna, pensaba que la había logrado convencer. Debía insistir más.

La tenía recargada contra su pecho, ella de espaldas a él. Las tijeras las mantenía con agarre de hierro entre sus dedos de pianista. No las soltaría. Él mantenía sus brazos presos, no los podía mover. Puso su boca en su oreja y le susurró una vez más:

-No puedes contra mí. Tu única opción es unirte a mi lado, aunque no te guste.

Sí, claro. Si no puedes contra ellos, únete. Como la famosa frase. No le haría caso ni de coña.

Ese intento de herirle fue patético, pero tenaz. No muchos se atreverían a atacarle sin tenerlo totalmente con la guardia baja. Cuando se trataba de su Dearheart, nunca bajaba su guardia. Era una muchacha impredecible y tenía un carácter volátil, como el que él mismo poseía.

Ella seguía forcejeando, intentando que la soltase. No soportaba tener que ver sus sueños hechos añicos, no aceptaría un no. Tenía urgencia para volver a su entorno con su familia y amigos. No renunciaría a eso, costase lo que costase.

Pasaron varios minutos forcejeando. Evidentemente, la chica era la que perdía. Cuando se cansaba, descansaba un momento, respirando agitada y luego volvía a intentar liberarse. Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala eran los jadeos y quejidos de la presa y el roce de sus cuerpos. Él se cansó de jugar a ese juego y probó con debilitarla un poco. Le agarró la cintura y las manos con un solo brazo, asegurando que no se pudiera mover. Con el otro le presionó un punto específico en el hombro para atontarla y dejarla vulnerable.

Ella dio un chillido de dolor cuando él ejerció presión sobre su clavícula. Unas lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos y cerró la mandíbula con fuerza para reprimir gritos. No la dejó inconsciente, pero la debilitó un poco. No le interesaba dormirla, solo complicaría más las cosas.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Le preguntó él cuando le soltó el hombro.

Ella tuvo otro arranque de ira después de eso. Se sentía frustrada y tenía que vaciar todo el odio. No se detuvo con sus intentos de zafarse.

-¿Porque no vuelves a tu tumba? Nos harías un favor inmenso a mí y a la humanidad entera.

Él intentó no hacer caso de sus palabras. Nunca se debe escuchar a una persona cuando está furiosa. Si fuese alguien cualquiera que le dijera eso no le importaría, pero en ese caso se lo estaba diciendo su amada. La mujer que deseaba con todo su ser.

-¡Suéltame joder, he dicho que me sueltes! ¡Te odio! ¡Nunca te perdonaré por todo lo que nos hiciste!

Albert respiró hondo para calmar su rabia interior. Su lado salvaje estaba apareciendo. No quería escuchar todo eso de la boca de Claire. Le dolía y le hacía enfadar. Ella no se detenía, le insultaba, gritaba y forcejeaba al mismo tiempo. Pero él seguía agarrándola fuertemente por la espalda.

-¡Vete al infierno, que es de dónde vienes!

Él estalló, necesitaba hacerla callar. La estampó contra la mesa en un golpe seco. Se escuchó una respiración entrecortada por parte de la chica y luego nada. El tirano se calmó, escuchar esas negligencias lo habían puesto hecho una fiera.

A la pelirroja le atravesó una punzada de dolor cuando fue presionada contra la mesa. Se había clavado ella misma las tijeras en el vientre. Notaba un escozor tremendo y le costaba respirar. Sintió un poco de sangre que se derramaba de su cuerpo. El dolor podía más que ella.

Wesker se extrañó cuando notó que el brazo que estaba rodeando la cintura de la chica se estaba humedeciendo. Palpó la zona del abdomen de la chica y notó que estaba mojado de algún líquido. Ella ya era mayor como para aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño, no podía ser agua tampoco. ¿Que era?

La levantó lentamente, ella no se movía, solo escuchaba sus respiros costosos. Escuchó un ruido metálico contra el suelo. Miró a la alfombra, donde las tijeras -que ella había intentado usar para atacar- estaban tiradas. Se fijó mejor y vio que estaban manchadas de sangre. Ella se había hecho daño a sí misma por el golpe. Debía tener el arma entre sus dedos y al golpearla contra la mesa y no poder moverse se las había clavado. En parte era culpa del tirano, eso le provocó una punzada en su corazón de hierro. Podría haberse dado en un lugar clave y se podría morir. Su vida corría peligro, necesitaba ser atendida rápidamente.

La giró y vio como la chica seguía consciente, pero respirando con dificultad. Tenía la mano sobre la herida, presionándola. Sin embargo, la rajada era demasiado grande y la presión no era suficiente, seguía saliendo sangre del abdomen.

-¡Apártate de mí!

Lo sacó de su camino hacia la puerta. Él la dejó un momento para observar donde había sido herida. El daño estaba en un punto crítico entre el estómago y el intestino. Si le había tocado alguna parte de estas ya podía decir adiós a su vida.

Ella intentó dar un paso, pero lo hizo desviándose, sin mantener el equilibrio. Se sentía mareada y creía que iba a caerse. Las piernas le pesaban mucho, luego los brazos y el torso, apenas tenía fuerza restante. Cuando el tobillo se le torció por falta de fuerza, se cayó.

Antes de que tocase el suelo, Albert ya la tenía entre sus brazos. La tumbó al suelo y le apartó las manos finas de su herida. Él le subió la camiseta negra y vio su torso esbelto y bien definido. A un lado estaba la puñalada, era una lesión severa. Su piel blanquecina estaba cubierta de una cascada de sangre, chorreando de la herida.

-¡Déjame morir tranquila!- La chica estaba a punto de desangrarse y seguía luchando contra él.

Lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosas joyas verde azules, dándole un mal estar creciente en el rubio. Le dio un empujón en el rostro, intentándolo apartar de ella.

Él no se permitiría perderla.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Deja el berrinche para después!

La chica había perdido demasiada sangre y no sobreviviría a una operación allí mismo. A parte él tampoco tenía el material necesario para hacerle una intervención quirúrgica. Necesitaba bolsas de sangre para hacerle dos transfusiones y un quirófano. Tenía que llevarla a su laboratorio en la isla, donde tenía a algún personal trabajando allí.

Era el más pequeño que tenía, pero el más cercano. No tenía tiempo que perder. No podía preparar el helicóptero e ir a la ciudad, donde se encontraba el laboratorio central.

Ella había cerrado los ojos, se sentía bien esa oscuridad. Quería dormir, se sentía mal seguir despierta. Sentía como los brazos de Morfeo la querían acoger en un dulce y profundo sueño eterno.

-¡Claire, no cierres los ojos! ¿Me oyes?

Él le golpeó suavemente el rostro para evitar que cayera inconsciente. Ella dijo algo inentendible e inaudible entre susurros. Su sistema se debilitaría hasta la inconsciencia, no había tiempo que perder. Sintió una sensación de pánico al verla al borde de la muerte, no permitiría que le sucediera nada malo.

Porque hasta ahora él había vivido solo y con un sentimiento latente en su subconsicente. Pero ahora que la tenía a su lado no quería perderla. Y menos por un "accidente" tan estúpido.

Pasó el brazo débil de la chica por detrás de su cuello y la alzó, llevándola al estilo nupcial hacía el laboratorio.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba fría. El rostro lo tenía muy pálido y el manchurrón de sangre no se detenía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no respondía de forma normal a los estímulos exteriores.

Debía apurarse.

* * *

 **Fin del cuarto capítulo**

 **Respuesta a los Reviews:**

 **xIfYouSaySox:** ¿Sabes? Siempre que leo tu nombre de usuario me viene a la cabeza la canción "Hit The Road Jack" porque hay un trozo que dice: I guess if you say so… Vale, ya paro.

Si ahora estás enganchada tu misma has dicho que después será aún mejor. No podrás despegarte ni del portátil cuando lleguemos a cierto punto de la historia. No te haré spoilers pero enserio, escucha la canción Angels de Within Temptation y por lo que dice la letra intuirás lo que pasará en un futuro… Ya me dirás tus conclusiones en un futuro review. Yo ya te diré si atinas con lo que dices o no.

Sé que el fanatismo no conoce límites, tú y yo somos un claro ejemplo. Tengo muchos proyectos Weskerfield en mente, querida.

Incluso el título es una referencia a la canción, hay un trozo que dice "Dark intentions" pero lo cambié por "temptation". Pero vamos, que Wesker si que tiene Dark intentions con Claire. Y el videoclip de la canción también tiene referencias al fic (el hombre con los ojos rojos en el espejo). Bueno, me callo ya con lo de la cancioncita.

¿Lo de la caricia en la cabeza te gustó? ¿Más que lo del balcón? Uf, pues amarás los capítulos futuros cuando él se ponga romanticón. Lo que te espera.

Sí, hay una referencia a mí entre las líneas, con lo de las clasificaciones. En cierto Flashback verás también otras referencias mí y otras de Light of Moon 12, mi beta.

Vas bien querida, vas por buen camino con lo que te intuyes que pasará con la historia en un futuro… Has dado en uno de los puntos de la secuela… No digo nada más. Uy, para que empiece la secuela queda muchísimo, hay que manejar muchas más emociones antes de que el fic termine. Calculo que este tendrá unos 20 capítulos como máximo y la secuela no lo sé aún.

Senpai Claire en versión masculina… Si, suena bien jajajaja. Gracias por lo del dibujo. Un día nos stalkeamos por Deviantart como tu bien has dicho, ¿ok?

No, no ha desaparecido ningún símbolo de exclamación ni nada. Ahora que lo pienso, en mi antiguo móvil tenía la app de FF, pero iba lenta porque el celular era viejo. Voy volvérmela a instalar para leer en clases, que tenemos el acceso a este tipo de páginas bloqueado. Maldita tecnología.

 **Light of Moon 12:** ¡Hermana malvada! No pasa nada, a veces FF también me hace malas pasadas a mí. Si, si, da ganas de darle un abrazo por muy cabrón que sea.

¡No presumas de leer los episodios antes que nadie, que lo escuchará xIfYouSaySox y te raptará para hacerte un interrogatorio sobre lo que pasará! Como me ha dicho, el fanatismo no tiene límites. Tú solo… anda con cuidado.

Wesker es un imbécil adorable y bipolar, impredecible, como un huracán.

Gracias por sentirte orgullosa hermana mayor del mal. Tú también eres toda una Wesker.

Ya habrás notado que antes de publicarlos acabo de pulir los capítulos añadiendo más narración y pensamientos para darle más profundidad al relato.

¡Besos!

 **Nana (Guest):** ¡Mil gracias linda! Todo a su tiempo, prometo que no tardarás demasiado en ver el primer abrazo e interacciones lindas entre ellos. Claire caerá pronto por cierto hecho que ya descubrirás en el siguiente capítulo. Lo que pasará marcará la diferencia de la relación entre Claire y Wesker, ya verás. Allí empezará lo lindo. Gracias por tu fidelidad.

 **Redarkness (Guest):** Pues seguro que los siguientes te gustarán más. Si, la escena del balcón es de las más bonitas que he escrito. Más adelante habrá una escena similar. Gracias, a veces me cuesta describir a algunos personajes, pero en este caso Wesker no me está costando demasiado. Within Temptation es una de mis bandas favoritas, pero Evanescence también. Fire and Ice, hermosa letra y melodía, hay cierto capítulo que concuerda con la letra. Ya la recomendaré. Pues yo estaba esperando a que todos los lectores se pusieran al día con la historia y que leyeran el capítulo 4, ahora tu eres el único que faltaba, así que cuando leas esto sabrás que gracias a ti actualicé. Y mira que en principio no debo actualizar hasta de aquí dos días.

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** ¡Bienvenida a mi mundo loco! Tendrás mucho más querida. Si, si, Wesker esta obsesionadisimo con ella y ya la ama. Lo de los golpes fue para mantenerla a ralla con él. No le guarda ningún odio por ser la hermana de Chris. De nada, si yo también necesito mi dosis de Weskerfield cada semana.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	5. La promesa

**Dark temptation**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Demons de Imagine Dragons

* * *

 **Habitación**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y cada cierto tiempo una punzada le hacía estremecer de dolor. No había abierto los ojos aún, pero se sentía débil. Cerrar y abrir una mano era una tarea difícil. Siempre que respiraba le dolía el diafragma, aún más que su abdomen.

Cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos se arrepentía porque una luz blanca la cegaba. Le salían lágrimas involuntarias de los ojos cada vez que lo probaba.

Tuvo otra punzada en su cabeza. Ella gimió adolorida y se movió ligeramente, todo el cuerpo estaba adormecido. Supongo que le habían inyectado calmantes.

No recordaba gran cosa. Solamente cuando Wesker la cogió en brazos y se la llevó a su laboratorio. No recordaba haber salido de la isla, pero sí de la mansión. Sabía que habían bajado por un ascensor muy grande y él la había llevado a una sala con instrumental para coserle la herida. Se ve que era grave. Estaría muerta de no ser por él. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días se había pasado allí. Estaba atontada todo el tiempo, así que no sabía cuantas semanas llevaba de cautiverio. Quizás un mes y una semana.

No entendía porque la había salvado. ¿Qué le importaba? Después de todo, seguía siendo una Redfield. Le debía una disculpa…

¿¡Pero que estaba diciendo?! Él la secuestró y la golpeó. No habría pasado nada malo si él no se la hubiese llevado. Pero a la vez, sentía gratitud.

Lo que se le había quedado en la mente grabado con fuego fue su tacto. Recordaba las manos de Albert, masajeando con algún aceite cicatrizante la herida. Fue muy cuidadoso con ella, eso le sorprendió. Le hablaba cuando entraba en la sala, aunque ella no le respondiese. Había momentos en los que estaba inconsciente y otros que estaba demasiado débil como para hablar o moverse. Otras veces le agarraba su mano –fría por estar sin moverse- y la calentaba con su aliento, sosteniéndola entre sus palmas. Ese hombre estaba loco, era bipolar y tenía serios problemas mentales.

De repente, se sintió mal por intentar matarlo el otro día. Pero él era su secuestrador y ella su cautiva, no podía hacer nada más. Si quería conseguir su preciada libertad debía conseguirla. Fue una estúpida, no podía contra él. Todo lo que le dijo en la biblioteca era verdad.

Estaban alojados en una isla pequeña que no sale ni en los mapas, nadie sabía nada de Wesker, incluso los científicos que trabajaban en el laboratorio vivían allí, de bajo tierra.

Estos días que ella dependía plenamente de él la habían hecho reflexionar.

Le daría una oportunidad. Se pondría de su lado por un tiempo y si ella sacaba provecho que estando en contra de él, seguiría de esa manera. No podía hacer nada más, estaba atrapada.

No pasaba nada, cuando la encontrasen, si es que lo conseguían, ella volvería a estar del lado de su hermano. El lado de los buenos. Pero mientras tanto, tendría que colaborar con el tirano si o si. No tenía elección si quería un poco de bienestar en su vida.

Estaba hecho. Después de desahogarse en la biblioteca se quedó a gusto. El odio hacía él disminuyó. Pero le preocupaba una cosa: ¿Porque él no la odiaba? ¿Porque no la consideraba una enemiga? ¿No era digna?

Ahí había gato encerrado. Llegaría al fondo del asunto. Esta vez tenía que ganarse la confianza de Wesker, pero no para atacar, sino para vivir.

Escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose. Alguien había entrado en la habitación. Suponía que era su captor. Nadie más entraba allí. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. No escuchó ningún saludo o caricia por parte del tirano más temido por todos.

Sintió a una voz femenina tararear alguna canción. ¿Una mujer estaba allí? ¿Quién era? Luego se escuchó el sonido de agua escurriéndose. Típico de cuando friegas el suelo.

Claire giró la cabeza a un lado lentamente, le dolía cada vértebra de su cuerpo. No quería abrir los ojos y cegarse con la luz de nuevo. Entreabrió sus orbes verdemar, centrando su vista en una figura redonda.

Pudo visualizar a una señora de unos 66 años de edad, parecía bastante mayor. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y no llevaba bata blanca. No estaba flaca y barría con tranquilidad. Era la mujer de la limpieza, parte del personal interno de las instalaciones.

Era su oportunidad, podría sacar información del lugar donde estaba. Sería fácil engañar a esa mujer mayor. Probó batiendo sus brazos para poder levantarse, pero solo conseguía mover los dedos. Eso era culpa de los tranquilizantes y sedantes que se le administraban cada cierto tiempo. Eran vitales para su recuperación ya que la mínima respiración más fuerte de lo normal podría abrir la herida profunda. Y atentar contra Wesker tampoco fue una buena decisión ya que ahora se encontraba sedada hasta la médula en una camilla.

Luchó para despejar su mente y no quedarse dormida. Tardó alrededor de unos diez minutos para despertar sus extremidades y considerar que se podría alzar de su lecho.

Hizo los siguientes movimientos con cuidado. Apoyó los brazos en la cama y se incorporó. Estuvo un tiempo así hasta que se sujetaba por sí sola. Se sentó en la cama, con las piernas estiradas, las tenía adormecidas y no las podía mover aún. Con un esfuerzo grande pudo patear con las dos, estirando todo su cuerpo adormecido.

La mujer mayor estaba de espaldas a ella, no la vio y seguía canturreando una melodía popular de esas tierras. Supongo que hablaría su idioma, ¿quién no entendía el inglés? Era básico saberlo, o quizás no sería tan afortunada ya que era una señora de la vieja escuela.

Una serie de preguntas le invadieron la cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo inconsciente?

¿Dónde estaba Wesker ahora?

Claire se aclaró la garganta, sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-Hola.

La señora se asustó y se giró sobresaltada. Vio que una chica muy hermosa estaba en la cama sentada. Parecía que tenía unos 25 años. Tenía los ojos de un tono verdemar y su pelo era rojo. Le sorprendió que los científicos tuvieran a chicas tan guapas y jóvenes formando parte de sus experimentos.

Se acercó a ella, compadeciéndose. Los resultados de las pruebas que hacían allí no eran muy favorables. Todos terminaban convirtiéndose en monstruos horrendos. Esa niña se parecía a su nieta menor, le dio mucha pena.

-¿Sabe dónde está el baño?- Preguntó Claire.

La mujer la miraba con asombro, quizás tenía algo extraño en la cara. Se acercó dejando el palo de la escoba a un lado y le tocó la mano.

-Que lastima que estés aquí encerrada.

-No, se equivoca. Yo no soy ninguna rata de laboratorio.

La herida ya estaba casi del todo curada. Unos días más y podría quitarse los puntos de sutura. Quedaría cicatriz, por una más ya daba igual. Tenía varias en su cuerpo atlético.

La mujer mayor respiró aliviada, esa muchacha no merecía estar allí. Dio las gracias a Dios porque la chica no estaba destinada a morir prematuramente por culpa de un experimento.

Conectó los cables, si no era un experimento, debía ser la famosa prometida del jefe. El laboratorio se llenó de rumores. La gente cuchicheaba que había llegado una muchacha hermosa herida y que era la prometida del jefe. Por eso ella estaba en una sala individual y no en una colectiva como los sujetos de prueba. Los cotilleos eran lo suyo.

-Entonces usted es la prometida del señor Wesker.-Claire palideció.-Ya me extrañaba ver a una joven tan hermosa por aquí.

Pasó de la palidez al rubor en menos de cinco segundos. Ya le diría algo al respecto a Wesker en la privacidad. Ir diciendo por ahí que era su prometida… Ya le valía. Decidió ignorar a la señora, no tenía ganas de discutir. Necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia.

-¿Y el baño?- Insistió con educación.

La mujer se rió levemente y le soltó la mano, había sido muy descuidada. Se había distraído y la pobre chica necesitaba ir al servicio.

-En esa puerta.

Señaló a la puerta contigua de la sala. Estaban en una habitación parecida a la de un hospital, pero sin ventanas. La sala estaba hecha de acero y la cama donde reposaba estaba al centro. Había un lavamanos seguido por unos muebles blancos con materiales médicos. Hacía frío y se le había enchinado la piel. La sábana fina que había en su lecho no era suficiente para hacerle pasar el frío. La cama era cómoda, eso sí.

También había unos armarios de color crema al lado de la puerta del baño. Al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche con un cajón. También una camilla de metal donde había varias medicinas, sueros, tranquilizantes...

Se levantó cautelosamente y apoyó los pies en el suelo. Notó que le faltaban fuerzas y se apoyó en el mueble. La señora de la limpieza la miró preocupada.

-¿Puede usted sola?

-Sí, no se preocupe.

Hacía días que no pisaba el suelo y había estado desconectada totalmente de la vida terrenal. Sin embargo, sabía que nada habría cambiado. Ninguna señal de sus amigos ni de Chris.

Las piernas se le despertaron y caminó hasta el sanitario. Cerró la puerta y se lavó la cara y las manos después de hacer sus necesidades. Volvió donde la anciana limpiaba, apoyándose en la pared porque aún se sentía adormecida.

La pelirroja iba descalza y necesitaba algún calzado. Seguro que podría aprovechar lo de ser la "prometida" de Wesker para andar a sus aires por el lugar. Pero primero debía saber dónde estaba el tirano.

-¿Y cuándo será la boda?-Preguntó la anciana mientras pasaba un trapo húmedo por los muebles.

La chica no se acostumbraba a su relación con su "futuro marido" pero disimuló bien. No sabía a que estaba jugando Albert con decir esas cosas por el laboratorio. Le vino un recuerdo de cuando ella estaba en una barbacoa con Moira y Polly. Ellas insinuaron que el ex-capitán de los STARS y ella se casarían. Supongo que todo era una ironía, se preocupó por la respuesta a la anciana. No podía dar ninguna fecha sin equivocarse.

-No lo sabemos aún.- Miró a su alrededor.- ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar unos zapatos?

-En el primer armario.

Fue hacia allí y abrió las puertas del mueble. Se encontró con las zapatillas blancas más básicas. Las que hay en los hospitales. Se conformó con eso. Estaba preparada para lanzar otra pregunta a la mujer mayor.

-¿Dónde está mi "prometido" ahora?

La señora se sentó un momento para descansar. Hasta ella iba con manga larga. Claire solo llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta. Hacía días que no se había cambiado de ropa. Desde que estaba en la mansión. Lo prefirió así, no quería que Wesker la cambiase. La mayor se secó la frente con un pañuelo, sudaba. No lo podía entender, ella tenía frío. Supongo que también era de estar tan quieta durante tanto tiempo.

-Está en la sala de reuniones, en el tercer piso. Creo que tardará un poco.- La mujer se volvió a levantar.- ¿Como se llama usted?- Preguntó la vieja.

La menor Redfield cerró la puerta del armario y se giró después de ponerse los zapatos. No le interesaba seguir con la conversación, aunque le daba lástima la mujer. Por la manera en la que hablaba parecía no estar a favor del bioterrorismo. Igual que ella.

-Por favor, trátame de tú. Me llamo Claire, Claire Redfield.

Fue hacía la otra puerta de la habitación, por la que suponía que se salía al pasillo. Quería ver si encontraba información sobre dónde estaba. Preguntarle a la señora no era una opción, representaba que era la prometida. Sería extraño preguntar en qué país estaban.

-Bueno, muy pronto ya no será Redfield, sino Wesker.

Si la jovenzuela hubiera tenido agua, la hubiera escupido, en la cara de la mujer mayor. ¿Ella una Wesker? No, gracias. Se despidió rápidamente, tenía un sentimiento muy malo en el estomago al pensar en la versión Claire Wesker.

El pasillo parecía infinito, era blanco con algunos tablones con fotos de lugares y consejos de sanidad. En ambos lados había puertas. Sin embargo, en la derecha estaba el ascensor. Claire decidió salir por allí. No encontró ninguna pista ni señal evidente de dónde estaban exactamente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar al botón. Unos guardias junto con un científico cruzaron el pasillo. Se alertaron al ver a la pelirroja al pasillo y llamando al ascensor.

-¡Oye, tú!- Gritó alguno de ellos.

A Claire se le aceleró el corazón, creía que se le saldría por el pecho. Los ignoró y llamó el botón del ascensor. Estaba cerca de salir de allí. Miró el marcador, el elevador estaba muchos pisos por debajo de ella, tardaría un tiempo a subir. Escuchó los pasos acelerados de los guardias y el científico. Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró, hora de ser Claire Wesker otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede?- Respondió con normalidad cuando tuvo a los hombres robustos delante de ella.

Uno de los dos la agarró por el brazo muy fuerte, intentando inmovilizar a la pelirroja. Ella se resistió, él otro actuó también. Ninguno de los dos podía parar esos golpes, pero se apañaron.

-¡Soltadme! Soy la prometida de Wesker.

Nadie le hizo caso, uno de ellos se rió y le tomó por la barbilla y luego la soltó, tirando su cabeza a un lado. El científico llevaba bata blanca y tenía un carné enganchado en el bolsillo de esta. Llevaba gafas y estaba muy delgado. Debería tener unos 60 años, tenía poco pelo.

-¿Y tu identificación, eh?- Luego se rió ante el pánico en los ojos de Claire.- Un monstruo como él no puede querer a nadie.-Intervino el guardia.

Redfield notó un leve mareo envolviéndola y luego un guardia llevándola por detrás de su espada. Ella seguía golpeándolo, aunque sin fuerzas y con menor intensidad. Si no hacía nada sería el fin. Le inyectarían un virus y terminaría convertida en una BOW.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Soltadme por favor! ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- Gritó con desesperación en su voz.

Se arrepentía de no haberse quedado un tiempo más con la señora de la limpieza. Así le habría preguntado su nombre y los guardias hubieran pasado de largo mientras charlaban. Todo por una simple tontería. Iba a morir convertida en una bestia, y todo por un descuido.

Ningún científico ni médico de cualquier sala salió. Estaban acostumbrados a que de tanto en tanto, un sujeto experimental se escapaba y lo capturaban. Nadie debía intervenir, por eso estaban los guardias.

Una puerta delante del científico - que lideraba el paso- se abrió. Era la mujer de la limpieza. Había escuchado los gritos de la joven Claire y había salido a comprobar qué pasaba.

Al ver a esos hombres tan altos teniéndola medio inconsciente sujetándola de un modo lastimero se alarmó.

-¡Soltadla!- Nadie le hizo caso, el científico pasó de largo.- ¡El jefe os las pagará!

El guardia que sujetaba a la chica le ordenó a su compañero que callase a la vieja. Él la empujó y la tiró al suelo. A la pelirroja le ardía la sangre, ¿cómo podían tratar a una mujer mayor de esa manera? Ella intentó alargar la mano hacía la señora, que trataba de levantarse. Notaba cómo le faltaban las fuerzas a la joven y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse.

Necesitaba mantenerse en movimiento para no caer dormida. Golpeó con los puños en la espalda del guardia y siguió chillando.

-¡Bajadme! ¡Se lo diré a Albert! ¡Malnacidos!- Ella se sintió extraña al llamar a Wesker, Albert.

El segundo guardia, el más violento, le dio una bofetada que la hizo atontar. Notaba como su mejilla ardía y otra vez su cuerpo quería caer en la inconsciencia. Luego le cogió la muñeca y vio que no llevaba ninguna pulsera.

-Ella no ha participado en alguna campaña viral aún.

Claire volvió a abrir los ojos cuando dijeron eso. Quizás ahora se darían cuenta de que ella no estaba destinada a ser usada como conejillo de indias.

Pudo ver como la mujer de limpieza se iba por el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron. ¿En serio la anciana había pasado de ella? No se lo podía creer. La había abandonado con esas bestias.

-Debe haber escapado de la sala de contención. Aún debe estar sana, pero por suerte quedan experimentos que hacer. Empezaremos con ella.- Dijo el científico

Ella maldijo a los tres hombres. La llevaron a una habitación como la que estaba ella antes. Era del mismo tamaño, con unas diferencias. Había un congelador con varios virus dentro y había mascarillas que usar en caso de riesgo biológico. Claire derramó un par de lágrimas mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El primer guardia la tumbó en la camilla con extraños aparatos para inmovilizar al sujeto. El otro le ató unas correas en las muñecas y los pies. Ella opuso resistencia, pero el cuero estaba muy apretado a sus muñecas y solo conseguía hacerse daño.

-Voy a ver que puedo inyectarle. Mientras haced lo que queráis con ella.

Alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de la fémina. Los ojos de los guardias se iluminaron al oír eso del hombre mayor. El que estaba delante suyo sonrió con malicia, mirando al otro vigilante. Cuando se fue, uno de ellos le pasó un cuchillo por el cuello, amenazando con cortarlo si no se estaba quieta.

-Robert, quítale los pantalones. Creo que la "prometida" de nuestro jefe quiere un poco de acción.- Ordenó el primer guardia, el que la había estado llevando todo el tiempo.

Los dos se burlaron de ella, riendo. A Claire le empezaba a faltar la respiración. Otra vez ataques de pánico… Creía que había superado esa fase de pequeña. No, no podía ser. Mostraba todos los síntomas que tenía cuando era más joven. Taquicardia, falta de respiración, vista borrosa, mareo...

* * *

 **Sala de juntas**

María, la señora de la limpieza fue con urgencia al tercer piso. Andó con apuro por el sinfín de pasillos idénticos de las instalaciones. Debía avisar al jefe de que Claire estaba en problemas. Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra los guardias, pero Wesker sí.

Vio la sala de juntas y avanzó con más rapidez hacía allí. Abrió la puerta sin llamar antes e interrumpió el discurso del hombre rubio. No podía quitarse de la cabeza los gritos de la chica pelirroja. Tendría un cargo de consciencia grande si algo malo le ocurriera.

-¡Jefe, su prometida está en problemas!

Wesker cambió su cara de enfado a sorpresa. Dijo cuatro palabras breves, suspendiendo la reunión y salió al pasillo con la mujer de la limpieza. Parecía que era grave. Los participantes de la junta se fueron por la otra puerta de la sala. Estaba dando una charla sobre el mercado negro del bioterrorismo. Ahora no estaba involucrado en ningún proyecto nuevo y se había tomado ese tiempo de descanso. El reaparecer de dentro de un volcán le hizo gastar mucho tiempo. Pero las ventas ilegales de virus experimentales habían subido, por eso aprovechó esos días en el laboratorio, para ponerse al día.

Esa chica era un imán para los problemas, seguramente despertó y ya estaba envuelta en uno. Ignoró que la anciana sabía lo del "compromiso".

-¿Qué sucede?- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Ella ha salido al pasillo para buscarle y unos guardias se la llevaron para experimentar con ella. Les dije que era su prometida y ellos no me hicieron caso. ¡Necesita su ayuda!

Wesker le dio las gracias brevemente y bajó por las escaleras con esa velocidad sobrenatural e imposible de seguir, yendo por ascensor iría más lento. No podía explicar la urgencia que sentía en el pecho cuando esa anciana le había dicho lo de su cautiva.

Tuvo que decir que era su prometida a un médico amigo suyo que le ayudó con la intervención. Sabía que allí los cuerpos sanos se apreciaban y cualquiera experimentaría con ellos. Tuvo que mentir para que nadie la tocase, era su protegida. Vio que los rumores se extendieron hasta en el servicio de limpieza. Aunque esa señora mayor debía ser experta en cotilleos y rumores, todas las ancianas son expertas en eso.

Maria suspiró de alivio cuando vio que el futuro marido de la joven Redfield bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras. Le siguió el paso, aunque más lento. Quería ver si la chica estaba bien o no. Esperaba que Wesker llegase a tiempo.

* * *

 **Sala de experimentación**

Un guardia le tapaba la boca a la chica, mientras el otro le pasaba las manos por su cuerpo. Estaba subido encima de ella y la estaba despojando de su ropa. Ella estaba totalmente inmóvil y muy asustada. La mano de ese engendro no la dejaba ni respirar de lo fuerte que la sujetaba, a parte tenía de lidiar con la ansiedad que sentía. Seguía quejándose, pero el sonido era opacado por esa mano.

El vigilante del pelo oscuro se desabrochó el cinturón, haciendo que en la garganta de Claire se hiciera un nudo. Siguió forcejeando con las tiras de cuero, pero la piel se le enrojeció y le dolía todo. Ella solamente llevaba la ropa interior y la camiseta subida y el frío se había sustituido por pánico. Estaba consciente, pero mucho más débil.

Cuando el moreno tuvo el cinturón desabrochado, le pasó la mano por la entrepierna, riéndose de ella. Claire estaba sin esperanzas y empezó a llorar mientras se sacudía. El otro vigilante notó el río de lágrimas que cubría las mejillas de la chica, su mano se estaba mojando también.

-No llores, nena. Te va a encantar.- Le susurró con la boca en la oreja.

Le mordió el lóbulo y le lamió todo el cuello. Ella se intentó girar, pero no pudo. Con la mano que no le cubría la boca, le apretó un pecho por debajo de la camiseta negra.

El guardia de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones le pasó la lengua por el abdomen ignorando su herida. Cuando pasó su lengua por la puñalada, ella gimió, le dolía porque aún no estaba cerrada del todo.

Se escuchó un estruendo enorme. La puerta metálica estaba abierta, no pudo ver quién era, pero adivinó que era el científico viejo de las gafas. Perfecto, tres cerdos la violarían y después la convertirían en un monstruo y terminaría muerta. Cerró los ojos y sollozó desesperadamente. Escuchó un grito de uno de los vigilantes.

Vio como el guardia que estaba enfrente de ella puso cara de espanto. No podía tratarse del hombre de ciencia. Lo pasó vio fue demasiado rápido como para que sus ojos cansados pudieran interpretarlo. Una silueta negra golpeó al vigilante de pelo oscuro, enviándolo contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente o muerto. Al que le estaba tapando la boca le retorció el cuello. Este cayó al suelo y retiró las manos de la blanca cara de Claire.

Sintió cómo rápidamente le desataron las cuerdas de cuero de las muñecas y los pies. Luego esa figura se paró a su lado, bajando la camiseta y cubriendo las piernas desnudas con las sábanas.

Era Wesker.

Ella se levantó llorando y se abrazó a su torso, se intentó calmar. No importaba que fuera el enemigo de su hermano. Había demostrado que no era el suyo. Si no hubiera sido por él ahora estaría muerta por segunda vez.

Lloró, ahogando el llanto en su camisa negra. Él también la abrazó y le acarició el pelo mientras la acogía en el refugio de su pecho. Nadie tocaba lo que era suyo. No podía creer que esos inútiles habían estado a dos segundos de abusar de ella. ¿Que se habían creído? Necesitaba descargar su ira. El pobre desgraciado que lo pagaría sería el científico que la quería tornar en un experimento. Si alguien tocaba de más a su diosa, lo pagaría con su vida. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma floral de su melena pelirroja.

-Shht…Nadie te hará daño mientras estas conmigo. Tranquila.

Y esa era otro de los beneficios que Claire sacaba con estar al bando de Wesker. Nada de esto pasaría nunca más. Ella se abrazó con más fuerza a él, estrechando la tela de seda entre sus dedos de pianista. Él la achuchó, prometiéndole seguridad y cuidados. Como amaba tenerla pegada a él, no había ninguna palabra capaz de describir esas sensaciones.

Irónicamente, su secuestrador y peor tormento era su héroe.

Por la puerta apareció Maria, respirando agitadamente. Le fue imposible seguir los pasos de ese hombre. Vio que la chica estaba bien, abrazándose a su prometido. Su corazón se calmó al ver que la jovencita seguía de una pieza. No sabía ni pensaba que el jefe fuera capaz de amar a alguien de esa manera.

-Wesker… Lo siento.

Se disculpó entre sollozos. Lamentaba haberle intentado atacar, sacar ideas preconcebidas sobre él, llamarle monstruo. Su respiración era irregular y muy agitada. Sentía un dolor en el pecho. Estaba muy pálida y sudaba pese tener frío. Temblaba, sentía la cara y la mandíbula entumecida. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza para concentrarse en calmarse, pero no lo conseguía.

Wesker se apartó un poco de ella y vio que no estaba bien. Con anterioridad había leído su historial médico y sabía que a los 7 años hasta los 12 pasó por varios ataques de ansiedad. Estaba sufriendo otro. Era muy común sufrir uno después de ya haber tenido episodios anteriores del mismo síntoma.

-Cariño, cálmate, ya pasó.

Maria volvió a limpiar, les dejó momentos de intimidad. La chica parecía estar bien, aunque agitada. Necesitaba relajarse. Ya la buscaría después para hablar con ella. Le pagaban por mantener orden en las salas, no para mirar que pasaba en ellas. O quiso interrumpir y se fue.

Claire seguía pegada al cuerpo del rubio. Se sintió muy extraña cuando la llamó cariño, ¿lo dijo porque el personal de limpieza estaba allí o…? No, imposible. Solo se trataba de su fachada. Él la hizo apartar lentamente, agarrándola por los hombros. Después de unos minutos aún seguía temblando.

-Tengo un ata...que de...ansie…- él no le dejó terminar la frase, la hizo callar suavemente.

El rubio la subió al estilo nupcial y la llevó al baño de la habitación. Encendió la ducha a una temperatura fría. Uno de los mejores remedios calmantes era el agua a temperaturas bajas. Se metió en la ducha sin quitarse ninguna prenda de ropa. Con ella en brazos, se sentó en las baldosas mojadas.

Dejó que a los dos les cayera agua fría encima. Él se quitó las gafas y las dejó a un lado. Ella se frotó sus brazos flacuchos y se concentró en relajarse. Wesker observó como la melena roja de la chica se volvía más oscura a medida que se mojaba. Se sentía victorioso, ahora la chica pasaba de intentar matarlo a abrazarlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano ese cambio debía ocurrir. La apoyó contra su hombro derecho, teniéndola extremadamente cerca. Sus respiraciones irregulares y entrecortadas se fueron estabilizando. Él no dejó de rodear su cintura con ambos brazos en ningún momento. La menor Redfield no se quejó ni intentó liberarse, era muy buena señal. Si todo iba bien a partir de ese día ya no sería rebelde.

El estar ingresada en las instalaciones y tener que cuidarla a diario debería haber causado reflexiones en la cabeza de Claire. Por fin se habría dado cuenta de que no le quería ningún mal.

Después de unos minutos, la chica respiraba mejor y ya no temblaba. Ella deshizo el abrazo y se encaró con Wesker. Este le sacó unos mechones mojados que tenía pegados a la frente. Ella le miró sin expresión alguna y le dio las gafas de sol que estaba a un lado.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Ella suspiró y asintió. Tenía un poco de sueño y necesitaba descansar. Su estomago rugió, también requería comer.

Lo había pasado mal. Siempre que algo así sucedía, sentía que perdía el control. Sentía que se iba a morir. De pequeña, Chris sufría mucho cada vez que algo así le pasaba a su hermana. Por suerte, con la ayuda de sus abuelos, pusieron fin a esos ataques. En la adolescencia no tuvo muchos y hasta ahora nada se había repetido.

La ayudó a levantarse y le buscó ropa nueva ya que sus pantalones estaban rasgados.

Esa misma tarde, los dos partieron del laboratorio. La chica necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas y terminar de sanas su herida. Después de que su cautiva le explicase todo lo sucedido, él se encargó personalmente de matar al científico que quería convertirla en otro experimento fallido. Ella le dio las gracias a la mujer de la limpieza. Los dos salieron por el ascensor a la superficie. Claire apreció poder respirar aire fresco. Quería salir a explorar la zona un día. Estaba en medio de un bosque y entre los árboles, al final se podía ver la playa y el mar. Un paraíso terrenal.

En la naturaleza abundaban todo tipo de flores. De todos los colores y olores. Una cantidad y variedad de fauna animal se escondía cuando ellos interrumpieron en su hábitat natural.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Wesker le prometió que la llevaría a dar una vuelta cuando estuviera del todo bien. Sabía que el encantaría observar las bellezas que tenía la isla. La cueva con lago subterráneo le encantaría de seguro.

Ella se duchó con jabón y como Dios mandaba, con cuidado de no lastimar la herida. Se cambió las ropas después de secarse su melena. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Wesker sentado en una silla, a lado de la cama. Ella tomó asiento en el colchón, aún un poco temblorosa por la experiencia sufrida esa misma tarde.

Pese a haberse aseado seguía viéndose extremadamente pálida, frágil y cansada. Había adelgazado un poco desde que la secuestró. Su camisa de dormir rosada con mangas hasta el antebrazo le quedaba muy bien, viéndose inocente y sensual a la vez. Con timidez se cubrió con las sabanas al ver que el tirano la miraba de un modo un poco extraño.

Vio como se intimidó frente su presencia y decidió suavizar el ambiente. El rubio le dio una taza de chocolate caliente. Claire musitó un "gracias" y la tomó con cuidado de no derramar la dulce bebida. La verdad es que un buen chocolate se le antojaba muchísimo, él había adivinado sus gustos culinarios… de nuevo.

El clima cuando oscurecía se enfriaba. Era una combinación bastante extrema, por el día calor y por la noche frío.

Ella bebió en silencio, soplando el líquido porque ardía. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, creando una incomodad creciente entre ellos dos. Wesker estaba demasiado distraído observando a su ángel. La chica lo miraba como si le quisiera decir algo, pero luego volvía la vista y no hablaba. Debía estar confundida por todo lo sucedido.

En el fondo ella quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sentía que si lo decía a lo mejor él aún se acercaría más a ella. Pero eso tampoco era malo, estos días bajo sus cuidados había estado perfectamente. No, no tenía que decirle nada, él mismo había provocado el accidente con las tijeras.

Cuando terminó la reconfortante bebida, le entregó la taza. Quería irse a dormir pero él no se marchaba de la habitación. Decidió decir algo al respeto para que la dejara en su intimidad. Si él estaba allí no podría pegar ojo ni por asomo.

-Esto… B-buenas noches.

Cuando se tumbó de espaldas a él, Albert la arropó con cuidado. Se sentía como una niña pequeña. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió como acomodaba las mantas para que durmiera bien.

-Si te sucede cualquier cosa, grita mi nombre y allí estaré.

Recordaría esas palabras toda su vida. Se giró con una clara expresión inesperada. Vio como él se inclinó y le besó en la frente para darle las buenas noches. Tuvo sus labios pegados a su piel unos segundos más mientras la pelirroja cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

El tirano se fue y la dejó descansar. Claire estaba roja, ¿cómo podían haber pasado tan rápidamente a tener tan buena relación? Olvidó el tema de "Claire Redfield, la futura esposa del jefe", ya le pediría explicaciones en otro momento.

Supuso que eso era de lo que hablaba Wesker, que si estaba de su lado todo sería mejor. Si tenía que elegir entre su hermano o él, escogería a su hermano, evidentemente. Pero de momento no tenía nada que hacer, solamente se "sometió" como decía Albert.

A partir de ese día, la pelirroja ya no estaba en contra de él, sino a su lado.

* * *

 **Fin del quinto capítulo**

Bueno, bueno, bueno… Aquí Claire ya está cambiada con él y las cosas irán a mejor.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Geishapax:** ¡Hermana mayor del mal! Yo esta semana de vacaciones me la he pasado encerrada en casa.

¿Coco-wash? Mmm… Eso no sonaría mal en la cabeza de Wesker, pero él prefiere tenerla calmada por sus propios métodos. Leon y Piers… Me encanta hacerlos discutir, igual que Ana.

Si, Rebecca es bastante amiga de Claire. Cancelar su solicitud en la universidad de Australia para ayudar en el rescate es ser buena amiga.

Moira… Sabrás de ella en un Flashback, y también sabrás de Polly. De hecho, debes haber visto la referencia del flashback que habrá en uno de los capítulos futuros, eso de ser la esposa de Wesker…Bueno, ya lo leerás si no sabes de que hablo.

¿Ark Thompson? Puede que lo añada…Si, en realidad Wesker tiene sus métodos y es indetectable por el gobierno, su única fuente de información es Ada, que la veremos en un futuro capítulo y en muchos más.

Yo también quiero Jackecitos... A partir de este capítulo las cosas se relajaran un poco entre ellos dos.

Leon sufrirá… ¡Sí! Por culpa de Wesker, de Claire y de Ada ¿Qué te parece? Y Piers ideará un plan que Kennedy se hará caca en los pantalones.

 **Snow Queen (Guest):** ¿Fan del Weskerfield? Si, si, si, pobre Claire… Lo que le esperará. Ya verás las jugarretas que le hará Wesker en un futuro. Pobrecilla. ¿Este es uno de tus fics favoritos? *se sonroja* gracias amiga. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos.

 **Redarkness (Guest):** ¡No te preocupes por lo de dejar reviews tarde! Supongo que ya has visto el cambio que hay en su relación. Las cosas irán a mejor, ya verás. Volveremos a ver a Albert-comentarios-calientes-y-sexuales-Wesker.

Si, Albert está totalmente loco y obsesionado con ella, podría cometer cualquier locura por "amor".

No impediste mi publicación el capítulo ni nada, solamente esta semana quería actualizar dos veces y esperaba a que todos los lectores se pusieran al corriente de la historia.

Si, mis vacaciones se han terminado también. Going Under, gran tema, me gusta mucho. También me lo apuntaré a la lista de canciones que recomendar. Pero la de Fire and Ice de Within Temptation y la de Going Under tendrán un gran papel en algunos de los últimos capítulos. Aún es demasiado pronto para recomendarlas.

Bueno, a partir de este capítulo serás MissNothing7, ya lo tendré en cuenta querida.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Guest:** _ **"**_ _No sé porqué le piqué a este pero con solo leer que recomiendas Canon in D ya sé que será bueno (o por lo menos entretenido)."_

Enserio, tu review me ha hecho reír muchísimo. Veo que eres una amante de la música como yo. Creo que si has continuado leyendo debes haber quedado traumada de por vida y más si has entrado sin saber que te encontrarías.

 **Yuna- Tidus- Love:** ¡Hola linda! ¿Quién no ama a Wesker? Claire, pero no por mucho tiempo. Sí, me gusta meter maraña entre Leon y Piers, es un hobbie que Ana Luna me ha contagiado.

Más vale tarde que nunca mujer, no pasa nada si tardas en dejar reviews. Mientras disfrutes la historia lo demás da igual.

¡Cierto! Se me olvidaron los Jill Sandwiches. Quizás más adelante o en la secuela los ponga *guiño de ojo*.

PD: Exijo actualización de: "El regreso del pasado". Hace mucho que lo prometiste. Eres cruel.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	6. Memorias

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco el detalle: Patch del libro Hush Hush. No he podido evitarlo.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Hell Frozen Rain de Mary Elizabeth McGlynn del OST de Silent Hill

Memories de Within Temptation

¡Que empiece la lectura!

* * *

 **Mansión**

El día siguiente pasó deprisa. Claire pasó la mañana encerrada en la habitación leyendo. Wesker se fue al laboratorio durante unas horas. Confió en la pelirroja, sabía que después de lo de ayer no le traicionaría. Sabía que la chica probablemente se sentía en deuda con él.

Por la tarde, Claire fue al despacho de Albert para leer los libros que había escogido la última vez que estuvo en la biblioteca. Se estiró en el butacón de cuero rojo. Era tan grande que ella, horizontalmente podía tumbarse. Pasaron dos horas sin dirigirse la palabra allí. Ella estaba inmersa en la lectura y el tirano trabajaba intensamente. Le habían quedado asuntos que resaltar en la reunión que fue interrumpida el día anterior.

Se hizo tarde, Wesker encargó cena para su cautiva. Necesitaba cuidarla bien y mucho más después de esa experiencia traumática. Le gustaba estar en su compañía, daba igual si no se decían nada, pero era agradable.

-¿Quieres que encienda la chimenea, dearheart?- Preguntó suavemente.

No obtuvo respuesta. Él alzó la vista del portátil. Su ángel estaba plácidamente durmiendo en el sillón. Se sentó a un lado, verla tan relajada le inspiraba tranquilidad. Su pecho subía lentamente arriba y abajo. La melena de fuego estaba esparcida por el apoya-manos del asiento. Su rostro estaba pálido y daba una imagen serena. En una mano tenía el libro y la otra sobre su cabeza.

Con la punta de sus dedos rozó ligeramente la mejilla rosada de la chica. Ella gimió y se acomodó en su lecho improvisado.

Los días que pasó ingresada y sedad en el laboratorio había podido hacerle lo que quisiera. Solamente la acariciaba mientras dormía y parecía que eso no le molestó ya que ella no le rechistó, ni durante el sueño ni al encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Le encantaba acariciarle el pelo mientras estaba descansando plácidamente en la cama de las instalaciones. Aprovechó para observarla y acariciarle las manos, pelo y rostro. También se había encargado del cuidado de su herida, que ya estaba mucho mejor. Disfrutaba masajearla con el aceite de rosa mosqueta, un cicatrizante. Mientras estaba bajo el efecto de los calmantes, se reía ligeramente cuando la tocaba. Eso debía ser porque tenía cosquillas. Un día lo comprobaría.

Incluso una vez que entró a la sala y le dio la mano para calentarla con su aliento, ella estrecho sus dedos en su palma. Eso para él eran grandes avances. Ansiaba tocarla y poder hacerle lo que quisiera.

Al tenerla cerca su corazón se desbordaba y poderla sentir era algo increíble. Se quedó allí vigilando su sueño como un ángel de la guarda.

Eso le hizo recordar la primera vez que la vio dormir.

* * *

 **Bar J**

 _Eran más de las once de la noche. Raccoon City estaba despierta, los coches circulaban por las calles y el ruido incesante de los motores inundaba la ciudad. El aire de la noche era frío pese a ser verano. El cielo estaba despejado y una brisa refrescaba el ambiente recargado del transporte público._

 _Claire tenía un trabajo temporal en el Bar J. Había conseguido el puesto gracias a su amiga Cindy Lennox, que también iba al instituto con ella. Ya hacía unas semanas que estaba allí por el turno de noche. Por la mañana estudiaba, por la tarde cuidaba de la casa e iba de compras y hasta que cerraba el lugar estaba atendiendo a los clientes._

 _No le desagrada el empleo, a veces tenía que lidiar con clientes pesados intentando ligar, pero el jefe ponía orden al mínimo incidente. Se sentía bien sirviendo bebidas y comidas, la paga era generosa y no desperdiciaba muchas horas en el empleo._

 _Era hora punta, pero el local no estaba demasiado lleno. Cindy se frotaba las piernas mientras descansaba sentada detrás de la barra. Parecía que un lunes por la noche no mucha gente se animaba a salir de copas._

 _-Que suerte que ya han marchado los de la mesa siete.- Exclamó la camarera rubia._

 _Lennox se refería a la panda de moteros que habituaba el bar. Eran clientes fieles, pero a la mínima se emborrachaban y montan jaleo. Esta noche habían estado gritando demasiado, pero se fueron temprano._

 _-Sí, menudo ajetreo._

 _La chica Redfield aprovechó el descanso y el hecho de que el bar estaba vacío para llamar a su hermano. Si no se equivocaba, ya había terminado su turno y no había cenado. Invitaría a todo el equipo que fueran allí a comer. Les harían descuento. Se excusó delante de su amiga y fue a la terraza trasera a llamar con tranquilidad._

* * *

 ** _Comisaría_**

 _El equipo entero de STARS salió de la comisaría. Ninguno de ellos había cenado nada y se morían de hambre. El equipo Bravo hacía el turno de madrugada y ellos habían terminado por hoy. A Jill le rugió el estómago, no había ni merendado. Chris y Barry querían ir a tomar un par de copas y a ver el fútbol en algún bar. Insistían a su capitán que fuera con ellos, pero el rubio se negaba._

 _-Redfield, te he dicho que no quiero ir a ver el fútbol._

 _El subordinado insistió una vez más, no estaba en la comisaría y representaba que no podía regañarle, fuera de horas de trabajo no era su jefe. Para él, Wesker era su modelo de vida. Le admiraba, quería ser como él. Era su ídolo, como cuando un crío quiere ser igual que su jugador de su equipo favorito._

 _Albert nunca perdía el control de ninguna situación y mantenía la mente fría ante las operaciones más arriesgadas. No cambiaba su expresión ante las dificultades, las supera sin despeinarse. Era respetado y temido por la mayoría de trabajadores de la estación de policías. Incluso el mismísimo Irons estaba un poco intimidado ante la presencia del estoico líder del equipo Alfa._

 _El mayor Redfield sabía con certeza que él le consideraba el mejor hombre del equipo y el mejor tirador de la estación. Reconocía los talentos de cada miembro y los utilizaba por el bien de todos en las misiones._

 _-Oh, venga capitán. No sea así. Estamos fuera de horas de trabajo, podemos salir como colegas._

 _El mayor suspiró y se acomodó el pelo. Se dobló las mangas de la camisa negra hasta el codo y sacó las llaves del coche con la intención de irse a su casa. Observó como su mejor soldado ponía cara de decepcionado y mientras Burton le daba golpecitos en la espalda._

 _El móvil de Chris sonó, en el identificador de llamadas ponía que era su hermana. Wesker paró de andar de inmediato y se acercó a su subordinado. Tenía curiosidad, esa chiquilla le cayó bien cuando la conoció por primera vez. El moreno atendió a la llamada._

 _-¡Hola Claire!- Hizo una pausa.-Sí, ya hemos terminado el turno y no hemos cenado.- Hizo otra pausa más para escuchar lo que decía su hermana.-Sí, me parece bien. A ver ahora se los digo. Nos vemos._

 _Colgó el teléfono y miró al equipo. Wesker fingió indiferencia, no podía dejar que nadie sospechara nada. Era solamente atracción, nada serio._

 _-Claire nos ha invitado al bar J, es donde trabaja durante el verano. Dice que nos hará descuento si vamos a cenar. ¿Quién viene?_

 _Los integrantes del equipo se entusiasmaron. Todos dijeron que si. Brad por supuesto, fue el primero en aceptar la propuesta. Ese joven se había dejado cautivar por el encanto de la pelirroja desde el primer momento. No podía permitir no ir allí. Todos lo miraron expectantes por su respuesta._

 _-Está bien, yo también iré._

 _Algunos se alegraron y otros no tanto. Brad mostró un poco de decepción en su rostro. No quería que el capitán fuera una barrera para conseguir un poco de atención femenina, ni que fuera por una sola noche._

 _El local quedaba cerca, no tanto como el bar de la esquina, solamente estaba dos calles arriba. Empezaron a andar hambrientos, Jill se puso al lado de su capitán, que andaba detrás de todos ellos._

 _-¿Y ese cambio de mentalidad tan sobtada, eh?_

 _Valentine le miraba con cara y sonrisa pícara. Tal y como decía su apellido, hacía de Cupido para todos sus amigos. Y ella siempre estaba sola, aunque la compañía masculina venía sola hacía ella. Él se mantenía firme y decidió ocultar la verdadera intención por la que iba allí._

 _-No me apetece cocinar.- Sonó cortante._

 _Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente y le miró curiosa. Siempre tenía esa actitud tan fría y dura hacía todo el mundo, menos con la hermana menor de Chris. En casa de su amigo se mostró cuidadoso, algo raro en él, incluso fuera del trabajo._

 _-Wesker, no seas tan… tan tú. Podrías ser más sociable, podrías empezar por quitarte las gafas de sol, ahora es de noche._

 _La chica intentó arrebatarle las lentes, pero Wesker se apartó._

 _-Valentine, métase en sus cosas._

 _Los dos se reagruparon con todos los integrantes del equipo Alfa. Wesker no necesitaba distracciones, sus planes con Umbrella prometían. El empleo doble lo dejaba cansado, pero de tanto en tanto podría darse un capricho. Como por ejemplo, observar a la preciosa hermanita de su mejor hombre._

* * *

 ** _Bar J_**

 _Claire terminó su descanso y volvió a entrar al local. Vio como su compañera tomaba los pedidos de una pareja de enamorados que se sentó en una mesa lejana. Los dos clientes parecían muy enamorados. Era algo que ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir._

 _Todos los chicos del campus y del instituto buscaban lo mismo. Una noche de diversión y nada de compromisos. Se emborrachaban en las fiestas y se comportaban de manera infantil. Ella siempre había sido más madura que el resto de gente que la envolvía. Algunos dicen que es por la muerte de sus padres y sus abuelos, quizás tenían razón._

 _Cómo le gustaría tener una pareja estable, con Chris vigilándola tampoco era algo que pudiera permitirse. Su hermano a veces se pasaba y terminaba actuando de guardaespaldas. En fin, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar su media naranja. Ella siempre había querido tener una familia, un esposo, dos hijos y una mascota. Ese era su ideal de vida futura. Quizás era demasiado alto. Pero ¿nada era imposible, no?_

 _Su amiga chasqueó los dedos delante del rostro ausente de su amiga. Se había quedado absorta pensando. La pelirroja reaccionó a tiempo y volvió al trabajo detrás de la barra. Su amiga la miraba sonriendo._

 _-¿En qué pensabas?- Preguntó la rubia mientras preparaba dos refrescos._

 _Nada, mi hermano vendrá ahora con todo el equipo.- Cindy la miró con las cejas arqueadas._

 _-¿Tu hermano? Ese tío tan buenorro…-la camarera se mordió el labio inferior mirando al techo.- Me lo comería.- Añadió luego._

 _La pelirroja dio una carcajada estrepitosa que resonó por las cuatro paredes del bar. La pareja de enamorados -hasta ahora los únicos clientes- ni se dieron cuenta, estaban demasiado ocupados besándose. La colegiala volvió a la mesa con la pareja y les dio sus pedidos._

 _Claire se fue a la mesa más grande y cómoda que tenían y la preparó. Puso un mantel sobre la madera gastada y luego las servilletas. Fue a buscar los cubiertos y también los dejó cuidadosamente, pensando en cada integrante del equipo al contar cuántos debería poner._

 _Su mente colapsó al pensar en Albert Wesker. Ese hombre era extraño, pero había algo… que le hacía temblar cada vez que estaba cerca. No sabía si se trataba de algo bueno o algo malo, pero no le dejaba concentrarse cuando oía su nombre. Esa colonia que llevaba le gustaba, ojalá también su hermano usará ese tipo de artículos de higiene. Los domingos siempre olía a mofeta muerta._

 _Era algo inusual usar gafas de sol dentro de algún edificio, y menos cuando estaba oscuro. Pero parecía que nunca se las retiraba. Su hermano le contó que sus ojos azules intimidaba a toda la comisaría, siempre que tenía que regañar a alguien, se quitaba las gafas y los intimidaba con la mirada. A Chris se lo hizo una vez y dijo que no quería repetir la experiencia, su compañera Valentine opinaba lo mismo._

 _¿Pero que tenía ese hombre que la hacía estremecer cada vez que se topaban? Sí, era muy atractivo físicamente, pero… ¿porque esos temblores y esa respiración acelerada a cada encuentro?_

 _Decidió olvidarse, le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza. Por pocas veces que lo veía no hacía falta romperse el coco. Dejó las cartas con el menú sobre la mesa y caminó hacía la barra._

 _Justo en ese momento, los miembros del equipo Alfa entraron al bar. El sitio era acogedor. Tenía una barra con unas estanterías de cristal con muchos licores y bebidas alcohólicas. Un mini-escenario para hacer las noches de Karaoke los viernes y por si había algún evento especial algún día. Las luces eran amarillas y tenues, dándole un toque íntimo a ese simple bar. Las mesa estaban hechas de madera viejo, pero resistente. Había algunas mesas más pegadas al vidrio que daba a la calle. Esas estaban acompañados de bancos acolchados, como los que había en los restaurantes de comida rápida._

 _Según la mayoría de clientes, lo que más les gustaba del bar eran los uniformes de las camareras. Eran bonitos, pero un poco demasiado cortos para el gusto de la pelirroja. Constaban de una pajarita negra, una camisa blanca con rayas grises. Un chaleco color ceniza y una falda de tubo negra. También se tenía que llevar talones negros no muy altos y el pelo recogido con una coleta alta. Lo único que le resultaba un problema a la pelirroja era andar con esos zapatos de vértigo._

 _Se acostumbraba, pero en la taquilla llevaba deportivas para ir a casa, el recorrido era largo. También llevaba sudadera y mallas para andar más rápido. Si no estaba muy cansada a veces iba a casa corriendo. Se tardaba unos 45 minutos andando, el bar estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Como que Chris usaba el coche ella quedaba sin transporte y prefería volver a pie._

 _Ella les dio la bienvenida y les señaló el lugar donde debían sentarse. Barry, Chris y Brad se sentaron de cara al televisor que transmitía el partido de fútbol. Sin preguntar, Cindy fue a tomar el pedido. Le dio la orden al cocinero para que preparase la comida. Claire se quedó en la barra fregando copar con un trapo. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada al fútbol y a su hermano… y porque negarlo, al capitán._

 _-Hagamos una porra. Yo digo que ganará el Madrid, dos a tres.- Inició Burton._

 _Chris se rió, él siempre había sido del Barça y no se dejaría humillar por el viejo Barry otra vez. Apostaría por su equipo y ganaría las apuestas, no se permitirá perder de nuevo. él sacó su billetera y sacó veinte dólares a la mesa. La pelirroja llevó la comida a la mesa, mientras repartía los platos, estaba escuchando que apostaba cada uno._

 _-Veinte dólares a que gana el Barça, tres a dos.-Le echó una mirada entrecerrada a Burton._

 _Claire bufó y volvió a la barra, retomando la tarea de limpiar cubiertos. Esa noche estaba siendo aburrida, si no dieran el partido por la televisión de seguro estaría bostezando y durmiendo._

 _Pasó alrededor de una hora. Ella seguía limpiando el montón de cubiertos que estaban en el friega-platos. Los STARS ya habían terminado la cena y estaban esperando que diera el fin del partido. Cada vez se agitaban más con cada gol. Iban empatados, dos a dos. Incluso Claire estaba pendiente de si su hermano ganaría la porra._

 _Ella se giró de cara los estantes para guardar los platos que ya estaban secos en el armario de debajo. Su amiga estaba tomándose el descanso, fumando un cigarrillo en la parte trasera del bar. Ella era la única dependienta del sitio en ese momento. Los cocineros ya estaban yéndose, el turno de comidas ya había concluido y no tenían más trabajo allí._

 _Ella se levantó después de acomodar toda la vajilla limpia para el día siguiente. Se giró y vio que Wesker estaba sentado en la barra en un taburete. Ella saltó del espanto._

 _-Me asustó.-Rió ligeramente.- ¿Necesita algo?_

 _Él también le sonrió y apoyó los codos en la madera. Ella siguió secando las últimas copas que quedaban._

 _Desde la mesa, Jill estaba espiando a la pareja atentamente. Le dio un golpe en un hombro para llamar la atención del hermano de la chica. Este descuidadamente le respondió:_

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _Ella le hizo callar con un dedo y con disimulo señalaba a Claire y su capitán. Chris miró con asombro a su lado, hacía un momento Albert estaba sentado allí. Ese hombre era un ninja._

 _-Mira, está sonriendo. Ambos, de hecho.- Susurró Valentine._

 _En la barra, Wesker hablaba animadamente con la chica. Se hacía ver misterioso, aunque no hacía falta provocar la actitud taciturna. La conversación iba avanzando a un ritmo bueno. La chica era muy sociable y observadora. le había preguntado que porque era el único que no bebía. Incluso ella no había tomado el pedido y se había fijado. Muy observadora y lista._

 _-Prefiero no beber delante de mis hombres._

 _Ella sonrió ligeramente y también apoyó los codos en la barra, encarando mejor al capitán de su hermano. Se sentía muy curiosa respecto a él. Le interesaba ese hombre y no sabía el porqué. Se le hacía agradable hablar con él. Se podía conversar con cualquier cosa. Ese hombre no era el tipo intimidante que toda la estación de policía pensaba._

 _-Tan profesional como siempre, capitán. Incluso fuera de horarios laborales._

 _No era la primera vez que le decían eso._

 _Los gritos del equipo STARS llenaron el lugar. Barry ganó la apuesta. En el último minuto el Madrid marcó un gol que deshizo el empate. Vickers se rió en la cara de Chris. Burton exigió sus veinte dólares por ganar la apuesta. Él a desgana pagó la deuda. Su hermana se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza._

 _-Nunca aprenderá.-Comentó Wesker._

 _-Apuesto veinte dólares a que en menos de un mes volverá a meter la pata._

 _-El mundial de Francia sólo está a unas semanas, no hace falta poner tanto plazo._

 _Los dos compartieron unas risas. Cindy terminó el descanso y saludó al capitán de los STARS, dándole una mirada coqueta. El partido se terminó y los STARS empezaron a levantarse del sitio y cada uno fue a pagar. La compañera de Claire atendió a los policías. Ella siempre había sido más de lenguas, no de números._

 _Ellos fueron los últimos clientes, ya cerrarían el bar, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Entre charlas y cambiarse Claire llegaría a casa a las tres con un poco de suerte. Antes de irse, Chris retrocedió y le dijo a Claire:_

 _-Tendrás que ir andando, me voy a tomar más copas en otro bar con Barry y Brad._

 _A la chica le sentó como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Esta vez sí que llegaría a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada. Chris se despidió. Cindy fue al taquillero de la parte trasera del bar y se cambió. Después sería el turno de Claire y ambas cerrarían el bar._

 _-Nos vemos, dearheart._

 _Albert se despidió y ella quedó como estatua plantada en medio del local. Le esperaría una madrugada muy cansada. Ya tenía suficiente con los zapatos de tacones vertiginosos. Ahora remataría la jornada andando unos cincuenta minutos hasta casa. Fue demasiado tarde para pedirle a alguien de STARS que la llevara a casa, tampoco conocía mucho a los otros integrantes y no quería parecer una aprovechada. No tenía otro remedio, le tocaría patear media ciudad._

 _Lennox salió del vestuario cambiada con ropa deportiva, muy parecida a la que solía usar la pelirroja. La miraba con cara pícara._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Ella le golpeó el hombro contra el suya mientras alzaba las cejas. Claire se cruzó de brazos. Esa chica nadie la entendía. La rubia al ver que Redfield no tenía ni idea de lo que le avisaba decidió hablar:_

 _-Veo que has ligado con un madurito._

 _A la pelirroja le cayó otro balde de agua fría encima. Si su hermano pensase lo mismo, le caería bronca. No estaba ligando, solamente conversando. Su amiga tendía a confundir el comportamiento amable con el coqueto. Ligar no era la intención de la chica. Ella se sacó el delantal y se lo tiró a la cara._

 _-¿¡Qué dices loca?! Estas para que te encierren._

 _Albert estaba esperando en la calle del bar con el coche aparcado allí. Le supo mal que la pequeña Redfield tuviera que andar a su casa. Debía comportarse como un caballero. Se lo pensó y fue a buscar el coche mientras sabía que la pelirroja estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas del bar._

 _Cindy fue a recoger la mesa donde los STARS se habían sentado y le indicó que mientras lo hacía que Claire aprovechase para ir a cambiarse. Tardó menos de tres minutos, se había dejado el pelo semi-recogido y llevaba su habitual sudadera vieja de Guns n' Roses que usaba para ir a correr. La diferencia con la sudadera de Chris era que ella las lavaba. Se repasó una vez más en el espejo y rezó que por el barrio de Raccoon City no hubiera borrachos pesados intentando buscar diversión o perseguir a chicas colegialas._

 _La rubia ya terminó de guardar todo en su sitio para cuando la hermana menor de Chris salió del vestidor. Claire salió por la puerta trasera y la cerró con llave. Cindy se ocupó de la puerta principal y bajó la reja. Allí cerca, en una esquina, estaba el tipo alto y fuerte con el que hablaba Claire en la barra._

 _-Sí, sí, ¿no habías ligado, eh pilluela?- Se dijo a sí misma._

 _A ella también la estaban esperando, su novio Patch vino a recogerla con la moto. Los dos se fueron hacía un apartamento._

 _La pelirroja cerró y comprobó que todo estaba bien y salió al callejón de la parte lateral del bar. Dio gracias a dios que ningún drogadicto, borracho o mendigo estuviese por allí. Cuando se giró vio que el capitán de STARS estaba allí mismo, de nuevo._

 _-¡Me volvió a asustar!- Gritó la chica riendo._

 _-No lo pretendía… por segunda vez._

 _-De todos modos, ¿qué hace aún aquí?_

 _Él se sintió incómodo por la pregunta, ¿y si la jovenzuela lo consideraba un acosador? Él trató de disimular._

 _-Es muy tarde y no puedo permitirme dejarte andando por aquí sola. Sé que vives lejos del bar. ¿Te llevo?_

 _Vio un coche negro aparcado en la esquina. Ella asintió, ese hombre era muy amable. Los mocosos de su clase solo la llevarían en coche para tener un poco de diversión y ya, pero ¡qué diferencia con Wesker! Eso sí que era un hombre._

 _¿Estaba pensando en el capitán de su hermano como posible candidato como pareja? ¡De ninguna manera! Él debía estar casado, no parecía viejo pero suponía que rozaba los 35 años. A parte, era el capitán de Chris. Se intentó borrar la idea de la cabeza mientras caminaban hacía el Audi del rubio._

 _Le abrió la puerta y la detuvo por un momento antes de que pudiera entrar. Ella se sentía el rostro rojo, de seguro que estaba sonrojada. ¡Qué vergüenza! Eos la hizo ponerse más colorada._

 _-Corazón, ¿tienes fiebre?_

 _Él le tomó por las mejillas y le puso los labios en la frente para comprobar su temperatura corporal. Ella se quedó helada, pero en el fondo estaba ardiendo. Esperaba que no le preguntase en qué pensaba unos instantes atrás._

 _Él se alejó de ella y un frío la envolvió. Frunció el ceño, mirando bien a la chica. No sabía qué decirle. Necesitaría un termómetro para saber con exactitud si tenía décimas._

 _-Deberías cuidarte más, querida. No quiero que enfermes._

 _Ella asintió y subió al asiento del copiloto. Si seguía así él se daría cuenta de que algo le sucedía. Maldecía a las hormonas revolucionadas de adolescente. Todo por un mísero pensamiento._

 _Él le cerró la puerta y subió al volante. Arrancó el coche y fue en dirección de la casa de Chris. Ella terminó de soltarse todo el pelo. Se secó la frente mientras respiraba hondo y descansó los ojos por un momento._

 _-¿Una noche larga?_

 _Ella sonrió suspirando y se acomodó en el asiento, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. No quería que él la arrestara por saltarse una norma de seguridad vial. Solo le faltaría eso._

 _-Demasiado, me duelen los pies._

 _Cuando la estaba observando en el bar, él ya se fijó en que tenía alguna dificultad con caminar en tacones. Parecía un pato y no una supermodelo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan distintos ella y Chris de físico? De carácter si que eran igual. Toda la vida de la pelirroja pasándola al lado de su hermano como la única compañía estable debe unir mucho a dos personas._

 _Se paró en un semáforo. Vio que en su cuello llevaba una cadena de algún metal precioso, plata u oro blanco quizás. Como que llevaba pajarita y el uniforme de camarera no se debía haber dado cuenta._

 _Ella se sacudió el pelo mirándose en el espejo de delante y se terminó sacando el colgante en forma de corazón de dentro de la sudadera. Quedó al descubierto esa joya en forma de corazón. Creyó ver que era uno de esos que se abría por dentro. La cadena era larga, le llegaba casi por la cintura. Por preguntar no perdía nada._

 _-¿Que foto hay dentro?_

 _Ella se extrañó delante de la pregunta. Eso fue el último regalo que le dio su madre antes de morir. Llevaba grabado los nombres de los hermanos detrás de la medallita y dentro ella había puesto una foto de sus padres. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y se desató la cadena, dando el accesorio de plata a Wesker. Este lo abrió y vio unas fotos antiguas._

 _La primera era de una mujer pelirroja, con ojos azules y el pelo rizado, se parecía muchísimo a Claire. Y la otra era un hombre con el pelo oscuro y los ojos aún más negros. Este se parecía un poco a su subordinado._

 _-Son nuestros padres._

 _Volvió a observar a la chiquilla. Ella era mucho mejor que su madre, su piel pálida y pulcra destacaba sus orbes verdemar. Él tomó el colgante, lo cerró y se lo devolvió._

 _-Guárdalo bien._

 _Pasaron el resto del viaje callados, la chica estaba apoyada en el cristal con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se volvió uniforme, se había quedado dormida. Él aparcó delante del hogar de los hermanos Redfield y apagó el motor. Se quedó un momento observando a la chica. Sus labios entreabiertos lo tentaron. Seguro que él y Brad no fueron los únicos que se cautivaron con su belleza._

 _Se notaba que era más madura y asentada que los otros adolescentes de su edad. Cualquiera de su instituto seguro estaría en la discoteca o drogándose en vez de trabajar y ayudar a su hermano a pagar las facturas._

 _Deseó volver a encontrarse muy temprano a la chica. Ojalá Chris se dejase los papeles en casa y ella se los tuviera que traer a la comisaría._

 _Sacudió ligeramente a la chica y la despertó suavemente. Ella reveló sus ojos marinos y se sentó bien._

 _-Gracias por llevarme capitán._

 _El acto seguido pasó muy deprisa. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón y se acercó a él. Le besó en la mejilla y salió del coche sin decir nada más. Cuando ella entró por la puerta de su casa, él seguía allí plasmado. Tenía la tentación de quedarse y observar qué hacía la chica o utilizar cualquier excusa para quedarse, pero prefirió no forzar las cosas._

 _Se estaba volviendo loco, loco por ella._

* * *

 **Fin del sexto capítulo.**

Aquí están los orígenes del Weskerfield. Este no será el único Flashback que habrá en los siguientes capítulos. Si os fijasteis bien, en el anterior capítulo escribí que una vez Moira y Polly bromearon con Wesker y Claire diciéndose que se casarían… Pues esto también está por escrito.

Vale, ya paso a responder vuestros maravillosos comentarios.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, lo sabes! ¡Te extrañé hermana mayor!

Lo del rescate no será lo único que te suene. Creo que alguien enviará cierto video a cierta persona en un momento clave de la historia. No digo nada más, bueno, ya estás un poco spoileada. Es lo que tiene estar en el chat de las Hermanas Malvadas. Yo ya me sé lo de FITY.

Yo también me voy a derramar miel en un rincón.

 **Big Fan of Optimus Prime:** No te preocupes por los reviews, sé lo que es la pereza *ríe*. Con que te guste la historia me conformo.

 **Whiteyes13:** La ilusió que em fa tindre't aquí, nena. Ja saps que encara que al principi em costaba, ja deixo que llegiu tota la meva bogeria. Siusplau no et traumis, ja et vaig advertir que si continuaves llegint tot era sota la teva responsabilitat.

 _Traducción: Me hace mucha ilusión tenerte aquí, nena. Ya sabes que aunque al principio me costaba, ya dejo que leáis mi locura. Por favor no te traumes, ya te advertí, si continuabas leyendo era bajo tu responsabilidad._

 **xIfYouSaySox:** Vaya, vaya, alguien ha estado haciendo los deberes… y esa no soy yo. Esperaré las conclusiones de tu investigación por PM. Que ilusión tener una lectora que se tome la historia tan en seri y me haga teorias locas jajaja.

 **Yuna-Tidus-Love:** ¡Hola mi niña! Mil gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Yo también quiero un Wesker personal para que me ayude en los examenes y me proteja de los matones. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi OC.

Debes esa actualización desde hace años... Más te vale escribir algo. ¡Besos!

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	7. Encuentro

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Photograf de Ed. Sheran (Mi canción predilecta para tocar en guitarra)

Unintended de Muse

 **Agradecimientos:** A GeishaPax y a LightOfMoon12 que la primera me da ideas malvadas y la segunda escampa el caos y es mi Beta. Las quiero. También quiero hacer una dedicatoria a xIfYouSaySox porque me ha enviado sus teorias locas y ha dado en el clavo.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Jill estaba sentada en el butacón de visitantes en la habitación de su pareja. Le estaba poniendo al corriente de las decisiones que Piers había tomado en su nombre, del plan de encontrar a Ada Wong y del mal rollo que hay entre Leon y su subordinado.

A Redfield le pareció muy atinada la misión de encontrar a la espía de rojo. Era la única opción que tenían, esperaba que el agente de la DSO no metiera la pata.

El capitán de la BSAA estaba demasiado callado. Jill le tomó de las manos y llamó su atención. Sabía que algo grave podía estar pasándole por la cabeza. El hermano mayor se había estado comportando con la cabeza fría al contrario de como pensaban los demás que actuaría. En la fiesta actuó guiado por la ira y terminó así. De esa experiencia había aprendido.

-¿Que sucede, Chris?

El soldado era humano y no podía ocultar sus sentimientos de todo el mundo. Sentía una ira desenfrenada por culpa de ese tirano y la preocupación le consumía. Allí encerrado sin hacer nada con lo que distraerse le estaba volviendo loco. Pensaba en su hermana, en lo que le podría estar haciendo ese sádico… Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Hay algo que no encaja…no logro…entender...

Se puso ambas manos en la cabeza estaba susurrando cosas incoherentes. Jill sabía bien lo que era estar bajo el cautiverio de un monstruo. Por suerte, después de tiempo en terapia volvió a la normalidad. Su pelo volvía a ser oscuro y gracias a los rayos UVA recuperó su tez morena. Lo que no desapareció fueron las cicatrices del aparato del P30.

Entendía como se sentía su pareja, él vio cómo quedó ella misma después de la experiencia en Kijuju. No lo volvería a repetir ni por un millón de dólares. Él se preocupaba por su hermana, no podría permitir que pasara por lo mismo que Valentine.

Chris tenía la cabeza inmersa en un recuerdo. Esa noche de verano de 1996, estaban jugando la final de fútbol en el Bar de J. Wesker se había levantando y se fue a hablar con Claire. Más tarde supo que Claire había sido acompañada en coche por el ex capitán de STARS. También a finales de verano encontró una tarjeta con el número telefónico del capitán, algo que no muchos tenían el honor de saber.

No creía que todo eso se tratase de una sola "amistad". El capitán era un hombre chusco, nadie se acercaba a él, ni él a nadie. Pero con la pelirroja era distinto, parecía alguien diferente. No era posible que un hombre rozando los 40 años fuera amigo de una adolescente de 17. Y más teniendo ese carácter tan arisco.

-¿Que no entiendes?

Él recapacitó, la morena se sentó a un lado en la cama, con él. Quizás solo estaba teniendo paranoias. Le contó con detalle esa noche, ella lo recordó con solo mencionarlo. Ella misma se lo había tomado como un juego ver al capitán cambiado delante de Claire, hasta bromeó un par de veces. Redfield le explicó que él la había estado esperando fuera del bar para acompañarla a casa, Jill palideció. No sabía que eso había sucedido. Era muy extraño. A Wesker le daban igual las chiquillas de esa edad, para él solo eran adolescentes con hormonas alteradas.

Él sabía que Claire no saldría oficialmente con el capitán de su equipo, de eso no había duda. No había pasado nada entre ellos dos, pero...

Los dos pensaron otra vez y conectaron los comportamientos extraños del virólogo de Umbrella. Cuando estaba Claire: las miradas, preguntas discretas, risas, conversaciones, ese interés, los detalles corteses...

El moreno esperaba que al compartir sus pensamientos con su novia ella pudiera decirle que todo era un error, que estaba loco. Que pensaba demasiado.

Pero se equivocó.

-Entonces…

Se miraron fijamente.

-Creo que no solo lo hizo para vengarse…no era una rehén al azar...él está "interesado" en… mi hermana.

Le costó pronunciar esas palabras. No aceptaba el hecho de que el bioterrorista mundialmente conocido y temido del planeta sentía algo por su hermana menor. Ese monstruo no tenía sentimientos, no le daría lo que ella necesita. ¡Era su enemigo!

A Chris le salieron lágrimas de los ojos. La fémina le miró sorprendida. Nunca había visto a su compañero de armas llorar. Él apretaba los puños mientras se ponía rojo de ira e impotencia.

\- Mi hermana seguro que se negaría a colaborar, ¿y si la golpea y la viola?

Jill le abrazó cálidamente, haciendo callar todos sus temores. Redfield sabía que llorando las cosas no se arreglaban y lo comprobó con la muerte de sus padres. Pero ese era el único consuelo que le quedaba, él estaba lesionado y no tenía nada que hacer, solo lamentarse y sentirse culpable. Esos días en el hospital le estaban volviendo loco, el remordimiento lo carcomía. La rabia también estaba en su corazón y estar en paz era algo imposible.

¡Cómo deseaba que Claire nunca hubiese conocido al ex capitán de STARS! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieran cruzado caminos esa noche en casa de la familia Burton!

* * *

 _ **Hogar de los Burton**_

 _Se había terminado el instituto. La pelirroja había estado estudiando en la biblioteca hasta muy tarde. Llevaba un montón de libros sobre sus brazos. Con el mínimo bache se le caerían todos. Se le olvidó la hora que era, a las nueve tenía que quedarse en la casa de la familia Burton para cuidar a sus dos hijas pequeñas. Las lindas Moira y Polly, seguro que habían crecido mucho._

 _Era tarde y la chica no había pasado por su casa para dejar los libros y las carpetas, ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Esa noche Barry tenía turno de noche junto con los otros STARS, entre ellos su propio hermano. El problema era que la madre de las pequeñas Burton no estaría en casa. El padre necesitaba una niñera para esa noche. Que cocinara, ayudara a hacer los deberes y que cuidara a las chicas. Chris ofreció a su hermana para hacerlo, le encantaban los niños y no se negaría. Era en horarios extra-escolares. Además, Claire iba muy bien con todas las asignaturas y podría resolver cualquier problema._

 _A la menor Redfield le entusiasmó la idea. Y allí estaba, un viernes por la noche haciendo de niñera. Le pagaban bien y le gustaban las niñas Burton, se lo pasaría bien._

 _Entre las libretas, libros, hojas, fundas y carpetas pudo visualizar la vivienda de la familia. Los brazos le temblaban de hacer tanta fuerza y aguantar tanto peso. Suerte que la biblioteca no era muy lejos y el camino se le había hecho corto._

 _Llegó al portón de la casa, tenía que llamar al timbre. Intentó sacar una mano de debajo las tareas y hojas, pero estas amenazaban con derrumbarse. Terminó tocando el interruptor con el trasero. No sabía ni como lo había hecho, pero lo había logrado._

 _Dentro de la casa, Barry, Chris, Wesker y Brad estaban viendo el fútbol. Las niñas, sin su madre, correteaban por la casa, volviendo loco al padre de familia._

 _-¿A qué hora decías que llegaba Claire?- Preguntó el mayor intentando parar a las chiquillas._

 _El moreno miró al reloj de pulsera y alzó los hombros. La puntualidad era una característica de Claire, era extraño que no estuviera allí ya. Vickers, que estaba sentado en el medio del sofá, se acercó lentamente a Chris, deslizándose por el colchón. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó bajito:_

 _-Y tu hermana… ¿Es esa chica pelirroja de la foto de tu escritorio?_

 _El mayor Redfield frunció el ceño y lo miró extrañado. Esa foto estaba en el cajón de su mesa de trabajo, no encima. ¿Cómo sabía lo de su hermana? ¿Y a Brad que le importaba? Se puso rojo. No, no lo permitiría. No dejaría que Claire fuera otra víctima con el corazón roto por culpa de Brad._

 _-¿Has estado husmeando en mi escritorio?_

 _Barry apareció mientras perseguía a sus hijas, había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Hasta a él le preguntó si sabía quién era la chica de la foto en el cajón de Chris. Vickers era despistado y no había formulado bien la pregunta. Si hubiera sido más perspicaz no se llevaría bronca por el hermano mayor de la chica._

 _-¡Díselo "pollo"!_

 _Todos llamaban a Vickers "pollo". Era un mote que se habían inventado por ser tan asustadizo. Temía a todo el mundo, se sentía intimidado delante de cualquiera y a la mínima señal de peligro se largaba. Redfield alzó las cejas y se impuso delante de él, sin siquiera levantarse del sofá. Este desvió la vista y la dirigió al televisor de nuevo. El hermano mayor bufó y se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvía su atención al televisor._

 _-Vickers tienes una incidencia.- Anunció Wesker sin inmutarse._

 _El joven se indignó y se puso hecho un nervio. El mal genio de su capitán había vuelto a surgir. Esta mañana la secretaria había derramado el café sobre su chaqueta y él se había puesto como un volcán. Todos los STARS temblaban cuando él se acercaba. Así era cada día._

 _-¿Pero por qué? Solo buscaba un bolígrafo y me encontré con…_

 _Wesker le hizo callar y se cruzó de brazos imitando a su otro subordinado. Siguió fingiendo que miraba el partido, pero su mente estaba sumergida en el Virus que William quería desarrollar._

 _-Calla, no me dejas oír el partido._

 _En realidad al capitán no le entusiasmaba mucho el fútbol, pero salía con algunos integrantes del equipo para hacerlo más fuerte y unido. No se encontraba de humor para discutir con el chico. Había tenido un día de perros, tanto en Umbrella como en la comisaría. Tuvo que soportar a Irons durante media mañana. Durmió poco durante la tarde y estaba agotado para el turno de noche. Jugar a doble bando era agotador._

 _El timbre sonó, Barry estaba en la planta superior intentando detener a las dos fierecillas que reían ante la torpeza de su padre._

 _-¿Alguien puede abrir la puerta por favor?- Gritó el padre desde arriba._

 _El perro de la familia, Pelusa, ladró al escuchar que algún visitante vendría. Se fue a la puerta y se sentó mientras meneaba la cola y sacaba la lengua._

 _Wesker miró si Chris o Brad se levantarían, pero como que ninguno de los dos atendía, le tocó a él. Siempre era lo mismo, hacer el trabajo de los demás. Fue hacia el recibidor de mala gana mientras se acomodaba los lentes de sol._

 _Abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco y lo único que vio fueron una pila de libros y material escolar. Una persona estaba detrás de esa masa. Miró sus piernas, parecía una mujer joven. El perro daba vueltas alegremente por los pies de la recibida._

 _-Hola, siento llegar un minuto tarde.- Se excusó la chica._

 _Ella avanzó sin mirar debajo y uno de sus pies tropezó con el perro. Los libros y libretas se cayeron, pero el capitán de STARS estuvo a tiempo para agarrar a la chica y librarla de la caída dolorosa._

 _Sus rostros se encontraron, la chica era particularmente hermosa. Tenía el pelo rojo revuelto por culpa del alboroto y le iba cayendo lentamente, repartiéndose por sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos azules tenía un brillo melancólico, pese a que sus labios tendían a sonreír._

 _Se analizaron mutuamente, él mientras la puso de pie de nuevo. Se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente. La única duda que tenía la hermana de Chris era: ¿porque usa gafas de sol dentro de una casa y es de noche?_

 _A él se le pasó el mal humor directamente, le dedicó una sonrisa y se presentó, estrechándole la mano._

 _-Albert Wesker, capitán de los STARS._

 _Ella cambió la cara de inmediato, recriminando el porqué era tan boba. Estaba delante del ídolo de su hermano, el valiente y fuerte capitán del equipo. El cerebro de todas las operaciones del cuerpo especial. No se lo imaginaba así, esperaba a un viejo con mal humor._

 _-Lo siento mucho, no quería..._

 _Se puso nerviosa de repente, notaba como el rostro le ardía como mil demonios. SI tuviese un caparazón se metería dentro._

 _-¿No querías tropezar?- él jugó con ella._

 _-No, eso sí, quiero decir, no…-Ella se puso colorada.- Me refería a caerme delante de usted._

 _Ella se puso un mechón de pelo rojizo detrás de su oreja y miró a un lado, parecía incómoda. Iba vestido con un uniforme de colegiala, con la falda roja y corta de tartán. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y negra a rayas. Sus zapatos eran unas manoletinas negras y llevaba unos calcetines negros hasta la rodilla. De abrigo llevaba un blazer azul marino con la insignia del consejo escolar grabada a un lado. Daba un aspecto intelectual pese a ser tan hermosa. Debía ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil o algo por el estilo._

 _Reconoció el uniforme, era del instituto que estaba cerca de la vivienda de los Redfield, a un par de manzanas. Era concertado y decían que estaba bien. No había mucha vigilancia por allí porque no les hacía falta. No había casi nunca peleas, en cambio en el público, si._

 _La chica lo miró y se arrodilló para recoger todo lo que le había caído. Wesker le dio unas libretas que restaban en el suelo y volvió al sofá mientras la chica las apilaba en la mesa del recibidor._

 _-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Brad expectante._

 _-La hermana de Chris._

 _Vickers se levantó como un rayo y fue hacía la entrada donde Claire se estaba desabrochando la corbata del uniforme, como odiaba esa vestimenta. En el reflejo del espejo vio a un chico joven, no sabía quién era. Este le tocó el hombro._

 _Chris y Albert se levantaron para husmear qué hacía el más joven con la hermana del moreno. Seguro que metería la pata._

 _La menor Redfield se giró mientras dejaba la corbata sobre la mesa de la entrada. Brad se paralizó ante el encanto de la chica. Este la tomó de la mano, temblando._

 _-Soy el agente Vickers, para ti Brad. ¿Cómo te llamas dulzura?_

 _Le besó la mano titubeando. Claire puso una mueca extraña mientras alzaba las cejas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese tipo? No había oído hablar nunca de él. Rápidamente retiró su delicada mano del agarre del subordinado de Wesker y se separó un poco. ¿La había llamado "dulzura"? ¿Qué clase de tío llamaba así a una desconocida?_

 _-Emm… Vale._

 _Chris estalló en carcajadas y golpeó la mesa, haciendo que las cervezas se tambalearan. Claire y el chico miraron hacia allí. La chica esbozó una gran sonrisa y avanzó corriendo, en gesto de querer hacer un abrazo._

 _-¡Cuanto te he echado de menos!_

 _Ella iba en la dirección de Chris él también abrió los brazos para recibir a su hermana, pero esta pasó de largo. Ahora tanto Brad, como su hermano habían quedado colgados. Uno con la mano alzada y el otro con el gesto de oso._

 _La chica se agachó donde estaba el perro con pelaje gris largo. Se abrazó a Pelusa, dándole besos y caricias. Este le lamió por la cara y le respondió amablemente. Nadie de los dos recordaba que ella había tropezado por culpa del chucho._

 _-¿Se supone que es mi turno para reír? El que ríe último ríe mejor…- Comentó Wesker._

 _Brad se acercó al salón, cabizbajo. Otro rechazo a la hora de tratar con una mujer guapa. Se puso al lado del hermano de la chica. Él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo. A ella no le iban los tíos pelotas y chulos. A ella le gustaban los que se hacían de rogar, pero nunca había tenido ninguna relación estable._

 _-Ojalá yo fuera ese perro.- Añadió Vickers._

 _Chris le dio una colleja, haciendo que este se quejara en voz baja y se frotase la cabeza._

* * *

 **Mansión**

La pelirroja se despertó de un salto, había estado recordando cosas de hacía años. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación, cuidadosamente cubierta con el edredón oscuro. No recordaba haber ido a dormir, lo último que había hecho era ir a la biblioteca a leer.

Supuso que el rubio la había llevado a la cama cuando se durmió leyendo un libro. Esa sala le gustaba y era acogedora. De algún modo, él la hacía sentir...segura, protegida.

La había estado cuidando mucho últimamente.

Estaba tan distinto con ella, se portaba muy amablemente, hasta era dulce. Pasar a su lado fue una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Ya no era ese cabrón que se divertía haciéndola rabiar y asustándola. No perdía nada, podría negar cualquier cosa si su hermano la encontraba. No se tenía que preocupar.

Quizás jugar a ser su "Dearheart" era más divertido y beneficioso de lo que pensaba. De algún modo, ella le estaba "recompensando" por ayudarla en el laboratorio.

Estaba encontrando una versión de Wesker mucho mejor, y le gustaba de ese modo.

* * *

 **Fin del séptimo capítulo**

El siguiente capítulo es mi favorito en mi opinión. Sabremos qué pasa con Ada y Leon y tendremos Weskerfield, mucho Weskerfield.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **xIfYouSaySox:** ¡Hola! No eres la única que está cansada y se siente perezosa, yo todos los días. Por eso empecé a escribir tantos capítulos antes de publicarlos, para ser lo más regular posible, cosa que cumplo. Si, si, recomendé la canción de Silent Hill, me encanta su banda sonora.

No sé quién es ese marginado de Joe, no me suena, le hacemos bullying. Mi favorita es la de Room of Angel y la de Acceptance también me gusta bastante.

Gracias, me alegro que te guste nuestro caos organizado. Mujer, estás obsesionada con spoilearte y las teorías locas, no tan locas, por cierto.

¿Te gustó el Flashback? Tendrás más flashbacks.

No sé cual peli es la de "La tumba de las luciérnagas", ya miraré de que va y quizás e la descargo. Sí, soy una pirata Hacker, mezcla de Info-chan y Yandere. De hecho, llevo gafas de info-Chan y el pelo y ojos oscuros (más que negros, marrones) como Yandere.

Wesker se pondrá más tierno y sexy sobretodo, ya lo verás, te hará reír.

Lo mismo digo: See you Arround!

Disclaimer: la frase "See you around" pertenece a Ada Wong y a CAPCOM, yo también estaba citándola sin motivos de lucro

 **Geishapax:** ¿Otra vez aquí? Ya estás buscando caos de nuevo lo tendrás, lo tendrás. Es broma hermana, me encanta leer tus reviews. Me gusta saber que poco a poco entre las tres vamos destruyendo el mundo y llevándolo a un futuro peor.

Yo también te quiero hermana *al borde de las lágrimas y con cara adorable de hermana pequeña*

 **Yuna-Tidus-Love:** El Wesker del próximo capítulo te enamorará más. Cindy, otro de los personajes que me gusta usar para darles un toque cómico. Habrá un Flashback más en el bar y con Cindy y ese te encantará, aquí ella se ha quedado corta.

Trabaja en el capítulo, no sé lo que tramas pero muero por descubrirlo.

 **Nana (Guest):** ¡Hola de nuevo en otra de mis historias! Es un halago eso de que lo hayas releído, yo releo las historias que me vuelven loca. Todos estamos ocupados, corazón, no pasa nada si no tienes tiempo de dejar review. Como digo siempre, mientras te guste la historia me sirve. A todo el mundo le ha gustado el flashback de RE: Outbreak, habrá otro más.

 **FlowerBloom:** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te esté gustando y se vea interesante ante tus ojos de lectora. Sigue leyendo sin prisa y disfruta de la historia, ya me dirás que te ha parecido.

 **Suzukimademoiselle:** ¡Hola! ¿También te ha gustado el flashback de RE: Outbreak? Tendréis un flashback más en el bar y el de hoy que para mí es bastante chistoso. Siempre me gusta poner un toque de humor a todo.

 **Love yaoi (Guest):** ¡Hola! Gracias, es un honor que me tengas en tus favoritos, ya recibí la notificación y me alegraste el día.

 **Big fan of Optimus Prime:** ¡Hola por segunda vez también! La ilusión que me hace leer que mi historia te engancha no tiene precio. A mí solo me enganchan las historias que son… una pasada literal. Es un placer estar en tu lista de historias interesantes. Y esto es solo el principio, los próximos capítulos serán…

Tienes razón en cuanto a ortografía, no sé porque les cuesta tanto corregir las palabras cuando salen marcadas en rojo en el mismísimo Word. ¿Un error? ¡Debo acabar con él! Listo, corregido. Gracias por avisarme, me esfuerzo para que cada capítulo sea perfecto.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	8. El paseo

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Cometas por el cielo de La Oreja de Van Gogh

Muñeca de trapo de La Oreja de Van Gogh

 **Dedicatoria:** A Suzukimademoiselle que se ha animado a escribir una historia Weskerfield. También a Big fan of Optimus Prime y a Miss Nothing7… Bueno y a todos los lectores en general.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Como cada día, la pelirroja empezó su rutina matutina con una ducha refrescante. Se había enamorado de ese jabón de nueces de macadamia. Le dejaba el pelo sedoso y se lo podía dejar suelto sin problemas. Se lo secó, tomándose su tiempo necesario. Llevaba la toalla blanca envuelta por su torso y muslos. Se giró para ver donde había dejado la ropa, pero no la encontró.

¡Se la había dejado en la habitación! Salió del baño en busca de las prendas que se había preparado para hoy. Estaban encima de la cama, cuidadosamente dobladas como las había dejado unos minutos atrás.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el hombre rubio. Este se paró al ver que la chica acababa de salir de la ducha. Ella se giró y aumentó el agarre en la toalla blanca. Notaba como se sonrojaba. ¡Eso le pasaba por ser tan descuidada!

-Debí llamar, disculpa.- Por suerte el tirano se retiró fuera de la estancia.

En realidad él disfrutaba viéndola sin poca cobertura. Se disculpó para quedar bien, pero se hubiese quedado allí. Salió un momento al pasillo para esperar a que la mujer se pudiese cambiar con tranquilidad.

Esas piernas, su tez blanca y pura… No podía borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Cada vez estaba menos paciente, debía estrechar lazos con ella lo más rápido posible. Este día era perfecto para dar una vuelta por la isla. Le enseñaría las cuevas con la laguna interior, parecidas a la famosa laguna Dudu de la república Dominicana. También le mostraría las playas de arena blanca y la naturaleza de todo el territorio. Quedaría fascinada, y era quedarse corto.

La chica le dio permiso para entrar. Se la encontró atándose el pelo en una coleta, mirándose al tocador. Él se puso detrás de ella mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

-Déjatelo suelto.- Ella se giró con la goma en la boca.-Te queda mejor.

Ella se soltó su melena roja y guardó la liga en uno de los cajones, confiando en su opinión. Se pasó el peine rápidamente y se giró. No lo hizo para él, o eso quería pensar ella. Iba vestida con una camisa holgada de manga corta de color azul marino. Llevaba leggins negros largos en sus piernas. Su figura no destacaba, pero él sabía que debajo de esa prenda había un cuerpo de diosa. Su estómago rugió, aún no había almorzado.

-Ven, te llevaré a la cocina y te preparas algo. No tengo tiempo para cocinarte algo.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras salían de la habitación. Toda esa comida que había ingerido esos días era resultado de las dotes culinarias del rubio. No podía creerlo, no pensaba que era el tipo de hombre que se le daba bien cocinar.

-¿Toda mi comida me la has hecho tú?

Él asintió y le abrió una puerta doble de roble que estaba en el mismo pabellón que la habitación y el despacho. Le cedió el paso y las vistas la cautivaron.

Era una cocina hecha de mármol negro y de granito, la encimera tenía todo tipo de accesorios para cortar, asar y preparar cualquier plato. Era una sala inmensa. En la isla del medio de la estancia había unos taburetes de madera para sentarse. Encima había un bol de frutas del tiempo.

-No podía darte cualquier cosa, dearheart.

Ella se giró atónita, sin saber qué decir. Era increíble ese hombre. Ojalá ella supiera cocinar de esa manera. Quizás le podría enseñar unos cuantos trucos para mejorar.

-Pero, ¿tú comes?

Cogió el bol de frutas y examinó las que había. Eligió una manzana roja y una mandarina. Con eso ya sería suficiente para saciar su hambre. Empezó a pelar la manzana con un cuchillo de la encimera de granito y mármol.

-Sí, pero en menos cantidad.

Él se apoyó con el trasero en el mobiliario, mirando a su pequeño ángel. Ella cortó la manzana en trocitos y los puso en un bol de frutas. Luego empezó a pelar la mandarina e hizo lo mismo. Le propondría salir esta mañana.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a mejorar mi habilidad en la cocina?- Cuestionó con timidez.

Él se alegró por la petición de la chica. Se acercó un poco a ella y cogió un trozo de manzana del plato que estaba preparando. Ella lavó brevemente el instrumental usado, lo secó y lo guardó de nuevo en uno de los cajones de madera.

-Cuando quieras. Pero hoy tenía planeado ir a dar una vuelta por la isla. ¿Qué prefieres hacer?

Le estaba dedicando todo un día para ella, no podía creerlo. Ella era su prisionera ¿porque se portaba tan amablemente? En ese momento le apetecía salir por el lugar, había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada y ya había perdido cuenta de los días.

-Prefiero salir. Podemos cocinar por la noche.

Él asintió y esperó a que la chica terminara el almuerzo. Él mientras se fue a su habitación para cambiarse con algo más cómodo. Se encontraba de buen humor, ayer terminó todo el trabajo asignado para la semana y tenía este día libre. Eligió una camiseta blanca de manga corta, apretada a su cuerpo. Marcando sus abdominales y músculos bien definidos, transparentaba un poco. Eligió pantalones negros, los más informales que tenía en el vestidor. Se puso unos zapatos para ir cómodo por la selva y salió de allí.

En la cocina, Claire estaba tarareando alguna melodía mientras fregaba el bol donde había metido la fruta anteriormente. Él se quedó apoyado con la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta, observando los movimientos gráciles de Redfield.

Ella se giró y se sobresaltó al verlo detrás de ella. Recordó que le pasó lo mismo hace más de un década, cuando trabajaba en ese Bar. Sonrió un poco frente a ese recuerdo.

-¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió.

* * *

 **Calle de Washington**

El agente de la DSO estaba en un callejón oscuro y estrecho. Allí había programado su encuentro con la espía de rojo. Necesitaba saber donde estaba Claire lo más pronto posible. Si no conseguía esa información, quizás Nivans pensaría que era algo personal, debía conseguirlo, por su mejor amiga.

Era casi medianoche, ella siempre quedaba cuando el sol se ponía. Seguramente lo hacía conscientemente para mantenerse igual de misteriosa que siempre.

Si fuera por él, ya habría tenido una relación con la hermana de Chris, pero fue rechazado por ella. Le dijo que solo lo veía como amigo, que debían mantenerse separados. Además Sherry estaba por en medio y no quería que la pequeña saliese perjudicada. No le quedó otra opción que aceptar esa respuesta. Le había quedado esa espinita clavada en su pecho y no conseguía sacarla. Incluso con el secuestro, parecía que esta estaba clavada más profundo en sus entrañas.

Al ver a la pelirroja con Piers en el baile le entró cólera. ¿Porque el militar sí y él no?

Lo que no sabía él era que Claire estaba con Piers porque le recordaba a Steve. Ella sabía que no estaba enamorada realmente, pero le agradaba estar con el subordinado de su hermano. Después de unos besos improvisados, escondidos en el armario del cuartel, los dos empezaron una relación informal.

Solamente hacía unas semanas que salían cuando Nivans la invitó al baile. Ella aceptó enseguida, de todos modos necesitaba pareja y también la habían invitado por el lado de Terra Save.

La cruel realidad en esa relación era que Claire estaba encariñada de un recuerdo, no de la persona que estaba a su lado. Todo era un espejismo y no se lo había dicho por lastima y por no querer romper esa relación de amistad. Su corazón estaba vacío, sin nadie especial en él. Y eso era una cosa que nadie de sus amigos o familia tenía presente.

Resonaron unos pasos de tacones por el callejón. Una figura femenina se abrió paso por las penumbras de la noche. Un andar elegante y un porte impecable caracterizaban a la dama escarlata. Ella se paró a un metro de él. Sacó un espejo pequeño y se retocó los labios con carmín rojo mientras esperaba que el hombre le dijera lo que necesitaba de ella.

Si Leon había acudido a quedar con ella para intentar iniciar una relación estable con ella tendría un no por respuesta. Lo intentó una vez y ya recibió su respuesta. Ella no quería estar atada a nadie. Los hombres eran unos imbéciles, ella solamente estaría con uno por una noche cualquiera, no cada día. En cambio, si Leon le ofrecía ese trato, ella aceptaría gratamente. Una noche divertida no hacía daño a nadie.

-Ada, necesitamos tu ayuda.

La chica cerró el espejo de mano con un golpe seco al escuchar "ayuda". Así que solo se trataba de negocios. Ella era muy profesional y confidencial, no permitiría un desliz para hacerle un favor a un amante.

-¿"Necesitamos"? ¿Tú y quién Kennedy?

Notaba como hablaba enfadada y molesta. El hombre se intentó retrcatar, ya había empezado con mal pie la conversación. El peor insulto que se le podía decir a Wong era tratarla como si fuera una chivata al lado opuesto de donde trabajaba.

-Es Claire, Albert Wesker la ha secuestrado, su hermano y la BSAA…

Ella se giró y empezó a caminar de nuevo a la oscuridad. Él le siguió el paso. ¿La BSAA? No quería involucrarse en nada. Sabía que tenía un contrato de confidencialidad con el bioterrorista y que si lo incumplía le daría caza. No arriesgaría su pellejo para sacar información de donde estaba retenida la hermana de Redfield.

-No me vuelvas a buscar Leon. No te puedo ayudar.

Ella empezó a correr con sus tacones y él le intentó seguir, pero la chica era demasiado veloz. Solo haría que se fuera si la seguía persiguiendo.

-¡Ada, espera!

Otro fracaso más a la lista del agente Kennedy. Mañana hablaría con el equipo y tomarían una decisión. Era de vital importancia el papel de la espía, sin ella, no les quedaba nada.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y subió a su coche todoterreno. Apoyó los brazos sobre el volante y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Respiró profundamente y dejó descansar su cabeza. No se iría a casa aún, prefería no conducir estando afectado de esa manera. Suficientes desastres en estas semanas.

¿Tendría arreglo?

* * *

 **Isla**

-Un momento.

El tirano cogió una caña que estaba al lado del camino que estaba recorriendo. La partió en dos y se sentó una roca. La empezó a pelar. La chica se fue detrás de él y tomó asiento en la misma roca. Apoyó sus brazos en el hombro de Wesker y descansó su cabeza mientras miraba lo que hacía.

Sacó el tronco de la caña hasta dejarla en una fina lámina de color marrón. Él cortó un trozo y se lo dio a la pelirroja. Lanzó la caña a un lado y la encaró.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque me lo das?- Preguntó la niña examinando el trozo que le había dado.

Él le quitó el pedazo de caña de las manos y se lo mostró. Pasó sus dedos por los filamentos naturales de la caña, enseñándole la textura y forma que tenía.

Él puso el pedazo de caña frente a sol y muchos destellos salieron de este. La chica lo miró fascinada. Era muy interesante. ¿Qué tipo de planta brillaba tanto a la luz del sol? ¿En qué parte del mundo debían estar para haber esta naturaleza tan distinta de la de Washington?

-Pruébalo.

El ex capitán de los STARS le acercó el alimento a la boca de la chica. Ella se lo comió y lo miró extrañado. Estaba delicioso, tenía un sabor acaramelado que se apoderó en su paladar. Sonrió un poco y lo miró con un brillo muy bonito en sus ojos azules.

-!Es muy dulce! Pero, ¿qué es?

-Caña de azúcar.

!Por eso brillaba, por las pequeñas partículas del mineral! La chica sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie de nuevo. Quería aprender más sobre el lugar donde residían. Cuanta más información, mejor. Pese al calor que hacía, la chica se sentía con energía.

-¿Seguimos?- Cuestionó la chiquilla.

Albert se alzó y estiró los brazos. Amaba cuando su pelirroja estaba de tan buen humor. Le pasó la mano por la cadera cuando pasó por el lado de la chica. Ella se estremeció, un rastro eléctrico se había quedado en su piel, justo por donde Wesker había pasado su mano. Se paró un momento detrás de él y luego le siguió los pasos.

Se adentraron por la naturaleza del bosque y caminaron sin rumbo aparente. Ella lo seguía sin cuestionarlo. Se veía un claro al final, él la llevó hasta el final y se paró antes de salir de la maleza de la selva.

-Te va a encantar este lugar.

Él apartó unas lianas que caían de un árbol y dejó paso a la niña. Ella estaba intrigada, pasó con cuidado de no tropezarse y avanzó hasta el agujero que había en medio. Era redondo y tenía unos 20 metros de diámetro. Avanzó hasta el borde y asomó su cabeza para ver que había.

Era una laguna subterránea. Debajo había un lago de unos 10 metros con poco fondo, quizás un metro y medio. Donde terminaba el agua empezaba la tierra. Estaba cubierta de césped verde y había algún árbol que sobresalía del agujero. La chica se enamoró del agua cristalina y azul de ese rinconcito de la isla.

Se volvió a poner de pie y se secó el sudor de la frente. El rubio apareció detrás de ella con una maquinación en mente. Agarró a la chica por la cintura para que no se alejara del precipicio de unos 8 metros.

-Creo que tienes un poco de calor, querida.

La empujó al vacío y ella cayó sin esperarlo. Un grito femenino resonó por toda la isla, antes de darse cuenta ya había caído en el agua. De inmediato se refrescó completamente. Salió a la superficie con la respiración acelerada por el susto. Vio a Albert arriba sonriendo, ella negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-¿¡Pero en qué coño piensas?! ¿Ahora como salgo de aquí?

Él fingió que pensaba y entonces se tiró un poco atrás. La chica se acomodó el pelo mojado. Paró de arreglarse porque vio como él se quitó la camisa blanca, mostrando sus abdominales perfectos. El sol deslumbraba detrás de él, se quedó embobada con las vistas. Él le tiró la camiseta y ella la cogió al aire, como si fuera una fan en un concierto de su banda favorita.

Él se tiró de cabeza al agua, dio un salto elegante y entró en la laguna con total estilo, sin casi salpicar. Al cabo de un segundo apareció al lado de Claire, surgiendo del agua. Había perdido sus gafas durante el salto. Seguramente estaban esparcidas por allí.

Ella lo miró enfadado, pero se le pasó cuando vio que los ojos del virólogo eran de color azul, no rojos como el otro día. La ira desapareció y volvió el asombro.

-¡Tienes los ojos azules! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Él se palpó el puente de la nariz, notando la ausencia de sus lentes oscuros. La pelirroja no lo sabía aún. Solamente cuando estaba enfadado o sintiendo emociones muy fuertes se le ponía el iris rojo y la pupila de gato.

-Cuando estoy relajado se me vuelven azules.

Eso quería decir que era humano aún. Seguía habiendo una chispa del antiguo Albert. Por eso estos últimos días había sido más afectuoso y atento. No era un monstruo por completo, seguía habiendo esperanza.

Él la agarró por la parte trasera de las rodillas y la levantó en un santiamén. La tiró a sus espaldas, sacándola del agua. La chica le dio un golpe para que la soltase, pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿¡Qué haces ahora?!

Él ignoró la queja de la chica y salió de la laguna. La llevó a un lugar del agujero en el que daba el sol y la tumbó allí, en el césped verde. La chica hacía cara de enfadada, pero en su interior se partía de risa. Ese hombre estaba mal de la cabeza. Él se quedó encima de ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo mojado que tenía pegado en la frente.

-Quédate en el sol hasta que te seques, no sea que enfermes.

La pelirroja bufó con enfado fingido y se cruzó de brazos. Él tenía la manía de acercarse demasiado e invadir su espacio personal.

-Vístete ya, ¿quieres?

Le dio la camiseta blanca de manga corta empapada para que se la pusiera. Él la tomó y la tiró atrás, sin mirar donde iba a parar. Se levantó y dejó a la chica tumbada sobre la hierba. Ella no le hizo caso y también se levantó. Pensó en cómo salir de ese hueco. Quizás escalando por las ramas del árbol podrían salir. Si Wesker la había tirado seguramente era porque no era la primera vez que bajaba al agujero de la laguna.

-Y yo que pensaba que no me molestaría más...- Reflexionó la pelirroja en voz baja.

Acarició el tronco y miró si era suficiente estable como para subirse encima, parecía que sí. Él al escuchar eso se giró y se deslizó a una velocidad sobrenatural detrás de la chica. Ella se dio la vuelta y quedó arrinconada contra la corteza del árbol y él. Colocó sus manos unos centímetros separadas del hombro de la chica y la otra encima de su cabeza. Sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco más, activando la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Claire.

-¿Has estado pensando en mí?- Ronroneó.

Ella le miró a los ojos, intentando aguantar la mirada y parecer segura. Luego tuvo que desviar la vista, pasando una milésima de segundo por su abdomen musculado. Se concentró en mirar al otro lado de la laguna.

-N… no.- Titubeó.

Sonó todo lo contrario a lo que quería que fuera su respuesta. La chica se maldijo a sí misma mentalmente. El tirano sonrió aún más, como le gustaba provocarla.

-Estás mintiendo, has desviado la mirada.- Ella volvió su visión a él.- ¿En qué has pensado?

Ella sabía que él no se había tragado esa mentira y decidió seguirle el rollo para no discutirse. Al menos ahora la molestaba, no la intimidaba amenazándola con pegarla o hacerle algo peor. En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo, esa versión de su acompañante le parecía más atractiva. Se sonrojó al pensar esa palabra, volvió a mirar en su pecho desnudo y luego a duras penas se concentró en él.

¡Como disfrutaba haciéndole esas provocaciones a la chica! Al menos ahora ya no estaba asustada como antes y se lo tomaba en broma. Vio cómo dirigió la mirada a su torso luego al centrarse en sus orbes azules se sonrojaba y sus labios formaban una risa traviesa involuntaria. Cada vez quedaba menos, ya la tenía en el bote. Pero aún no era el momento.

-Nada en especial. Que estas mucho mejor ahora.

Él se rió y bajó la altura de su mano izquierda. Sabía que a ella le resultaba irresistible su imagen física y notaba como hacía un sobreesfuerzo por no plasmarlo en su cara. Apreció su esfuerzo, pero no fue suficiente. Probó a juguetear con ella una vez más, disfrutaba de estos momentos con ella.

-¿Sin camiseta?

Ella se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos como naranja. ¡Obviamente no se había referido a eso! Se puso colorada, notaba como sus mejillas ardían de nuevo. ¡Mierda, estaba quedando como idiota!

-¡No, me refiero a como estamos ahora!

Otra oportunidad para poner nerviosa a la pelirroja. No la pensaba desperdiciar tampoco.

-¿Mojados? ¿Debería tirarte de nuevo al agua? Creo que estás entrando en calor…- Parecía como si esas palabras las hubiera dicho reflexionando para sí mismo.

Ella se dio una palmada en la cara y sonrió sin quererlo. Se cubrió el rostro enrojecido con ambas manos. Estaba mandando todo a la mierda cada vez que se sonrojaba. Él anotó un punto más, otro comentario con doble sentido. De estos le hacían perder el norte a la pelirroja y no dudaría en usarlos a la mínima oportunidad.

-Wesker… Digo a estar de tu lado.

Él sonrió de lado una vez más y se separó un poco de la chica, pero sin dejarla de arrinconar. Solamente quería escuchar eso de su boca y labios provocativos. Se quedó satisfecho, pero aprovecharía el día para conocer mejor qué comportamientos la ponían nerviosa y tornaban su mente "sucia". Estudiar a las personas se le daba bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Sabes qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Así ni tú ni tus amigos saldrán perjudicados. No quiero lastimarte, Claire. Si no se cruzan en mi camino no les haré nada…-Miró a la niña, parecía más seria y menos colorada.- a menos que se interpongan entre nosotros. Si te fueras con ellos, te daría caza, y no pararía hasta atraparte. Y da por hecho de que acabaría con todo el que se metiera en medio.

Ella se quedó petrificada delante de su discurso. La primera parte la comprendió, pero la segunda no. La prueba de que mataría a todo el que se pusiera delante eran los guardias del laboratorio. Si sus piernas fueran gelatina ya se habría derretido. Pero no entendía su obsesión con tenerla. Tragó saliva y preparó su voz para preguntárselo.

-¿Porque insistes tanto en no querer hacerme daño y en que yo esté contigo? ¿Porque me perseguirás si me voy? No te entiendo ¿porque esa obsesión? ¿Es para hacer sufrir a Chris? No lo creo, entonces me matarías. ¿Porque Wesker?

En sus ojos estaba reflejada la confusión y la inocencia. Por un momento sintió lástima por ella, aún no podía decirle nada. No era el momento indicado. Esperaría un poco más. La conversación había ido demasiado deprisa. En algunos aspectos eso era bueno, significaba que la chica le tenía más confianza de lo que creía.

-Te dije que no éramos enemigos.

Eso solucionó la primera parte de su cuestión, pero no la segunda, que era la que más le preocupaba. Estaba teniendo un quebradero de cabeza intentando adivinar los pensamientos del rubio. Incluso sin sus gafas su expresión a veces era imperturbable. Intentó buscar una excusa para responderle la segunda cuestión, no sabía si era mejor decirle algo o dejarla intrigada para que pensase más en él.

-Tampoco se trata de Chris, aquí solo me importas tu.- Añadió un buen rato después de meditarlo.

Una respuesta a medias. Así seguiría en la cabeza de la niña hasta mañana o más. Se separó totalmente de ella y miró al cielo.

-Pues, ¿de qué se trata entonces?

Ella insistió, necesitaba saber la respuesta. Le tocó la espalda al ver que no le respondía. Ella sintió un remolino en su estómago al encontrar su mano con esa piel bronceada. Él se dio la vuelta y la encaró, sin parecer intimidante. Prefería cortar allí esa conversación y dejarla con el misterio.

-Son más de las doce y nos podemos quemar por la radiación solar.-Le tendió la mano.-Vamos.

Ella le aceptó el gesto, sin saber bien lo que planeaba el rubio. Él la alzó entre sus brazos y dio un salto tan alto que fueron a parar fuera de ese hueco. La bajó y ella volvió a poner sus pies en el suelo. No se había acostumbrado aún a sus superpoderes. Quiso dejar la conversación de antes atrás. No sabía bien qué hacer, si guardar distancias, revelarse contra él o acercarse aún más. Notaba como poco a poco traspasaba un límite invisible que le hacía un cosquilleo en el estomago al verlo o pronunciar su nombre.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Esa misma noche la chica ya estaba cambiada con su pijama habitual. Constaba de un pantalón gris de chándal y una camiseta blanca holgada. Esa tarde la había invertido en ducharse por tercera vez en el mismo día y terminar de leerse la "Metamorfosis de Franz Kafka". Prefirió no ir a la biblioteca, las últimas palabras de Albert aún daban vueltas por su cabeza. Necesitaba meditar.

Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas del modo indio. Alzó sus brazos a la altura de su cintura y respiró profundamente. Hacía mucho que no practicaba la meditación y le relajaba bastante volver a hacerlo. Intentó poner su mente en blanco, pero solamente le llegaban imágenes y sentimientos de cuando había vuelto a la mansión y no se dijeron gran cosa. El aire había estado muy tenso. Él le estaba ocultando cosas. Sabía que ella estaba ahí por algún propósito. No sabía si era malo o bueno, pero no creía que estaba presa sin tener ninguna utilidad para el hombre.

Había algún motivo escondido que ella no sabía. Tenía que descubrirlo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, ella ya sabía de quién se trataba. Entró sin dejarle tiempo a salir de su pose de meditación. La chica se puso sentada normal y siguió los movimientos de Wesker con la mirada. Lo necesitaba observar para ver que quería.

En la mano llevaba unas tijeras y un bote pequeño de algo transparente. Ella tragó saliva.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella. La chica se apartó un poco y se preparó mentalmente para atacar si hacía algo extraño.

Vio como el rubio aumentaba el agarre de las tijeras e iba a hacer algún movimiento. Ella fue muy rápida y le agarró por la muñeca. Empujó su cuerpo contra el de él y lo tumbó en la cama. El rubio le siguió el juego a su pequeña "dearheart", podría haberla mandado al suelo en menos de un segundo. También estaba interesado en ver qué tipo de habilidades de combate poseía.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quieres?- Su voz recuperó fiereza.

Se refirió al instrumental médico que llevaba en la mano. El rubio sonrió y soltó las tijeras, dejándolas en el colchón. La chica no le liberó las muñecas. Esto de que ella estaba subida en él le ponía cachondo.

-Tranquila fiera, vengo a revisar tu herida.

Ella se apartó de inmediato, reprochando el error que había cometido. Ella había estado pensando demasiado y ahora desconfiaba de él. A ver si con un par de palabras dulces podría arreglarlo. Él se sentó de nuevo y le indicó a la chica que se tumbara para poder quitarle los puntos hechos anteriormente.

-Lo siento Wesker, me precipité.

Él paró de trabajar sobre la herida y la miró a los ojos. Parecía arrepentida y estaba siendo sincera. Le acarició la mejilla, eso haría que se calmara, era una de sus conclusiones al observarla.

Cuando se enfadaba podías hacer dos cosas para que se le pase: ponerse a bromear usando dobles sentidos o ser compasivo y acariciarla un poco. Eso hacía saltar una especie de sensores en la pelirroja que la hacía relajar… y a veces sonrojar.

Como esperaba, a la chica le subió un poco el rubor. Sus labios se ampliaron de ambos lados sin quererlo, le hacía sonreír involuntariamente. ¿Eso desde cuando le sucedía? No se entendía ni a sí misma, ni a él.

Interpretó la caricia como un "disculpas aceptadas" se quedó más tranquila, y él también. Se quitó las gafas para ver con mejor detalle la piel lastimada de la chica. Estaba casi cicatrizando.

-Necesito que te relajes, te sacaré los puntos.- Ella lo miró preocupada.-No te dolerá.-añadió con voz suave.

Ella se estiró y descansó su cuerpo entero. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, centrándose en cualquier cosa menos en el tacto de Albert. Ahora también tenía los ojos azules, nada malo pasaría.

Él trabajó eficazmente y en menos de un minuto ya había terminado. La chica se incorporó cuando él le avisó de que ya estaba de todo. Cogió la ampolleta con aceite de rosa mosqueta y le echó un par de gotas. Le hizo un pequeño masaje y le bajó la camisa de nuevo.

-Con un poco de suerte te quedará poca cicatriz.

Ella se cubrió con las mantas. El rubio se acercó un poco más a Claire para darle las buenas noches. Le preocupaba el hecho de que ella pudiera haber interpretado mal la conversación de la mañana. Tenía que dejarle claro que no había nada malo, pero no podía revelarle sus intenciones aún.

-Me importas.

La chica no supo a qué venía ese comentario. Se quedó helada ante la declaración. Esperaba no quedarse despierta pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hoy. No supo qué contestarle, a él ya le estaba bien eso. Le dio un beso entre la cornisura de los labios y el pómulo, una zona transitoria. De esta manera ella se quedaría más descansada.

Salió de la habitación en silencio y dejó dormir a la pelirroja. Ella seguía en la misma posición, seguía sintiendo su tacto donde la había besado. No fue en la mejilla, pero tampoco en los labios. ¿Qué coño?

Se estaba frustrando, estaba intuyendo lo que pasaba, pero no quería fallar. Necesitaba ir con mucho cuidado para no mandarlo todo a la mierda. Su corazón seguía latiendo deprisa y su respiración poco a poco se volvía a normalizar.

Le importaba, no quería hacerle daño, no lo hacía por Chris e iría detrás de ella si se fuera. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, era imposible que este hombre tuviera sentimientos positivos hacia alguien. Solamente sería un juego para divertirse un rato, nada más. Para confundirla y mantenerla ocupada pensando mientras hacía otros planes.

Pero hoy había comprobado que seguía siendo humano, quizás no se estaba equivocando tanto.

Quería salir de esa situación, no podía parar de pensar y estaba en medio de un dilema. ¿Debería preguntárselo directamente? ¿O esperar a que él mismo muestre sus intenciones?

* * *

 **Fin del octavo capítulo.**

El siguiente capítulo es otro de mis favoritos, fue el primero que escribí de esta historia.

Ada niega su colaboración y Piers tendrá un plan maquiavélico… Aunque Wesker en el siguiente capítulo hará una apuesta con Claire bastante maquiavélica también. ¿Qué sucederá? *ríe siniestramente*

 **Respuesta a los Reviews:**

 **Yuna-Tidus-Love:** ¡Hola chica! Si Chris supiera… *suelta una carcajada*. Vickers, Vickers… Intenta hacer algo pero no puede conquistar a Claire, en cambio Wesker sin pretenderlo ya le llama la atención. Albert debe tener hormonas ultra-potentes o algo.

 **Big fan of Optimus Prime:** ¡Buenas! Hay dos Flashback más aún y tendremos otro bastante cómico que nos contará un poco de Piers y Claire en un futuro capítulo. Sí, mi lado humorístico siempre le hace Bullying a Leon o a Chris, no lo puedo evitar. Los de Capcom también les hacen Bullying, Leon estrella vehículos y Chris pierde a todo su equipo dos veces.

Como has visto, mucho Weskerfield. En el próximo habrá mucho más también. ¿Una hermanita de Jake? Jajajajaja pagaría por verlo.

Escribe, no es nada malo, por probar no se pierde nada. ¿Amas Piers y Sherry? Te recomiendo una autora que es amiga mía que se llama MariposaVioleta (la tengo en autores favoritos). Tiene un par de fics de Sherry y Piers y muchos proyectos de Pirry como lo llama ella.

¡Hasta pronto!

 **Suzukimademoiselle:** Claire con uniforme es algo que siempre he querido ver. De hecho en el comic de RE: Code Verónica hay una mini viñeta donde sale con el pelo suelto y vestida con uniforme y con carpetas en la mano. El próximo te va a gustar igual o más, este seguro que también lo has amado.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Hermana mayor del mal! Vickers y Claire… No me des ideas que mi mente es perversa y hace lo que quiere. Pues la sangre y la destrucción vendrán… Mucho más adelante. #PrayforMalaSangre #PrayforAna #Yanderescontralasnoactualizacionesregulares.

 **Miss Nothing7:** You're alive!Ya te extrañé. Mientras leas los capítulos y te emociones me da igual los reviews. Aunque se aprecian todos los comentarios, sigo gracias a vosotros. Si, ahora Claire ya está de su lado y veremos cómo su relación va evolucionando. Veremos un flashback con eso de que Claire era la "prometida" de Wesker, no solo la señora de la limpieza le llama Claire Wesker…Sin embargo, gracias por comentar todos los capítulos que no tuviste tiempo a dejar review, se agradece mucho.

 **xIfYouSaySox:** Ya decía yo que ya tardabas a venir con tu habitual alegría ^-^. La app ya me fastidia, no me deja notificaciones cuando recibo PM, me envía los reviews a medias… Creo que alguien irá a amenazar a los de la App…

Profesores… Siempre jodiendo. SI no hubiera escrito con antelación estos capítulos ahora aún iríamos por la cuarta actualización, créeme. Por eso tomé medidas de precaución.

El flashback tendrá continuación, si. Tendremos la explicación a por que las pequeñas Burton son shippers de la pareja Wesklaire.

Cuando Chris vaya a la sede de la BSAA, allí todo enfurecido para empezar a participar en las misiones… La que se va a liar. Solo digo que se va a montar el caos.

¡Envidiadla, le he hecho una dedicatoria jajajaja! Me gusta que algunos de los lectores más fieles se sientan de algún modo u otro "recompensados".

Si, este capítulo ha desvelado algunas cosas, Claire empieza a sospechar, Wesker se revela su torso sin camiseta (¿?).

Joe, más forever alone que Leon…

Y en cuanto a los intentos de Wesker de seducción, en este capítulo y el siguiente ya los verás. Igualmente, inconscientemente él ya seduce a Claire.

Tu saciedad se satisfacerá pronto, suerte que actualizo regularmente, ya te imagino con un palo con pinchos abucheándome.

 **Guest:** Ya actualicé, ayer fui de excursión y luego tenía clases de piano, no tuve tiempo de subir el capítulo. Puntual como un reloj, justo había pasado una semana que no subía un nuevo capítulo. Aquí lo tienes, disfruta.

 **Addie Redfield:** ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! No me esperaba que una de las autoras más conocidas o populares quisiese leer mi historia.

Como sabes, Light of Moon 12 me ha ayudado muchísimo y ha hecho que mejores de buena manera en todos mis escritos. Me esfuerzo mucho en cada uno de mis capítulos y me encanta que los lectores apreciéis la dedicación. No tengas prisas en leer, es como el buen vino, se debe tomar lento.

Piers, Piers, Piers… Es lo que tiene el Nivanfield y el Wesklaire en una sola historia junto. Ya veremos qué sucederá…

¡Cuídate y gracias por leer!

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	9. Sonatas a Medianoche

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo la trama enrevesada.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven.

Lacrimosa de Mozart, la adaptación de Liszt en piano.

¡Empecemos!

* * *

 **Mansión**

Ella no podía dormir, eran casi las tres de la mañana y seguía despierta. Estaba teniendo otra racha de insomnio y eso la ponía de mal humor. De seguro que era provocada por pensar demasiado, no podía parar de reflexionar las palabras del hombre. Nada parecía tener sentido ni encajar. No sabía ni que pensar. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan bipolar? ¿No podía ser normal y tranquilo? Primero la trataba mal, después muy bien y después la tira en medio de un lago y parece volver a tratarla… mal no, distinto.

¿No podía simplemente decirle porque estaba allí? Decía que no era nada malo. Además, si fuera por matarla, ya lo hubiera hecho de primera instancia. Experimentar con un virus era poco probable también, le parecería extraño. Pero...

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño por quinta o sexta vez, ya no lo recordaba. Esperaba que sus pesadillas no la volvieran a despertar. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Con cada segundo que pasaba se notaba más dormida. Se acomodó bien y se abrazó a la almohada. Entró en trance, dejó la mente en blanco y bostezó.

Estaba dormida, o eso creía, cuando empezó a escuchar un piano. Claire vaciló.

-¿Un piano?- Se preguntó su voz interna.

Después descubrió que en realidad no estaba durmiendo, sino que Wesker había empezado a tocar el piano, seguramente el de la biblioteca. Se sentó en la cama, enfurecida. ¿No podía descansar en paz? Necesitaba un sitio donde no pensar y poder dormir. Ajeno a las preocupaciones y cambios de comportamiento del rubio.

-¡Oh, venga ya!- Se quejó.

No es que odiara el piano, pero ¿Qué ser normal empezaba a tocar el piano a las tres de la madrugada? La respuesta era: nadie.

No iba a quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras no podía dormir, iba a decirle cuatro cosas. Había reunido el coraje suficiente para decirle que la dejara dormir. Se levantó con unos pasos seguros y fue por el pasillo. Agradecía profundamente que la puerta de su habitación estuviera abierta.

Mientras se dirigía al estudio repasaba su discurso mental. Vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, dudó un momento en entrar. La sonata Claro de Luna se oía más fuerte. Extrañaba tocar el piano también y su casa. Y los echaba de menos todo, su vida anterior, las tardes, barbacoas con los Burton, los cafés con Leon, las noches con Piers, la sonrisa de su hermano. Rezaba cada noche para que estuviera bien y no herido o peor, lo mismo para los otros.

Entró lentamente y nadie le dijo nada. Ella decidió pasar ya que no escuchó refunfuñar al tirano. Se quedó cerca de la puerta, no quería cabrearlo tampoco. Ya había pasado su límite de paciencia cuando ella se puso a la defensiva antes de ir a dormir. Pensar tanto la estaba volviendo loca y paranoica.

De pronto, el coraje y la valentía se esfumaron y no sabía qué decir. Tenía muchos dilemas internos, tantos buenos y malos momentos con el hombre. No sabía en qué bando clasificarlo, malo o bueno.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir, dearheart?-Se mofó el hombre sin dejar de tocar el piano.

Claire se cruzó de brazos. Ya empezaba otra vez con sus bromas pesadas, aunque en el fondo la hacía reír. Hizo un esfuerzo para poner cara seria, pero en realidad no era necesario fingir. Lo hacía para mantener su muralla, una fortaleza mental. No quería encariñarse con él. Suficiente daño había hecho a su familia y al mundo.

-No es eso.- ella bufó.- No veo muy normal que te pongas a tocar el piano a las tres de la mañana.- Él rió ligeramente.

-Yo no soy normal.- Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco más, apoyando sus codos en la cola del piano.

Claire se quedó escuchando hasta que la canción terminó, nunca se cansaba de oír la sonata de Beethoven. Él tocaba de maravilla. Ojala no se hubiese dedicado al bioterrorismo y se hubiera hecho pianista. Lo mismo pensaba ella, ojalá nunca hubiese pasado la tragedia de Raccoon City. A lo mejor ahora podría estar trabajando de mecánica de motos en algún taller. Pero eso solo pasaría en un universo alterno, un mundo sin preocupaciones, irreal. Por mucho que quisiera, la cruda realidad era esa.

Wesker la miró y se echó a un lado, dando golpecitos al asiento para que ella se sentara a su lado también. Ella dudó unos momentos pero luego aceptó y se sentó dejando reposar sus manos sobre su regazo. Intentó guardar las distancias, pero el banco no era tan amplio como para separarse. O se acercaba o se caía.

-¿Sabes tocar?-Ella se mordió el labio.

No sabía qué contestarle. Su madre de pequeña tocaba el piano y le enseñaba. Ambas eran buenas para la música, en cambio Chris, no. Al morir ambos padres, ella dejó de practicar y apartó la música de su vida. El piano de pared quedó olvidado, en un rincón del feliz hogar que había sido una vez. Pero un día cambió. Jill fue a vivir con los hermanos Redfield después de Raccoon City. Allí Valentine vio el viejo instrumento. Se interesó mucho y sin pedir permiso empezó a tocar. Estaba un poco desafinado, pero no lo suficiente para que sonara mal. Si nadie lo había tocado durante tantos años se mantenía mejor. Al escuchar la melodía del piano, a Claire se le despertó un chip. La melancolía la invadió y de repente recuperó todo el interés en la música.

Habló con Jill, decidió volver a aprender a tocar el piano en sus ratos libres. Algunos sábados las dos se sentaban y aprendían nuevas melodías. La pelirroja no estaba a la altura de la novia de su hermano, pero era hábil con la música. Disponía de poco tiempo y no había aprendido gran cosa. Alguna sonata y unas cuantas canciones populares clásicas. El hombre esperaba una respuesta ella titubeó:

-Más o menos…

El tirano suspiró y decidió volver a poner de los nervios a la chica. Estaba un poco incómoda y tensa, lo notó sin mirarla siquiera. Se notaba su nerviosismo desde detrás de las paredes.

-Eso no es una respuesta, si alguien te pregunta si un cadáver está muerto tú no le puedes responder más o menos, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió. – Pues con esto es lo mismo.

Ella decidió ceder, el mundo de la música no era desconocido para ella. Pero se arriesgaba a tener que tocar el piano con él o sufrir alguna de sus bromas, como la del lago.

-Bueno… Digamos que sí.

Albert tuvo una idea brillante, se sentía con ganas de jugar un poco con ella. La pondría a prueba, a ella, a sus nervios de acero y a su orgullo. A ver cuál era su límite. Sonrió maliciosamente, la chica lo vio y puso mueca de miedo. ¿Qué idea macabra se la había pasado por la cabeza? Eso le pasaba por contestar afirmativamente, tonta, tonta, tonta.

-Ya sé, hagamos un trato.- Él sonrió malévolamente.

Ella lo miró interesada a pesar de que le recorrieran escalofríos, se sentía en peligro.

-¿Qué trato?- Preguntó temorosa.

Dejó unos segundos para darle tensión al momento, por si no hubiera poca. Se aclaró la garganta y la miró. Ella alzó las cejas, esperando respuesta y alguna explicación de lo que quería proponerle. Él le sonrió.

-Tú tocas cualquier canción que quieras… Si te equivocas responderás a cualquier pregunta que te haga y harás lo que te diga durante un día…-ella iba a protestar, pero él le cortó- Si no te equivocas… te dejaré marchar.

La pelirroja no se lo podía creer, debía ser un reto trampa. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tenía que fijarse bien en lo que decía, quizás solo le estaba diciendo un juego de palabras y cuando lo lograra le diría que él no le había dicho eso. Volvió a repetir su frase en su mente y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna broma, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?- Preguntó incrédula.- ¿Marcharme de la mansión?

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Piénsatelo bien querida, porque no te daré otra oportunidad.

Ella estaba tentada a decir sí, pero si perdía habrían consecuencias terribles. Sospechaba de las intenciones de Wesker y no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar. Ella se ponía nerviosa tocando delante de alguien que no era Chris o Jill y con solo pensarlo las manos ya le temblaban. Pero una oportunidad era una oportunidad, lo intentaría.

-Está bien.

Él sonrió ladinamente y se burló de ella mentalmente. Ella se pondría nerviosa, seguro que no había tocado nunca con público. Además, si ella no fallase, él la haría fallar. La tocaría y entonces se pondría tensa y perdería concentración. La cuestión era que ella no se marcharía y él obtendría lo que quería.

-Eso esperaba de una Redfield. Muy propio de tu especie el querer seguir siendo valientes cuando tienen todas las de perder…

Ella estuvo tentada a contestarle, pero prefirió no discutir ni malgastar tiempo ni saliva. ¿Él se daba cuenta de que no era un espécimen de laboratorio?

Él se levantó del taburete del piano, dejándole todo el espacio necesario a la chica para tocar con comodidad. Ella ojeó las partituras que estaban en el atril, no sabía que canción elegir.

Moonlight Sonata era la que se sabía mejor, pero Albert también se la sabía así que el mínimo error podría ser detectado por él. Se la estaba jugando y quería hacer bien su elección. En cierto modo quería "impresionar" al tirano y superar sus expectativas.

-Pues… voy a tocar…La adaptación de Liszt de Lacrimosa de Mozart.

Albert asintió y colocó sus grandes manos en sus hombros, masajeando la espalda lentamente. Ella se tensó. Ya se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo normal. Ese masaje era fuerte, pero no brusco. Por donde pasaba sus manos desprendía un calor que hacía que la chica se estremeciera un poco ante el contacto. Pasó sus pulgares por su clavícula.

-Tienes tenso el cuello.- Dijo Wesker mientras le masajeaba esa zona.

Le apartó el pelo rojo a un lado, guardando esa textura de terciopelo en su memoria, era tan suave. Parecía seda, pasaba sus dedos entre el pelo y este se deslizaba sin problemas.

Claire suspiró ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía la manía de tocarla? Se sentía como una cobaya de laboratorio, presionaba sus botones para ver cómo reaccionaba… pues no.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces ahora?- Preguntó la chica mientras sus dedos se posaban en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Dicen que masajear la espalda de un pianista antes de tocar ayuda a concentrarse… ¿A ti te relaja… o te pone nerviosa?

Le dijo la última parte susurrándole en la oreja, cosa que le puso los pelos de punta a la chica. Wesker vio como la piel se le enchinaba por donde pasaban sus manos. Sonrió internamente. Esta vez él le dio un apretón demasiado fuerte con el pulgar en el trapecio, ella brincó.

-¡Ay! Ya es suficiente de masajes.

Él sonrió, ya estaba pensando en que mandarle a hacer cuando ganase la apuesta. Entonces ella no podría poner ninguna objeción a nada que le pidiese. La tendría vulnerable y sumisa. ¡Cómo disfrutaría!

-Cuando pierdas ya podré hacerte lo que quiera.

A ella se le enchinaron los pelos al escuchar eso. No era normal, algo pasaba dentro de su malvada cabeza. No le gustó el tono con el que él lo dijo. Se arrepintió de haber aceptado, pero recordó que si ganaba podría volver a casa y ver a sus amigos y única familia. Solo era cuestión de aislarse del mundo y concentrarse en la música del piano. No perder los nervios y relajarse, sería fácil si se lo tomaba en serio. Recuperó fuerza en su voz y le miró con determinación.

-¡Sí, eso ni en tus sueños!- Y un poco insegura, al pensar en su interés por ella preguntó: -¿Y qué pasaría si no te hiciese caso?

Él se rió en voz alta, causando que un veloz escalofrío viajase por la columna vertebral de la fémina. Puso su boca sobre su oído y ronroneó:

-Haría lo que quisiese contigo, con o sin tu colaboración. Tienes que complacerme por un día.

La chica se puso pálida y cerró los ojos cuando él se apartó de su oído. Respiró hondo, era la hora de la verdad. No podía ni imaginarse que le podría hacerle, se arrepentía de haber dicho que sí sabía tocar el piano. No pediría redención o piedad, no era su estilo. Tenía que apañárselas ella sola.

Albert se rió ante su reacción y le acarició la cabeza, poniendo mal la melena pelirroja. Ella se acomodó los pelos de nuevo y se los tiró atrás para que no la molestaran. Tenía que concentrarse y no pensar en que él la estaría mirando todo el rato. Eso tuvo el efecto contrario, aún se puso más nerviosa. Sentía un huracán en su estómago, tentándola a abandonar e irse a su habitación. Él cogió la silla de su despacho y la puso al lado del taburete del piano, quería estar cerca de ella para alterarla. Observó como Claire miraba la partitura antes de empezar. Lacrimosa no era difícil, pero se hacía falta tacto, sensibilidad y mucha expresión para que sonara bien. Primero investigaría cuanto sabía y después ya pasaría manos a la obra.

-¿Lista?- Ella asintió y se mordió el labio.

Con las manos temblorosas, colocó sus dedos sobre las primeras notas. No era la primera vez que tocaba esta pieza, pero no era experta. Interrogantes aparecieron en su subconsciente, auto-preguntándose si se acordaría de la melodía o erraría al tocar la primera armonía.

Wesker sonrió ante los temblores de Claire, por su respiración podía notar que estaba nerviosa. Ella se miró la partitura otra vez, ya le empezaban a venir las dudas. Pensaba en ser libre y marcharse, pero si fallaba… Demasiada presión.

El rubio también conocía esa pieza a la perfección, era la favorita de su hermana Alex. Cualquier error se lo cobraría después.

Ella empezó con la introducción, usando el pedal de sostenido. Las corcheras fueron tocadas con delicadeza y mucha sensibilidad, los acordes suaves, pero no inaudibles. Él estaba sorprendido.

Entró el tema principal, ella parecía concentrada, tenía el ceño fruncido, quizás solo por expresión. El tiempo era el correcto, hacía los valores bien, quizá no sería tan fácil hacerla fallar. La había estado subestimando un poco, pero no se olvidaba de que era su diosa, no una mujer cualquiera.

Hizo la parte del crescendo muy fuerte, justo como decía la partitura de Albert. Luego volvió al tema principal un poco más suave. Volvió la reseña a la introducción y otra vez el tema principal. Ni un solo fallo tanto como en notas y en tiempo, todo correcto.

Se estaba terminando la canción, ella estaba totalmente integrada con la melodía, nada le parecía distraer, ni siquiera su mirada atenta.

Llegaban los acordes finales, ella estaba convencida que ganaría el trato, pero todo le parecía demasiado fácil, realmente no creía que podía dejarla ir por las buenas. Aunque ese hombre era impredecible. Notaba cómo la miraba mientras tocaba, no le gustaba eso, pero no la desconcentraría.

Él dejó de apoyar su mano en la silla y la levantó ligeramente, sin ser detectada por la vista audaz de la pelirroja.

Ya llegó el último acorde, cuando la mano de Albert se posó en la cintura de la joven Redfield. Ella dio un brinco y falló todas las notas haciendo que estas resonaran y causarán una disonancia muy fea. Solamente quedaban esas tres, su sueño se había ido por la borda por culpa de él.

-¡Oye! ¡Me has asustado! Eso es jugar sucio.

Estaba muy enfadada, furiosa. Con él y con ella misma. ¿Cómo podía transmitirle tales escalofríos el toque del tirano? ¿Porque la sacaba tan fácilmente de sus casillas? Había metido la pata, ahora tenía que cumplir el trato, no tenía elección. Pero no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de discutir la jugada con el tirano. No era justo.

-No es jugar sucio, eres tu quien se ha equivocado.- Contestó fríamente.

Ella se indignó, por ahí si que no pasaba. Daba por supuesto que no se debía tocar al pianista cuando tocaba, pero el hombre era tan manipulador que no aceptaba esa condición.

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Has hecho trampa!

Ella se quitó su mano de la cintura, estaba furiosa y sentía como tenía ganas de golpear algo. Era un comportamiento muy cruel jugar con los sentimientos de las personas a la ligera, como hacía él.

-No cargues tus propios errores a los demás. Si has madurado sabrás que eso es muy infantil.

-¡Todo era una trampa! ¡Eres un…!

Ella alzó la mano, no sabía porque, pero tenía el impulso de pegarle una bofetada. Si que la había salvado en más de una ocasión de la muerte, pero esto no tenía perdón. No sabía si haciendo eso empeoraría su situación o haría que él no fuera tan duro con ella. El buen rollo que los dos tenían ayer mientras paseaban en la isla se desvaneció.

Él le agarró la muñeca, apretándola para hacerla ceder. Entendía la reacción de la chica, lo había hecho a propósito, pero no se arrepentía. Quizás había dañado un poco su confianza con ella, pero se encargaría de recuperarla mañana. Le diría lo que quiere de ella y lo obtendría.

-¡Claire, no me repliques!- Ella arrugó la frente.-Me tienes que hacer caso, ¿sí?

Redfield bajó la cabeza y musitó un sí. Ya sabía ella que ese tirano no dejaría que se fuera, solamente la quería destruir. Albert le agarró la barbilla e hizo que la mirara en las gafas de sol. Era normal que estuviera así de enfadada, pero ya se le pasaría durmiendo.

-Vete a dormir, tienes cara de cansancio.

La cautiva no pronunció una sola palabra y salió de la biblioteca cabizbaja. Maldijo al traidor. Él cerró la puerta cuando ella se fue. Se puso a pensar en cómo revelarle todo lo que necesitaba de ella. Cada vez que pensaba en esas curvas, esa voz, su carácter dulce… Estaba enfermo, literalmente, enfermo por ella. Loco por su culpa.

Con o sin esta apuesta, él tampoco habría aguantado mucho sin tirarse encima de ella. Era demasiado atractiva y no se podía quitar de la cabeza su rostro enrojecido y su sonrisa tímida ayer en la laguna cuando bromeó. Mañana sacaría a esa Claire y la conquistaría.

* * *

 **Sede de la BSAA**

Chris tenía permiso de salir del hospital, llevaba muletas para compensar la pierna fracturada en dos. En principio, los doctores le habían dicho que no se moviera de la cama, pero él se rehusó. Su hermana era más importante que su dolor. Con la ayuda de Valentine, caminó por el largo pasillo de la oficina. Cada pequeño movimiento que hacía lo pagaba con una punzada lastimera. Era el precio por levantarse y luchar por su única familia.

Tenía que informarle al equipo sus conclusiones y posibles planes con la pelirroja. Estaba en peligro, estaba loco y le podría hacer cualquier cosa. No podía creerse aún que ese enfermo sentía "algo" por su hermanita.

Seguramente en sus planes involucraría un nuevo virus, descendencia o experimentos ilegales. No podía permitir eso, Claire estaba en peligro y él no aceptaría quedarse en una cama mientras las enfermeras cuidaban de él.

Jill notó que su compañero pensaba demasiado y se ponía nervioso. Le acarició el brazo y le miró a los ojos mientras esperaban al ascensor. Entendía el papel de su pareja, debe ser duro sentirse tan impotente. lo único que podía hacer ella era apoyarlo y trabajar duro para dar con alguna pista, pero era difícil atar los cabos dentro del mercado bioterrorista.

-Tranquilo, la traeremos de vuelta.

Él asintió aún intranquilo y agradeció los ánimos de su amada. Entraron el el elevador y pulsaron el botón que los llevaba a la sala de juntas.

Chris llevaba yeso por toda la pierna y tenía inmovilizado el pie, no podría andar hasta unos meses después. Las muletas y el brazo de Jill eran el único soporte que tenía y a duras penas podría andar con eso. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y fueron a otro pasillo. Entraron en la sala de reuniones, Sheva y Piers ya estaban allí. Barry había ido a buscar un café y Leon no había llegado aún.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver al mayor Redfield allí. Era increíble la fortaleza de ese hombre. Su subordinado fue hacía él y le estrechó la mano. Tomaron asiento, Piers en la cabeza de la mesa, Chris y Jill a ambos lados y Sheva al lado del moreno.

Barry también entró, con varias bebidas en mano. Había estado buscando más reseñas sobre donde podría ser la guarida de Wesker y seguía sin encontrar nada. Era el que más entendía a Redfield, si a él le arrebataran sus hijas, haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlas.

Saludó a Chris y se sentó al lado de Valentine. Solamente faltaba el agente de la DSO, esperaron pacientemente alrededor de una hora. Avanzaron sobre algunos temas menos importantes y falsas pistas que podrían seguir. Aunque en el fondo, todos esperaban la llegada de Kennedy y las noticias sobre la espía.

El susodicho entró en la sala, parecía cansado y tenía círculos morados debajo de sus ojos. Tenía muy mal aspecto. No reaccionó ni al ver a Chris, estaba ausente de mente. Planeaba cómo volver a ver a Ada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has averiguado algo?- Preguntó Barry.

Él se apoyó en la mesa con un mano y con la otra se tapó los ojos, negó con la cabeza. Parecía deshecho, Piers se ablandó un poco al verlo así. Supongo que había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero no debían tirar la toalla.

-Ella se fue antes de decirme nada. No piensa colaborar con nosotros, al parecer teme a Wesker.

Jill se masajeó las sienes mientras suspiraba, no les quedaba ninguna otra alternativa. Solamente perseguían fantasmas y nada parecía fiable. Ni una fuente de información ni ningún recorrido que seguir. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sheva miró preocupada a Chris, este apretaba el puño encima de la mesa. Parecía muy afectado y lleno de ira, tenía sed de venganza.

Piers se rascó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba el siguiente movimiento del equipo. Leon lo había intentado y se veía horrible. Dejó atrás sus conflictos infantiles y pensó con mente fría. Además, su capitán estaba presente y él debía actuar como el líder de la operación, tenía que estar a la altura.

-Comprendo…

Chris apretó mucho más su mano, clavando sus uñas en la palma. De seguro Kennedy podría extraer algo útil, lo que fuera, pero alguna pista. Hacía semanas que no sabían nada de la pelirroja y el tiempo se les estaba tirando encima. La respuesta del rubio no fue suficiente para él. Ese hombre había compartido alguna noche con Wong, tenía que conseguir algo. No podía creer que no tuviera nada.

Dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo temblar toda la esa. Los presentes miraron al hermano mayor de Claire, estaba enfurecido. No permitiría que se rindieran tan fácilmente. Un fracaso los llevaría a la victoria.

-Kennedy...Debemos volver a probarlo.

Él asintió, no tenía fuerzas de discutir y se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Nivans se levantó y trazó un plan para engañar a la dama de rojo. Leon la llamaría para pasar una noche con ella, iría a su apartamento y se metería en la cama con ella. Luego le preguntaría por la chica, si seguía sin responder, él la adormecería con cloroformo. Sonaba muy bestia, pero era una manera eficaz. Cuando estuviera inconsciente registrarían el apartamento en busca de algo de utilidad.

El rubio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con el plan de Nivans, pero también accedió. Haría cualquier cosa para encontrar a Claire. No le gustaba la idea de aprovecharse de la mujer que "amaba", pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando la reunión estaba dándose por concluida. Chris interrumpió a su subordinado y habló muy seriamente. Todos callaron.

-Hasta ahora no tenemos ni idea de cuáles son las intenciones de ese malnacido, pero sí que sabemos algo.

Todos miraron con asombro y curiosidad al hermano de la pelirroja, atentos a cada una de sus palabras o movimientos. Eso era verdad, todos se habían concentrado en una posible ubicación, pero nadie en los futuros planes del tirano. Jill sabía que el hermano de la secuestrada tenía una de las claves más importantes del caso. Sería un elemento muy importante en la operación. Ayer estuvo llorando, pero hoy parecía hecho de hierro, sin expresión, frío y fuerte.

-Claire no fue un rehén al azar. Él realmente está "interesado" en ella.

La sala entera quedó en shock. Algunos no sabían de dónde habían sacado esas conclusiones, pero el ex miembro de los STARS tenía una mínima idea de lo que se refería Chris.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Wesker ya estaba bien vestido e iba camino a la habitación de la chica. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones iguales, se había duchado para empezar bien el día y se puso una cantidad generosa de su loción habitual. Esa que Claire olía discretamente cuando se acercaba a ella.

Llamó a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido. Encontró a la chica durmiendo, de espaldas a él. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas mallas negras cortas. Estaba descubierta y sentía ganas de despertarla de una manera peculiar… Desechó la idea, ella aún estaría enfadada con él. Prefería no hacer cosas innecesarias. Rio de lado y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó de rodillas a los pies de la cama y le susurró en el oído:

-Dearheart, despierta.- Su voz seductora haría derretir con facilidad a cualquier helado.

La chica botó en la cama al escuchar la voz de Wesker en su oído, casi cayéndose del colchón.

Ella hizo una mueca, lo apartó con una mano. Luego cogió el edredón y se cubrió enterita. ¡Qué buena forma de empezar la mañana! El día que le esperaba… Aún estaba furiosa por lo de ayer, prefería quedarse encerrada una semana a pasar por alguna humillación del tirano.

Él se apartó un poco y pensó. Necesitaba quitarle el enfado de buenas maneras, pero no podía conseguirlo si la chica no se levantaba de la cama.

-Está bien, si no te levantas, lo haré yo.

La destapó, echando las mantas al suelo. Ella gimió y se tapó la cabeza con el cojín, no quería participar en ninguno de sus juegos sádicos. Él la agarró con ambos brazos por la cintura y la levantó.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

La chica pataleó para que la pusiera de nuevo en el suelo. Intentó quitarse sus brazos del abdomen, arañando. Él la llevó hasta la puerta del baño. La posó sobre el parquet y la encaró.

-Ahora vete a duchar como haces cada mañana, ¿o te tengo que bañar yo?

Ella frunció el ceño y cogió aire para evitar contestar alguna blasfemia. Contar hasta diez no le servía, lo había intentado más de una vez.

A Albert no le parecía mala idea duchar a la menor.

Tomó una toalla del armario y sus zapatillas. Se imaginó esa imagen por un momento y cerró los ojos, ni en sus sueños. Sería mejor tenerlo contento por un rato que no hacerlo enfadar. ¡Vaya día le esperaba!

-Dame media hora.

Él asintió y la tomó de la barbilla. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, así rompería el hielo de buena mañana. No quería poner más nerviosa a la chica. Ya estaba pasando su límite con solo cinco minutos que llevaba despierta.

-Sonríe un poco, estás mejor.

La chica mantuvo su expresión severa, pero se le subieron sus colores. Antes de que él pudiera notarlo, se encerró en el baño, respirando agitadamente apoyada contra la pared. Iría deprisa duchándose y no tardaría mucho en arreglarse. Quería que este día pasase tan rápido como se había ido la noche anterior.

El tirano notó como su humor había mejorado con solo un simple cumplido. Ya se estaba ablandando, iba por buen camino. La chica era fuerte y se hacía la dura, pero nadie se resistiría a él. Y aún menos su diosa. Se sentó en la cama deshecha, esperando a que la chica terminase. Luego iría a la cocina a prepararle un almuerzo inolvidable. Le encantaba el jabón de nueces de macadamia, lo había elegido especialmente para ella. Solamente su fragancia le hacía enloquecer.

Sería un día muy emocionante.

* * *

 **Fin del noveno capítulo**

Bueno, tengo la excelente noticia de que gané los dos premios de literatura en mi instituto. Mi enemiga quedó hecha pedazos, la muy creída iba diciendo que con el dinero del premio se compraría libros. ¡Ja! ¡En la cara!

Y también participé en un concurso de catalán en la TV y gané. Cuando hayan subido el programa a internet pasaré el link.

 **Respuesta a los Reviews:**

 **Suzukimademoiselle:** ¡Hola! Yo me comería a Wesker, enterito, con nata montada por sus pectorales, a oscuras… Mejor paro o te traumaré.

¿Drama y salseo? Pues habrá, y mucho de ambos. El lemon no tardará mucho en llegar y será bueno y no el único.

 **Yuna-Tidus-Love:** ¡Hola amiga! ¿Acercamiento? En este capítulo sí que ha habido acercamiento. El hombre es goloso y posesivo, no tiene remedio.

¿Wesker? Ya veremos que planea…

¡Hasta la próxima actualización.

 **Big fan of Optimus Prime:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, eso de la laguna era muy Wesker, sería raro que no hubiera tenido la tentación de tirar a un Redfield adentro. ¿No te gusta el Nivanield? La verdad es que a mí tampoco mucho, pero quería poner que Claire tuviese un novio antes del secuestro para crear más salseo. No te preocupes por Piers, no tendrá un papel muy protagónico.

Podré añadir una referencia Pirry a uno de los capítulos finales. Si, ya te he hecho feliz. Lo haría antes, pero la historia ya está escrita hasta el capítulo 20 y la estoy a punto de terminar. Para los fans de Pirry (creo que solo estamos, tu, yo y MariposaVioleta) XD

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	10. 1998

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Trouble de Taylor Swift

Demons de Imagine Dragons

Titanium de Anna Kendrick

 **Agradecimientos y Dedicatoria:** A Light of Moon 12, mi queridísima y maestra de la maldad Beta. También a mi otra hermana del mal GeishaPax. Y a mi seguidora Elizabeth que si no actualiza El Fruto de lo Prohibido le daré stalkeo.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Burton**_

 _Eran finales de verano para ese entonces, la familia Burton celebraba el cumpleaños de la mayor de las hijas, Moira. Habían hecho una barbacoa y todos los STARS y algunos amigos de las niñas eran los invitados. Entre ellos estaba Claire, ni un STARS, ni una amiga de la escuela de las niñas. Totalmente fuera de lugar._

 _Hacía mucho calor y el sol acechaba a todas las personas que estaban al aire libre. Jill y Rebecca aprovecharon la ocasión y se estaban bañando en la piscina de los Burton. La pelirroja hubiera llevado bañador si lo hubiera sabido, se estaba aburriendo mucho sola y de pie._

 _El jardín de la casa era enorme. Tenía una casita pequeña, convertida en taller por Barry. Allí siempre practicaba la puntería con sus armas y guardaba todo lo necesario para el bricolaje. Detrás de las vallas había la piscina, muy bonita y espaciosa. La casa tenía tres plantas, pero la superior se usaba de buhardilla. En el exterior de la finca se podía ver una propiedad bien cuidada, obra del padre en sus días libres. Sabía que Kathy amaba las plantas y ella cuidaba los parterres, pero siempre era su esposo el que sacaba las malas hierbas._

 _El padre de familia cocinaba en la barbacoa mientras charlaba con Chris. El mayor Redfield miraba a Valentine en un bikini azul, mojada por el agua de la piscina. Barry le dio una colleja que hizo que sus gafas de sol quedaron chamuscadas en la barbacoa. Claire negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Se tumbó en el césped y se puso a tomar el sol sin quitarse ninguna prenda. Llevaba un top negro de esos cortos enseñando todo el vientre y pantalones cortos, no hacía falta quitar ninguna de sus prendas. Cerró los ojos y puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, pensando en la escuela._

 _Solamente restaban dos semanas de vacaciones y nada interesante había pasado. Ni un viaje con amigos por la costa, ni un camping en la montaña o un amor veraniego. Solamente un empleo temporal en un bar, muchas tareas y lidiar con clientes borrachos durante la noche._

 _Solamente le restaban dos días de trabajo en el local de J y ya volvería a la rutina de siempre. De casa al instituto a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca a casa._

 _Bueno, no era exactamente un amor veraniego, pero a la mente le vino el capitán de los STARS. Sintió su cuerpo arder con más intensidad, sabía que eso no era culpa del sol. Desde que se conocieron, el rubio se había vuelto cliente habitual del bar donde trabajaba. Y eso que quedaba lejos de la estación de policías y le salía más barato ir al de delante de la comisaría. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero creía que ese hombre era distinto a cualquier aprovechado. ¿Porque no se sentaba en ninguna mesa y siempre iba a la barra, donde estaba la pelirroja? Conversaban durante una media hora y él se iba pitando, según él, siempre se le hacía tarde. Incluso su hermano le había comentado que el capitán acostumbraba llegar tarde cuando era la hora de comer o del almuerzo._

 _Nadie sabía que lo encontraba atractivo, su hermano a veces hacía algún comentario inocente como:_

 _-¿Porque tantas preguntas sobre el capitán? ¿Estás planeando su asesinato?_

 _Ella por supuesto, no le decía nada a su hermano. Prefería fantasear ella sola y sin que nadie la presionase. Cuando esto sucedía ella le contesta sarcásticamente, sin levantar sospecha alguna:_

 _-Quizás mañana._

 _En la radio sonó una canción tocada en guitarra y cantada por una chica y un chico, no se acordaba del nombre pero era muy tradicional. Hablaba de las sensaciones de cuando estás enamorado, ¡qué momento más oportuno! Era la más famosa melodía compuesta por Frank Sinatra, cantada por unos aficionados._

 _¿Cabía la remota posibilidad de tener un romance con el capitán? Besar sus labios se había vuelto su fantasía más ansiada durante el último mes. Cuando la llevó en coche a casa una madrugada, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un dulce y fugaz beso en la mejilla._

 _Pero ese olor de loción post-afeitado y su sentido del humor había dejado huella en ella. Cada vez que se acercaba a la barra se ponía nerviosa. Alguna vez las copas habían sido víctimas inocentes de su taquicardia temporal, rompiéndose por algún descuido. Suerte que él nunca había visto semejante escena._

 _-¿Disfrutando del sol?_

 _Esa voz arenosa la sacó de su trance, haciéndole abrir los ojos. El sol le daba en la cara, pero podía ver como Wesker se sentaba a su lado en el césped. Ella se incorporó, si él supiera en lo que estaba pensando. Se pasó una mano por su melena rojo, revoloteando su flequillo. Esta se acomodó por sí sola en su hombros, unas capas de fuego eterno que cubrían su busto. Con la luz del sol esta se veía mucho más llamativa de lo que ya era._

 _Claire se quedó sin respuesta, no sabía qué decirle, él solo estaba esperando sentado. Inconscientemente se acercó un poco más a él, como si no estuviera lo suficiente acalorada._

 _\- Aprovecho los últimos días de verano antes de volver al instituto._

 _Él pareció hacer una mueca de disgusto frente a esa contestación. Esa estación había pasado volando. Sus miradas se encontraron, azules los dos por igual. Ella intentaba descifrar esa mueca de decepción y el porqué de su mirada._

 _-¿Volverás el verano que viene?_

 _Ella sonrió, así que era por eso. No creía que ese hombre tan frío y sin sentimientos que describe su hermano dejaba a flote sus emociones delante de ella. Asintió mientras se abrazaba una pierna con un brazo, sentandose del todo recta, a su altura. Ella ya había planificado un encuentro casual para no tener que esperar a verle hasta el verano que estaba por venir. Le escondería los papeles a Chris y se los llevaría en el trabajo para poder andar por la comisaría sin causar ninguna sospecha evidente a los ojos de cualquier miembro de STARS._

 _Había hecho miles de planes para poder pasarse alguna vez por la estación de policías. No debía abusar, pero quería ir alguna vez más. Ella sonrió aún más y añadió:_

 _-No te preocupes, no me perderás de vista._

 _Claro que no lo haría. Se encargaría personalmente de pasar algún día por la casa del subordinado con alguna excusa ridícula pero creíble. No sabía donde se había quedado ese hombre con autocontrol férreo y mirada intimidante, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: Todo fue por ella._

 _En ese momento Moira se acercó a la pareja mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana pequeña. Era extraño que la menor Redfield no jugase con ella, y más en el día de su cumpleaños. El hombre rubio estaba muy cerca de ella, casi rozándola. La fémina estaba sonrojada y parecía feliz. Las chicas susurraron y se rieron, sacando conclusiones apresuradas._

 _Fueron corriendo hasta el lugar, con unas sonrisas traviesas. Cuando estuvieron delante de la pareja, estos dos no se dieron cuenta ni de su presencia. Estaban mirándose fijamente y Claire parecía respirar agitadamente._

 _-¿Cuando os casareis?- Preguntó la más pequeña de las hermanas._

 _Ambos salieron de su trance de miradas, lamentándose por dejase ver así en público. La chica Redfield giró su cabeza hasta donde estaban las hijas de Burton. Una de ellas la abrazó, la pelirroja aceptó el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza tiernamente. Sería una futura buena madre. Ninguno de los dos escuchó la frase que les hizo salir del encantamiento de los ojos del otro. No sabían de qué iba la cosa y eso hizo que el juego de las niñas siguiera._

 _-¿Podremos ser damas de honor?- Añadió la cumpleañera._

 _La menor Redfield paró de acariciar a Moira y giró su vista a la más pequeña. ¿Que estaban diciendo? Tuvo un mal presentimiento, de seguro que las pequeñajas ya habían dicho alguna de las suyas._

 _-¿Cómo?- Cuestionó la pelirroja._

 _Albert se acomodó el pelo, incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a estar con críos, solamente con la hija de su mejor amigo Birkin. Sherry le llamaba "tío" y no le resultaba molesto. Pero esas tardes haciendo de "niñera" mientras su padre experimentaba en el laboratorio de Umbrella las hubiera preferido pasarlas en el bar o echando una siesta. Iba agotado, eso de tener doble empleo era cansino._

 _Las hijas de Barry tenían una sonrisa pícara y los ojos brillantes. La mayor tenía el pelo más oscuro y suelto, complementado con una mirada marrón penetrante y llena de vida. En cambio, la pequeña, tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rubios atado en dos coletas bajas y aparentaba salud frágil e inocencia pese a estar rebosante de energía todo el día._

 _La del pelo negro dejó de abrazar a Claire y fue al lado de su hermana pequeña. Las dos miraban al capitán y a la menor Redfield con poco disimulo. Se rieron y empezaron a canturrear:_

 _-¡Son novios, son novios! ¡A Claire le gusta el capitán y al capitán le gusta Claire!_

 _La hermana menor de Chris tomó a la más pequeña, que tenía la voz más escandalosa. La abrazó con fuerza y le tapó la mano con la boca. Le decía que se callase y que era mentira, pero su cara demostraba lo contrario._

 _Las canciones de las hijas de Barry llamaron la atención del padre. Dejó de asar la carne y se quedó estupefacto con lo que vio. En efecto, Claire y el capitán habían estado muy cercanos últimamente. Quizás solo era una paranoia de sus hijas, a ambas les gustaba emparejar a conocidos._

 _No le dio importancia al asunto. Desde luego hubiese prestado más atención si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría 15 años después._

 _Estaba roja, igualando su pelo a la luz del sol. Sonreía de nerviosismo y se notaba que estaba apurada._

 _La mayor de las hermanas Burton se quedó riendo mientras miraba a su hermana siendo achuchada por la pelirroja. Claire sentía que tenía taquicardias de emoción y unas mariposas bailarinas volaban por su estómago. Estaba quedando como idiota delante del capitán._

 _-No, eso no es cierto.- Añadió la pelirroja sonrojada y avergonzada._

" _Y un pimiento que no es cierto, ya te gustaría a ti que todo fuese mentira"_ _._

 _Él no negaba la atracción que sentía por la hermanita de su subordinado, pero ella era demasiado tímida. O quizás era porque en la vida se había llevado demasiadas decepciones._

 _Seguro que fantaseaba con él y soñaba despierta todo el día. No era tonto y notaba como cada vez que se acercaba a ella o entraba en el bar, la chica se acomodaba el pelo o a la mínima se arreglaba un poco más. El lenguaje de las mujeres no se le daba mal, pero los sentimientos de la pelirroja se veían desde 3 kilómetros lejos._

 _Cuando estuvieran en un lugar más privado y en el momento indicado ya jugaría un poco con ella. A ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar sin resistirse a besarlo._

 _En la mesa del lado había patatas fritas con formas distintas. El hombre cogió una chip con forma redonda, le demostraría a la chica que quizás sus deseos más imposibles se podrían cumplir._

 _El hombre rubio atrajo su atención, ella lo miró, un poco más sosegada después de su ataque de risa nerviosa. Él le cogió la mano y sacó el aro de patata frita._

 _-Las niñas lo han descubierto, dearheart. Cásate conmigo._

 _A la pelirroja le cayó un balde de agua fría encima de su cabeza. Se rió, poniéndose aún más colorada. Una petición de matrimonio con un anillo de patata frita. Ese hombre tenía un humor muy peculiar._

 _Ella decidió seguirle el juego, le quitó el improvisado "anillo" de sus dedos. Luego se lo comió, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia. Estaba tentada a abrazarlo pero tampoco quería abusar de la broma. No quería verse como si fuera una fan delante de su músico favorito._

 _Durante ese verano, los dos pasaron a sentir algo más que "amistad". Sin embargo, después de descubrir la verdad, la chica decidió enterrar sus sentimientos para no resultar herida. Y en cambio, el hombre mantuvo ese deseo ferviente por ella durante años. Sabía que esa Claire también estaba enterrada y debía sacarla a la superficie._

* * *

 **Sede de la BSAA**

Burton volvió de su trance, ese momento no fue importante en cierta época, pero ahora que intuían los planes de Wesker…

Leon estaba pálido después de oír esas palabras de la boca del hermano de su mejor amiga. Cuando entró en la sala se veía ojeroso por la mala noche que había tenido con Ada, ahora parecía un vampiro. Un monstruo como él, un bioterrorista… ¿sintiendo algo por Claire? No lo conocía en persona, pero sabía por Ada y otras fuentes de información de que era un tipo voluble y peligroso.

Piers apretaba los puños con rabia, intentando mantener la compostura. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto, no podía resultar posible. Sin embargo, confiaba en las palabras de su capitán, si decía algo era porque tenía motivos.

El silencio se hizo por más de un minuto. Jill tenía la cara tapada con una mano mientras el pelo le caía por el contorno y sus hombros. Rezaba para que Claire no cayese en sus trampas.

-¿Qué evidencias tenemos para pensar eso?

Nivans rompió el silencio haciendo un intento de mantener la cabeza fría. Él no conocía al genocida tan a fondo como los otros presentes en la sala. Solo lo había visto atracar la fiesta y nada más. Si que sabia como era fisicamente y sus historiales y todo, pero no qué límites era capaz de cruzar.

Valentine levantó el rostro de la mesa y encontró su voz, tenía que meditarlo bien. Debían reunir todas las pistas e incidencias necesarias como para tomar ciertas decisiones. De eso dependía el futuro de la hermana de su pareja.

-Bueno, cuando estaba en STARS, había ciertos detalles que hacían sospechar sobre lo que sentía hacia ella. Recuerdo que una noche él quería irse a casa en vez de ir a mirar el fútbol. Pero cuando se enteró de que Claire trabajaba como camarera cambió de opinión.-Suspiró y añadió:-Joder, hasta yo bromeé con él sobre eso.

La morena se sintió mal por haber sido tan tonta sin darse cuenta de eso antes. ¡Ojala hubiera podido hacer algo! En ese momento, todo el personal de la sala estaba siendo carcomido por la culpa, como su hermano mayor. Todos habían cometido algún error, por pequeño que fuera. La culpa era compartida.

Piers no estuvo muy satisfecho con la declaración de Jill. Le daba creencia, pero no era suficiente como para confirmar tales acusaciones. No podría perder el tiempo preocupándose por algo que a lo mejor ni pasaba.

-Sí, esa noche Wesker pasó de ver el partido y se pasó toda la noche en la barra, hablando con Claire. Se reían juntos, el muy hijo de puta se divertía.

Las palabras de Redfield estaban envenenadas de puro odio hacía el ex capitán de los STARS. Apretó sus palmas de las manos con sus uñas hasta que sangraron. Respiró profundo y cerró por un momento los ojos, frotándose las sienes. Todo aquello era demasiado. Sheva le acarició la espalda, dándole una mirada de complicidad a la agente Valentine.

Si esa fijación ya venía desde tan temprano podía significar dos cosas: Había estado loco desde siempre sin cambiar cuando se inyectó el virus. O en realidad Wesker lo hacía porque disfrutaba de la compañía de su hermanita.

¿Pero cómo un monstruo como él podía tener buenas vibras hacia alguien? ¿Y mucho menos enamorarse? Era descabellado, pero parecía lo único que tenía un poco de pies y cabeza.

Su subordinado se rascó el mentón, eso daba un poco más de peso en el argumento, pero tampoco era gran cosa como para confirmar una atracción.

-Necesitamos más cosas, aportad lo que sea. Todo cuenta por muy insignificante que parezca.

La voz del militar estaba inundada de fuerza. Estaba comportándose como un verdadero líder, cosa que a Chris le fascinó. Si algún día tenía que abandonar su puesto, se lo dejaría a él. Sabía que hizo bien el dejar la investigación a cargo de su más fiel subordinado. No se arrepentía de su decisión. Le recordaba a él mismo cuando estaba en los STARS. Lleno de vitalidad, guiado por el sentido de la justicia. Tenía razón con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Chris, Jill, ¿Os acordáis de esa barbacoa que hicimos por el noveno cumpleaños de Moira?-El hombre asintió, la morena solamente se lo quedó escuchando.-Pues mis hijas decían que ellos dos eran novios. Recuerdo que los dos estaban sentados en el jardín, apartados del resto. La misma situación que en el bar.

Las hijas de Barry eran solo crías quizás, pero esto ya daba un poco más de sentido al asunto. Siempre era lo mismo, se quedaban apartados de los otros, como si hubiera muy buena química entre los dos. Piers asintió, dando las gracias a Burton, el asesor de la BSAA.

-También… él la había llevado a casa alguna madrugada después de que se cerrase el bar, y eso era muy temprano en la madrugada.- Añadió Chris.

¿Esperarse hasta las 3 de la mañana para poderla llevar a su "enamorada" a casa? Eso era tomarse muchas molestias viendo como era su capitán.

-¿Y todo esto conduce a vuestra conclusión?- Preguntó Nivans sin estar muy convencido.

-Ese hombre era el más temido de la comisaría, no demostraba emociones ni sonreía. Con ella era distinto, hasta se quitaba sus odiosas gafas de sol para mirarla. Le hacía favores, la protegía de borrachos, bromeaba y hasta la acariciaba alguna vez. ¡Yo más evidencia que eso no puedo ver!

Todos los presentes quedaron helados tras las duras palabras de la agente Valentine. Esperaban una respuesta similar proveniente de Chris, pero no de la morena la más sosegada de todas. Había alzado el tono de voz y estaba respirando agitadamente. La fémina no quería que Claire quedase como ella, traumada durante su cautiverio prolongado durante años. Se hizo prometer que no volvería a pasar nada parecido.

Observó como todos los demás la miraban como si no la entendieran, sorprendidos por su aportación. Ella tuvo ganas de justificar sus respuestas.

-Si a mí me hizo tal daño con el P30 sin sentir ningún interés en mí, imagínaos lo que podría hacerle a Claire. Ella es dura y persistente, no dejaría que él la controle. Pero si él quiere algo lo consigue.-Miró a Piers.

\- Imagínate lo que le puede estar ordenando a través del control mental. Tu solo… piénsalo. No puedes discutir sobre nada de lo que te ordenan, te conviertes en una marioneta. Lo sientes todo, pero no tienes el control sobre tus acciones.

En vez de hablarle a alguien en concreto parecía que estaba reflexionando para sí misma. Su mirada se volvió oscura y el volumen de su discurso se hizo inaudible. Unas lágrimas cristalinas resbalaron de la cara de la morena, cayendo en la mesa. Necesitaba ir al baño, cuando pensaba en su pasado se ponía sensible y le apetecía llorar un rato. Su psicóloga le decía que era bueno desahogarse, así no se ponía peor. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Chris hizo el gesto de levantarse, pero Sheva le ordenó que se sentase y fue ella quien siguió a Jill hacia el baño.

La agente Alomar supo en el primer instante, desde que la vio, que ese tirano le había hecho pasar por cosas horripilantes. La compañera de Redfield era la única que podía ponerse en el lugar de una cautiva de Wesker.

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de vidrio contigua al pasillo, entró y vio que la morena estaba apoyada en la encimera de mármol. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el grifo de agua estaba abierto. Se acercó lentamente y se puso a su lado.

-¿Estas mejor?

Ella asintió mientras daba un trago de agua colectada con ambas manos. Se giró, de cara a la africana.

-Me he exaltado, no es nada.

Ambas mujeres volvieron a la sala de reuniones. Aparentaba estar bien, pero la morena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

En la mansión Spencer, cuando se tiró por la ventana para salvar a Chris...

Ni Jill ni Wesker murieron en aquella ocasión. Herida de gravedad e inconsciente, Valentine sobrevivió gracias a la ayuda de Wesker que, tras someterla al tratamiento médico correspondiente, la criogenizó. Su plan consistía en utilizarla como primer conejillo de Indias una vez finalizado el proyecto Uroboros.

Fue su forma de cobrarse su venganza. Afortunadamente para Jill, la suerte estaba de su lado. El aparato que controlaba sus constantes vitales detectó ciertas anomalías. Algo estaba sucediendo en el interior de su cuerpo y el tirano no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad.

Al investigar el caso, descubrió que una forma mutante del Virus-T seguía dentro de ella. Se trataba de un remanente de la infección que contrajo en Raccoon City. La cura que recibió debería haber eliminado todos los agentes víricos de su organismo pero, en lugar de eso, hizo que el virus permaneciera en su cuerpo en estado latente.

De alguna forma, al pasar un largo periodo de tiempo criogenizada, el virus se había reactivado. Poco después de la reactivación del virus, este desapareció por completo, aunque dejó algo en su lugar: Wesker descubrió que el cuerpo de Jill poseía ahora anticuerpos extraordinariamente poderosos.

Asombrosamente, durante todos estos años en los que el Virus-T había morado en su cuerpo, la ex-miembro de los STARS había desarrollado un sistema inmunológico milagroso. Este descubrimiento alimentó las ambiciones de Wesker. El desarrollo del virus Uroboros, la clave del proyecto Uroboros, era extremadamente complicado. El virus desarrollado a partir de la flor progenitora había resultado ser demasiado venenoso como para ser útil, ya que, en vez de favorecer la evolución humana, únicamente conlleva la muerte. Albert creía que los anticuerpos de Jill podrían reducir la peligrosidad del virus, por lo que decidió mantenerla con vida para producir los anticuerpos necesarios para la investigación.

Irónicamente, Valentine, la gran detractora de las armas biológicas que había dedicado su vida a erradicarlas por completo, estaba siendo utilizada para desarrollar el arma biológica más terrible. Tras un largo periodo de investigación y experimentación, Wesker consiguió perfeccionar el Uroboros. Su participación en el desarrollo del virus descartó a Jill como cobaya para las pruebas, pues su cuerpo estaba protegido por anticuerpos puros e inalterados. No obstante, Wesker pensó que ya encontraría alguna utilidad para ella en otro momento.

Durante la investigación del virus progenitor, se descubrió la existencia de una nueva sustancia química. Los científicos se refirieron a ella como P30. Los pacientes que la recibían, no solo adquirían una fuerza sobrehumana, sino que, además, se volvían extremadamente vulnerables a la manipulación. El P30 era el potenciador de rendimiento definitivo.

El objetivo del proyecto Uroboros era crear una nueva raza de seres humanos, por lo que el P30 no parecía tener ninguna relevancia. Sin embargo, se llegó a la conclusión de que podría comercializarse como producto para conseguir fondos adicionales.

Se inició una investigación simultánea con Plagas y P30 para crear soldados perfectos que acataran órdenes sin oponer resistencia. Lamentablemente, esta última no dio los resultados esperados. Los efectos del P30 duraban muy poco tiempo. El cuerpo humano metabolizaba y expulsaba el contenido de una inyección de P30 a gran velocidad, por lo que era necesario volver a administrarlo frecuentemente, hecho que redujo la viabilidad del producto para convertirse en un potenciador del rendimiento a largo plazo.

La única solución consistía en colocarle un dispositivo al sujeto que le administrara el fármaco continuamente. Sin embargo, aunque los efectos del P30 eran breves, seguía siendo una sustancia potente y eficaz. Como se desconocían los efectos de una administración continua, se incorporó un dispositivo externo en el cuerpo de Jill. Este iba acoplado a su pecho y le inyectaba el fármaco de forma continuada.

Carente de voluntad, se convirtió en la sirviente de Excella y Albert.

Al cabo de un rato, todos habían vuelto a la convocatoria para terminar de decidir qué hacer. La reacción de Valentine se quedó solo en un susto. No había pasado nada malo, ni tampoco se pondría a llorar desconsoladamente allí en el baño. Todo quedaba en el pasado. Estaban más unidos que nunca y nada horrible volvería a pasar. Ojalá pudiera creerse sus palabras.

-Vale, vuestra teoría tiene mucho sentido y parece ser cierta.- Admitió el subordinado de Chris después de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Que ese genocida sintiese algo por su pareja era realmente enfermizo. Si la había tocado un pelo juraría que se lo haría pagar. Claire era su amiga, compañera, confidente y pareja y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la hiriera. La protegería con su vida si fuese necesario, fue un juramento que le hizo a Chris, su hermano. Él se había asignado la tarea de protegerla de cualquier mal innecesario y la culpa caía sobre sus hombros. Debían pasar ya a la acción y de cualquier manera averiguar el escondite del bioterrorista.

Piers subió la pantalla de proyección, dejando al descubierto una pizarra donde trazaron el plan para engañar a Ada Wong. Quizás parecía un poco alocado, pero sería una forma muy segura de conseguir lo que buscaban y ella era la única conexión con el criminal. El tiempo era oro y no pensaba malgastarlo durmiendo, debían ir a por la pelirroja ya.

Justo como lo habían acordado, Leon contactaría con la espía de nuevo, cosa que quizás le costaría un poco. Quedarían para cenar o directamente en el apartamento, la mujer de rojo era impredecible. Cuando estuviera con la guardia baja, la sedaría. Con cloroformo o algún tranquilizante. Eso no le gustaba mucho al agente de la DSO, pero si era por el bien de Claire haría cualquier cosa. Luego avisaría a los otros miembros del equipo para saquear el piso de la mujer, en busca de alguna información en su PC o algún papel en su escritorio. Cualquier información sobre el paradero de Wesker era útil. Donde estuviera él, estaba Claire.

Quedaron que en cuanto el rubio supiera algo de la dama escarlata, se volverían a reunir para detallar más el plan.

* * *

 **Fin del décimo capítulo.**

Ahora ya sabemos porque Moira y Polly son shippeadoras del Weskerfield. El siguiente capítulo lleva muchísimo Claire x Wesker, os encantará. Miel, miel y más miel de aquí una semana.

 **Respuesta a los Reviews:**

 **James Anderson:** Gracias, siempre intento que mis relatos sean lo más próximos y realistas al lector. Aquí lo tienes.

 **Yuna- Tidus- Love:** ¡Holis! Tan sensual y tan cabrón él… ¿Me compras uno? Va enserio.

 **Paola Watson (Guest):** Si te digo que solo quedan dos capítulos para que llegue el lemmon… ¿Cómo te quedas?

¿Indecente? Nah, eso yo, que escribo estas cosas siendo menor de edad, espero que no sea ilegal. Bueno, tampoco importa, soy malvada y rebelde.

 **Elizabeth Abertnathy:** ¡Mujer¡ ¿acaso no duermes nunca? Agradezco mucho que hayas dejado review en TODOS los capítulos que no pudiste leer antes y te faltaban por comentar, lo aprecio muchísimo. Creo que este capítulo te habrá gustado, las Burton fueron las primeras shippers de Albert y Claire.

Yo también estoy bastante ocupada, si no tuviera escritos los capítulos con mucha antelación la historia aún iría por la cuarta entrega. ¿Qué Romeo y Julieta? Como bien has dicho, es mejor Weskerfield.

¿Six pack? ¿Dónde? Ah, sí, Wesker,.. Maldición, somos lectoras y nos lo tenemos que imaginar, nos toca conformarnos con eso. Dichosa y suertuda Claire, lánzate. No tardará en caer en las redes de Wesker, en el siguiente capítulo las cosas ya se volverán más íntimas.

La escena del piano… Con la alternativa que me has planteado me has inspirado:

 _Terminó de tocar la canción, sin ninguna errada y con todos los tiempos bien definidos, como una buena profesional. Albert quedó pensativo y un poco decepcionado, pero eso duraría poco, no dejaría que su dearheart se marchara tan fácilmente._

 _-¿Puedo marcharme ya?_

 _La proposición de su captor ya le pareció extraña y más que ahora la dejaría marchar, ¿tan fácil sería? Albert se levantó y le tendió la mano enguantada de nuevo, queriéndola guiar a un engaño._

 _-Acompáñame, te mostraré la salida._

 _La pelirroja titubeó indecisa, algo le olía a chamusquina… Vio como esker suspiró de impaciencia y movió su mano, haciéndole una seña para que aceptase el venir con él. Ella, sin nada que perder, aceptó la invitación y se levantó del piano mientras posaba su mano sobre la palma del rubio._

 _Él la llevó por pasillos y estancias inmensas de la mansión. Ella solo había contemplado un ala de la mansión, era mucho más grande de lo que creía pensar. Ya decían que las apariencias engañaban, esperaba que ese dicho no fuera aplicable a las intenciones indefinidas del tirano. Finalmente llegaron al recibidor de la mansión, muy parecido a esa tan mencionada Mansión Spencer. El rubio soltó la mano de Claire y se paró delante del enorme portón de madera robusta Sacó una llave antigua de su bolsillo y abrió la tan ansiada salida. Fuera estaba lloviendo y hacía un viento que hacía tambalear a todas las palmeras._

 _-Hasta pronto, dearheart._

 _Prácticamente la echó de la casa, empujándola por la espalda. Cerró la puerta delante de sus propios morros y ella se quedó fuera, en la isla, sin ninguna comida ni medio de transporte. Otra jugarreta del tirano… Maldición. Llamó al portón con los puiños. Él no tardó en volver a abrir, su cabeza rubia se asomó al umbral donde Claire ya había quedado empapada._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-¿Se puede saber cómo volveré a Washington?_

 _Wesker dio una carcajada oscura, su juego había funcionado._

 _-Yo prometí que dejaría que te marchases, como lo harías no era asunto mío_

 _Y así fue como la pequeña Redfield volvió bajo la protección del genocida más temido de la humanidad. Había jugado mentalmente con ella y la muy estúpida había caído de cuatro patas._

Y mejor no sigo porque se me ocurren ideas romanticonas para la continuación y paso de derramar miel de nuevo, suficiente habrá en las próximas entregas.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	11. En lo más profundo

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me perteneen.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Fly me to the Moon la cover de Olivia Ong

 **Agradecimientos:** A todos los fickers que siguen leyendo, comentando y apoyando _Dark Temptation_. También, por supuesto, a mi maravillosa Beta Light of Moon 12.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Cuando ya se había aseado, vestido y secado su melena, fue guiada por el riquísimo olor de algo cocinándose. Su humor había mejorado después de la ducha, pero sabiendo el día que le esperaba no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones.

¿Porque Wesker tenía que ser tan bueno… en todo?

Llevaba el pelo acomodado en una coleta baja, reposando en su hombro derecho. Vestía unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa de color negro. Estaba empezando a usar la misma ropa que él, pero no quedaban más prendas coloridas así que le tocaba apechugar con lo que tenía. No se quejaría por su vestuario siendo presa de ese tirano jodidamente loco.

Obviamente, cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, vio de espaldas a Wesker. Preparaba algo delicioso a juzgar por el aroma. En la encimera había chocolate y fresas. Ella se quedó en el borde de la puerta apoyada cruzada de brazos. Hasta por debajo de su camisa negra se podían ver sus músculos definidos. Transparentaba un poco… quizás lo había hecho intencionalmente. Cualquier cosa podría esperarse de él.

Le gustaba mostrarse dominante, tener todo bajo control, sentir el poder bajo la palma de su mano. Era de esa manera y nada podría cambiarlo. Cuando estaba de buenas no le disgustaba la actitud del rubio, hasta podía ser agradable. Al principio la convivencia había sido muy complicada, pero se estaba acostumbrando. No le quedaba nada mejor que hacer mientras su hermano o amigos no daban señales de vida.

La estarían buscando, eso seguro, y no se darían por vencidos.

-No conocía esta faceta tuya de acosadora, corazón.

La chica dio un brinco. ¿Sabía que estaba allí desde hacía unos minutos? Por supuesto, con el oído superhumano que tiene. ¿No podría haberle tocado un secuestrador normal? Pero eso no se elige, ni el ser secuestrada. Se hubiera dado una palmada en la cara.

Además, el acosador era él. Ella solo esperaba a que terminase de preparar el almuerzo. No tenía por qué ser una mirona por estar allí de pie. No supo qué contestarle, prefirió no decir nada y así no provocar ninguna segunda respuesta burlona por parte de Wesker. Pero siquiera hacía falta una contestación para que él siguiese el juego.

-Ven, no seas tímida.

Albert invocaba el espíritu flameante Redfield, saldría al acecho si seguía así. La pelirroja no tenía tanta paciencia y sabía que esos comentarios la hacían rabiar. Ella de mala gana dio unos pasos hasta ponerse a su lado, a una distancia prudente. A veces, por cómo le hablaba, parecía que estuviera charlando con una mascota o un perro, no con una persona normal y corriente. El rubio era muy raro, en todos los aspectos. Pero también tenía una faceta misteriosa, que le hacía querer descubrir cosas.

Observó lo que cocinaba, estaba friendo una masa hecha de huevo, harina, leche y azúcar. Debería tratarse de algún pastel o dulce. Era extraño verlo así, horneando pastelitos como una princesa. Se lo imaginó por un momento con delantal y dos trenzas rubias. Ahogó una risa, el hombre la miró de reojo detrás de sus gafas de sol.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia, dearheart?

Ella negó con la cabeza y apoyó un brazo en la encimera de mármol. Mientras la mezcla se cocía, él le iba dando forma redonda. Tenía una pinta buenísima. Sacó el primero de todos y lo metió en un plato. Luego hizo el siguiente y después otro más. El resultado de su cocina fueron tres crepes bien definidas y con un sabor seguramente espectacular. Ella iba a meter mano en el plato, pero él se lo apartó.

Apagó el fuego y guardó la paella donde había cocinado. Se giró hacia la pelirroja, con el sirope de chocolate en las manos. La chica tragó saliva, iba a darle una de sus lecciones de habilidades talentosas que solo él poseía. Con mucha destreza, él puso la cantidad justa de chocolate en la masa frita. Luego cogió el tazón de fresas para cortarlas en trozos. Vio como la chica babeaba, era ser un poco cruel hacerla esperar. Le tendió una fresa entera. Ella le miró desconfiadamente, incrédula por si se trataba de una broma.

Él insistió de nuevo, ella decidió tomar la frutilla con los dedos. Él se la apartó, la chica hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ya sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de ese hombre. Él alzó la fruta y la aproximó a sus labios, si dejarle la opción de comérsela ella misma.

-Abre la boca.

La chica titubeó y accedió, se sintió como una niña pequeña por unos segundos. El sabor dulce de la fresa le invadió toda la boca. No se arrepintió de haber tenido que hacerle caso al tirano para poder comer un poco. Terminó de masticar el fruto y siguió mirando lo que hacía el hombre.

Con mucha habilidad, cortó rápidamente las fresas en muchos trozos. Las tiró por encima del chocolate, combinando el contraste de colores. La cocina era un arte y si se valoraban todos los campos -sean: la vista, el gusto, el olfato y el tacto- se potenciaban los resultados.

Por último, arrancó un par de hojas de menta de la plantita que estaba en la isla de la cocina. Las dejó encima del dulce con mucho cuidado y tendió el plato a la pelirroja. Abrió un cajón y le dio un cuchillo y un tenedor a la chica. Ella los aceptó, alucinada. El hombre se sentó en un taburete. Creía que Wesker le haría ser su chacha por un día, o su mascota, o algo peor. Pero resultaba no ser cierto. Era muy impredecible, cambiaba de actitud tan rápido que no te darías ni cuenta en la mayoría de los casos.

Ella se sintió mal al ver que él no probaba nada, sabía que al menos una comida al día debía cumplirla. Se sentó a su lado, en un taburete de la isla. Extrañamente se sentía mal por él. ¿Porque se tomaba esas molestias? Estaba tentada en darle las gracias o directamente un beso en la mejilla. Prefirió sacar otro par de cubiertos más del cajón que él había abierto antes y tenderlos para que los cogiera y compartieran el almuerzo. Él la miró, sorprendido. Se molestaba en ser amable incluso delante de su propio secuestrador ¡Que chica tan admirable! No esperaba menos de la reina de su futuro imperio.

Él le acarició la cabeza y aceptó los utensilios. La chica aún no se había acostumbrado a sus caricias en el pelo, en la mejilla… ¿Qué clase de secuestrador hacía eso? Quizás uno que se acordaba de cómo eran ambos en Raccoon City. ¿Podría alguien como él, conservar esas memorias dulces?

Comieron en silencio, Claire estaba incómoda mientras comían del mismo plato. En cambio, Albert estaba investigando cómo reaccionaba la chica frente a algún roce accidental.

-Sigue pendiente lo de enseñarme a cocinar. Quizás esta tarde…-Él la interrumpió.

-Tengo planes para esta tarde.

Por una vez que le preguntaba y pedía un favor y él le decía que estaba ocupado. Pues después de esto tendría que esperar para volver a escuchar una petición de la boca de la pelirroja. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una mueca severa.

-¿Así? ¿Con quién?

No podía creerlo, la chica se estaba poniendo celosa, de ella misma de hecho. Él se rió, esa muchacha tendía a ser tan temperamental.

-Contigo.

A Claire se le cayó un balde de agua fría por encima y mostró cara de arrepentimiento. Eso le pasaba por sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas. Volvió a mirar al rubio cuando notó que había recuperado su color original.

-¿Y qué haremos?

Esa era la mejor parte. Ayer por la noche el tirano tuvo la mejor idea del mundo. Sabía que a la chica le daban miedo las alturas. Aún recordaba el primer día que estuvo aquí encerrada. Estaban en el balcón y él amenazó con tirarla. Esa vez ella se aferró a él como un gato que no quería bañarse. No podía decirle que fueran al balcón a repetir eso, pero tenía una excusa mejor. Irían a la laguna de nuevo, a la parte más profunda de las cuevas. Allí de noche se encendían unos focos que estaban dentro del agua y el paisaje era muy bonito. Había un acantilado natural, de unos 10 metros.

No quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a Claire aferrándose a él y con poca ropa. Y si estaba mojada mucho mejor. Además, a él los saltos de trampolín se le daban de maravilla, podría dejarla boquiabierta.

-Iremos a hacer clavados en la laguna subterránea.

La pelirroja palideció ¿Saltos? ¿Otra vez esa laguna? No gracias. Además eso implicaba ir en bikini o en poca ropa y no le apetecía nada mostrar su cuerpo al tirano, y menos sin depilarse antes. Wesker vio reflejado el temor en la cara de la menor Redfield, sonrió internamente.

-Yo… mejor me quedaré mirando.- " _Qué contestación tan patética"-_ pensó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras acortaba la distancia con la chiquilla. No ir o quedarse mirando no era una opción. Y menos teniendo una excusa para ver su cuerpo de musa griega en escasa ropa. Con tan solo pensar en esa piel, su pelo y sus curvas…

-Vendrás y punto.-Sonó un poco brusco, se retracto siendo más suave y tocándole la mejilla.-Venga, yo te enseñaré, será divertido.

Ella suspiró, tenía que seguirle el juego sí o sí. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Solamente esperaba un bañador decente, no pedía nada más. Viendo su mala suerte, el tirano de seguro que jugaría con ella. Como no, ya se estaba acostumbrando. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción. ¿Verdad?

-No, no la tienes.

 _¡Qué amable que es este hombre!_ Pensó la chiquilla. Le sonrió sarcásticamente y dejó los platos usados y sucios en la encimera, para lavarlos.

¡Odiaba a ese hombre! ¡Lo odiaba, joder! ¡Sabía que no le gustaban las alturas! Suspiró desanimada y sin decir nada más se fue de la estancia. El rubio se quedó allí plasmado, arreglando todo el material de cocina que había usado.

Ese día era el indicado, ya llevaba más de un mes de cautiverio y su carácter -pese a tener algunos cambios de humor por su culpa- se había endulzado un poco más.

Cuando estuvieran en la laguna, después de tirarse unas cuantas veces, él se lo diría. Le diría que la quería como diosa del nuevo mundo, que su lugar no podría ser substituido nunca por ninguna otra mujer.

La besaría y se tumbaría encima de ella, si se resistía le diría que le hiciese caso, que no le podía desobedecer. De todos modos, le convencería de acostarse con él por su propia voluntad. No quería que la chica se quedara rencorosa porque no sería la primera ni la última vez que eso sucedería. Pero estaba seguro que ella no rechistaría, sabía que la niña seguía teniendo los recuerdos de esa noche en Raccoon City donde casi se besaron.

Obtendría lo que quería y ella no se podrá negar.

* * *

 **Isla**

Cuando ya se hacía de noche, él la pasó a buscar para partir a la laguna. Ella se había aseado bien y llevaba el pelo suelto.

Después de comer, Wesker le había entregado su traje de baño, si es que se podía llamar de esa manera. Era un bikini negro, los tirantes estaban hechos de pequeñas tiras de tela negra. No era el vestuario más apropiado para practicar saltos desde un lugar, por supuesto, alto.

Se lo había estado probando, mirándose en el espejo. Le quedaba bien, era su talla y todo eso. Su cuerpo era esbelto y no había grasa acumulada en su vientre, gracias a la rutina que solía hacer de entrenamientos. Hasta parecía una modelo. Hacía un contraste con su melena pelirroja. Durante estos meses de cautiverio se había acostumbrado a vestir con colores oscuros. No le extrañó que el color del bikini fuera ese.

No iría por la isla solamente en bañador, así que se volvió a poner los jeans de mezclilla y la camisa oscura.

Por suerte, cuando volvieron del laboratorio hace unos días, él le había dado un neceser con productos de higiene íntima. Entre el maquillaje y varias cosas más, había una cuchilla. El tema depilación ya estaba resuelto. No todo era malo.

¿Se estaba arreglando para él? No, lo hacía para sentirse más segura con su cuerpo… delante de él. A ver, lo que no podía permitirse era parecer una adolescente con hormonas disparatadas poniéndose guapa para su primera cita.

Pero el problema no era su cuerpo, el problema era Wesker. ¿Porque siempre la ponía en esos aprietos?

Para su gusto, enseñaría demasiado. ¡Era como ir en ropa interior! Y encima tendría que andar así delante de ese pervertido. Se moría de vergüenza con solo de pensarlo. Estaba segura que había elegido ese traje de baño a propósito. Sabía que cuando se girase, él le pegaría un par de miradas de arriba a abajo.

Caminaron unos 10 minutos. Él le estaba contando como de magnífica era la laguna de noche y en su parte más profunda. Ese día solo habían visto la parte externa, pero el lugar seguía más adentro. Hoy irían hasta el fondo de la caverna, donde se hallaba la parte más bonita.

Decía que había estalagmitas y estalactitas. En algunas paredes de la cueva había cuarzo de varios colores. Según él, eso debía ser una mina de minerales. La chica escuchaba fascinada a sus relatos. Se moría de ganas por ver el sitio.

Llegaron al hueco donde ese día él la tiró. Se apartó del borde para que no sucediera lo mismo, él le sonrió. Se arrodilló, poniendo sus manos por detrás de su espalda. La chica se quedó derecha, sin saber qué hacer. Llevaba una mochila con una toalla enorme para dos personas en la espalda y pensaba que era el burro de carga, pero ahora veía que el que cargaría con ella sería él.

-Venga sube. No tenemos toda la noche.

Ella con cuidado subió a su espalda. La levantó sin esfuerzo, pesaba como una pluma para él. Sintió como sus piernas se enredaban por su abdomen, ¡como amaba tenerla pegada a él! A Claire le vino el recuerdo de Chris, cuando de pequeño la llevaba a caballo de esa manera.

-Agárrate bien.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo. Ver que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo físico el cargarla, le aliviaba. Apoyó su cabeza contra su espalda y cerró los ojos. Él dio un salto y aterrizó debajo del hoyo, en el césped, la única zona a la que daba el sol cuando era de día. Aprovechó para oler la chaqueta del hombre, olía tanto a él.

Corrió a una velocidad fugaz durante tres minutos hasta llegar a su destino. La pelirroja se preguntaba cuál era su límite físico. ¿Podría correr a esa velocidad durante horas con ella cargada en su espalda? Muy seguramente, la respuesta sería favorable.

La bajó y estiró los brazos. Claire se quedó fascinada con el lugar y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Hasta era mejor que su descripción de antes. En el fondo del estanque subterráneo había unas luces, contrastando lo cristalino del agua de la cueva. Se acercó a la orilla y se arrodilló. Mojó sus dedos, el agua estaba muy fría, ella siempre había sido muy sensible a las bajas temperaturas.

A un lado del lago, había una subida inclinada que terminaba en una especie de trampolín natural, hecho de rocas por la naturaleza propia. Era un lugar muy íntimo y cautivó todos los sentidos de la chica. Solo se escuchaba el sonido puntual de alguna gota de agua caer desde alguna estalactita o el techo mismo.

La cueva no estaba demasiado oscura, pero tenía un ambiente tenue y cálido. Caminó hasta llegar a una pared que estaba recubierta de cristales blancos que brillaban. Pasó su mano por ahí, sintiendo el tacto rugoso de la superficie. Terminaban en formas afiladas, como pirámides de cristal. Algunos eran translúcidos y otros tenían un tono más pastel, tirando a rosado.

-Sabía que te encantaría.

Giró su cabeza para ver que Wesker ya se había quitado toda su ropa e iba en bañador negro. Incluso no llevaba las gafas. Tenía los ojos azules, buena señal. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no mirarle las abdominales y la "V" que tenía en su pelvis. Desplegó la toalla en el suelo y agrupó toda su ropa a un lado. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, por su espalda. Ella siguió mirando las piedras semipreciosas. El rubio cogió una de las más grandes, en forma triangular alargada que sobresalía de la pared. Con solo girar un poco la mano hacía abajo, pudo separar esa parte de mineral de la pared. Se la dio a Claire, para que lo observara de cerca y se lo pudiese quedar.

-¿Está bien si me lo quedo?

La piedra rosada daba un brillo blanco cuando la guiaba a la luz, como la caña de azúcar de la otra vez. Pero no se trataba de un mineral cualquiera y Wesker lo sabía, lo había hecho a propósito también. Cuando se trataba de Claire, todo lo que hacía era porque tenía un motivo oculto.

-Es cuarzo rosa, los indios creían que atraía el buen amor.- Luego contestó a su pregunta.- No te preocupes que esta cueva no es de nadie.

La chica miró la pequeña joya que tenía en mano. Ocupaba casi toda su palma y era preciosa. Se la guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Pensaba en las palabras de "atraer el amor", ¿había sido una indirecta?

Se estaba quedando sin estrategia para retrasar lo inevitable, tener que tirarse desde 10 metros. El rubio podría mandarle hacer cualquier cosa hasta las doce de la noche. Quedaban tres horas que ocupar y ya se había quedado sin ideas.

-¿A qué esperas?

La chica titubeó y se mordió las uñas de la mano derecha, mientras que trazaba pequeños círculos en la arena usando sus pies. Notaba como se ponía roja, no quería quitarse la ropa delante de él. Fue hacía el estanque y se sentó de rodillas, mojando su mano una vez más. Exageró un poco para ponerse a discutir con Albert.

-Está helada.

Él se sentó a su lado también. Puso su mano dentro del agua cristalina, no estaba tan fría como decía. Sabía lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja y no iba a consentir que le hiciese perder tiempo de esa manera.

-No está tan fría, además…-Hizo una pausa y le sonrió.- con los focos abiertos, de aquí a un rato el agua estará más caliente.

¡Cierto! Con la luz de las bombetas iría subiendo la temperatura. Quizás solo hacía poco que se habían activado y por eso no estaba tibia. Pero eso no le quitaba el otro problema. Tendría que aguantarse, el rubio sería capaz de quitarle la ropa él mismo. Dudaba en sacarse la camiseta, él la miraba atentamente. Estaba tentada a decirle que se girase, pero no serviría, la vería tarde o temprano.

-¿A qué esperas? ¿A que haga un Striptease?

El rubio sonrió ante la broma de la pelirroja, ojalá hubiese sido una proposición real. Su turno de hacerla poner nerviosa. ¿Porque no podía quitarse la ropa ya? ¿Cuál era la razón para la inseguridad de Claire? ¿Era porque él estaba allí?

-Eso no suena nada mal.

Volvió a acortar las distancias con la chica, que hacía un esfuerzo para no dar un paso atrás. Quizás se había pasado con el comentario de antes, ahora lo había provocado. ¡Mierda! El hombre agarró el borde de la camisa negra de la chica y desabrochó el primer botón mientras la miraba en los ojos, consumiéndola. De seguro que ella no aguantaría la presión demasiado tiempo más.

Claire miró al hombre delante de ella. Tan atlético, culto y bastante irresistible. No podía pensar en eso, no debía. Chris la mataría si se enterase de lo que acababa de pasar por su traviesa mente. ¡Tenía que odiarlo! ¡No podía cogerle cariño a ese genocida! Temía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes de que pudiera quitar el segundo botón, ella cedió.

-¡Vale! Ya me las quito, pero no metas mano.

Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, quedándose con el bikini negro solamente. Él sonrió satisfecho mientras notaba la inseguridad de su hermosa cautiva, intentando cubrir su cuerpo con ambos brazos. La agarró de la mano y la arrastró hacia el acantilado. Ella lo siguió de malas ganas, con solo ver la altura considerable que había a medida que subían ya le temblaban las piernas. Desde la distancia pudo ver todo el lugar, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. El agua era tan limpia que se veía con claridad el fondo del estanque, y eso que debía haber 2 metros de agua por lo menos.

Llegaron a la cima y él le enseñó la caída, haciendo abrir los ojos como naranjas a la pelirroja. No se aproximó al borde para evitar que él la pudiera empujar. Él sabía que era capaz y ella también. Se retiró un par de pasos y miró al hombre, cruzándose de brazos para cubrir un poco su cuerpo.

-¿Y como se supone que debo saltar desde aquí?

Él le hizo tomar asiento a un lado para que no se mareara y pudiera caer al vacío. Era tan gafe que sería capaz de que le sucediera alguna cosa así. Ella agradeció poder tocar el suelo con el trasero.

-Déjame que te enseñe como lo hace un profesional.

Di tres pasos hacia atrás, cogió carrerilla y se tiró al agua. Antes de caer dio una voltereta al aire y entró en el lago totalmente recto y sin salpicar siquiera. La chica se asomó al borde, apoyando sus brazos justo donde terminaban las rocas para ver mejor el salto.

-Será presumido…

Obviamente, él tenía que lucirse delante de ella, como hacía con todo. Después de unos segundos, no vio a Wesker saliendo del agua. Hizo una mueca de preocupación, no se veía por ninguna parte. Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre porque estaba inquieta.

-Te he oído Claire.

La chica puso cara de susto y dio un grito que resonó por toda la cueva cuando se lo encontró detrás de ella, empapado. No lo había visto salir del agua ni subir hasta allí. ¿Había ido tan rápido? ¿cómo era posible que hubiese escuchado su comentario? si justo en ese momento estaba en el agua… Se quedó callada y se levantó, vigilando cada movimiento del hombre. Él se acercó hasta tenerla al frente y la hizo girar mirando a la caída. La empujó por la espalda para que se acercarse más al borde, ella intentó alejarse, pero él estaba detrás de ella y no podía retroceder.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No pienso tirarme!

Él la agarró por la cintura y puso su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, hablándole justo en el oído. No se podía concentrar porque notaba sus dos manos tocando su cintura, estaban calientes pese a encontrarse mojadas.

-He decidido darte la oportunidad de presumir tú también… Va, es tu turno...presumida.

La chica tragó saliva y se maldijo a sí misma, por hablar demasiado y no ir con cuidado. Recordó el salto de su secuestrador, era estiloso y fino, lo contrario de lo que sería el suyo. Intentó imitar la pose de las manos que hizo él. El hombre le dejó espacio para que se pudiera desenvolver a su aire. La repasó de arriba a abajo mientras no miraba, ahora estaría distraída un rato.

Tenía un cuerpo equilibrado y de infarto. Piernas delgadas pero con carne, no como esos palillos que andaban por las calles. No quería ser maleducado, pero su trasero era tremendo. Su cintura era finísima y delgada, la podía cubrir de sobras con las dos palmas de sus grandes manos. Y por último su pelo, largo y que suelto le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo.

Vio que ponía los brazos de forma errónea para tirarse. Con mucho gusto le corregiría la pose. Se volvió a acercar y le bajó los brazos. Hizo que se girara para encararse.

-Los brazos relajados.

Si, como si eso fuera posible, tenía que tirarse desde allí y se relajaría. Ese hombre estaba borracho si pensaba que lo haría bien. Vio como aún hacía mal el gesto de los brazos. Se los tomó y los acarició para que no estuviera tensa. Eso hizo justo el efecto contrario, se puso más nerviosa.

La quiso llevar de nuevo hacia el borde pero ella no quiso.

-Venga, es fácil, déjate llevar. Prometo no tirarte hasta que sepas hacerlo bien.

Ella cedió y decidió confiar en Wesker. La colocó con los dedos de los pies saliendo del borde, como si se fuera a caer. Ella se tambaleó con solo ver las vistas, el rubio aumentó su agarre, proporcionándole una sensación de falsa seguridad. Él la agarró por la espalda y la hizo ponerse firme y recta. Con la excusa le pasó las manos por el cuerpo, corrigiendo la pose de la niña.

Claire respiraba entrecortadamente, el tacto del hombre rubio estaba haciéndola enloquecer. Era suave pero firme, como sus manos fuertes. Le creaba una sensación de calidez y cosquilleo por allá donde sus manos vagaban. La piel se le enchinaba con un solo roce y sentía que estaba cayendo en tentación.

Albert observó divertido como la chica estaba nerviosa. Tenía los pelos de punta por donde él la tocaba. Estaba imaginando que otro efecto tendría si la tocaba en alguna parte un poco más íntima. Ya lo experimentaría después.

-Eso es. Ahora déjate caer.

Se apartó de su cuerpo, dejando un enorme vacío emocional dentro de la pelirroja. Se estaba volviendo adicta a su toque. Con solo una pequeña dosis le bastaba para hacerla pensar en él durante horas. Era el momento de tirarse, no podía ni quería. Miró abajo, demasiada altura, se giró para correr hacia abajo, pero se topó con el rubio que la miraba atentamente. Se abrazó a él con urgencia hundiendo su rostro en la piel de sus pectorales.

-¡Me da miedo!

Su estrategia funcionó, estaba pasando lo mismo que pasó en el balcón de la mansión. Además, tocarla de esa manera había incitado las ganas de la pelirroja para acercarse a él. Se rió un poco, ella le miró interrogante.

-Venga Claire, no hay ningún cocodrilo que te vaya a comer...

Se sintió incómoda y como una niña pequeña. Esas eran dos sensaciones que él le acostumbra a provocar. Intentó romper el hielo porque se sentía sin excusa como para abrazarlo. Se separó, sin dejar de tocarlo con las manos y bromeó:

-Bueno estás tú, que es lo mismo.

Él alzó las cejas y sonrió maliciosamente, la chica retrocedió. Le había vuelto a provocar. Él tiró unos pasos atrás y se preparó para saltar y cogerla para que cayera con él. La niña puso cara de terror cuando vio sus intenciones. No había marcha atrás.

-Te lo has ganado a pulso.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

Corrió y la cogió en brazos mientras lo hacía. La chica se agarró con fuerza a su espalda como pudo. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte para no mirar su destino. Sintió el viento mientras caían. Luego vino el agua ya no tan fría como recordaba. Pensaba que el rubio no sería capaz de tirarse con ella. Otro error, ese hombre estaba loco, no lo podía haber subestimado tan deprisa.

Salieron de agua tan rápido como entraron. La chica llevaba los pelos mojados por la cara, por lo que Albert no pudo ver su expresión de enfado. Amaba que ella lo regañase. Pero no podía resistirse a provocarla un poco. Decían que los hombres que hacían reír enamoraban, ¿no?

La chica no se soltó de él, ni siquiera podía. La tenía alzada, con sus brazos debajo de su trasero. No se notaba la diferencia de altura, estaban cara a cara. Respiró profundo por no darle una paliza allí mismo. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y cuando lo tuvo acomodado como siempre le gritó:

-¿¡En qué demonios pensabas!?

En el fondo le divirtió el acto espontáneo. Terminó sin poder disimularlo y se rió. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para que no viese su reacción. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazándolo, su risa cesó. Notó como el tirano la sujetaba por debajo de sus glúteos con solo un brazo y con su otra mano le acariciaba la espalda. Se quedaron en silencio los dos. La chica no sabía qué decir, solamente tenía la respiración más agitada de lo normal. Por culpa de la adrenalina de sus caricias. ¿Cuando había pasado a ese extremo? Le gustaba abrazarse a él, una extraña sensación de confort la invadía cada vez que se tocaban.

¿Era el famoso síndrome de Estocolmo? ¿O era porque esa vez que los guardias intentaron abusar de ella, él la abrazó y la consoló? Quizás solo se trataba de una sensación inducida por un recuerdo. No sabía la razón, pero ella sentía cierto cariño por Wesker.

Supongo que no pudo olvidar lo que pasó en Raccoon City, ese verano de 1997. Donde todo andaba normal y el bioterrorismo solo era un argumento en películas de ciencia ficción. No podía negar lo que su corazón sentía. Sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez que él aparecía y un cosquilleo era transmitido con cada caricia que le daba.

¿Podría ser que el viejo capitán de los STARS no hubiera desaparecido del todo? ¿Acaso el infectarse cambió algo? Seguía siendo el mismo hombre, pero con diferentes intereses.

Quería saber si en realidad él la había secuestrado para ganarse su afecto. ¿Qué más podría ser entonces? Era el momento indicado de confirmar sus sospechas, de saber si Albert Wesker, pese a tener el virus en su sangre, había cambiado sus sentimientos.

Después de pensarlo mil veces, la pelirroja finalmente se animó a preguntar sobre una duda que le había carcomido las entrañas por años:

-¿Porque me llamas Dearheart?- Dijo con voz más baja de la normal.

Él sonrió, no sabía si con sarcasmo o espontaneidad, simplemente como siempre lo había hecho, y con voz ronca respondió:

-Porque posees el corazón que más deseo.

Así que era verdad. Él estaba "enamorado" de ella. Dejó de apoyar su cabeza encima de su hombro y sus manos pasaron a su cuello, rodeándolo.

Quería dejarse llevar, recuperar el hombre que de adolescente había estado encaprichada. Volver a escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos y bromas verdes. Comprobar que era el mejor usando el doble sentido en la mayoría de sus frases. Tocar el piano junto a él hasta la madrugada. Sentía ganas de besarlo.

En ese momento no pensó en Chris, Piers o el resto de sus amigos. Estaban solo ellos dos, nadie más. No tendrían que saberlo nunca. Ya rozaba los dos meses de cautiva y nadie había venido. Descubrió que estar de su parte había sido mucho más provechoso de lo que pensaba. Y no le había salido nada mal el no resistirse e insultar.

Se encaró con el tirano, ¿pasaría algo si decidía besarle? Miró a sus ojos azules, probando descifrar que pensaba. Se acercó a sus labios, cerrando los ojos en el acto.

Por su parte, el tirano celebraba el triunfo para sus adentros. Esos labios que durante años había ambicionado, casi tanto como su sed de poder, ahora lo estaban invitando a que los probase. La tenía allí, a su merced. Pensaba que sería más difícil enamorada, pero Claire era una persona sentimental. Ella se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos y sentimientos, era lógico que no se pudiera resistir a él.

Él terminó de acercarse y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Tomándose su tiempo para saborear el dulce elixir de sus labios de cereza. Ella le tocó una de las mejillas mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba su cuello. Él tocó su pelo mientras mezclaba su lengua con la suya. Como un baile de una pareja, se fusionaron en un dulce y apasionado beso.

* * *

 **Fin del onceavo capítulo.**

¡Por fin se han besado! Ya no podían resistir más la tensión sexual. En el próximo ya hay lemmon *baila*.

 **Respuesta a los Reviews:**

 **Elizabeth Albertnathy:** ¡Hola querida! Gracias por comentar cada episodio, eso lo aprecio mucho. Los Flashbacks son bastante buenos, siempre son escenas divertidas que se me ocurren cargadas de romance, digamos que aprovecho el pasado de los personajes para hacer escenas que no giren entorno al bioterrorismo y a la traición del ex capitán de los STARS.

¿Cosplay de Wesker a tu novio? No estás loca! Yo también se lo pediría! Una vez le pedí a mi ya ex novio que se pusiera una camisa negra (como las que lleva Albert en RE4 en los mercenarios) y me dijo que no le gustaban las camisas… Nadie está a la altura del gran Albert Wesker.

¿Un beso en el pasado? Mujer, creo que leerme te está haciendo adivina, pero no fue un beso, fue… Bueno, ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo, que es justamente cuando hay el Flashback.

Si, aconsejo hacer lo de escribir con antelación. Un foro de fanfickers lo recomendaba y yo lo hice. Ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 22 (casi el final del fic) y me va muy bien para poder compaginar los hobbies que más quiero y los estudios. Así no debes preocuparte por actualizar y puedes escribir cuando tu musa vuelve de las vacaciones.

 **Paola Watson (Guest):** Mujer, usted deja reviews muy extraños y golosos *ríe* me recuerdas a mí. ¿Eres una de las que reclama Lemmon Weskerfield en Mala Sangre? Me uno a tu causa y mi hermana GeishaPax dijo que también. Debemos stalkear a Light of Moon 12 para conseguirlo. Lo único que sé es que habrá Weskefield seguro, necesitamos conseguir que escriba lemmon. Irene hará la campaña en su fic del reto de la guerra del foro FF: DSTLO.

Si, en el siguiente capítulo ya es el lemmon, agarra pañuelos para el sangrado de nariz. Y es cierto, Claire es solo de Albert aunque él se pueda llevar a cualquiera a la cama.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Debemos hacer complot con Paola para que Ana ponga Lemmon Weskerrfield en Mala Sangre! En el siguiente tendremos lemmon vicioso (y no es ese de los hielos que te pedí ayuda, es otro inédito para ti).

Jill y Sheva amiguitas… Pues hueles bien, hueles bien. Joderé a Leon con mucho gusto, ya sabes que las hermanas malvadas amamos hacerlo sufrir, como tú en FITY.

¿Cómo puedes irte a dormir tan tarde y no tener ojeras? Yo durmiendo 8 horas parezco un fantasma.

 **James Anderson:** A parte del Flashback del capítulo siguiente solo habrá otro más y en este caso será diferente, nos contará la relación de Piers y Claire. Pero eso en otro capítulo será. Creo que profundizar en el origen de los hechos está bien.

 **Suzukimademoiselle:** ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! En este ha habido romance, lo siguiente será el lemmon salvaje.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	12. Mar de pasión

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi maravillosa beta, ¡como la amo!

 **Advertencia:** Contenido Lemmon, si te incomoda sáltate la última parte del capítulo. Paola, agarra pañuelos para tu sangrado de nariz.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Unintended de Muse

Pasión de Sarah Brightman y Fernando Lima (Recomendada por SuzukiMademoiselle)

Ven de Tommy Torres y Gaby Moreno (También recomendada por Suzuki)

* * *

 **Bar de J**

 _Era su último día de trabajo en el Bar de J. Su contrato ya expiraba mañana y estaba feliz por poder descansar bien las siguientes noches. Solo tendría un fin de semana antes de que empezara la universidad y pensaba aprovecharlo durmiendo._

 _Extrañaría Raccoon City y el verano, no lo negaría. Sirvió un café con leche a un cliente de la barra y volvió a la cocina a decirles a los cocineros los pedidos de las mesas para cenar._

 _Eran las diez y los clientes ya no pedían tantos menús de comida y ya venían más hombres y algún grupo de mujeres a tomar algunas copas. Aprovechó y le dijo a Cindy que iría un momento al baño, que la cubriese en la barra. Su amiga del mismo curso accedió y le dijo que no se preocupara._

 _Cuando la pelirroja entró al baño, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente. La rubia se puso detrás de la barra y recibió al cliente que era ni más ni menos: Albert Wesker._

 _Vino antes del turno de noche para tomarse un café, quería ver a la chica por última vez. Sabía que difícilmente se volverían a encontrar hasta el verano que viene. Desde que la conoció, sintió mucha curiosidad, pero algo enfermizo. Le cautivó con su mirada azul y su melena pelirroja. Su madurez y fortaleza, tanto emocional como psíquica._

 _Buscó a la pelirroja con la mirada y vio que no estaba, sabía que trabajaba, debía estar tirando la basura o en la cocina. Se sentó en el taburete de la barra, esperándola. Vio a la camarera amiga de la hermana pequeña de Chris. No pudo evitar preguntarle por la pelirroja. Esta se agitó y se fue corriendo al baño, diciendo que la traería._

 _Fue al tocador y se tomó su tiempo limpiándose las manos y aseándose. De repente entró su amiga, muy nerviosa._

 _-Toca antes de entrar, ¿quieres?- Dijo Claire sin apartar la mirada del espejo._

 _La chica estaba sonriendo de lado a lado y parecía muy emocionada. Su amiga era así, inmadura y con solo un detalle de nada la hacías feliz. Ojalá ella pudiera ser como Lennox a veces._

 _-¡El madurito está en la barra y ha preguntado por tí!_

 _Redfield se sonrojó, no era un madurito. Quizás rozaba los treinta años, pero no era para tanto. Exagerar era una especialidad de su compañera de trabajo. Se giró y puso cara seria, intentando serenarse._

 _-Cindy, no es un madurito._

 _La chica rubia se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. ¿Porque no dejaba de negar lo obvio?_

 _-Claire, he visto como lo miras. Y como te mira él a ti. Deja de negar que no hay nada entre vosotros. ¿Es emocionante salir con el capitán de un equipo de policías macizorros? Debe tener una tableta de muerte… Y debe ser bueno en la cama… Espera, por favor dime que sigues virgen. ¡Tu hermano te matará si se entera!_

 _La pelirroja no podía hacer callar a la chica, esta parecía que hablaba para sí misma. No la estaba escuchando y se estaba equivocando en todo. Acostumbraba a pensar en posibles fantasías y hablar más de la cuenta. Lo peor era que enseguida alzaba la voz y se ponía a hacer un escándalo. Esperaba que no metiera la pata delante de Albert._

 _-¡Cindy, para! No hay nada entre nosotros. Deja de montarte paranoias. Y además, ¿tú que sabes si soy virgen o no?_

 _-Lo sé con la mirada. Incluso con los clientes.-Claire alzó las cejas.-¡Te lo digo enserio!_

 _Se volvió a mirar al espejo, arreglándose los mechones de su flequillo rebelde. ¿No podían mantenerse quietos detrás de su oreja?_

 _-Ya, vale._

 _Cogió un pasador y los abrochó discretamente sin que se viera. Quedó satisfecha con el resultado, se ajustó los zapatos de tacón y se arregló el escote para que se viera más esbelto. Su amiga observaba como la chica -más pequeña que ella por tan solo 13 días- se arreglaba. ¡Seguro que lo hacía por el capitán de los STARS! No importaba que lo negase, ella la había pillado embobada mirándole alguna vez. Sabía que estaba coladita por él._

 _-¡Te está esperando, debes ir!_

 _La camarera rubia la empujó fuera del cuarto del baño. Impactó contra la esquina de la barra mientras coquetamente su amiga salía con elegancia. Esa Cindy… Se quitó el polvo de la falda y observó con recelo mientras la chica contoneaba sus piernas por delante de algunos clientes del bar. ¡Ojalá ella también pudiera andar de esa manera!_

 _La chica pelirroja hizo su marcha hacia la barra. Era tal y como decía su amiga, él la estaba esperando casi cada día allí. Cuando pasó por una mesa, sintió como detrás de ella un cubierto se caía al suelo. A uno de los clientes más habituales se le había resbalado la cuchara de la mano y había terminado en el suelo. Ella se agachó para cogerla y le dijo que le traería otra._

 _Wesker echó su mirada en esos tipos. Eran unos moteros de unos 40 años, demasiado maduros para la pelirroja. Vio como habían tirado el cubierto al suelo intencionalmente y disfrutaron de las vistas del trasero de la pelirroja mientras se agachaba. Le hirvió la sangre. Cindy, que también había visto la escena, negó con la cabeza._

 _-Esos tíos son unos guarros.- Comentó hablándole al capitán._

 _Este no le contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se concentró en no perder los nervios. Odiaba a los que tocaban a su preciosa pelirroja. Les partiría la cara si pudiera. Deprisa, observó como la chica iba a cocina y al momento regresaba con una cuchara limpia para sus clientes._

 _Volvió a la barra y saludó al capitán del escuadrón de su hermano. Vio como Cindy la miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras hablaban, Claire la ignoró._

 _-Un café solo._

 _Mientras ella lo preparaba, la rubia universitaria se metió en medio de la conversación._

 _-Nuestro último día de trabajo. Nos iremos a la universidad e iremos a fiestas. ¿Sabe? ella tiene mucho éxito con los chic…_

 _La chica calló de inmediato, la pelirroja le había dado un pisotón en el pie que la dejó frita. La rubia hizo una mueca de dolor, se lo tenía merecido. La menor Redfield fingió preocupación mientras su amiga saltaba con un pie. La pelirroja tenía la fuerza de tres caballos juntos._

 _-Cindy, ¿te has hecho daño? ¿No crees que sería mejor ir a curarte con una friega de Voltaren? Hay en el botiquín del baño, anda.- Dijo con falsa preocupación y una risa forzada._

 _Fue su turno de empujar a la camarera. Esta fue corriendo como pudo al baño, no sin darle una mirada de reproche antes de irse. Wesker obtuvo su café recién hecho. Se rió internamente, sabía que la amiga de la fémina era muy escandalosa y cotilla. En su parte se lo tenía ganado._

 _La chica respiró con tranquilidad cuando Cindy se fue. Ya estaba metiendo cucharada en asuntos que no le importaban. ¿Estaba intentando crear celos a Wesker? Se apoyó con los codos en la barra y sonrió de modo coqueto. Debajo de la barra se podía ver como movía los pies nerviosamente. Aparentaba tranquilidad, pero su corazón iba a mil cuando el rubio entraba por la puerta._

 _-Discúlpala, es muy despistada._

 _Sabía que él se había dado cuenta del pisotón monumental que le había dado a Lennox, pero le seguiría el rollo. Estaba a punto de iniciar una conversación con el hombre cuando el grupo de moteros fue hacia donde estaban. Eran los mismos que habían "tirado" la cuchara al suelo. Ella se volvió a poner firme y esperó a lo que necesitaban._

 _-¿Nos cobras? Invito yo.- Dijo el más grande._

" _Mierda, Cindy es la que cobra a los clientes. Bueno, me las apañaré."_

 _Se excusó delante de Wesker y fue hacía la caja, que estaba a medio metro de allí. No tuvo ningún problema con las cuentas._ _Ese grupo de clientes eran los típicos moteros, venían cada noche de los fines de semana. Eran problemáticos, más de una vez el jefe los había tenido que echar del local. Hoy iban borrachos también, no era ninguna excepción. Mientras pagasen el consumo y se fueran sin crear alboroto, le bastaba._

 _Los 4 otros salieron fuera del bar mientras él más grande se quedó para pagar._

 _-Son 5 dólares. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?_

" _Caray, suenas profesional y todo, Claire."_

 _Rió internamente mientras esperaba al hombre motero, que sacaba la billetera. Le tendió varios billetes para que le diera el cambio. Ella los tomó y con la caja registradora calculó lo que le debía. Cogió el billete de $5 y se lo tendió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa._

 _Albert miró como el hombre sacaba una navaja con la otra mano, de modo que la pelirroja desde detrás de la barra no lo vio. El capitán de los STARS se levantó guiado por un impulso, la chica corría peligro._

 _El motero con un movimiento rápido, le tomó de la muñeca que tenía el cambio y la jalo, empotrando a la niña contra la parte trasera de la barra. Luchó por no jadear de dolor, se había dado con la cornisura contra las costillas. Otro impulso nervioso y violento por parte de un borracho, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Pero esta vez era diferente._

 _-Suélteme por favor._

 _Lo pidió con educación, pero el temor estaba grabado en su voz y ojos azules. Él puso una navaja en el cuello y acercó su rostro al de ella. La chica se quedó en shock, no se esperaba eso._

 _-Ahora vendrás conmigo al callejón y nos lo pasaremos bien._

 _De repente, el hombre fue derribado por Wesker. La chica salió pitando de detrás de la barra para ver el escándalo. Justo en ese momento Cindy salió del baño, viendo toda la escena. El madurito había protegido a la pelirroja cuando el borracho la intentó lastimar._

 _Se estaban peleando los dos en el suelo. El cliente con la navaja le desgarró la camisa por la espalda, dejándole una gran rajada. El rubio le agarró por los brazos y lo pudo inmovilizar, pero este le consiguió cortar en la mejilla._

 _Obviamente, el capitán llevaba mucha ventaja sobre el motero. Este iba ebrio y tenía más fuerza, pero Albert era un policía experimentado y lo pudo reducir en cuestión de segundos. Lo levantó del suelo y se lo llevó fuera. La camarera rubia fue a abrazar a Redfield, que seguía en shock. Ella solo podía pensar en su héroe, con la rapidez y los reflejos que había actuado. No debía emocionarse, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo fuera de horas._

 _El jefe salió de la cocina al oír el alboroto que se había formado. Vio como su dependienta abrazaba a la hermana de Chris. Le preguntó qué pasó a la rubia, esta le respondió agitada lo que había sucedido pasados unos segundos._

 _El capitán de los STARS entró de nuevo, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. La chica fue hacia a él, respiraba agitado. Le había costado lo suyo echar a los 5 tipos que esperaban en la calle. También había llamado a una patrulla para que los detuviese y dio sus descripciones físicas._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _Con el índice la chica le acarició el corte en su mejilla. Él hizo una mueca de dolor. Sintió unas cosquillas en el pecho al ver que ella estaba preocupada. Él se hizo el macho, no podía quejarse por una pequeña raspadita del filo de una navaja._

 _-Solo ha sido un rasguño._

 _-De todas formas, déjame limpiarlo._

 _El jefe le dio permiso a la pelirroja para ausentarse. Cindy le guiñó un ojo. Claire rezó para que Wesker no lo hubiera visto, pero como que llevaba las gafas de sol puestas no podía saber hacia dónde miraba en ese instante._

 _La chica lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó al baño para los trabajadores, donde había el botiquín. Le hizo sentar en el WC, él no rechistó. Vio como la pelirroja sacaba el pequeño neceser con alcohol, desinfectante y algodón para curarle. Ella se sentó frente a él y mojó la gasa con el desinfectante. Le tomó de la babilla y le limpió la sangre que salía. Era cuidadosa, a toques suaves y siempre procurando de no hacerle daño._

 _La chica quiso ponerle una tirita, pero él se la arrebató de la mano._

 _-No te preocupes, Claire._

 _A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar su nombre de los labios del rubio. Este le quitó el botiquín con las medicinas de las manos y lo guardó en el armario de nuevo. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared, muy incómoda y nerviosa._

 _Albert se acercó a su musa y la acorraló con sus manos en la pared. Le tocó la mejilla al ver que ella se sonrojaba al tenerle cerca. La tomó de la barbilla y le elevó el rostro, guiándolo hacia sus labios._

 _Y justo en ese momento, la radio de Wesker sonó por la línea de emergencias._

 _-Aquí la patrulla K-34, tenemos un accidente en la Ronda Venus. Se requiere apoyo, es urgente._

 _Claire abrió los ojos decepcionada frente a esa interrupción. Albert guardó la radio en su bolsillo y sacó sus manos de la pared, dejándole espacio._

 _-Me necesitan.- Ella le miró con ojos de cachorro.-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver._

 _Se acercó de nuevo y esta vez le dio un beso muy cercano a la comisura de sus labios. Se fue rápidamente, el deber era lo primero. La chica se quedó en shock, casi temblando. Todo lo que había soñado hacía tiempo se había estado a punto de cumplir._

 _¡Maldita radio, walkie-talkie o lo que fuera! ¡Todo por culpa del condenado aparato! Se habían estado a punto de besar. ¿Eso quería decir que a él también le gustaba? ¿Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? ¿O solo sería una presa que terminaría con el corazón roto? Esto último lo dudaba, él era siempre tan frío._

 _Le quedó su tacto grabado en la piel, haciéndole hormigueos donde la había besado. Estaba tontamente colada por el capitán de su hermano. Y él quizás se había encaprichado de ella._

 _Entró Cindy, mirando curiosamente. Claire estaba embobada, mirando a la pared. Tenía su mano sobre su mejilla y estaba roja, parecía feliz._

* * *

 **Laguna**

El tirano la sacó del agua, tomándola por debajo de sus glúteos. La tumbó encima de la toalla y luego él la aprisionó, tumbándose encima de ella. Observó sus orbes azules, llenos de curiosidad y a la vez temor.

Claire quería besarle, pero no esperaba llegar tan lejos hasta el extremo de pasar toda la noche con su captor. ¿Pero que se podía esperar de él? En el fondo había sabido siempre que su propósito muy seguramente era ese.

Wesker la besó de nuevo, mezclando su lengua con la suya. La chica jadeó y le apartó su rostro, dejando de tocarse. Aprovechó para observar a su cautiva. Su melena roja estaba esparcida por el césped y las rocas, haciendo un gran contraste con la naturaleza. Sus orbes azules como el hielo brillaban al mirarlo y sus labios le tentaban a besarla de nuevo. Parecía pensativa y preocupada.

No lo había pensado bien quizás. ¿Qué pensaría Chris si la viera así? Solo había sido un impulso besarle, él la había encantado con sus palabras dulces. No podía dejarse llevar, luego lo lamentaría. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? En realidad, ¿acaso tenía elección y podía negarse?

Pero por otra parte, estaban los dos mojados y casi desnudos. Y se sentía profundamente atraída por él.

Estaba en un conflicto interno.

-¿Tienes miedo? Porque esta expresión tuya de inocencia me excita mucho.

Esta vez le lamió el cuello como el depredador que era. Dejó su rastro de saliva por todo el largo y ella se retorció al sentir esa humedad. Le dejó varios besos rápidos sobre su clavícula y mandíbula. Su piel se enchinaba, volviéndose mucho más sensible al tacto. Desde siempre había tenido esa debilidad.

Le hacía enloquecer con sus caricias insanas y sensuales, pero seguía pensando. No podía evitarlo, sería una traidora. No podía permitirse el lujo de acostarse con Albert Wesker, el bioterrorista más buscado del mundo.

-¿Y mi familia?- Dijo ella en un susurro.

Él pasó sus besos de su hombro a su oído, lamiendo el contorno de la oreja. Se detuvo por un momento para contestarle susurrando seductoramente la proposición que desde siempre había deseado preguntarle:

-Puedes formar una nueva familia. Conmigo.

Le atrapó el lóbulo con sus labios y lo mordisqueó, haciéndola estremecer. Sabía que quizás le venía de nuevo a la niña, pero sabía que desde pequeña le encantaban los críos. No se podría negar aunque no le diera una contestación. Sabía que ella si se quedase embarazada no abortaría.

¿Formar una nueva familia con él? Se refería a tener hijos. Ella siempre había querido ser madre de una familia numerosa. Él le estaba ofreciendo esa oportunidad, pero… ¿y qué pasaría con Piers? ¿Acaso con él no podría montar una familia también? ¿Pero qué importaba? ¿Acaso los otros decidían sobre ella?

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo allí y las esperanzas se habían estado agotando. No había ninguna señal de Chris, no sabía ni si estaba vivo. Se había quedado inconsciente antes de que se retiraran de la fiesta. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber sucedido.

No le dijo que no ni que sí. Él le decía que se pasaría toda su vida con él y que no lograría escapar de sus garras. Entonces si así era quería tener la experiencia de criar a sus propios hijos. El problema sería si alguna vez tuviera que enfrentarse a Chris o alguno de los suyos, cosa que Wesker dudaba mucho y no daba importancia.

Si alguien de los suyos supiera que se estaba acostando con Wesker a voluntad propia… Estaría muerta.

-Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto.

La chica quedó convencida. No hacía falta preocuparse, eran solo un hombre y una mujer cualquiera. Nadie tenía porqué saberlo. Decidió no dejarse someter por el hombre y se giró. Él estaba debajo y Claire estaba sentada encima de sus pantorrillas. Sus partes intimas se tocaban, la tela de los bañadores era su único obstáculo. Ella se inclinó y le besó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por encima de su pecho, tocando esa piel bronceada.

Se movió ligeramente para que sus sexos se rozaran. Sintió de inmediato como ese bulto en los calzoncillos del hombre quería ser liberado. Wesker la tomó por sus glúteos, apretándolos con posesividad. Su pequeña tigresa era feroz y apasionada como él, desde siempre. Pero él mandaba ante todo, solo le estaba siguiendo el juego de momento.

Le encantaba como sus pequeñas manos le daban masajes en todo el torso, sintiéndose satisfecho. Deseaba más, poseerla, hacerla suya. Que sólo piense en él durante el día, que se enamore perdidamente y le obedezca ciegamente.

Quería hijos para seguir con sus planes de dominación mundial. Desde lo del volcán había cambiado sus pensamientos. Estar cerca de la muerte le había hecho reflexionar, necesitaba herederos para su trono y reino. Y Claire sería la madre de su descendencia.

Le pasó una mano por su pelo rubio, descubriendo lo suave que era. Le agarró la cara con ambas manos y volvió a hundir su lengua rosada en su boca.

Luego coló su mano por debajo de su bañador oscuro, acariciando su duro miembro sin aún sacarlo fuera. Sus manos ágiles y finas le transmitían choques eléctricos al tirano. Era rápida y sus caricias le hacían desearla aún más. Mientras con la otra mano le tocaba la sien y el pelo, con su pulgar transmitiendo ternura.

Ella sacó la mano de dentro de su bañador y le delineó la V que tenía en sus caderas. Lo miró de manera provocativa mientras le depositaba besos por todo su abdomen musculado, pasando sus dos manos por ambos lados de su figura atlética. Pudo deleitarse con la fragancia y perfume de Albert, ese que la hace oler disimuladamente cuando se acerca.

Con un movimiento de caderas siguió rozando su intimidad contra la del tirano, eso les volvía locos a ambos. Hizo todo su recorrido de lamidas y mordiscos por todo su tronco hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo. Cuando se separaron para coger aire, él la hizo sentarse justo encima de su bulto. Él también se incorporó y le pasó sus manos lujuriosas por sus caderas. Por encima de la tela permeable restregó sus dedos por su zona sensible, haciéndola gemir.

Era toda suya y aún quedaba mucha noche por delante.

Se abalanzó hacia ella de nuevo, aprisionándola contra el suelo y él. Albert volvió a tomar el mando. Le quitó un tirante, deslizándolo lentamente por su piel de porcelana. Quería que ella se concentrara en su toque. La miró mientras con el dedo le quitaba el otro tirante. Ella respiraba agitadamente, con una de sus manos en su espalda fuerte.

Luego volvió a besarle y morderle su cuello, escote y mandíbula. Le arrebató el sujetador, con un brusco tirón. Lo lanzó a un lado sin dudar y le empezó a besar sus senos. Estaba jugando con su pezón mientras ella cada vez se ponía más caliente.

Decidió no quedarse al margen y se agarró a su cuello mientras le besaba su manzana de Adán. Le dio más besos en sus labios de fresa y se sentó de rodillas en el césped.

La obligó a abrirse de piernas y la tiró hacia a él por sus rodillas. La acercó hasta que sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección. Él le retiró la última prenda de la chica. Alzó su pierna y la apoyó sobre su hombro. Le besó desde el inicio hasta el final, deteniéndose en la parte interior de su muslo. Allí le dio una mordida más fuerte que las anteriores, pero sin dañar su preciosa piel.

Luego le acarició sus labios, con ambos dedos. Metió uno dentro de su cavidad mientras con la otra mano le apretaba las caderas. Ella gimió. Notó su humedad, viendo que ella estaba muy excitada. Sabía que terminaría sometiéndose y no se resistiría a él.

Sacó su dedo y lamió los jugos que quedaron mientras la miraba, hipnotizándola. Le bajó las piernas y le dio un beso húmedo en su sexo, haciendo que gimiera y se revolviera de placer.

Él se quitó la única prenda que llevaba. Se estiró encima de ella, apoyando su codo en el suelo para tenerla lo más cerca posible. Con la otra mano guió su miembro hacia su entrada.

La penetró suavemente para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, fue algo que ella agradeció interiormente. La besó en los labios mientras empezaba a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Claire se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y espalda. Le dejó las marcas de sus uñas clavadas mientras él le dio un mordisco en el cuello, dejándole una buena marca que se quedaría en forma de moratón.

-Quiero que grites mi nombre.

Lo más sorprendente fue que obedeció sin rechistar. El tirano rió de lado y la agarró por el pelo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo mientras empujaba cada vez más profundamente.

A la pelirroja le costaba controlarse. Sus besos, caricias y embestidas la hacían disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía su mordida presente en su cuello, sería una marca de propiedad. Se había entregado totalmente a él, no había vuelta atrás.

No se arrepentía. Se sentía atraída y lo había cogido mucho cariño pese a sus jugarretas. No era el Síndrome de Estocolmo, era el antiguo enamoramiento de hacía 15 años, volviendo de sus cenizas. No podía negarlo, era amor. No sabía si él lo sentía también o solo era su sed de poder, pero estaba segura de que algo entre ellos dos existía.

La penetraba más rápido de lo normal, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Se estaba controlando y le acariciaba su punto de placer máximo mientras lo hacía. La niña se estremecía de placer y en contadas ocasiones no podía reprimir sus jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas. Él le susurraba que era toda suya y que nadie se la arrebataría.

Ella llegó a la cima del éxtasis y se apegó al cuerpo del rubio con fuerza mientras daba un chillido agudo. Le entró una sensación de cansancio. Él la dejó descansar unos momentos, su respiración estaba acelerada y le encantaba sentir como cogía aire. Le besó la mejilla y deslizó sus labios hacia su oreja.

-Buena chica.- Susurró.

Le retiró cuidadosamente la capa de sudor fino que se había formado en su frente. Se separó un poco de ella, aún sin salir, para poder hacer sus embestidas con más fuerza y rapidez en esta segunda ronda. La historia no terminaría allí.

Se apoyó firmemente al suelo con ambas manos para esta vez concentrarse en él mismo. Sería fácil hacerla llegar a la cumbre del placer de nuevo y sin usar sus manos. La haría derretirse de placer en un chasqueo de dedos.

Amaba su expresión, parecía un ángel, su ángel rojo. Cuando la complació hizo una mueca que le pareció muy atractiva, volvería a deleitarla para que no olvidase esta noche juntos. Seguro que quedaría ansiosa de repetirlo a la mínima ocasión que tuvieran.

\- Me debes un orgasmo... y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Su tono de voz había cambiado a ser más autoritario y estricto. Era parte de su juego de roles. Le sujetó por las muñecas sobre su cabeza para que esta vez no pudiera hacer nada. Ella le siguió el juego y dejó que retomará sus embestidas.

Esta vez eran más profundas, pero gozaba. En cierto punto sentía mal, pero era dolor placentero. Tiró su cuello hacia atrás, entreabriendo los labios, gimiendo bajito. Wesker disfrutó de la sumisión de la pelirroja, por fin suya. Sus caderas chocaban, buscando la satisfacción en sus cuerpos.

Él era un depredador nato, tenía a la presa a su merced. Podía hacerle lo que él quisiera. Era lo que siempre había ansiado. Si Chris la viese… Se moriría de rabia. Hizo un poco más suave el agarre en sus dos muñecas y se centró en hundirse en ella cada vez más rápido.

Entre jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, él llegó al placer máximo también. Sintió como los muslos de la chica se apretaron en su segundo orgasmo. Le soltó las muñecas y guió sus manos hacia sus hombros anchos y bien trabajados. Él se inclinó para volverla a besar mientras le revolvía su melena pelirroja. Salió de ella despacio y le dio un último beso en la sien.

Los dos se sentaron, cara a cara. Ella se apoyó contra su pecho, preguntando si lo que había hecho era correcto. Él festejó su victoria, pensando en lo que le haría la próxima vez que se acostaran juntos. Ahora ya se había entregado a él y no había vuelta atrás. Eso le hacía inmensamente feliz, su querida cautiva le aceptaba y tenía sentimientos positivos hacia a él.

Esa noche no existió ni el bien, ni el mal. Solo eran un hombre y una mujer amándose, fusionándose hasta llegar a la culminación.

Él le acarició la melena y la abrazó con fuerza. Cogió su camisa que estaba tirada por el suelo. Se la dio a la chica para que no se resfriara. Ella se la puso ya que no sabía dónde estaba el resto de su ropa y no le apetecía levantarse a buscarla. Sin saber porque, le entró vergüenza y sintió cómo se ponía roja y no podía controlar su sonrisa. Él vio su repentina timidez y rió, acariciando la cabeza pelirroja de la niña.

Se levantó para recoger sus cosas y vestirse, mientras Claire se tumbó encima de la toalla y bostezó. Metió todo lo que no necesitaba en la mochila. Solamente necesitaba su camisa, que la tenía la chica. No tenía pensado en devolverle la ropa, quería verla ligera como estaba ahora, con sus prendas masculinas.

Unos minutos después, cuando terminó se encontró que la pequeña Redfield estaba dormida. Se arrodilló con cuidado al lado de su figura angelical y la envolvió en la manta con sumo cuidado. No quería despertarla e hizo movimientos muy suaves. La tomó entre los brazos, ella inconscientemente se aferró a su cuello. Gimió dormida, él la acurrucó contra su pecho.

Y con la bolsa en la espalda y su cautiva en brazos, fue hacia la mansión. No quería que ella pillara un resfriado por dormir al aire libre y casi a la intemperie toda la noche. Gracias a su súper velocidad inhumana llegaron en cuestión de minutos. Se deslizó rápidamente por los pasillos y el pabellón oeste de la mansión, donde estaban los dos alojados. Entró en la habitación de la chica, que antes era la suya. Supongo que ahora no habría problema en compartirla.

Abrió el lecho y despegó las sábanas y el edredón del colchón. Metió a la chica dentro de la cama, con dificultad para que ella le soltase. Ahora representaba que no se quería apartar de su lado. A qué extremos habían pasado. Luego él descargó la mochila encima del tocador y se metió en el otro lado de la cama.

Se apegó contra su cuerpo y la rodeó por la cintura, teniendo la cabeza pelirroja de su chica debajo de su cuello. Sentía su respiración regular y profunda. Aún no se lo podía creer, ella había sido la que había tomado la iniciativa besándolo. Mejor para él, así no le había tenido que suplicarle o forzarla a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Las cosas claras, él conseguía lo que quiere cuando quiere. Si se hubiese negado la hubiera intentado convencer con cosas materiales y palabras dulces. Y si eso no hubiera pasado y ella aún se negase la hubiera obligado a someterse, cosa que seguro terminaría cediendo y no tendría que hacerlo todo sin su colaboración.

Pero todo había salido bien y ahora la tenía durmiendo pacíficamente, entre sus brazos. Sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo dormido. Había disfrutado dando placer y complaciendo a su eterno ángel cautivo. No sabía porque se había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerla suya.

Y ahora no la dejaría ir. Si los separaran, él volvería a por ella. Y si se interpusieran entre ellos, los mataría. Había logrado demasiado para soltarla así como así. Sería su presa por toda la vida y la haría suya cada noche hasta no poder más.

* * *

 **Fin del doceavo capítulo**

Aquí tenéis el lemmon, ¡pedazo golosas! Y en el próximo también hay un pequeño lemmon… No avanzo nada más.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Nana (Guest):** Lloremos juntas de felicidad. ¡Viva el Weskerfield! ¿Claire enamorada de un recuerdo? Podría ser… No descarto nada. En el siguiente capítulo sabremos cómo se conocieron Piers y Claire… Y habrá otro lemmon Weskerfield.

 **Yuna- Tidus- Love:** ¡Hola, querida! Si, a partir de ahora habrá miel Weskerfield… Aunque bueno, por supuesto, los problemas no pasarán desapercibidos.

Sobre tu duda: ¿Él está enamorado o la manipula? Creo que esta es una duda que debo aclarar para muchos ya que es importante. Wesker no está enamorado, al menos no en _Dark Temptation_ –en la secuela ya veremos cómo les irá-. Wesker, lo que está es obsesionado por ella. Y bueno, la manipula un poco a su manera, desde que llegó la está intentando manipular para que se vea atraída hacía a él.

Resumiendo: Wesker está OBSESIONADO por Claire y la manipula.

 **Paola Watson (Guest):** Aquí tienes el lemmon, habría actualizado antes pero está habiendo un problema con los reviews en Fanfiction. En mi correo estaban, pero en fanfiction no están. Si buscas los reviews en el capítulo 11 verás que no hay ninguno cuando en realidad recibí muchísimos. Por otra parte, gracias por dejar triple review.

En cuanto a tu petición sobre un fic de Wesker y tú… Nunca he escrito nada parecido, pero… tampoco quiero dejarte sin regalo, así que aquí te dejo mi propuesta: ¿Qué tal si escribo un lemmon en un jacuzzi en esta historia? Saldría en el siguiente episodio.

Yo empecé en FF gracias a Adry también, soy fan incondicional de Weskerfield por su culpa también.

#CampañaparalemmonWeskerfieldenMalaSangre

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Querida hermana del mal! El Belcebú en persona se ha manifestado. Si, no duermes, pero entonces te vuelves malvada… aún más, si, eso es posible. Aunque bueno, estoy en el segundo lugar de maldad. ¿O quizás he empatado contigo y con Zhines? ¿O solo con Zhines?

Maldito instructor, yo con Beta Senpai y tú con Abraham. *cof cof*

Duerme y descansa, hermana.

#CampañaparalemmonWeskerfieldenMalaSangre

 **James Anderson:** Me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** ¡Hola amiga! No te mueras por favor, aún nos queda mucha aventura por delante… Y más a Claire *ejem ejem* If you know what I mean…

Ojalá tener un novio tan provocador como Wesker, algunos chicos no entienden que a la mayoría de las chicas nos gustan así, lanzados e irresistibles. Con complejo de gobernadores maquiavélicos del mundo. Y si, Albert tiene el paquete completo, el otro también (si, malpiensa). *Cof cof*

Yo no tengo dinero para regalarte un Wesker. Yo también pedí uno para mi cumpleaños (7 de febrero) y no me dieron ninguno. Ni siquiera lo quería envuelto, me lo podrían haber enviado desnudo. Mejor para mí, me ahorraría trabajo. Y nos podría hacer un Striptease a todas.

Los manoseos, anda que no se notaba que era una excusa. ¿Pero quién es Claire para quejarse si tiene a ese galán a su lado? Quiero uno y también. Pero no, me he de conformar con niñatos infantiles que se drogan y se emborrachan… Y encima que no gustan vestirse formales. Con lo que me gusta a mi ponerme un vestido a lo secretaria sexy y salir provocando un viernes noche.

¿Pareja feliz? Ya… Ahora sí que estarán bien, pero no todo serán flores y violas. Plantéate esto: ¿Qué sucederá cuando Wesker -como que Claire se ha entregado a él- le haga cosas que no quiera? Ese Albert tiene las manos muy largas, no avanzo nada.

No tengo el resto del review, el correo solo envía una parte y está habiendo este problema de que los reviews no aparecen por ningún lado del portal. Espero poderlos recuperar todos.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	13. Una nueva realidad

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

(Recomendadas por nuestra querida Suzuki):

Sarai Qui de Sarah Brightman con Alessandro Safina

The Virgin Queen de Sopor Aeternus y The Emsemble Shadows

Cena d'amore del OST II de Kuroshitsuji

 **Agradecimientos:** A mis hermanas malvadas y a mí querida Beta Light of Moon 12. En especial, ella me ayudó montones y montones a hacer el Flashback Nivanfield ya que a mí no se me da bien ese pairing y no conocía bien a Piers porque cuando lo escribí RE6 no estaba disponible en PS4.

 **Dedicatoria:** Pues aquí está el lemmon en el Jacuzzi. Que pases un feliz cumpleaños, es para ti este capítulo. Aunque el Nivanfield no te agrade, es necesario, pero espero que el lemmon lo compense.

Una mención especial para Elizabeth Abernathy.

* * *

 **Sede de la B.S.A.A**

El mayor Redfield revisaba las últimas incidencias e informes relacionados con actos bioterroristas. No había mucha actividad, nada que destacar, ninguna pista sobre Wesker. Se sentó en la silla de su despacho con cuidado para no lastimar su pierna fracturada. Le dolía como mil demonios. Necesitaría meses para recuperarse del todo, incluso al principio los médicos no sabían si podría volverla a mover correctamente. Las lesiones habían sido graves, pero no tanto como las de su corazón. Pensar que Claire podría estar siendo… controlada por ese bastardo lo volvía loco.

Su querida hermanita menor, la había visto crecer durante toda su vida. La muerte de sus padres los unió más que cualquier par de hermanos. En el instituto la defendía de algunos brabucones y le cocinaba el almuerzo aunque no fuera el mejor. Le ayudaba con la tarea y los deberes. Le enseñó a defenderse por sí misma. Luego le compró la moto como regalo de los 18. Estuvo ahorrando durante mucho para poder permitírselo, pero valió la pena. Nunca olvidaría las lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro del ser más importante en su vida.

Luego llegó la tragedia de Raccoon City, allí ella cambió. Se hizo más madura de lo que era. No sonreía tanto, hasta que conoció a Piers. Al principio le costó entender su relación, pero luego la aceptó. Les recordaba a Jill y a él mismo, cuando decidieron romper la regla de confraternización y tener una relación más allá de lo profesional.

Incluso viviendo separados seguía preocupándose excesivamente por su bienestar. Le regaló un gato junto con Jill, la mascota que siempre había querido y nunca pudieron tener. Si ni siquiera ellos mismos se podían cuidar cuando eran pequeños huérfanos aún menos habrían podido con un animal de compañía. Sabía que a su subordinado también le gustaban los animales, por eso eligió ese presente.

Quería que Claire encontrase a su hombre ideal, formase una familia y se mantuviera alejada del peligro. Sonaba egoísta pero no podía soportar que su hermana pasara por más tragedias como Raccoon City. Ya había tenido suficiente con la isla de Rusia, donde se encontró con Alex Wesker. Allí el trauma le duró bastante más. Se había sentido muchos meses culpable por lo de Moira, pensaba que estaba muerta por su culpa.

Esos seis meses de incertidumbre la vio, estaba destrozada. Hasta que llegó Piers y Barry volvió con su hija, sana y salva de Sushestovaine. No quería que sufriera más y le deseaba lo mejor.

Por eso, Nivans era el candidato perfecto. Y justo cuando la pelirroja empezó a encontrar estabilidad en su vida, vino el criminal más buscado y la raptó. Y cuando más pensaba en sus hipótesis sobre el "interés" de Wesker en ella más sentido les encontraba. Le volvía enfermo y no soportaba el peso de la incertidumbre en su alma. No sabía de ella desde hacía dos meses, ni siquiera había recibido una llamada del ex capitán de STARS para burlarse de él. Nada, absolutamente nada. Eso era lo que le enloquecía.

Abrió el último cajón de su mesa de trabajo y sacó una botella de Whisky. Se sirvió un trago con uno de los vasos de cristal de la vitrina detrás de él, donde guardaba varios títulos y medallas. Dio un trago y el sabor amargo inundó su paladar. No pensaba en emborracharse, necesitaba mantenerse lúcido para dirigir la operación. Solamente quería olvidar por un momento sus problemas y preocupaciones. La bebida no arreglaba nada, él sí, o al menos lo intentaba.

Unos toquidos suaves sonaron en la puerta del estudio. Él guardó la botella en el cajón y disimuló. El Whisky aparentaba ser agua mineral, nadie se daría cuenta. Sabía que estaba mal apoyarse en la bebida, suerte que no se había pasado.

-¡Adelante!- Respondió con voz ronca.

Discretamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, entró Sheva. La africana sintió compasión por el pobre hombre que físicamente y psicológicamente estaba destrozado. Ella que había perdido a toda su familia sabía cómo era sentirse así, vacío. Si a Josh le pasara algo, no sabría como reaccionar y se colapsaría.

Se sentó en el butacón, frente a Redfield. Su olfato fino percibió un ligero olor de alcohol que desprendía el hombre. No había salido de allí, pero había estado bebiendo seguro. Apoyó sus dos brazos encima de la mesa y le miró de una manera acusativa.

-Chris… ¿Qué tal lo llevas todo?

Las palabras de Sheva fueron muy suaves y sinceras, Chris cambió su actitud al instante. ¿Cómo estaba? Destrozado evidentemente. Su hermana secuestrada por su mayor enemigo mortal, Jill alterada y Leon discutiendo con Piers y viceversa. A parte, tenía el hueso de su pierna partido en dos. ¿Podría ir a peor?

-Pues...mal. No tengo porque mentirte, Sheva.

La africana se levantó de su asiento y se fue al lado de Chris, arrastrando la silla con ella. Chris dio media vuelta en la silla giratoria y la encaró.

-En el baño he hablado con Jill, ¿cómo está ella? ¿Qué le hizo Wesker durante su cautiverio? Se la veía muy afectada.

Redfield se frotó la barbilla, pensando en si debía compartir las experiencias de Valentine. Eran cosas muy íntimas ya que a ella le había costado mucho confesarlas.

-Bueno… Digamos que nuestra relación estuvo y a veces sigue estando en un bache por culpa de ese malnacido. Ella… ya no es la misma.

-¿No te llena como pareja?

La chica de ojos castaños le tomó de sus manos fuertes y gruesas. Su tacto cálido sorprendió al capitán de la BSAA. Sabía que su compañera era muy tierna y cálida, pero no pudo ver nunca tan de cerca su faceta dulce.

-Yo… la amo, pero quizás me van las relaciones con un poco más de...acción, ¿sabes?

A la chica esas palabras tan sinceras le tocaron una fibra de su leal corazón. Chris siempre era tan afectivo y respetaba a todo el mundo y viceversa. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan leal como él. Seguir con una misión para encontrar a su ex compañera desaparecida en combate la impresionó. Sabía que cuando se trataba de alguien a quien ama, no había límites para él. ¿Haría lo mismo por ella si alguna vez se encontraba en un apuro? También quería tener un pedazo de su corazón, se sentía tremendamente sola.

Se acercó con rapidez a Redfield con cuidado de no lastimarle la pierna y le robó un fugaz beso en los labios. Chris no supo cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo entero no le respondía. Sentía el sabor acaramelado de los labios de la africana. Sus manos se alzaron detrás de la espalda de la chica y sus ojos estaban abiertos como naranjas.

Cuando se separó, el hombre mantuvo esa expresión. Ella parecía avergonzada y se sonrojó, se tapó sus labios con una de sus finas manos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué pensar. Al hermano mayor de Claire no le desagradó, pero no se veía teniendo una vida al lado de Alomar. Ese privilegio le pertenecía a Jill, por muy demacrada que estuviera mentalmente. Volvería a terapia y eso le ayudaría aún más. Él ya sabía que la dejó demasiado rápido.

-Lo lamento, no quería… fue un desliz.

Él solamente volvió a su pose inicial, con su mal humor y el vaso de Whisky entre los dedos. Tomó un largo trago, no quería nada de distracciones y que su compañera se enterase de lo que había pasado hacía un momento no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-Hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La chica de tez oscura asintió y pretendía retirarse cuando la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo. los dos se asustaron, era Leon y venía despeinado. Parecía que había corrido kilómetros y estaba sudado. Su respiración agitada fue lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos de puro suspense.

-Ada y yo, esta noche a las diez en su apartamento.

Chris se levantó con prisas, lastimándose su pierna en el proceso. No le dio importancia al golpe que se dio contra la estantería y salió de la sala para preparar una reunión express para asignar los puestos y como sería la operación. No esperaba tanta rapidez a la hora de la cita de Kennedy con la espía escarlata.

Debía reunirlos a todos, eran las ocho de la tarde y no disponían de suficiente tiempo. Si tenían suerte la mayoría de integrantes del equipo estarían en la cafetería tomando algo.

* * *

 **Mansión**

La pelirroja se movió ligeramente mientras despertaba por el canto de unas aves exóticas ruidosas. Había dormido fantásticamente por primera vez en años. No tenía total libertad en sus movimientos porque tenía unas manos rodeándola por la cintura. Aspiró la fragancia de Wesker con los ojos cerrados y se agarró a su cuello. Notó que estaba entre las sábanas de su cama y no dudó en abrir los ojos lentamente pues no recordaba haber vuelto a la mansión.

La piel de su amante fue lo primero que vio claramente. Este tenía los ojos abiertos y también la miraba. Al percatarse de que su diosa estaba despierta se alegró. Llevaba horas despierto y no quería moverse de allí por miedo a despertarla y además, fue su primera noche con ella y debía ser cortés. Cuando vio la sonrisa de su ángel, la tumbó en la cama, acorralándola y le empezó a besar el cuello y los labios.

Cuando se separó de ella para coger una bocanada de aire, la chica rió. No parecía arrepentida de nada, ni culpable. Lo pasado pasó, no retrocedería en el tiempo para hacer que lo de anoche no ocurriese nunca. Ahora no lo podía cambiar y no tenía sentido por preocuparse por una cosa así.

-¡Caray, qué buenos días más entusiastas!

La chica le apartó algunos mechones sueltos de su rostro impecable, peinándole como siempre lo hacía él. El rubio sonrió de lado y le susurró en la oreja una de sus respuestas provocativas:

-Espera a ver lo que te haré cuando te dé las buenas noches.

Eso la dejó intrigada y con ganas de más, la curiosidad era una de sus debilidades. Se mordió el labio inferior y le atrajo por el cuello de nuevo a sus labios. Sus lenguas danzaron en la boca del otro, fusionándose en un beso tranquilo y lleno de pasión a la vez.

Después de eso, la chica se incorporó en su lecho compartido. Comprobó sus vestimentas y vio que su única prenda era la camisa blanca de su secuestrador. Era bastante larga y le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Quiso empezar su fijada rutina matutina, empezando por un refrescante lavado.

-Me voy a dar un baño.

El tirano se levantó y le ordenó que preparase el baño, pero que aún no se metiera dentro hasta que él volviera. ¿Ahora qué idea excéntrica se le había pasado por la cabeza? Ella no le cuestionó y accedió, dejándose llevar.

Llenó la bañera con agua tibia y puso unas sales aromáticas dentro del agua. Luego aplicó el jabón para hacer el baño de espuma. Terminó de abrocharse los botones de la camisa mientras esperaba a Albert, vete a saber que estaba haciendo. Sabía que tendría que quitarse la prenda tarde o temprano, pero estando fuera del agua con solo una prenda finísima en tu torso le hacía pasar frío.

Al cabo de unos segundos después, el ex-capitán de los STARS entró por la puerta del baño, con su porte de dios. Su torso trabajado y sus brazos musculosos, con solamente el pantalón de prenda. Sujetaba un recipiente lleno de fresas. A la chica se le abrió el hambre al ver los pequeños frutos rojos y dulces. También traía consigo un pote con chocolate líquido. Ese hombre era el más fino a la hora de los detalles.

Dejó los alimentos en el pedestal al lado de la tina, donde los dos pudieran alcanzarlos mientras se bañasen. La chica abrió un cajón y sacó una pinza, con al cual se hizo un moño mal atado para no mojarse su melena. Este se deshizo y Claire tuvo que volver a hacerlo. Por el espejo pudo ver cómo el tirano se desvestía de su única prenda y se metía en la bañera.

Al estar preparada, con un poco de timidez, también se quitó la camisa y entró en el gran jacuzzi. No sin antes degustar una de esas fresas frescas, de la mejor calidad. Wesker se decepcionó porque ella se quedó en el lado opuesto, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una toalla mientras refrescaba su cuerpo. Se le ocurrió un plan divertido que a la chica le encantaría. Tomó el chocolate líquido y lo escondió. Se acercó como un cazador a su presa y se irguió delante de ella, apoyando una mano en la repisa de mármol. Al escuchar el agua moviéndose, la chica dejó de descansar y se encontró con el tirano delante.

Sus ojos azules reflejaban la lujuria en puro estado. Deseaba volver a adentrarse en su cuerpo y experimentar el placer de sus paredes adhiriéndose a él. Por eso debía incitarla para disfrutar más. La fémina salió de su trance cuando vio que escondía algo detrás de su espalda. Ella frunció el ceño con desconcierto. Intentó alcanzar su otra mano, pero él fue más rápido que ella. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el tirano le untó el cuello y el inicio de su escote con el cacao líquido.

Claire se sorprendió delante de esa acción tan espontánea. El hombre no esperó y le empezó a lamer y besar toda su piel con sabor a chocolate. Claire disfrutó de la sensación de sus labios devorándola lentamente, con una pasión imparable. Gimió ante las caricias de su enemigo, conduciéndola a la excitación. Le pasó la mano por las hebras doradas de su pelo, sintiendo su textura suave.

Cuando en piel pálida de la chica y no quedaba rastro alguno de chocolate le pasó sus manos por los hombros y pechos, acariciándola con el jabón. Ella no se quedó quieta y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Con sus palmas también acariciaba su espalda musculada, deslizando el agua por sus poros. Él era el amante más explosivo y apasionado que jamás había tenido. Ayer por la noche disfrutó hasta el cansancio, él era el único que le brindaba ese efecto.

Sintió sus manos robustas exigiendo el calor de sus caderas, invirtiendo los roles. La posó encima de él, sentándola en sus piernas. La hermana de Chris notó un bulto rozando sus muslos. Él le besó la clavícula y la acomodó entre sus piernas de jaguar, adentrándose en su cuerpo, fusionándose con el hermoso ser que lo había encaprichado enfermizamente.

* * *

 **Sede de la B.S.A.A**

Piers se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras los otros integrantes del equipo estaban charlando y tomando un café. No estaba escuchando, no le interesaban los temas variados que trataban.

Extrañaba a su novia, sus buenos días y sus risas cuando le contaba algún chiste tonto. El recuerdo de la mujer que amaba estaba presente a cada momento en su mente. No desaparecía por mucho que quisiera. Era lo único que le quedaba por el momento. Deseó que estuviera de una pieza y que ese bioterrorista no la hubiera dañado. En dos meses su ausencia se le hizo insoportable. La necesitaba, ese malestar en su pecho, la opresión de la tristeza en su corazón era demasiado que soportar. La única familia que tenía fue secuestrada por un hombre que ambicionaba la dominación mundial. Y se sentía culpable por ello.

Si la hubiera retenido unos segundos más entre sus brazos quizás ella no hubiera sido presa del impulso de ir a rescatar a su hermano. Pero entonces su capitán, su ídolo y futuro cuñado hubiera muerto. Eso tampoco le habría dejado descansar en paz. A ninguno de los dos.

Se sentía solo, la oscuridad y el silencio de su apartamento resaltaban la ausencia de la dama que tanto quería. Esos días había dormido en el ático de Claire, en sus mismas sábanas. Mantenían su fragancia floral, la misma que olía cada mañana cuando despertaba entre sus brazos. Ahora ya ni eso tenía, su figura femenina, el olor del café que preparaba cada mañana, sus comentarios optimistas…

Cuando entraba por la puerta de ese hogar lo único que restaba de ella era su gato. Se sentaba en el sofá, con un vaso de la primera bebida alcohólica que encontraba y el minino se dormía en su regazo. El pequeño felino también lo extrañaba, ya no comía tanto como antes y ni siquiera se molestaba en maullar cada vez que la puerta del piso se abría. Solo se arrastraba entre sus piernas para saludarlo y después dormía, casi como lo que él hacía, excepto que él no tenía a nadie con quién arrastrarse.

Un puñado de memorias pasaron por su mente. Se empezaron a hablar después de una misión, donde Terra Save sería la ONG encargada de limpiar y ayudar a los habitantes de la aldea infectada. Ellos eliminaban el peligro y la organización de la pelirroja se encargaba de cuidar los restos de la guerra.

Su belleza alumbró a todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo de Chris. No los culpaba, era una mujer que encandilaba a cualquier persona con su sonrisa. Los subordinados de su hermano mayor le lanzaron piropos al azar, como una panda de adolescentes con las hormonas agitadas.

Por eso, aprovechó su puesto de teniente y averiguó su dirección electrónica. Le envió un correo diciéndole que se disculpaba oficialmente por la actitud de todos los militares del pelotón de Redfield. No tardó ni medio día en llegar la respuesta, tan natural y despreocupada como ella. Pese a no saber cómo era físicamente -solo sabía las descripciones de los miembros del equipo-, le gustaba hablar con ella por correos.

Así fue como se fueron hablando aunque no se vieran, crearon un vínculo fuerte de amistad.

Aún no olvidaba su primer encuentro, cuando comprobó su fuerte temperamento, igual que el de su hermano mayor.

* * *

 _ **Parking de la BSAA**_

 _Claire salía de las oficinas de la BSAA después de comer con Chris. Ahora volvería a la sede de Terra Save para terminar su jornada laboral hasta las ocho de la noche. Se fue hasta su motocicleta Harley cuando vio que alguien que conducía una camioneta la tiró al suelo. Ella aceleró el paso, corriendo por el estacionamiento. Su querida moto tirada y seguramente rota. Llegó donde se produjo la destroza por culpa del mal aparcamiento del otro vehículo._

 _Se arrodilló y contempló cómo su querido medio de transporte había quedado con un bulto en un lado del metal. También se habían roto ambos retrovisores, el cristal estaba escampado por el asfalto y la reparación le costaría medio sueldo._

 _Un hombre moreno y de más de 25 años salió de la camioneta mientras observaba a una mujer pelirroja lamentando la destroza de su motocicleta. Había sido por culpa de su forma de aparcar, eso no le había sucedido nunca, seguro que era porque la chica había estacionado mal su motociclo. La fémina en cuestión llevaba una chaqueta marrón de cuero y unos jeans ajustados con unas botas cortas negras._

 _-Idiota, por algo existen los espejos retrovisores, ¿Sabes?_

 _-Disculpe señorita, pero también existen las líneas de estacionamiento._

 _Claire se indignó, no había conocido nunca a ningún hombre con tanta jeta._

 _-¡Yo estaba en mi plaza, tu derribaste mi moto!_

 _-Eso no es cierto, mira, está fuera de los límites del aparcamiento._

 _Él señaló a las líneas blancas, claramente el vehículo las traspasaba. Redfield dio un bufido indignada y negó con la cabeza. El hombre no podía parar de observar su hermosa melena, tapándole el rostro como las hojas de un helecho._

 _-Eso es porque tú la has movido._

 _La mujer en cuestión se levantó y encaró a Piers. El militar quedó embobado con la motociclista. Sus ojos tenían el azul más bonito que había visto nunca, su pelo era rojo, como su fiereza al enfadarse. Lo que más destacaba era su tez, blanquecina y fina, sin ninguna mancha. No era una supermodelo, pero tampoco una chica del montón. Dejó de mirarla como un obseso cuando vio que ella hizo una mueca de enfado claro._

 _-Lo siento, yo pagaré la reparación._

 _La chica accedió, pero aún le quedaba un problema que solucionar. ¿Cómo iría hasta la oficina de Terra Save? quedaba demasiado lejos de su ático, habría por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie. Y no pensaba en levantarse tan temprano para ir al trabajo. Ya empezaba la jornada desde la salida del sol, serían pocas horas de sueño para ella. Y el autobús no era una opción, no había una parada cerca de la la sede de la ONG. Y menos en tren. Total, que el transporte público no era una opción viable._

 _-¿Y cómo iré al trabajo?_

 _El moreno vio eso como una buena oportunidad para intimar con la linda pelirroja. No desperdició la ocasión y se ofreció a llevarla a su labor cada mañana. Seguro que sería divertido lidiar con esa muchacha._

 _-Yo te llevaré. ¿Donde trabajas?_

 _-En Terra Save._

 _El hombre abrió los ojos como dos naranjas. No podía ser... ¿quizás la hermana del capitán era ella? Su nickname en el chat del correo era RedMotocyclerider. Ella tenía el pelo rojo, conducía una moto y también trabajaba en Terra Save. No podía tratarse de una coincidencia._

 _La chica, por su parte, estaba perdida, sin saber en lo que pensaba aquel extraño desconocido._

 _-¿Claire?_

 _Ahora fue el turno de la menor Redfield para sorprenderse, ¿cómo sabía su nombre ese soldado? Contestó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, más por la costumbre compulsiva de contestar cuando la llamaban por su nombre._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¡Eres Claire!_

 _Ella seguía asombrada, pero no entendía la sorpresa del conductor._

 _-Si…_

 _El subordinado de Chris notó que la chica no sabía a donde él quería llegar. Decidió salir de su estado de fascinación y se presentó._

 _-Yo soy Piers, Piers Nivans._

 _Fue el turno de la pelirroja para sorprenderse. ¿Enserio? ¿El chico que había estado conociendo por correos era el que le había derribado la moto? A partir de ahí comenzó a creer en las coincidencias._

 _¿Piers un teniente siendo tan joven? pues debía ser bueno en el campo y un hombre de confianza para su hermano. Es un cargo bastante importante para un hombre joven._

 _-Yo te imaginaba con barriga y bigote, por lo de teniente._

 _No se lo imaginaba joven, fuerte y con un buen cuerpo. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos tejanos con deportivas. Estaba bien formado y tenía buenas facciones. Ojos miel, nariz aguileña y cejas frondosas._

 _Nivans sonrió divertido, la hermana de su capitán poseía el mismo sentido del humor que él. Juntos fueron a buscar un remolque par la camioneta. Pusieron dentro la moto y la llevaron a un taller que Claire frecuentaba cuando tenía algún problema. Entre los dos levantaron el vehículo del asfalto y lo atoraron bien._

 _La chica le había caído bien, era una fiera, como su hermano mayor. Le abrió la puerta de la camioneta como un buen caballero y siguió sus instrucciones y direcciones para llegar a un taller. La motociclista dijo que les harían descuento por ser ella y eso le gustó a Nivans._

 _Aún le costaba creerse que la chica simpática por la que hablaba por correo era ella. Y a parte de tener buen carácter, era muy guapa. No perdió la oportunidad de alardear sobre lo que se le daba mejor, conducir._

 _-Soy el mejor conductor de la BSAA._

 _Ella rió ante el comentario altanero de Piers, haciendo que este la mirara como si hubiera perdido la cabeza._

 _-Sí, el mejor conductor que tiene problemas con motos estacionadas._

 _Cada día se encontraban por la mañana y noche, llevando y volviendo a la pelirroja de casa al trabajo y viceversa. Hicieron un fuerte vínculo emocional, convirtiendo su relación poco a poco en algo más que una amistad. Una noche después del trabajo la invitó a tomar unas copas en un bar. Pensaba que ella se negaría, pero al final accedió._

 _Allí fue cuando se decidió y la beso, en un callejón abandonado de Washington, sin nadie molestándoles. La pasión duró hasta que llegaron al apartamento de la chica y se perdieron entre las sábanas de su cama._

* * *

 **Sede de la B.S.A.A**

-¿Piers?

El joven Nivans salió de su trance y volvió a la realidad. Barry estaba pasando su mano por su vista, intentando llamar su atención. Él recuperó la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué?

Burton iba a hablar, pero solamente se quedó con la boca abierta como pez. Chris entró en la cafetería con solo una muleta. Leon y Sheva estaban justo detrás de él, los tres parecían muy alterados.

-Leon ha logrado contactar con Ada, esta noche se encontrarán, ¡reunión ahora!

* * *

 **Fin del decimotercer capítulo.**

En el siguiente capítulo los héroes procederán a intentar sonsacar información de la espía. ¿Funcionará su plan?

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **James Anderson:** ¿Sabes? Quizás suena extraño, pero tus reviews me transmiten serenidad y calma. Muchas gracias por dedicarme cada una de tus palabras en los reviews, me ayudan mucho. El Weskerfield es pura poesía.

 **Paola Watson:** ¡Mujer, un poco más y te terminas la cajita de reviews de lo largo que es el comentario! Primero de todo, espero que te haya gustado el lemmon en la tina y con fresas y chocolate. El toque del chocolate seguro que te encantó.

El lemmon y los títulos son pura poesía y literatura. En los siguientes capítulos se viene mucha acción, en especial en el quince, donde veremos una faceta de Wesker que a Claire no le gustará nada.

Este Flashback será el último de la historia, sé que ha sido cómico, aunque fuera Nivanfield. Aunque sin emparejar a Claire con alguien secundario no habría tanto salseo. Imagínate lo que le haría Wesker a Piers o a Leon si supieran la clase de relaciones que desean o tuvieron con la pelirroja… Caos. Y eso les pasará factura en un futuro, no tardarás mucho en comprobarlo. Es una pieza que tampoco quita mucho protagonismo al Weskerfield, pero es necesaria para hacer más salseante la trama.

¿Estudias actuación? Igual que la querida GeishaPax, ella ya es toda una actriz con mucho potencial. Ojalá los profesores me mandaran a hacer cosplay a mí también. Estoy a tres semanas de terminar tercero de la ESO y mañana tengo examen a primera hora… ¿Qué digo? Ya son las 00:10, así que teóricamente hoy a las ocho tengo examen de literatura castellana.

 **SuzukiMademoiselle: *** Rejunta los trocitos de la explosión de la Suzuki virtual*

¡Hola de nuevo linda! Gracias por dejar las peticiones musicales, me sacas trabajo de encima. Últimamente mis neuronas están que no tienen ni un segundo para descansar. Gracias de todas formas, por los constantes comentarios y apoyo y por las recomendaciones musicales. Creo que eres la única que les hace caso, pobrecitas.

 **GeishaPax:** Exacto, Wesker no perforó a Claire por puro milagro. Si ha sobrevivido a una noche loca con Albert, esa mujer es indestructible tiene sello de calidad Europea, Rusa y Americana.

Exactamente de nuevo, a Chris y a Piers no les va a gustar esto. Ya veremos qué lío se armará en los capítulos finales. Ahora vamos por más de la mitad de la historia.

Espero que este momento Creva te guste, lo puse porque sabía que a tí y a Ana os gustaría.

¡Te quiero Onee-san!

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** Como ya te dije en el review, me inspiraste y motivaste tanto que actualicé.

A mí me pasa a menudo, o recibo notificaciones en clase o mientras duermo. Lugo cuando despierto debo correr a leer el capitulo y siempre llego tarde a la primera hora por culpa del maldito capítulo y mis instintos fangirls.

Yo ni me atrevería a leer lemmon con el riesgo de ser pillada en clase por profesores o compañeros. Una vez, escribiendo el capítulo 9 creo que era. Salía una única palabra sexual: cachondo. Y yo estaba escribiendo el capítulo, y mis compañeras de detrás en lo único que se fijaron fue en la palabra "cachondo" (porque también son bien golosas). Yo enrojecí y quise levantarme para irme al patio, dios mío la vergüenza que pasé. Fue en esa escena donde Claire desconfía de Wesker cuando va a curarla y entonces ella se sube encima de él… Como decía, vergüenza ajena.

Esta pareja tendrá muchas problemáticas, como bien le he comentado a Paola, la primera será de aquí a un par de capítulos. Anda si tendrán altos y bajos… Lo que les queda por discutir…

Efectivamente, las parodias de algunas escenas en los reviews y los comentarios largos ya se han hecho costumbre en ambas historias. Gracias por detenerte a escribir cada review de mi historia.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	14. Baile de peones

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Agradecimientos:** Como siempre a mí beta Light of Moon 12 (tiene una nueva historia que se llama Metamorfosis con el pairing Sheva y Wesker, es buenisima). También a todas mis hermanas malvadas, Zhines, GeishaPax y Addie Redfield. Y a mi Senpai Serge.

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ethan Mars es solo el nombre de un personaje de Heavy Rain y pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Loveless XXX de VanaN'Ice (Cortesía de SuzukiMademosielle, amo todas tus canciones).

Noisia de Lilith's Club

 **Noticia importante:** RE7 ha sido anunciado. Os dejo el enlace de mi video de mi canal para que veáis el análisis del tráiler y las teorías.

 **Enlace:** watch?v=IuiIq5_Jlqg

* * *

 **Apartamentos Luxen**

Kennedy estaba terriblemente nervioso, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Se tocó el bolsillo de la americana, donde llevaba el trapo rociado con cloroformo. No podía creerse aún que debía traicionar a Ada de esa manera. Si tuviera que elegir entre Redfield o la espía no sabría a quién elegir.

Claire, por su parte, siempre ha sido muy buena amiga. En Raccoon City se sintió muy confundido acerca de sus sentimientos por ella. Pero por más que quería olvidar a la dama de rojo, no podía. Era una parte de su pasado que no podía dejar ir. Era como su amor platónico e inalcanzable, pero la pelirroja era la persona ideal con la que se veía pasando el resto de sus días en la vida terrenal.

Sabía que nunca podría tener una relación "normal" con Wong, en cambio, con la hermana menor de Chris sí.

Él ya lo sabía, la espía no quería ningún compromiso y ataduras. Era una mujer fatal, impredecible, independiente. Si le apetecía, se podía divertir juntos una noche, pero no a diario, ni semanalmente. Un día podía estar en Washington y otro en China, improvisando sus planes. La contrataba gente importante, políticos corruptos, terroristas, científicos... Debía ser la más discreta y sigilosa en su campo de trabajo. Estar relacionada personalmente con un hombre como él sería un obstáculo para su estilo de vida alocado.

Por eso ya había abandonado toda esperanza, Redfield era su segundo amor. Una gran mujer, simpática, dulce y bondadosa. Siempre preocupándose por los demás, sacrificándose por los otros, trabajando duro en la ONG sin descanso.

La admiraba, su valentía, fortaleza emocional y carácter. Después de todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de sus padres y abuelos, solo quedándose con su hermano mayor como único tutor. No se imaginaba por todo lo que había pasado esos duros años de infancia y turbulenta adolescencia.

Y ahora, él sería su héroe. Luchará por recuperarla a pesar de que Nivans estaba entrometido en su relación. Eso no significaba que él sería su novio, si ella era feliz con Piers la dejaría ir. Simplemente quería volver a quedar con ella para ir a tomar algún café y charlar algunas tardes por teléfono. Con eso ya se conformaba aunque le gustaría ir un paso más allá de una bonita amistad. Pero las cosas eran así y no cambiarían a menos que ella lo dijese. No sabía cómo estaría Claire en estos momentos. Quizás siquiera estaría viva, pero lo de Wesker…

En la reunión, después de meditarlo mucho, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que ese genocida estaba obsesionado con ella. Pero el problema era que cuando la pelirroja era joven, ella también había correspondido esos "sentimientos" o eso parecía. ¿Sería posible que esa chispa de afecto se hubiera encendido de nuevo? No, Claire no sería capaz de estar con alguien así. Era su enemigo y la peor pesadilla de su hermano mayor y cuñada, también de la humanidad entera. No podía pensar en eso, ahora debía concentrarse en su misión.

Rebecca, Chris y Burton estaban en una furgoneta aparcada enfrente del edificio con equipo tecnológico y médico. Barry se encargaba de los radares y los ordenadores, buscando coordenadas, investigando localizaciones y vigilando si alguna patrulla se acercaba. Sabía que era un allanamiento de morada lo que harían y no contaban con permiso del gobierno. Todo había sido muy improvisado y no hubo tiempo suficiente. Rebecca estaba como apoyo externo, por si algo salía mal a la hora de adormecer a Ada. Y el hermano de Claire dirigía la operación, todos estaban bajo su mando a través de un sistema de radio. Piers y Valentine entrarían al apartamento cuando Leon les diese la señal.

Eran las diez y Leon traía una botella de vino caro en mano. Se había dedicado a su vestuario y apariencia. Llevaba ese perfume que le había costado un ojo de la cara y sus vestimentas eran las mejores. Una americana negra, zapatos oscuros lustrosos, camisa blanca y pantalones crema con un cinturón de piel. No parecía que fuera a una boda, pero iba bastante elegante para pasar una noche con su "amante". Llamó al interfono y esperó la contestación de la espía.

Ella no le dijo nada, solamente le dejó pasar, desbloqueando la puerta con cierre electrónico. En el hall estaba el conserje barriendo el suelo, le echó un vistazo y volvió a su faena. Llamó al ascensor y entró. Se ajustó bien el reloj y repasó su imagen en el espejo del elevador. Se acomodó el pelo y dio el visto bueno a su imagen. Las puertas se abrieron y llegó al ático, donde Ada poseía el apartamento más caro y lujoso de todo el edificio. Llamó a la puerta y esperó mientras soltaba una cantidad considerable de aire, intentando despejar su mente.

Wong escuchó el sonido de su timbre, se levantó y se acomodó el vestido rojo mientras se miraba en el espejo de la entrada. Había decorado su apartamento con velas y una luz tenue con el ajustador de luces. También había una base musical de jazz en un volumen bajo, creando una atmósfera relajante. De vez en cuando le apetecía pasarlo bien en compañía masculina y esa noche era una de las que quería divertirse. Abrió la puerta al ex-policía de la RPD y le dejó pasar. Cuando entró le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo, no perdía su peculiar encanto.

-Hola guapo.

La asiática llevaba un vestido rojo con la espalda al descubierto. La falda era corta y se adaptaba a sus curvas, luciendo su forma femenina totalmente equilibrada. Se le estaba cayendo la baba al verla arreglada de esa manera por él. Sus pendientes eran dos diamantes pequeños y un collar de una mariposa plateada adornaba su escote.

-Hola, Ada.

Le dio un beso en la barba, entre la mejilla y la cornisita de los labios. Es mujer era la única que sabía cómo volverlo loco en un solo segundo. Le agarró el vino de las manos y la siguió a la sala de estar. Era un ático precioso, con una enorme ventana por la cual se podía admirar las vistas de la ciudad nocturna. Los muebles eran oscuros y había una estantería con libros encima de la televisión. Mientras, ella servía la bebida en un par de copas de cristal. Brindó con él mientras le miraba de manera seductora. Degustó el dulce líquido con alcohol y quedó encantada. Ese hombre tenía un buen paladar en cuanto a bebidas alcohólicas.

-¿Piensas emborracharme?- Ronroneó con voz sensual mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

Leon estuvo tentado a escupir el vino de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que solo era un comentario inocente, pero más o menos ese era el plan. Fingió indiferencia y tomó la copa de la asiática y dejó ambas en la mesa de caoba. Le tendió la mano para bailar esa pieza musical suave que estaba puesta en el reproductor.

Ella aceptó el baile y se agarró a él, balanceándose al ritmo de la melodía del saxofón. Se agarró a su cuello, aspirando su perfume masculino y relajándose mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro ancho. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de calor de su cuerpo atlético. El rubio notaba cómo le temblaban las manos y sus nervios aumentaban progresivamente. La tomó de su rostro y le dio un beso en sus labios rojos mientras cerraba los ojos intentando olvidar su nerviosismo. Cuando se separaron le hizo dar un giro y la acercó la espalda desnuda de la chica a su pecho.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y ese era el momento indicado para sacar el cloroformo. Rodeó su cintura pequeña con un solo brazo y movió su mano libre al bolsillo. Palpó el pañuelo con cloroformo, pensando una última vez en sí debería dormirla. Tenía que hacerlo si o si, no le quedaba ninguna otra opción.

Casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando la espía tocó su mano que estaba en el bolsillo. Por un momento pensó que le había descubierto, pero luego vio que solo le agarró para dar otro giro. Se preparó de nuevo para atacar, ideando una estrategia.

La agarró por la barbilla con un solo dedo y la acercó a su rostro. Jugó con ella, apoyando su frente con la suya, tentándola a probar esos labios carnosos. Cuando la tenía con los ojos cerrados y a una distancia prudente sacó la tela de su chaqueta y se la puso en su nariz. Ada no predijo esa jugada e intentó liberarse, pero cayó en la inconsciencia antes de que pudiera zafarse.

El peso muerto de su cuerpo cayó en los brazos del agente de la DSO. La levantó y la llevó al dormitorio. La posó encima del colchón y la cubrió con las sábanas, quitándole los zapatos con cuidado.

Se tomó unos segundos para observarla y sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho. Sabía que podía correr peligro, pero era lo suficiente astuta como para salir de alguna situación de emergencia. Se inclinó frente a su cuerpo de musa dormida y le dio un último beso en los labios, pidiéndole perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ojalá hubiéramos tenido una segunda oportunidad.

Tocó su transmisor, escondido en su oreja y habló por el micrófono, activando el sistema de radio.

-El objetivo ya está dormido, podéis entrar.

* * *

 **Furgón**

En el interior de la furgoneta, Burton le dio su consentimiento a Chambers para que pudiera ir a distraer al vigilante mientras Nivans y Jill se colaban por el hall. Chris estaba en silla de ruedas para ir más cómodo dentro del grande vehículo.

La más joven de todos salió del furgón a toda prisa y llamó a la puerta de los apartamentos. El conserje desbloqueó el cierre electrónico y dejó pasar a esa jovencita. La médico estaba pensando una excusa por la cual interrumpir un sábado a las diez de la noche.

El hombre la miró, enarcando una ceja. Sus facciones le resultaban extrañamente familiares, pero no sabía de dónde. Proyectaba un aspecto de fragilidad e inocencia. Tenía los ojos azules y grandes, dando una expresión de curiosidad a su rostro inmaculado. Era bajita, no llegaba al metro sesenta. Estaba vestida con una camisa de color verde manzana y unos jeans desgastados que le iban grandes. Por debajo de sus ropas se distinguían unas cadenas que llevaba colgadas, como una identificación que él llevaba cuando estaba en prisión.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a un perro por aquí?

El hombre reprimió una carcajada. ¿Cómo podría colarse un perro dentro del edificio? Rebecca estuvo tentada a darse una palmada en la cara, era la peor distracción del mundo.

Dentro de la furgoneta Burton y Redfield se miraron con intriga, ¿que estaba diciendo Chambers? Nunca más la usarían como anzuelo delante de una operación que requería sumo cuidado.

-Señorita, ¿cómo quiere que un can se cuele en una propiedad privada?

La chica se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, mientras sonreía con nerviosismo. Por una esquina, Piers y Jill estaban asomados, buscando el momento adecuado para entrar sin ser vistos.

El conserje vio unas figuras por detrás de la portalada y miró frunciendo el ceño. No solo la visita de esta chica era sospechosa, había jurado que dos personas se estaban asomando por la puerta principal.

-Espere, voy a comprobar algo.

La chica lo agarró por el brazo con urgencia y le hizo girar, quedando frente a él. Al tirar de sus ropas quedó al descubierto un tatuaje en el brazo derecho del hombre. Era un diseño que le sonaba mucho, lo había visto en alguna parte. Se fijó mejor en su rostro y fijó sus ojos azules en los orbes oscuros de él. Esa mirada le traía muchos recuerdos, él pareció reconocerla también.

Valentine y Nivans aprovecharon y entraron a hurtadillas, cubriéndose con la maceta y las plantas del rellano. Un descuido por parte de la rubia hizo que los arbustos se moviesen, creando sonido en el hall. El vigilante se volvió a girar y Becca para evitarlo le tiró del brazo y juntó sus labios con los de él. El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa frente a esa acción desmesurada por parte de la desconocida.

Piers aprovechó y subió por las escaleras mientras Jill le cubría. Los dos corrieron escaleras arriba. La médico despegó los labios de los de él cuando vio que había luz verde.

-Disculpa, me he resbalado.

Él no le dio credibilidad a esa excusa poco elaborada. Guiado por otro impulso, tiró de las cadenas que la chica llevaba en su cuello. Vio que eran "sus" cadenas de cuando estaba en la cárcel. Llevaban su nombre, Billy Coen.

El hombre que desde hace 14 años vivió bajo la falsa identidad de Ethan Mars volvió a recuperar su antiguo "yo" al encontrarse con Becca de nuevo. Durante los primeros dos años se dedicó a conseguir documentación falsa nueva y a prepararse para cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Se mudó a Washington y estuvo trabajando en una gasolinera, pero no le llegaba para permitirse el alquiler. Por eso se convirtió en el conserje del mismo edificio donde vivía. Le quedaba muy poco sueldo para vivir, pero el solo estar trabajando allí le salía gratis el apartamento, la electricidad, el agua y el teléfono. Le costó acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, pero poco a poco lo consiguió. Cada vez que veía un coche patrulla un sentimiento de adrenalina le invadía. Ahora había rehecho su vida y se mantuvo al margen del bioterrorismo.

-¿¡Rebecca!?

Justo eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer Chambers. Rehacer su vida, estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo. Solo necesitaba rescatar a Claire de las garras de ese tirano y podría partir a Australia. Pero sabía que después de ese encuentro con Coen sus planes se irían por la borda.

-Billy… ¿eres tú?

Se quedaron mirando por una eternidad. No se lo podía creer, el preso que desapareció justo antes de la caída de Raccoon City estaba vivo. Pensaba que no lo lograría, esa noche debió atravesar todo el bosque de Arklay. Debía ser una atmósfera peligrosa.

Pese a haber sobrevivido, sabía que él había pasado por una vida dura después de todo lo ocurrido en el Ecliptic Express.

Estaba totalmente cambiado. Su pelo engominado seguía tan oscuro como lo recordaba. Esas prendas de uniforme le sentaban de maravilla, resaltando sus hombros anchos y figura atlética.

-¿Qué demonios te has hecho en el pelo, Billy? Has cambiado tanto...

Ella dio una carcajada y él sonrió de lado, rememorando sus tiempos como chico malo. Ella no pudo resistirlo y se abrazó a él, estrujando con sus manos su chaqueta. A Coen eso le vino por sorpresa también, ¿primero el beso y luego esto? ¿Qué más quedaba por pasar esa noche? Terminó rodeándola con torpeza con sus brazos. Le dio un par de palmadas suaves en la espalda y después la separó de él.

Si ella se involucra en su vida, podía correr peligro. Tenía que protegerla y mantenerla al margen de todo mal. Haberse hecho documentación y pasaporte falsos implicaba mucho dinero y tenía deudas que pagar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no tenía permiso para revelar el objetivo de la misión. Fuera Billy o fuera el rey de Roma, no podía develar que era una distracción. Sus compañeros contaban con ella y no podía permitirse un error así. Pero necesitaba una excusa…. de nuevo.

* * *

 **Apartamento**

Valentine y Nivans se escurrieron dentro del apartamento personal de la espía. Era un piso bastante lujoso y con una decoración fina y elegante. Se notaba que Wong había estado esperando impacientemente la visita de su amante. Salieron de la sala de estar y se dirigieron a la habitación donde Leon estaba vigilando el sueño de la asiática. La estancia era espaciosa, las ventanas hacían un efecto que parecía que el lugar era más grande. Jill cerró las cortinas blancas para prevenir incidentes. En la mesilla de noche estaba el celular de Ada, apagado. Ella trabajó en desbloquear el móvil personal de la mujer para ver si estaba registrado algún número de teléfono de utilidad. Al lado de la cama había un escritorio con cajones y un ordenador portátil cerrado.

Piers no perdió el tiempo y procedió a abrir el PC de la mujer, intentando averiguar algún dato. Él no era extremadamente bueno con la tecnología, por eso, Redfield había venido en la furgoneta con el equipo de hackeo del hardware.

-Chris necesito que averigües la contraseña del portátil de Wong.

Barry y el hermano de Claire se pusieron a registrar la señal de la red del laptop de la asiática. Estaba bien encubierta en cuanto a seguridad, sabían que esa mujer era precavida y letal. Tendrían que despejar las capas de encriptación para conseguir el acceso al sistema central del ordenador para saber la ansiada contraseña.

-Dame un minuto.

No había tiempo que perder, la dama de rojo podría levantarse en cualquier momento. Valentine metió su tarjeta de memoria en el teléfono de la mujer, descargando todos los contactos que tenía. Por supuesto que por allí estaría el número de Wesker. La agente de la BSAA no era tan buena como su pareja en el campo tecnológico, pero se sabía defender.

Kennedy procedió a investigar todos los cajones de la cómoda y mesa de trabajo. Lo hacía a desgana, sabía que Ada no dejaba evidencias impresas en papel. Encontró facturas, revistas y poca cosa más. Nada de utilidad que les pudiera ayudar en la investigación. Pasó a revisar las otras salas, entre ellas la cocina de mármol y el baño. Se sorprendió cuando vio la cantidad de cosméticos que poseía la espía. Uno le llamó la atención, era un pequeño objeto metálico con un grabado de mariposa. Lo abrió y vio que contenía sombras para ojos y maquillaje. Sabía que ese objeto en particular era el que llevó en Raccoon City.

Los usó para observar los movimientos de Annette Birkin, que la intentaba matar con una pistola. Ahí fue cuando se sacrificó por ella, recibiendo el disparo que hubiera terminado con la corta vida de la agente. Dentro de ese estuche dorado llevaba material quirúrgico, cuando le extrajo la bala del hombro lo pudo comprobar.

Esas memorias… Él estaba muy enamorado de Claire, pero Ada era una mujer que nunca podría olvidar.

Volvió al dormitorio, donde Piers había conseguido el acceso al computador. Jill le dio un USB donde tendría que descargar todos los datos, cosa que tardaría un poco. Hunnigan se había comprometido en ayudarlos para poder rastrear la localización de Wesker a partir de alguna pista importante. Si tuvieran el teléfono sería un buen avance, podrían llamar y establecer conexión con el radar. Así sabrían la posición del escondite del bioterrorista.

Al terminar la descarga y todo lo que necesitaban ya lo tenían, se fueron. Leon se quedó mirando un momento a la espía, pero como que sabía que después de esto no tendría otra oportunidad, abandonó toda esperanza. Claire era la mujer a la que quería y no dudaría en lanzarse de nuevo si su relación con Nivans terminase.

Con cuidado, esperaron en la planta baja, deberían salir con discreción ya que el portero seguía charlando con Rebecca. Hablaban con soltura y estaban riendo, no debían subestimar la habilidad de Chambers, era más buena ligando que ellos tres juntos. Hasta parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía un gesto coqueto que al hombre le gustaba. Si pasaban con suficiente discreción y sigilo podrían salir.

-Rebecca, estamos abajo, distráelo. Que no mire en dirección las escaleras. Te esperaremos fuera en la camioneta.- Habló Jill por el transmisor.

La joven médico pilló el mensaje al aire y pasó a la acción. Conocía a Billy y lo sabría distraer rápidamente. Cualquier excusa valdría, aún seguía pensando que estaba allí por lo del perro perdido.

-¿Y dónde vives?

Hizo la charla más amena posible para atraer su atención hacia a ella. Si él la llevaba en su apartamento o en la oficina del conserje del edificio ya podrían pasar.

-Tengo un piso en esta misma comunidad.

Chambers vio que la oportunidad era de oro, podría entrar a su casa y así los agentes de la BSAA tendrían vía libre. Otra excusa inventada, le sabía mal, pero tenía que hacerlo. Quería ayudar a sus amigos y salvar a Claire.

-Yo busco un apartamento que poder alquilar. ¿Son bonitos?

Sabía que Coen no negaría enseñarle su hogar.

-¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

No se lo pensó dos veces y sin dudar respondió:

-Claro.

Los dos entraron en el apartamento que estaba justo al lado de la entrada. Los agentes tuvieron vía libre y volvieron a la furgoneta con el resto del equipo. Jill le entregó los datos a Burton, él le dijo a Rebecca que la misión había terminado y que se quedara con Coen el tiempo que quisiese. Mañana por la mañana irían a la DSO con Hunnigan para sacar el máximo provecho de los datos del móvil privado de Ada. En el ordenador también habría cosas interesantes. Quizás encontrarían algún correo o direcciones y teléfonos.

Leon tenía un terrible remordimiento en la cabeza, pero lo había hecho por Claire. Deseaba volver a ver a la pequeña Redfield. Volvieron a la Sede de la BSAA, almacenaron los datos a buen recaudo y cada uno partió hacia su casa.

Mañana sería un día ajetreado.

* * *

Hoy hemos tenido descanso de Weskerfield, pero en próximo habrá caos asegurad. Seguro que os gustará.

Tengo el honor de decir que Dark Temptation ya está **finalizada** y tiene un total de **25 capítulos** incluido un epílogo. La secuela ya está siendo escrita… si me lo pedís en el próximo capítulo os hago un avance de alguna escena.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Nana (Guest):** ¡Hola, te extrañé! Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Estos capítulos fueron escritos hace unos tres meses… imagina los últimos como me habrán quedado.

Lo del embarazo, no te preocupes. Yo cuando empecé en FF también quedé harta de que en todos los fics Ada, Jill o alguien otro quedasen embarazadas. Créeme que queda mucho para que la diversión se agote… DT es todo romance y misterio, nada de familia.

Piers hará que haya salseo… ya llegará su momento. ¡Viva el Weskerfield!

 **James Anderson:** Hola amigo, muchas gracias por dedicarme tus palabras de nuevo. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, en el próximo te prometo Weskerfield… o bueno, quizás algo parecido.

 **Zhines:** ¡Comadre malvada! Me alegra verte por aquí, creo que entre las dos ya nos hemos leído nuestros proyectos. ¿Qué decirte? Me encanta charlar contigo, hacer planes y recibir spoilers de Secretos de Familia. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame.

Tomaré chocolate con fresas yo también.

 **Elisabeth Abernathy:** Ya has visto que Billy aquí también estaba encubierto y se había creado una identidad nueva. ¡Fue una coincidencia muy… coincidencia! Creo que tenemos las mentes perversas más parecidas de lo que creía.

Y efectivamente, si Claire sigue así con Wesker terminará embarazada y en silla de ruedas. Ya veremos que pasara en el próximo capítulo en cuanto a su relación. Me huelo a tormenta. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha en cuanto a Ada, me temo que si no se cubre bien las espaldas pronto tendrá la cabeza clavada en un pincho.

Espero que este capítulo y el trato injusto a Ada te anime y actualices también. Ya quiero ver el acercamiento de Claire y Wesker en el fruto de lo prohibido.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Onee-san del mal! Cry for the Moon me encanta, la recomendaré para los episodios finales que es donde la canción se adapta más al ritmo de la historia. Tu solo quieres caos hermana. Espero que la cita te haya gustado, el bullying a Leon es memorable y me gusta fomentarlo.

Solo quiero agradecer toda tu ayuda con todos mis proyectos y que valoro tus opiniones para la secuela.

 **SuzukimadeMoiselle:** Aquí la hermana del mal Light of Moon 12 también es amante del Creva. Eso solo fue una pequeña muestra de lo que puede venir en cuanto a Chris y a Jill en un futuro. Si, Wesker obsesionado con Claire. Quizás eso no haya sido demasiado evidente en estos capítulos, pero a partir del próximo entenderás porque digo lo de obsesión. El comportamiento de Wesker será excesivo en cuanto a su "Dearheart". Muchas gracias por ambas recomendaciones.

 **Paola Watson (Guest):** ¡Ay, la tina, la tina! Para bajarte la calentura báñate, pero en agua fría y no te imagines a Albert contigo mujer. ¡Eres la pera limonera! Me caes muy bien y he decidido responderte la última para tomarme mi tiempo.

¿Quieres adelantos Weskerfield? Bueno, si tuviese cuenta en FF te los diría por mensaje privado, pero como que estoy generosa y pronto será tu cumpleaños os doy a todos un pequeño spoilercito del siguiente capítulos. En una palabra: Nalgadas. Si, habéis leído bien. Seguro que a ti en especial, Paola, te encantará la escena del capítulo que está por venir.

¿El señor de los Cielos? Pásame un link en algún review cuando estés por Youtube, quiero verte. ¡Muchas felicidades por esta gran oportunidad de trabajo! Eres la reina del drama, el porno y el salseo, te pega el personaje, querida.

¡Besos desde España!

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	15. Castigo

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Photograph de Ed Sheran

Unintended de Muse

 **Nota de autora:** He escrito un One-shot Weskerfield de esos perturbadores que os gustan, se llama Sweet Sacrifice, id a leerlo si queréis traumatizaros. También he empezado otro long-shot Weskerfield que se llama Creación obsesiva, si os gusta DT os gustará esta también.

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi beta Light of Moon 12 y a mis hermanas del mal. En especial a GeishaPax por proponer lo de las nalgadas, cualquier cosa sobre eso decídselo a ella.

 **Dedicatoria:** A Elizabeth Abernathy; porque es su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!

* * *

 **Apartamento de Billy**

Billy no era tonto, estaba viendo los compañeros de Rebecca escondidos, pero no le dijo nada. Sabía que podía estar en una misión importante y por eso se había presentado con la patética excusa del perro. Abrió la puerta y dejó que su antigua compañera pasase al apartamento. La decoración y los muebles ya estaban allí antes de que se instalase. Era el piso que los promotores inmobiliarios mostraban a posibles compradores de algún piso en los edificios Luxen. Le cedieron ese piso -valorado con un precio alto- a cambio de que fuera conserje y dejase que posibles clientes vieran su piso como muestra de los departamentos del bloque de departamentos.

Al entrar, había un recibidor con un espejo para chequear su imagen ante de salir a trabajar. Debajo del espejo se encontraba un mueble oscuro, dentro de los cajones habían llaves de la sala de calderas, linternas y un botiquín. Desde los incidentes del bosque Arklay había aprendido a ser muy precavido. Experiencias como esas marcaban a las víctimas para siempre. Una vez pasabas por esa situación, nada volvía a ser igual nunca.

Sin embargo, Rebecca, seguía teniendo una imagen inocente y dulce. Ella era demasiado "pura" como para ser otra luchadora para la causa. Pero ahora estaba allí, y parecía que su distracción poco creíble era parte de una misión. Lo del perro fue una excusa pésima y lo del beso la delató claramente. Eso fue algo muy atrevido, cosa que la antigua Chambers no hubiese hecho nunca. Seguía viéndose extremadamente joven, y para qué mentir, frágil. No parecía envejecida, sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas.

Ojos azules, como los de una muñeca de porcelana. Labios rosados y carnosos, piel de color marfil. Parecía la mismísima descripción de una princesa.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?

-No.-Contestó con las mejillas rojas.-Gracias.- añadió más tarde.

De repente la timidez había surgido de sus entrañas. Se sintió estúpida por haber usado ese beso como distracción. ¿En que había estado pensando? Concientizó y paró de darle vueltas al asunto, sentía como su cara se ponía colorada.

Él le indicó que se sentara en el sofá de cuero negro, de 4 plazas. La chica, sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación "normal", tomó asiento y puso sus palmas en su regazo, convirtiéndolas en su mayor distracción. Un pitido en su oreja la distrajo.

-Aquí Chris. Volvemos a la base, la misión ha terminado. Puedes retirarte cuando quieras Rebecca.

Ella no contestó, ahora ya no la necesitaban hasta mañana en la DSO. Ahora era dueña de su tiempo libre y pasarlo con Billy no era una mala opción. Pero seguía pensando en lo del beso y las palabras no le salían de su garganta. Notó como los aparatos de radio se apagaron y dejó de recibir la señal por el transmisor de su oreja, escondido entre sus mechones de bronce.

Ahora nadie podría escucharlos y quizás rememorarían sus recuerdos de esa fatídica noche en el Ecliptic Express. No era una buena memoria, pero era la única que compartían.

-Ahora cuéntame la verdad. ¿En qué tipo de misión has participado?

Se deslizó por el asiento y le apartó algunos mechones de la cara, colocándolos en su oreja derecha. Vio el aparato pequeño y discreto en su oído y se lo sacó. Chambers quedó pálida, ¿tan obvia había sido? Joder, tenía que planearlo mejor. Eso le pasó por improvisar y no preparar nada mentalmente.

-¿Cómo has…?- Preguntó la menor con el corazón acelerado.

Coen dejó el pequeño chip en la mesa de cristal y sonrió, viéndose atractivo a los ojos de Rebecca. La verdad es que ese cambio de look le sentaba bien. Con ese traje parecía un hombre de "alto standing". Su pelo negro engominado era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Era increíble cómo las personas podían cambiar tanto.

-Yo era militar, sé cómo suenan las transmisiones. Venga, cuéntamelo.

La ex-médico de los STARS se acomodó en el asiento y respiró hondo antes de contestar. Sabía que Billy era un solitario y no se lo diría a nadie.

-Albert Wesker secuestró a Claire Redfield, la única mujer con la que tiene intereses..."personales".

Billy sabía que Wesker fue el bioterrorista más buscado. Creía que ya había muerto, siendo asesinado por el hermano de la secuestrada. Así que ahora la inocente chiquilla participaba en una misión de alto riesgo. No perdía la capacidad de sorprenderle.

-¿Y tú qué pintas en todo esto?

-Supongo que sabrás que Ada Wong vive aquí.

Él soltó una carcajada. Esa mujer solía venir a su apartamento, pero marchaba de viaje muy regularmente. Por su apariencia, juzgaría que era una jefa de alguna empresa de caviar o algo muy caro. Sus vestidos eran siempre los mejores y su imagen era impecable.

-¿Qué clase de conserje no sabría esto?

Rebecca dejó a un lado su descuido, borrando el rosado de sus mejillas y poniéndose seria una vez más.

-Ella trabajaba para Wesker. Necesitábamos infiltrarnos en sus archivos para obtener alguna pista de la localización de Redfield y Wesker.

Coen se frotó las sienes y reflexionó. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Pero a juzgar por el carácter de Rebecca, pensaba que ella se retiraría del mundo de las guerras bioterroristas.

-Creía que querías dejar estas situaciones de peligro.

Ella frunció el ceño y bajó su expresión. La verdad, estaba perdida y no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Quizás lo de Claire solo fue una excusa para quedarse en Washington. Cambiar de aires y de país le daba miedo, era un mundo nuevo. Empezar de nuevo, sin amigos, un oficio desconocido, vivir de alquiler… Necesitaba reflexionar más antes de irse o quedarse. Esperaría hasta cumplir la misión del rescate de Redfield, después ya vería qué hacer.

-En realidad lo iba a hacer, quería mudarme a Australia a dar clases de biología en una universidad. Pero ocurrió lo del asalto a la fiesta y no pude marcharme… Tampoco sé si quiero irme de aquí.-Se rió con timidez y le miró sonrojada.-Estoy hecha un lio.

Billy, que había tenido que empezar su vida con una nueva identidad, sabía de lo que hablaba. Ella no tenía la necesidad de partir del país, podría quedarse. No le diría que se quedase a su lado, pero tampoco tenía la necesidad de marchar.

-Si aceptas mi consejo, yo de ti no me iría. Tampoco conozco tu situación actual… pero cambiar tu vida sin saber si te irá a mejor es un riesgo que no tomaría. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

La chica suspiró mirando al sofá y jugó con sus manos. A lo mejor con el dinero de la BSAA al terminar la misión podría comprarse esa casa que tanto le gustaba y empezar una nueva vida. De hecho, había escuchado que existía departamento médico en la sede de la compañía anti-bioterrorista. Por informarse no perdía nada. Las palabras de Coen le hicieron abrir los ojos. Tenía que tener la mente abierta a nuevas propuestas, ya basta de pensar y preocuparse por todo.

-Gracias Billy.-Puso su mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó su tarjeta con un télefono.-Estaremos en contacto.

El ex-prisionero la acompañó hasta la puerta y se aseguró de tener a buen recaudo su número de móvil. Antes de que se fuera del edificio la llamó, haciendo que se girase sorprendida.

-Cuando quieras repetimos lo del beso, ¿vale?

La chica pensó en lo que había aprendido: _no te preocupes, ten la mente abierta._

Con decisión volvió sobre sus pasos, casi corriendo. Se acercó a Billy y con las mejillas sonrojadas cerró los ojos y le dio otro beso en los labios como "despedida". El hombre no la rechazó, tenía los brazos alzados por la enorme sorpresa. No alargó el beso y se quedó mirándole a los ojos con alegría. A él se le subieron los colores, cosa poco usual. Ella le soltó y se fue jovialmente, como si nada. Billy se quedó plantado sin saber qué hacer, en la puerta del edificio.

* * *

 **Sala de conferencias**

Wesker había partido a su laboratorio, solo tardaría unas horas en volver. Ya estaba oscureciendo y le prometió a Claire que tendrían una cena especial. Le había regalado un vestido el mismo color que su cabello y le ordenó arreglarse. Estaba ansioso por volver a casa y ver el resultado.

Volvió a convocar la reunión que quedó interrumpida cuando Claire estaba ingresada en las instalaciones. Era el único día que los líderes de los sindicatos estaban libre y debía ser hoy sí o sí. Hubiera preferido quedarse con Claire en la mansión haciendo cosas más interesantes. Estos últimos días habían sido intensos.

Su obsesión por ella había aumentado. Su nombre sonaba en su subconsciente como un eco incesante.

 _Claire, Claire, Claire..._

Ahora que había logrado domarla estaba muy satisfecho. Si su hermano la viese… La desgracia le caería encima.

No sabía qué clase de sentimientos sentía la menor Redfield por él. Tampoco eran mucho de su interés ya que se había entregado a él múltiples veces. La deseaba febrilmente, era un deseo constante y no podía parar de pensar en ella. Se preguntaba si eso era normal, probablemente no.

Se había vuelto más letal. Mataría a quien le pusiese un dedo encima. Solo podía ser suya y nadie más tendría el derecho -y placer- de tocarla. Ahora estaba más convencido de que ella era la única mujer que aspiraba a ser la reina de su mejorado mundo.

Él sería un dios y tendría a una hermosa familia acompañándolo durante su mandato.

La imagen más vulnerable de su cautiva no marchaba de su cabeza. Su tez resplandeciente, ojos de cielo y pelo incandescente. Su figura dormida bajo las sabanas de la misma cama en la que él dormía. Su piel rozando la suya mientras aspiraba el aroma floral de su interminable melena roja.

Despejó su mente una vez más y repasó su discurso justo por donde se quedó hace unas semanas. Cuando llegase a la mansión ya se divertiría con su presa.

Los primeros comerciantes entraron y tomaron asientos, teniendo el gusto de hablar solas sobre temas específicos con Wesker. El mercado negro y sus beneficios, un negocio que hacía que su cuenta millonaria se agrandara más cada día.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Ya había pasado un tiempo razonable desde la partida de Albert y ella ya se había puesto elegante. El vestido corto con falda al vuelo y escote vistoso fue un buen presente por su parte. Se dio el lujo de pintar sus labios con un carmín coral, con ligero sabor a frutas. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño deshecho, con el flequillo suelto y algún mechón rizado decorando su rostro.

Al mirarse en el espejo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porque se estaba arreglando? ¿Era él realmente el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de sus días?

Una confusión y culpabilidad repentinas le hicieron mirar al suelo arrepentida.

Su hermano... ¿cómo estaría a esas horas?

Desearía hablar con él, aunque se tratara de un solo instante, un eco de su voz. Algo que pudiera confirmar que seguía vivo y a salvo.

La culpa que había tardado días en aparecer, hizo su entrada, trastornando los planes y pensamientos de la chica. Esos días había estado ocupada con Wesker, pero ahora que disponía de tiempo libre ya se permitía el lujo de pensar en los demás.

Claire decidió prender la chimenea ya que el frío nocturno empezaba a colarse por cualquier rendija. Fue al despacho para leer con unas mantas, no sabía porque pero esa sala era su favorita y la más acogedora. Probó con tocar el piano, pero se aburrió pronto ya que no disponía con partituras para interpretar. Se recostó en el sillón de cuero rojo, bufando y apartando su fleco de la cara.

Chris estaría decepcionado si la viera acostándose con su mayor enemigo. ¿Qué clase de hermana era? Lo único de lo que era culpable era sentir tales sentimientos hacia el ex-capitán de los STARS. Esas memorias de cuando era adolescente… Había descubierto que Albert era el mismo de antes pese sus planes.

Nunca sería capaz de vivir feliz estando allí sin contacto con su única familia.

Giró la cabeza hacia el escritorio y tragó saliva.

¿Pasaría algo si buscaba la manera de encontrar algún método de comunicación? Por probar no perdía nada, Wesker jamás se enteraría, estaba sola allí y no había cámaras de seguridad en ninguna de las habitaciones de la mansión victoriana.

Se levantó con pasos temblorosos bajo sus tacones negros. Caminó hasta la mesa de roble y se lo pensó bien antes de abrir el primer cajón. Estaba vacío, era el departamento de donde Albert había cogido algunos papeles para su conferencia.

Respiró hondo y abrió el segundo, lamentándose porque ya había traicionado la confianza de su hermano y ahora volvía a hacerlo con la de Albert. Dentro del cajón solo restaba una carpeta con cierres dorados. Era un portapapeles peculiar, parecía algo preciado. Lo tomo entre sus dedos temblorosos y lo abrió, mostrando su contenido encima de la mesa.

Decenas de fotos suyas, a todas las etapas de su edad, se revelaron, dejando a Claire impactada. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido todo eso? La primera de ellas era una de cuando recibió un premio en el certamen literario de su instituto en Raccoon City, rozaba los 16 años, antes de conocerse.

Después encontró un historial médico, donde estaba explicado con detalles sus problemas después de la muerte de sus padres. Eso le daba vergüenza ajena y parecía que había estado abandonado en el cajón desde hacía tiempo.

Otra hoja de papel inmaculada, con todo su desarrollo académico. No se ahorraban los detalles a la hora de decir las asignaturas que se le daban mejor y qué aspiraciones tenía. Parecía como si el mismísimo tutor de cada curso hubiera hablado con él cada año. Palideció al ver que más información personal estaba impresa en los otros documentos. Entre ellos destacaba un informe de cuando se infiltró en la base parisina de Umbrella, en busca de su hermano. Hasta tenía las preguntas y respuestas del interrogatorio que le hicieron en el avión que partía hacía Rockford.

Después tenía otra ficha con su perfil en Terra Save, con todas sus habilidades y logros a lo largo de su carrera como activista. Eso significaba que la había estado observando. Ese hombre debía ser bueno a la hora de hackear sistemas, el mismo informe de Terra Save pertenecía a los archivos confidenciales de la ONG.

Ordenó los papeles de nuevo y los guardó en la carpeta. Se detuvo a ver todas las fotos -que estaban juntas con un clip-. La primera era esa del certamen literario, las fotos se le cayeron al suelo, quedando estampadas. Se agachó y las recogió con afán.. No se molestó en ordenar las demás imágenes, siguió investigando.

La segunda fotografía era ella con sus padres y Chris, estaba en blanco y negro y apenas se distinguían ya que la imagen era muy vieja. Entre la colección también estaba otra en el campo de tiro, recordó que Chris era el que tenía la cámara. Ella empuñaba un arma con decisión y se mostraba de cuerpo entero. Una camisa de tartán y unos tejanos desgastados con botas militares. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y llevaba auriculares para proteger sus oídos de los disparos. Vete a saber de dónde la habría sacado.

 _-"Ya es suficiente"_

Claire volvió a guardar todo el contenido en el folder, intentando no pensar en ello. Eso era demasiado extraño, pero seguramente Wesker también tenía más archivadores con información de Jill y de su hermano. Rebuscó entre los demás cajones pero no encontró más carpetas ni nada sobre alguien que no fuera él mismo o su cautiva.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le habría llevado reunir tal información, pero era como un gran resumen de su vida. No le diría nada a Albert, si la pillaba husmeando no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-Joder, eso daba miedo.

Lo dejó tal y como todo estaba antes, sin levantar sospecha. Luego echó una mirada rápida al portátil de Wesker. Quizás desde allí podría enviar algo a su hermano. Lo abrió dudosa, rezando para que él no volviese allí justo en ese momento. El ordenador se encendió rápidamente y le pidió una contraseña de nueve caracteres.

Pensó mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, frotándose las sienes. Wesker no podía ser, Redfield tampoco. Umbrella no llegaba a los caracteres necesarios, Claire aún menos. Se concentró en las cosas que Albert podría poner de contraseña.

 _Dearheart._

¡Si, tenía nueve caracteres! Lo tipeó vigilando que estuviera bien escrito y pulsó el panel para que le dejara entrar.

 _Error._

La chica se sentó en el sillón, vencida sin saber qué más poner. Probó con más códigos al azar.

 _Rockfort._

De nuevo, su intuición se había equivocado. El PC no le dio el acceso válido. Ya era suficiente por hoy, demasiados descubrimientos. Pensaría en la posible clave de acceso durante los días que estuviera con él y cuando tuviera otra oportunidad lo volvería a intentar.

Tomó uno de los libros que estaba leyendo y se fue a la habitación para sumergirse en un mundo de aventuras, lejos de su vida actual.

* * *

 **Entrada**

Wesker entró en el pabellón Oeste de su mansión. La reunión ya había terminado, incluso había acortado su discurso porque tenía unas ganas tremendas de volver a casa. Antes de visitar la estancia de su dearheart, fue al despacho a revisar un e-mail que le había enviado el director general del comercio. Dejó los papeles en el cajón, extrañando porque no recordaba haber dejado los últimos archivos en esa posición. Encendió el ordenador, viendo que estaba recalentado. Alguien había estado husmeando en su despacho y sabía que ella era la única culpable. Obviamente, al introducir la contraseña el filtro de protección le informó que hubieron dos intentos de clave incorrecta. Rockfort y Dearheart fueron sus intentos de iniciar sesión. Por supuesto, él no pondría una clave tan obvia.

 _ **AW01998CR**_

Su contraseña mezclaba letras y números, una combinación sin significado aparente. AW de Albert Wesker y CR de Claire Redfield. El 01998 era el año de la caída de Raccoon City.

Tuvo una idea brillante para castigarla. Causaría el sufrimiento de su hermano a través de un video. Si ella quería que Chris supiera algo sobre su hermanita, lo tendría.

Colocó una mini-cámara en una de las estanterías repletas de libros antiguos. Enfocaba a la parte del sillón de cuero rojo, donde se encargaría de grabar todo lo que le haría a su cautiva.

Enfadado y con ganas de darle una reprimenda a Claire, salió corriendo del despacho. Entró de golpe en la alcoba de la pequeña Redfield, asustándola. Estaba estirada en su lecho leyendo tranquilamente, como si nada malo estuviera por suceder. Ella se incorporó en la cama, sentándose y mirando con confusión. Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se levantó para recibirle. Albert la envolvió en un abrazo y aspiró el aroma de su colonia.

-¿Creías que no me iba a enterar?

Él la soltó y ella puso un poco de distancia, viendo que algo malo pasaría. La había pillado y no sabía cómo. Ella solo quería tener contacto con su hermano, ¿Acaso era tan malo? Decidió fingir que no sabía porque la acusaba. Si lo confirmaba a lo mejor estaba firmando su sentencia.

Si ella no hubiera encontrado esos papeles llenos de su información, fotos y datos personales, no estaría asustada ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Ella se hizo la tonta y retrocedió temerosa.

Disfrutó de ejercer el poder del miedo sobre ella. Sabía que después de esto ella no volvería a hacer ninguna imprudencia como la de hoy.

La observó con el vestido rojo que le había regalado. Que mujer más maravillosa. Adoraba su rebeldía y disfrutaría castigándola. Sus dos facetas -la de sumisa y rebelde- le parecían igual de atractivas.

-Dearheart, cariño… Nadie podría resistirse a eso que tienes, ni yo podría.-Hizo una pausa mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero negro.- Pero no puedo premiar a una niña que se ha portado mal, mereces un escarmiento.

Se quitó las gafas de sol, enseñando sus ojos ahora rojos de furia. Claire tembló, cuando sus orbes eran de color bermellón nada bueno pasaba.

-Albert, me estás asustando...

Con un rápido tirón, Wesker, la arrastró a la biblioteca. Su agarre en la muñeca era fuerte y la pelirroja intentó soltarse desesperadamente. No sabía que planeaba hacerle, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Entraron en el estudio, donde el aparato estaría grabando lo sucedido.

Llegó la hora del castigo.

Wesker se sentó en el sillón de cuero rojo e hizo que Claire se estirarse mirando al suelo, en su regazo. De rodillas y teniendo su abdomen apoyado en sus piernas, fue privada del movimiento. Con una mano le agarró las dos muñecas detrás de la espalda para impedir que se moviera o arrastase. Levantó la falda roja de seda, mostrando su trasero de piel tersa y radiante. Le dio una primera nalgada, haciéndola chillar por sorpresa. Respiró aceleradamente al ver a lo que se refería con lo de "castigo".

Wesker le bajó la ropa interior, deslizándola entre sus piernas. La pelirroja no colaboró y tuvo que hacerle bajar las piernas a la fuerza para poder quitarle la prenda. Masajeó su entrepierna desnuda, causando algún jadeo a la niña.

Una vez colocada de nuevo, se encargó de azotarla una vez más, repitiendo el proceso anterior. Cada vez que la chica esperaba un golpe sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba. Su trasero empezaba a verse rojizo, pero el tirano no tenía suficiente. Aceleró el ritmo de sus golpes y aumentó la fuerza. Eso le pareció demasiado a la hermana menor de Chris y con enfado replicó.

-¡Albert para!

Él hizo caso omiso e incluso endureció los golpes. Podría tratarse de un juego sexual, pero sabía que lo hacía para regañarla. Eso de intentar contactar con Chris no le había sentado bien. De todas formas, eso no justificaba la paliza que le estaba dando. Notaba el escozor insoportable en su trasero.

-¡Ya basta, detente!

Le frotó sus dos bultos de piel sensuales y luego volvió a estimular su sexo y zona más sensible. La cautiva se sacudió, haciendo que él se molestase y la volviera a azotar.

-¡Me estás haciendo daño, por favor ya es suficiente!

Él se detuvo por un momento, dando alivio temporal a la chica. Luego le cogió del pelo hasta que su boca estaba en su oído.

-Eso lo decidiré yo.- Susurró venenosamente.

El siguiente golpe fue con el que acabó con la cordura de la pequeña Redfield. Gritó mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Wesker vio cómo su cautiva gimoteaba y decidió ser un poco más suave, pero sin detenerse.

Cuando vio que estaba excediéndose y la piel de la chica ardía, paró. No le gustaba oírla llorar de esa manera, pero sería un buen toque para enviárselo a su hermano mayor.

Frotó su trasero con cuidado, intentando aliviar el dolor que le hacía pasar. Pero la agonía física no era nada comparada con la pena mental que la chiquilla sentía.

Se había pasado, y mucho. Ella era su prisionera, pero también algo más que una simple huésped en su casa. Su opinión contaba.

Al sentir las palmas del rubio masajear sus nalgas, calmó su llanto silencioso. Sin embargo, sus respiraciones seguían siendo aceleradas.

-¿Qué has aprendido hoy, niña traviesa?

Hizo que se sentara sobre su regazo, aún teniéndola sujeta por la cintura. La mujer estaba dolida y se lo mostró con su expresión. Él parecía indiferente.

-Eres un insensible.

Wesker la volvió a estirar con brusquedad, teniendo su trasero justo en su regazo de nuevo. Frotó su palma con su piel de una manera más dura. Eso no era lo que él quería escuchar.

-Respuesta incorrecta, dearheart.

Le dio la última nalgada, más intensa que las otras. Ella gritó y gimoteó de dolor.

Estaría un par de días sin poder sentarse cómodamente.

No podía tratarla de esa manera. Eso no era amor, ninguna pareja normal hacía eso a su amante. A menos que fuera una masoquista, cosa que no era.

Él la volvió a tirar hacia atrás hasta que quedase sentada. Se puso muy seria mientras pensaba que a lo mejor, él solo la tenía como un juguete sexual.

-Si te digo que te detengas, lo haces.

Albert sonrió de un modo burlón, reprimiendo una carcajada y le volvió a poner bien la falda.

-Tú eres mía y hago lo que quiero contigo.

No vio a venir la bofetada que la chica le dio en la mejilla. Con su mano libre se tocó el pómulo donde la palma de su amada había golpeado.

-Me estabas lastimando y te lo he dicho, pero tú no has parado. ¿Eso es lo mucho que te importo?

-Sí que me importas… mucho.

Le agarró las muñecas, acercándola a él. La examinó con lujuria antes de dejarse llevar por la excitación.

La tumbó en el sofá de cuero y se empezó a sacar la camisa. Claire intentó escabullirse, pero él tenía todo su peso encima de ella. No entendía cómo podía dudar de su adoración a ella.

La tomó por la nuca y acercó su fino cuello a sus labios. Redfield, con sus manos delicadas, apartó la cara de Wesker. Encima ahora se beneficiaría de su cuerpo. ¿Y qué más?

Él apartó las manos de la chica y le robó un beso en los labios. Sentía como se agitaba debajo de él. Intentaba demostrarle cariño y arrepentimiento -y de paso hacer que Chris al ver el video pensase que se había acostado con ella- pero sus caricias no le gustaban ahora que estaba tan alterada.

Se separó de su boca y pasó a su mejilla, plantando besos como aleteos de mariposa en esa zona de su hermoso rostro.

De nuevo intentó apartarlo, cuando tuvo su máxima atención y se estaba quieto, reclamó que la dejara.

-¡No quiero esto, Wesker!

El hombre hizo una mueca de decepción y la chica pudo ver cómo sus ojos rojos se iban aclarando, volviendo a su azul natural. Ella lo empujó a un lado del asiento y se fue deprisa del despacho.

Había metido la pata. Había ganado mucho en esos meses y ahora casi lo tiraba por la borda. Sabía que si se disculpaba y le traía algún presente, ella lo perdonaría. Era una muchacha sentimental y no le negaría la reconciliación. Además, ella estaba enamorada de él.

Por ahora, se levantó colocándose de nuevo la camisa. Fue hacia el estante donde estaba la minúscula cámara indetectable. Sacó la pequeña tarjeta de memoria y la introdujo en su portátil.

Se sentó en la silla negra y empezó a editar la cinta. Por suerte, la chica había mostrado resistencia en todo momento, así que podría terminar el video con poco esfuerzo.

Seleccionó desde que entraron en la sala y la obligó a recostarse. Allí empezaron los golpes. Revisó la grabación, mirando la cara de dolor de Claire. El video no tendría sonido, la pelirroja había mencionado que tenían una relación amorosa y eso no lo debían saber. Chris tendría que sufrir pensando que su hermana era tomada a la fuerza por él.

Luego llegó cuando le dio la bofetada en el rostro. Acto después se veía como él la obligaba a tumbarse y se desvestía el torso. Con eso ya se intuía que la tocaba y que era suya.

Lo cortó justo antes de que su ángel lo apartase y lo rechazase. En la cinta tenía que parecer un acto forzado, pero en la realidad sería incapaz de violarla. Como mucho podría robarle algunos besos o dar alguna caricia suave, pero nunca tomar su cuerpo a la fuerza.

Por supuesto, la castigaría si hacía algo malo. Pero no con una agresión sexual.

Satisfecho, copió el video editado en una unidad de almacenamiento externa. Puso el USB dentro de un sobre blanco y escribió la dirección donde lo enviaría.

 _ **Washington DC, calle Saturno, sede de la BSAA.**_

En el reverso del sobre escribió con caligrafía elegante:

 _ **Redfield.**_

* * *

A partir de esta acción empezará el caos… Preparaos porque ya he publicado casi una tercera parte del fic.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **James Anderson:** Siempre serás bienvenido en dar tu opinión en mi humilde y loca historia.

 **Zhines:** ¡Comadre malvada! Me alegro de verte por aquí, esperemos que se te pegue algo de mí en tus fics… oh, espera, leí lo de adult fiction y me superas again. Me estoy quedando atrás, pensaba que con el one-shot weskerfield ganaría posiciones.

De Ada ya no se sabrá nada hasta la secuela… estará en aprietos, esto te lo garantizo, pero pobre Claire, fue por buena causa.

El Billecca espero que haya sido de tu agrado, aquí la inocente Chambers no es tan inocente. Ese beso fue plneado y muy provocativo, mira que dejar así a Billy…

¡Chocolates, gracias! Dale más a Irene para que vuelva, si quieres dale los míos también. Y gracias por confiar en mí y darme ese avance de secretos de familia.

¡Nos leemos! Actualiza pronto o verás.

 **Paola Watson:** ¡Hola, malota loca del weskerfield! Aquí estoy, tu alma gemela macabra reportándose con una actualización y una humilde repuesta de review.

¿Quieres más lemmon Weskerfield? Tendrás más lemmon Weskerfield en el próximo capítulo y muchas escenas hot. Aunque espero que este saciamento de obsesión que ha tenido Albert con Claire ya haya saciado tu sed.

Vuelvo a insistir… ¿Tienes Facebook? ¿Estás en el grupo de FF:DSTLO? Deberías, estamos las fans del fandom y subimos cosas de RE… Y se shippea el Weskerfield.

Y a parte del FB, quiero fotos del rodaje, empieces el día que sea. Y cuando salgan capítulos tuyos en youtube quiero que pases enlaces, ¿okay?

Gracias por el review doble, me haces muy feliz, me alegraste el día.

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** No es coincidencia que nuestras mentes estén sincronizadas, eso significa que estamos destinadas a hacer grandes planes juntas, maldades en concreto.

Me encantó ser tu beta del One-Shot, quedó impresionante. Tanto que hasta AdrianaSnapeHouse te felicitó, te lo merecías realmente.

A Ada le traicionan por todos lados, de momento no sabremos nada de ella porque estará preocupada por huir e irse a la otra punto del mundo a esconderse de la ira de Wesker… si se entera de algo… Tormenta y adiós Ada.

Hoy la continuación del Billeca, espero que ese final de escena te haya gustado. Parece que Rebecca se ha quedado a gusto.

Olías bien, olías bien. Incluso antes de los spoilers ya intuías la maldad, eso es que estamos sincronizadas y tenemos presentimientos mutuos.

¡A seguir con esta vida parecida a una telenovela mexicana!

 **Big fan of Optimus Prime:** ¡Hola, encantada de verte de nuevo por esta historia! Se te echaba en falta, estaba punto de llamar a los bomberos y al FBI para que vieran si estabas bien.

La E3 nos tiene pendientes a todos, en realidad el tráiler de RE7 era solo una demostración de la demo. Y además, Capcom confirmó que no habría actos paranormales ni fantasmas en el juego. Se centrará en survival horror. Lo que no me gusta tanto es lo de la primera cámara, dijeron que el personaje no tendría mucha personalidad. Normalmente en los juegos first person los personaje no suelen hablar demasiado… y eso no me acaba de convencer. Pero igualmente será una compra segura.

¡Espero volver a verte por aquí pronto! ¡Nos leemos!

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	16. Rencores envenenados

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

All by Myself de Celine Dion

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi Beta Reader Light of Moon 12 y a mis hermanas malvadas.

 **Dedicatoria:** A mi querida seguidora Elizabeth Abernathy, para que te animes gemela malévola. Aunque creo que hoy Claire tampoco está muy animada.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Después de lo sucedido en el despacho, la chica se fue a su habitación enfadada y al borde del llanto. Se quitó el maquillaje, el vestido y se puso su camisa de dormir, color rosa palo y mangas hasta el codo. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, no quería oír nada, solo estar tranquila.

Albert estaba en el pasillo, desde el otro lado de las paredes podía escuchar los lamentos de su cautiva y no podía concentrarse. Ya mandó el video, llegaría en uno o dos días, no más.

Sabía que la violencia era contraproducente a la hora de castigar a su pequeña dearheart. Tenía que disculparse ya que el castigo no eran los golpes, sino que Chris recibiría el video. Después de encargar al correo aéreo el envío de la grabación, compró un collar de diamantes.

Podía comprarle hasta el mismísimo collar que se hundió con el Titanic, pero eligió esa gargantilla para adornar a su ángel. Escuchó que los sollozos volvieron a empezar, le sabía mal el sufrimiento de Redfield, pero si no le hacía caso no podía hacer nada más que darle una reprimenda.

Llamó a la puerta y el llanto de la chica se detuvo. No recibió ninguna contestación ni ninguna señal para entrar, así que abrió la puerta.

Claire no había tocado su cena - que se la llevó ayer mientras ella se duchaba, después de discutirse-. El plato de carne seguía encima del tocador, ahora frío y sin tanta pinta apetecible. Ella estaba totalmente debajo del edredón y solo se distinguía su silueta femenina.

Albert avanzó poco a poco y se sentó a un lado de la cama, la pelirroja no hizo movimiento alguno. Él acarició la superficie de las mantas y ella se intentó apartar.

-Claire, debes comer un poco.-Su voz era suave.

La hermana de Chris no le contestó e hizo un esfuerzo para reprimir una respiración entrecortada por la emoción y el llanto anterior.

Al ser ignorado, él usó un poco de fuerza bruta para apartar las sábanas.

-Vete.- Él no le hizo caso.

Ella forcejeó intentando cubrirse de nuevo, pero el rubio ganó.Ella quiso golpearle el pecho con los puños, pero él bloqueó sus golpes y la atrajo en un abrazo forzado. Ella se resistió al principio pero luego se cansó de luchar.

-Shht, no te pongas a la defensiva.

Él le besó el pelo y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su calor. Cuando ella supo que estaba relajado, le empujó, deshaciendo el agarre que tenía sobre ella. La menor puso distancia entre ellos y envolvió su torso con las sábanas por si él intentaba hacer algo.

La chica se giró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando al suelo. Los golpes de ayer aún le dolían y no pensaba ceder con un par de palabras dulces. Albert se puso detrás de ella y le tocó la espalda, frotando suavemente su piel desnuda.

-Corazón…- Lo dijo arrepentido.

Ella se giró, indignada y con los ojos irritados de llorar.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Crees que con un par de palabras dulces lo arreglas todo?

El rubio sonrió internamente, él no sería tan descarado como para presentarse en su habitación con las manos vacías.

-No, por eso te he traído esto.

Él sacó la caja de terciopelo negra y la abrió, desvelando la hermosa joya dentro de ella. Era una cadena hecha de diamantes y al medio había la más grande de las piedras preciosas en forma de lágrima.

-No comprarás mi perdón.

Ella le rechazó el regalo y caminó en dirección al baño para encerrarse. Wesker vio con antelación lo que haría y decidió pararla, colocándose delante de ella con su velocidad.

-Claire, hablemos.

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué, Wesker?

Ella quiso seguir andando, pero él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a encararla.

-No me dejes así, dearheart, no soporto verte distante conmigo.

-¿Y tú crees que yo soporto que me azotes como si fuera un animal?

Ella le empujó a un lado y él se apartó voluntariamente de su camino. Cuando pasó por su lado, ella le golpeó el hombro con el suyo. Estaba colérica y le costaría perdonarle. Albert tenía que encontrar algo que la hiciera cambiar de idea. A él nunca lo rechazaban, y menos su dearheart.

Se ganaría su afecto otra vez, costase lo que costase.

* * *

 **DSO**

El agente Kennedy fue al cubículo de Ingrid para entregarle la memoria USB con lo datos del móvil y el portátil de la espía. Sabía que ella era u a de las pocas personas que podía descubrir datos y encontrar direcciones vía satélite a través de una simple dirección o correo.

Tenía muchos remordimientos por lo de anoche, no sabía que reacción tendría Ada con él si se vieran de nuevo. Pero ella a veces había jugado con él y no se enfadaba. Pero eso de entrar en el apartamento… Él era la única persona que la veía en su estado vulnerable, confiaba en él. La había traicionado, pero por una buena causa. Debía pensar en eso, había hecho el bien.

Visualizó a Hunnigan de espaldas a él, sentada frente a varios ordenadores y monitores. No hablaba con nadie por radio, no debía estar ocupada pese a teclear a mil por hora. Esa mujer era muy astuta y rápida, un talento con la tecnología. Algo que a Leon no se le daba tan bien, incluso peor que conducir.

Le dio un toque en el hombro, la mujer se asustó y se dio una vuelta en su silla giratoria. Cambió su expresión de susto a una de preocupación cuando vio a Kennedy allí en un día de permiso. Representaba que el presidente le daba permiso para trabajar en el caso de una desaparecida de Terra Save o la BSAA. No sabía mucha cosa al respecto.

-Leon, ¿qué sucede?

Le enseño la tarjeta de memoria, que contenía los datos clave para poder dar con Claire. Ella la tomó entre sus dedos y la examinó.

-Esta tarjeta contiene todos los contactos de Wong. Entre ellos has de localizar a Albert Wesker e intentar descubrir su actual ubicación. ¿Crees que nos podrás ayudar?

La mujer introdujo la memoria en el ordenador central y empezó a examinar los datos. Leon sin saber que hacer se quedó a un lado del cubículo, apoyado en la pared. La informática frunció el ceño al ver que había muchas medidas de seguridad incluso protegiendo los datos.

-Los datos están encriptados, será mejor que te vayas. Ya te llamaré cuando logre descubrir algo.

El hombre asintió y no sin antes dar las gracias, se fue.

-Gracias Hunnigan.

* * *

 **Apartamentos Luxen**

Ada despertó lentamente, sin saber si lo de anoche fue un sueño o pasó en realidad. No podía creerse que Leon la durmiera con cloroformo. Ella estaba tapada hasta el cuello con las sábanas y estaba intacta, llevaba el mismo vestido.

Así que él solo fue un anzuelo para conseguir información sobre la chica Redfield y Wesker. ¿Quién debía ser el genio que ideó este plan? Dudaba que Leon hiciera toda esa estratagema. Era demasiado bondadoso como para hacer algo así. Fue una buena jugada, no lo negaba, pero no era hora de reflexionar.

Investigó los papeles de su escritorio, todos estaban mezclados y alguien los había registrado, pero no le faltaba ninguno. Luego prendió la computador y esperó a que se reiniciase. Fue al baño y pasó por las otras habitaciones del departamento para ver si faltaba alguna cosa de vital importancia. Sus armas estaban escondidas en el armario y seguían intactas. Su hipótesis era correcta, solo era una pista clave para localizar a Wesker. Si supiera que Leon iba a dormirla con cloroformo, quizás hubiera dicho que si a la hora de ayudarle.

Y justo como esperaba, en el PC se había hecho una copia de todos los datos en una memoria externa. Sus filtros de seguridad eran buenos, pero no maravillas. Tardarían en descubrir algo, pero no disponía de demasiado tiempo. Si alguno de sus jefes se enterase que por culpa de ella, la casa blanca tiene sus datos, sería mujer muerta.

Wesker ya la tenía amenazada y no eran carne y uña. Ella le traicionó, después de todo. No fue a darle caza porque al final consiguió las Plagas, pero en otro caso ella ya estaría muerta. Volvería a China, en la casa de sus padres. Cogería uno de sus pasaportes falsos y volaría hacia allí. Lo único que le faltaba era que ahora Wesker fuera a matarla.

* * *

 **Sede de la BSAA**

Chris fue al chequeo de su pierna para ver si podían quitarle el vendaje. Leon esa mañana había ido a la DSO a entregar los datos de Wong. Hunnigan le dijo que le llevaría un tiempo porque había algunas capas de encriptación en los datos. El mayor Redfield aprovechó y devolvió la silla de ruedas a la consulta.

Ahora estaba en la sala de espera, hecho un manojo de nervios. Necesitaba retirarse el envoltorio de su pierna de inmediato. Era muy molesto, no podía ducharse ni caminar ni hacer nada con comodidad. Insistiría al médico que se lo retirase tuviera el diagnóstico que fuera.

Miró a su reloj por quinta vez y revisó su móvil para ver si había alguna novedad. Sabía que Ingrid era la jefa del departamento de seguridad de la DSO y no le costaría mucho descubrir algo interesante entre los datos de la espía. Era cuestión de tiempo poder ir a por Claire.

Ya casi tres meses sin saber nada de ella. Daría cualquier cosa para verla aunque fuera un momento. Solo tenían que esperar, la compañera de Leon conseguiría algo de utilidad.

Se frotó las sienes y suspiró ruidosamente. Jill había estado un poco distante con él últimamente. Ambos estaban igual de afectados por la situación. Ella sabía de lo que Wesker era capaz más que nadie en este mundo. Sabía que el secuestro de Claire se lo había tomado muy en serio.

Su mente divagó por varios pensamientos hasta llegar a Sheva. La africana le había besado en su despacho. Él mismo le había dicho que lo olvidara, pero lo cierto era que entre los dos había tensión y por motivos personales no había ido ayer a la misión de los apartamentos. Tampoco necesitaban a tantas personas, por eso dejó que se fuera.

Necesitaría hablar con ella a solas. Si Valentine supiera lo que sucedió no lo resistiría. Aún no había recuperado esa firmeza de cuando iba a los STARS.

Redfield escuchó el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón resonar por el pasillo. Levantó la mirada para descubrir quién era la propietaria de esos elegantes pasos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Chambers.

Rebecca llevaba una camisa blanca, unos tejanos y una chaqueta negra. Estaba vestida muy formal, no sabía ese lado tan profesional por parte de la joven. Ella vio al hermano de Claire sentado allí y avanzó hasta sentarse a la silla contigua.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con asombro.

La niña se sonrojó ante la pregunta. Desde que Billy le dijo lo de plantearse bien su futuro, ella no había parado de pensar en unirse al servicio médico de la BSAA. Lo estaba viendo claramente, más que trabajando en la universidad de Australia. Se había acercado a la sede para preguntar, pero cada vez estaba más segura con querer unirse al equipo de doctores.

-Tomé una decisión. No quiero marcharme de Washington.

Chris se sorprendió por segunda vez. No conocía esa faceta de cambios de opinión de la morena. Ella le sonrió con una infantilez que le recordó a Claire claramente.

-Debo agradecerte lo que estás haciendo para poder traer de vuelta a mi hermana.

Ella le acarició la espalda al ver que el militar estaba más afectado de lo que parecía. Esconder sus sentimientos bajo esa corteza de frialdad debía ser duro.

-Quiero ayudar en todo lo posible, por eso me uniré a la unidad médica del hospital de la BSAA.

Chris sonrió de oreja a oreja y se ilusionó al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Chambers. Poca era la gente que le hacía lado, Rebecca le devolvía el favor de cuando él la salvó en la mansión en 1998. Ese hunter la estaba a punto de asesinar y de no haber sido por él, ya estaría muerta. Sin Coen no hubiera sobrevivido a esa mansión repleta de horrores. Pero ahora ella era una nueva mujer y no estaba asustada por las armas de los bioterroristas.

-Es una gran noticia. Me alegro de darte la bienvenida a la BSAA.

En ese momento una doctora salió de la consulta y revisó su lista de pacientes.

-¿Chris Redfield?- Él se levantó como pudo.-Pasa, pasa.

Él le hizo un gesto de complicidad a Chambers y entró en la consulta. A ver si podía deshacerse del vendaje molesto del pie. Tomó asiento en la camilla, la médico pasó a examinar si podía mover la pierna con soltura. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en un moño. Llevaba gafa y una bata blanca, era la jefa del departamento. Si Rebecca debía ser entrevistada para el puesto, debería hablar con ella.

-¿Siente molestias?

La mujer hizo mover la pierna arriba y abajo, viendo si a operación y la soldadura de hueso fue efectiva. El capitán no se quejó y pudo hacer solo los movimientos de rodilla y pie. Aunque le doliera debía hacerlo, quería asistir al rescate de su hermana, era cuestión de tiempo de que descubrieran la localización de ese cabrón.

-No, a veces por las noches cuando duermo.

La mujer andó hasta una bandeja donde había instrumental médico. Cogió un bisturí grande y se sentó de nuevo en el taburete, al lado de Chris.

-Eso es normal. Puedo retirar la escayola, pero deberá llevar un vendaje pequeño y seguir con una muleta.

Eso ya era suficiente para él, estaba harto de llevar esa cosa en el pie. La doctora hizo un corte en el yeso y lo pudo romper en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego tomó unas vendas más suaves y envolvió una fina capa en su tobillo hasta la rodilla.

-Eso es todo. Vuelva dentro de dos semanas.

Él se fue de la sala sin decir nada más y dejó una de las muletas allí. Ahora ya andaba con más facilidad y podía llevar zapatos. En el pasillo Rebeca seguía allí sentada, hecha un manojo de nervios. La mujer salió detrás de él y vio a la nueva integrante.

-Rebecca Chambers, pase por favor.

Chris le deseó buena suerte y las dos entraron en la consulta. Tener a Rebecca en la BSAA sería provechoso, sus cualidades eran únicas. Había pocas personas con conocimientos tan avanzados y que hayan combatido BOWs a primera mano. Sería un buen fichaje.

* * *

 **Mansión;**

Cuando él se fue, la chica ya salió del baño un rato después. No dudo en meterse en la cama de nuevo y dormir. Eran las 2 de la mañana y no conciliaba el sueño porque se había pasado el día durmiendo. Debía ocupar con algo su tiempo, por supuesto, que no involucrase a Wesker.

Había comido el plato de carne que le llevó porque se moría de hambre y no alimentarse no le hacía ningún bien, sino mal. Se revisó las marcas en su posterior y vio que aún estaba bastante irritado. Maldijo al rubio por tratarla de esa manera.

Cambió de posición y giró mirando al balcón, la luna llena iluminando levemente la estancia. Bajó la guardia y eso la distrajo, quedando vulnerable.

Albert había estado todo el día pegado al piano, componiendo. Había puesto una lona sobre las cuerdas del instrumento para que no resonara y así la hermana de Chris no lo pudiera escuchar. Esa técnica se la había enseñado el viejo, decrépito y ambicioso Spencer.

Ya casi había terminado su obra, pero estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir un poco. No quería volver a dormir en su habitación provisional -la que dormía cuando Claire aún no se había acercado a él- así que decidió ir a la de ambos. A estas horas ella ya estaría dormida y él se levantaría mucho antes de que ella despertase, no sucedería nada.

Decidido fue a la alcoba, con intención de recostarse en el lecho. Entró a la habitación con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su cautiva. Consiguió no causar alboroto al cerrar o abrir la puerta. Avanzó con pasos de jaguar hasta el colchón. En silencio se quitó la ropa hasta quedar solo en calzoncillos ya que tenía calor. Apartó suavemente el edredón oscuro y se metió dentro de la cama, sin detectar ningún movimiento por parte de la pelirroja.

La menor Redfield se sentía observada y como si alguien estuviese allí. Decidió ignorar ese presentimiento. Pero confirmó sus sospechas al notar cierto tambaleo en el colchón y el ruido de las sábanas. Luego una mano le rodeó la cintura por debajo las mantas, sabía que se trataba de su captor.

Para la sorpresa del hombre, ella estaba despierta y le agarró la mano, intentando apartarla. Él capturó sus dedos en su palma y eso hizo que ella no pudiera resistirse. Tuvo cuidado, sin sujetarla con mucha fuerza, pero sí con firmeza.

Sintió su respiración en su cuello y se le enchinó la piel. Su loción se coló por sus fosas nasales y provocó que inconscientemente ella oliera su perfume varonil. Albert notó eso y lo festejó interiormente. Se moría de ganas para jugar con ella, pero seguía enfadada y cuando le perdonase ya la haría disfrutar.

Ella volvió a hacer un intento para despegarse de su piel, pero él no la soltó. Se dio por vencida ya que él no dejaría que se escapara tan fácilmente. Ella no podía luchar contra su abrazo y fuerza titánica. La pelirroja pareció relajarse y dejó de luchar contra su abrazo. Al cabo de una media hora escuchó como la respiración de la niña se hizo regular y profunda, indicando que ya se había dormido.

Él aprovechó y se acercó más a su cuerpo, pegándose a su piel.

* * *

A Albert como le gusta forzar las situaciones, la pregunta es: ¿Qué hará para que Claire le perdone? No creo que ella se lo ponga fácil…

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Zhines:** Bienvenida una vez más, comadre del mal.

Estoy obsesionada con el Weskerfield, con el otro fic en proceso acostúmbrate a dobles dosis. Me alegro de hacerte adicta y plantar esa semilla del mal en tu alma.

¿Qué os pasa a todos con 50 sombras de Grey? Me estáis pidiendo lo mismo en amos fics? Debo decir que ya existe una adaptación con este pairing pero está en inglés.

Gracias por los chocolates. Esperaré la maldad en adult-fiction y un Weskerfield tuyo que seguro leeré.

 **Paola Watson (Guest):** Mi fiel y malvada lectora… Sabía que las nalgadas te gustaría. Como le he dicho a Zhines, ya hay un Weskerfield adaptado a cincuenta sombras de Grey.

Yo también repetí el capítulo de la pelea con Wesker y el DLC Lost in Nightmares para que me golpee. Somos masoquistas, pero el gesto del pelo cuando te patea es irresistible. Todas necesitamos un Albert Wesker, todas.

Ya vi tu FB en mi página, eres muy muy muy linda amiga, no me extraña que te acuestes en tríos y con el señor de los cielos. ¿Hacemos intercambios de spoilers? Tú de la serie y yo de DT y tu secuela, e incluso de perfecta creación. Acepto peticiones, querida.

Sí, sí que tengo 15 años, pero déjame decirte que físicamente e intelectualmente no lo parezco. Muchas gracias por el halago, querida criatura del mal.

Y en cuanto a lo de ser tu beta… ¡Si acepto! ¿Dónde debo firmar?

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** ¡Amiga del alma malvada! Que conste que me hacía mucha vagueza actualizar, pero lo he hecho por ti, para que te animes. Recuerda lo que te he dicho por Facebook.

En cuanto a Billy y Rebecca quería dejar claro que la chica había madurado y que puede sorprender al militar con alguna de las suyas. Su inocencia enamora. Pues de Billy no sabremos nada más hasta la secuela… y volverá pisando fuerte, tendrá rol bastante importante, no de secundario como en Dark Temptation.

Vigila que no te hackeen la contraseña del celular. Hay un nuevo nivel de Stalker: nivel Albert Wesker…. Chris estallará cuando vea la cinta… a partir de aquí ya empezará a haber caos.

Ya verás que a Wesker le está costando el perdón de la pelirroja, ella está muy clara en cuanto a sus derechos, aunque Wesker puede mentirle y decirle que no lo volverá a hacer y luego otro día hará algo peor… Uy, y me fui de la lengua.

¿Tú también lo de Wesker Grey? Ya hay adaptación, no dispongo del libro y sinceramente, tengo muchos planes en la cabeza. Al terminar perfecta creación y la secuela de DT ya me lo plantearé. El rol no le queda mal y a Claire tampoco el de Ana.

 **Big fan of Optimus Prime:** Ya sabes que valoro muchísimo cada una de tus palabras, me alegro de verte aquí tan temprano. Me halaga saber que estas a la última d todas mis actualizaciones.

Eso es, todos experimentáis el placer de hacer sufrir a un personaje, en concreto a Claire.

Me alegro que te haya gustado Sweet Sacrifice, probablemente tendrá secuela. Tengo más proyectos Weskerfield, el otro día empecé otro long fic y aún queda la secuela. Por no hablar de las miles de ideas que tengo en la cabeza desarrollándose.

Chris estallará al ver la cinta… vamos a reír. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **Nota final:** He empezado un nuevo longfic Weskerfield llamado "Creación obsesiva", es de este mismo estilo lo único que es pre-RE0 y en circunstancias distintas… id a echarle un ojo si os pica la curiosidad.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	17. Calma después de la tempestad

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

La canción "Dearheart" se llama: Live Before War de Kenji Kawai

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi Beta Light of Moon 12 y a mis hermanas malvadas.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido M.

 **Nota de Autora:** Actualizo esto antes de irme unas semanas a… desconectar, y no por voluntad propia. Y no, no me voy al manicomio aunque lo preferiría.

* * *

 **Mansión**

La pelirroja despertó y encontró la cama vacía. No había señales de su acompañante, solamente el hueco en las sábanas, mostrando que allí había estado durmiendo alguien hacía poco. Mejor para ella, si hubiese podido, anoche lo hubiera echado del colchón a patadas. A ver si descubría cómo se sentía ser tratado como un mero perro maltratado.

Decidió empezar a ejercitarse para terminar de despertar. Unas flexiones y abdominales no le irían mal, se despejaría y sudaría un poco. Después iría a la ducha y empezaría el día leyendo un poco.

De alguna forma, ella lo quería. Pero esos arrebatos violentos y su comportamiento hacían que se sintiera traicionada. No era su amo desde que los dos decidieron tener esa relación. ¿Pero qué clase de rehén tenía una relación amorosa con su captor?

¿Él realmente la quería? Estaba clara su obsesión con ella, pero una cosa era desear y otra amar. Que ella fuera la víctima de su secuestro no fue coincidencia, lo sabía. Lo que no comprendía era porque la trataba a golpes cuando hacía algo "indebido". ¿No podía portase normal y hacer como todas las parejas y hablar? No pretendía tener privilegios como cautiva, pero sí un poco de comprensión.

Su relación nunca podría ser normal y estaba claro que no podría tener a Chris y a Wesker en la misma vida, solo uno de los dos. ¿Pero el momento de elegir llegaría algún día? Había estado meses allí y no había ninguna señal de su hermano. Albert tampoco se había puesto en contacto con él y estaban aislados del mundo. Si se tratara de algo para enfurecer a su hermano mayor, él ya habría hecho algo para provocarle sufrimiento.

Él le había dicho que la deseaba y su actitud obsesiva y enfermiza era prueba de ello. ¿Wesker estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿Ella corría algún peligro estando con él? Hasta ahora nada fatal -descontando lo del otro día- había sucedido. No la había lastimado a menos de que se revelara contra él.

Necesitaba saber con exactitud qué era lo que él necesitaba de ella. ¿Porque ella? ¿Que tenía de especial? Había miles de mujeres más hermosas y cuidadas que ella. ¿Porque justamente la hermana pequeña de su mayor enemigo?

Bueno, esas preguntas también se las podía hacer ella misma. Había caído entre sus redes pese a estar enfadada con él. La peor pesadilla de Jill y su única familia se había acostado con ella. Había engañado a Piers con otro hombre y se sentía fatal por ello. Los sentimientos de Nivans eran sinceros y puros y en cambio ella lo echó todo a perder.

Si se hubiera negado a acostarse con Wesker ¿hubiera tenido elección? Ese día era el de la apuesta y ella debía hacer lo que él le dijera. Estaba segura de que algo como eso no se hubiera evitado. ¿La habría sometido a la fuerza?

Pausó sus ejercicios y estiramientos cuando las primeras gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Detuvo sus pensamientos y se obligó a caminar hasta el baño para asearse y darse un reconfortante baño.

* * *

 **DSO**

Después de horas de trabajo, Hunnigan logró descifrar las contraseñas y claves para acceder a los números de la tarjeta de memoria. Esa espía era astuta y se notaba como había puesto muchos filtros y protecciones para que sus llamadas fueran indetectables. Las capas de encriptación eran de las más complicadas que existían y había sudado bastante a la hora de traspasarlas.

Algunos de sus contactos estaban bajo un nombre clave, en especial los de sus jefes y gente que la contrataba. Había trabajado para numerosas empresas, sin embargo, pocas veces había servido al mal. Las Plagas fueron entregadas a otra empresa y no a Wesker, como había dictado sus órdenes. Su papel era complicado, no se sabía bien cuáles eran sus propósitos.

El registro de llamadas de Wong estaba incompleto, solo había unas pocas y no eran recientes. Esa mujer debía tener la costumbre de borrar los historiales de todo para no dejar ni huella. Por suerte, había logrado extraer ciertos teléfonos sospechosos. A partir de las llamadas pudo buscar las localizaciones por satélite. Había varios refugios posibles de Wesker, pero ella apostaba por cierto e-mail enviado a una de las islas del Índico, un lugar lejano, pequeño y aislado estaba dirigido a Wesker y hablaba que sabía que había sobrevivido al volcán. El mensaje terminaba con la frase: "mala hierba nunca muere". Estaba claro que ellos dos no se llevaban del todo bien y menos después de la traición de la espía en España con lo de Los Iluminados y el virus.

Sin dudar, la informática llamó a Leon a su PDA, sabiendo que contestaría enseguida. Solo tardó dos pitidos en contestar, su imagen apareció en la pantalla, parecía que estaba en una cafetería.

-Tengo información útil sobre Wesker.

El hombre se levantó de la silla y asintió mientras sonreía con éxito. Sabía que Ingrid podría solucionar sus problemas y terminaría por encontrar a ese bastardo.

-Buen trabajo Hunnigan, nos vemos ahora.

El rubio no perdió el tiempo y salió del bar -no sin antes pagar lo consumido- y se dirigió a la sede de la DSO. Envió un corto mensaje a la PDA de Chris avisando de que su amiga había conseguido sacar algo de utilidad a los datos de Ada. Le dejó la tarea de reunir a todos los miembros del equipo en la BSAA, él llegaría después de ver lo que había descubierto Hunnigan.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Después de dos días componiendo, Albert terminó la canción de piano. Estaba seguro de que Claire no rechazaría ese regalo. Terminó de escribir las partituras con perfecta caligrafía, elegante y clara. Las juntó, eran tres hojas en total. Las metió dentro de una caja dorada, con grabados de figuras y cenefas. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, encendió la chimenea con un fuego tenue, dando cierto ambiente lúgubre a la sala. Puso dos velas blancas encima del piano, era un ambiente romántico que encantaría a su ángel.

Pasó por la otra habitación y se puso loción por el rostro y por el cuello, sabía que eso le gustaba. Se cambió su ropa por una camisa negra y unos pantalones igual. Se quitó los guantes y se lavó las manos antes de ir a la alcoba de su cautiva.

Cuando entró vio la cama vacía, hecha como si nadie la hubiera tocado o dormido allí. La ropa estaba bien doblada encima del edredón negro. Escuchó como una puerta detrás de él, se giró y vio que la menor Redfield acababa de bañarse y se estaba peinando el pelo secado. No le saludó y pasó por su lado sin decir nada, ignorándolo. Al menos ahora no le golpeaba con el hombro. Estaba vestida con una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos tejanos simples. Ella se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer, sin importar su presencia.

Albert se acercó a ella con disimulo y le quitó el libro de las manos, tirándolo en el colchón. La chica se indignó e iba a quejarse, pero él le tendió la caja dorada, dejándola confusa.

-Toma, ábrelo.

¿Tan difícil era pedir perdón? Solo le bastaría con un "lo siento" o un "perdóname". Era el señor Albert-ego-tan-grande-como-mi-ambición-Wesker y él no pedía perdón nunca.

-Te dije que no quería ningún regalo.

¿No podía mostrar arrepentimiento y expresarse? No iba a comprarla con un regalo, fuera lo que fuera. Como si le regalaba un yate, bueno, entonces no sabría qué hacer.

-Corazón…-Volvió a insistir él.

De mala gana, la chica accedió mientras bufaba. Lo miró una vez más con las cejas arqueadas. Podía esperarse una bomba, ese hombre estaba mal de la cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de discutir, decidió terminar con eso rápido antes de soportar otra invasión de privacidad de Wesker. Pasó la mano por encima de la caja, palpando las grabaciones que se habían hecho en el metal dorado.

El contenido de la caja la sorprendió, no se lo esperaba. Eran unas partituras escritas a mano. Estaban tituladas "Dearheart", era una canción escrita para ella. Su expresión se suavizó y miró al rubio con desconcierto.

-¿Per…? ¿Porque?- Ella se quedó sin palabras.

-Solo ven conmigo.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar de la cama, ella aceptó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella con suavidad y la llevó hasta la biblioteca. Al entrar en esa sala, a la chica le vino un escalofrío por lo sucedido. Luego vio que el ambiente estaba decorado con unas velas y era un toque íntimo y romántico. Se sentó a su lado en el taburete frente al piano y cogió las partituras de las manos de Claire. Las puso en el atril y la tomó de ambas manos antes de tocar la canción.

-Solo fue un pequeño "juego"… no volverá a pasar.

La pelirroja quedó impactada por las palabras del enemigo de su hermano. Le quitó las gafas de sol y reveló esos orbes de color azul marino que solo salían a flote cuando estaba calmado. Estaba diciendo la verdad, no había malicia en sus palabras. Le acarició el pómulo con su palma, su piel estaba caliente.

-¿Lo prometes?

Él asintió y soltó el agarre que la menor Redfield tenía en él. Echó una ojeada a las partituras y sin decir nada más empezó a tocar la canción dedicada a su amada. Era una melodía delicada, hecha por notas agudas y sensibles. Transmitía tristeza y arrepentimiento desde el primer instante. Era una canción simple y lenta, no muy difícil de tocar. La expresividad que Wesker daba a sus melodías era única, solo había escuchado Moonlight Sonata y también ponía mucho sentimientos la hora de interpretarla. La estructura de la canción era la misma, pero a cada repetición de estrofa se añadían algunas variaciones que la hacían más emotiva.

Se repitió el tema principal una octava más baja y con más armonías acompañando la melodía principal. Claire no podía creer que esa pieza era totalmente compuesta por él y regalada a ella. Nadie le había hecho ningún detalle así en la vida. No pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas de emoción, el cántico del piano la había puesto sensible. Se limpió las pequeñas gotas saladas que resbalaban por la mejilla.

En el trozo final de la canción, la armonía grave y la melodía aguda se combinaron a la perfección, creando un clímax musical. Era una de las canciones más hermosas que había escuchado nunca. Admiraba como la misma estructura melódica variaba en tonalidades y expresiones distintas. Se necesitaban estudios y mucho trabajo para poder componer esa pieza. Ahora pensaba como ella le había tratado y se arrepentía profundamente.

La melodía terminó con un par de nota sueltas agudas, dando el toque final adecuado para una canción con esa expresión musical tan alta.

Él volvió a guardar las hojas donde estaban escritas las notas para tal hermosa canción y las tapó en la caja dorada. Se giró hacia ella y notó que tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro ligeramente empapado. Le pasó la mano por detrás de su hombro y le acarició la espalda.

-No llores, dearheart.

Abrió los brazos para recogerla en un abrazo cálido y protector. La chica no resistió el impulso de refugiarse en su pecho y clavó sus manos en su espalda mientras controlaba sus emociones. Él notó como su cautiva estaba llorando silenciosamente, le acarició la cabeza para calmarla.

Claire levantó la cabeza al sentir la mano del rubio acariciarle las hebras rojas de pelo. Se sentía feliz y cómoda al ser querida por el tirano. Aún no se podía creer el regalo, le encantaba. Ese tipo de acciones hacían que ella no se quisiera apartar de su lado.

-Nunca alguien ha hecho algo así por mí.

Le puso unos mechones de su melena detrás de su oreja y la miró con ambición. ¡Cuánto había extrañado su tacto!

-Eso es porque nadie nunca te ha valorado tanto como yo lo hago.

Entre sus dedos tomó su barbilla y guió sus labios hacia los de él. Era como un camino al cual nunca te olvidabas cómo llegar. Sintió cómo su lengua reclamaba entrar en su boca y mezclarse con la suya. Ella accedió y dejó que su fogoso amante pudiese acceder a ella con totalidad. Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, se separaron un poco para tomar aire. Ella acarició su nuca, aún sofocada por ese intenso beso.

Wesker quería más pero no siguió para no forzar las cosas. Se habían reconciliado y no quería ir demasiado deprisa y estropearlo todo. Se separó de ella, haciendo que Claire se decepcionase un poco.

-Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir.

¿Y esa frialdad repentina de dónde había salido? La pelirroja abrió los ojos con incredulidad, ella no tenía sueño. No sabía porque ese cambio de mentalidad tan repentina había sucedido. Eso la dejó un poco preocupada.

-¿Me acompañas?

Él supuso que el sentido de la frase era inocente y accedió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella le tendió la mano para que fuera con él, no negó la invitación. Ese acto le recordó a Sherry y William cuando el padre iba a dar las buenas noches a la niña y le leía un cuento.

Caminaron hasta el dormitorio, al llegar Claire se quitó los zapatos con el pie. Él le soltó la mano para darle libertad de movimientos. Se sentó en la cama y vio como la chica guardaba su calzado en el armario. Luego, a ella se le ocurrió algo que haría despertar la pasión de Albert. Se desabrochó el cinturón mientras le encaraba.

Su cerebro no pudo procesar lo que Claire estaba haciendo. Se posó a una distancia corta y se quitó los pantalones de una manera provocativa mirándolo con lujuria.

-No quiero dormir aún.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Wesker, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. El rubio le pasó la mano por el muslo, enchinando la piel de la niña. No iba a desaprovechar una proposición tan tentadora, pero tampoco sería tan brusco como la primera vez. Centraría la atención en el cuerpo de Claire y la haría disfrutar. Con un arrebato rápido, tomó a la chica por debajo de sus rodillas y la hizo tumbar en la cama, quedando debajo de él.

La acomodó en el centro de la cama para no caerse del colchón. Se sentó a horcajadas en su cuerpo sin lastimar la piel de su querida. Empezó frotando la zona más sensible de la chica, haciendo que temblara al estimularla. Se deshizo de la ropa interior rosada de la mujer.

¿Cuántas personas a lo largo de la vida de Wesker habían estado así alguna vez con él? Seguramente nadie. Le había quedado claro, ella era importante para él y la quería. No se trataba de ningún juego sádico ni de ninguna trampa, solo de cariño.

Claire le miraba con sus ojos aguamarina, buscando un poco de placer en sus acciones. Él, en vez de quitarle la camiseta, se la subió y la enrolló en sus ojos, haciendo una venda improvisada. Le tomó ambas muñecas y las juntó, poniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Quieta.- Le ordenó.

Acto seguido, bajó a su cuello y empezó a besar esas zonas tan sensibles que le causaban placer a la menor Redfield. Ella descendió una de sus pequeñas manos hasta acariciar el pelo de Albert, que estaba besándole el vientre. Él paró de inmediato y se puso de rodillas en el colchón. Esa noche se dedicaría completamente a ella y no quería que se preocupase en tocarle.

Cogió sus manos de nuevo y las colocó en la cabecera de la cama. Acarició su frente y le susurró en la oreja:

-No seas impaciente dearheart, esto es solo el principio.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios, dejándola sin aliento por la pasión. Solo él la consumía de esa manera, llevándola al límite. Esa noche se deleitó, desgustó, probó, mordió y besó el cuerpo entero de su amante. Se concentró más en algunas zonas como la mandíbula o los pechos.

Descendió de su escote a sus muslos, acariciando su piel de porcelana mientras dio una mordida cariñosa a sus labios rosados. Recorrió todo su cuerpo sin prisa y luego se dispuso a embriagarse de su anatomía.

Ella sintió que algo húmedo estaba invadiendo su zona más íntima. Pequeñas lamidas rápidas saciaban su necesidad de ser amada.

Wesker apoyó las dos piernas de su amada en sus hombros trabajados. Se concentró en deleitarla con sus masajes con la lengua en la fibra más sensible de su hermoso ser. Los jadeos por parte de la pelirroja no tardaron en llegar. Se aferraba con fuerza al cojín, casi desgarrándolo. Él disfrutó al ver a su cautiva enloquecida por sus caricias. Eso le hizo motivar más y aumentar la intensidad de su estimulación.

Cuando el rubio vio que ella estaba a punto de llegar al límite, paró su juego excitante. Ella iba a protestar, pero no le dio tiempo porque él entró en ella lentamente.

Gimoteó de placer cuando sintió que sus paredes se adaptaban a él. Su entrada fue suave y lenta, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Pareció que la primera noche que pasaron juntos a él no le importó que a ella le doliera. Fue brusco todas las veces que él se apoderó de su cuerpo de ninfa.

Sin embargo, esta vez, él esperó a que ella le aceptase con totalidad mientras disfrutaba de la humedad de la chica. Cuando vio que ella estaba lista, empezó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás con movimientos muy lentos y cuidadosos.

Ella nunca habría pensado que hacer el amor tan lentamente podría llegar a ser tan placentero. La mayor parte de mérito la tenía él, su estimulación había sido intensa y ahora estaba al borde de la cumbre del placer.

No pudo aguantar más y después de unos minutos ella sintió el clímax. El hombre disfrutó de su interioridad contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro. Él le agarró las manos y esta vez la dejó que le tocase.

Ella acarició su torso desnudo y trabajado, siendo guiada por sus manos ya que estaba privada de observar.

El hombre decidió no ir a más con el ritmo de sus embestidas relativamente lentas. No había mayor satisfacción para él que los dedos de su ángel acariciándole y abriéndose paso en su intimidad.

La mujer obviamente gozaba de tenerlo dentro de ella. Tocaba su piel, eso de tener un sentido menos era algo ventajoso. Sentía todas las sensaciones con más intensidad que nunca al no tener vista, era cierto lo de decían, durante los mejores momentos se deben cerrar los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos él se liberó dentro de ella. Aún no se retiró de su cuerpo, dedicó un poco de atención en su bultito que la hacía llevar al placer máximo. Lo succionó entre sus labios finos, haciendo que ella gimiera.

La chica movió las manos al edredón, apretando con fuerza las colchas de la cama.

Cuando paró de jugar con ella, se retiró la venda de los ojos. Se sentó en el colchón encarando a su captor. Quiso someterle también, empujando con ambas manos en su pecho, pero no pudo derribar tal torre humana.

El virólogo no hizo esfuerzo para resistir a los intentos de dominación de su presa. Se mofó de ella cuando no pudo tirarlo al lado contrario. Se ganó una mueca de enfado por parte de la chica. Solo para darle el gusto, se dejó tumbar en el colchón, con ella encima de él.

Justo cuando ella quería empezar a recorrer su cuerpo de dios griego con su lengua, fue obligada a recostarse de nuevo. Se encontró cara a cara con el dominante. Ella empujó de nuevo con ambas manos, pero esta vez él no cedió.

Para su suerte, a Wesker se le había ocurrido otro jueguecito que la llevaría a la pérdida de la cordura.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte.- Advirtió ronroneando.

Wesker se levantó de la cama. No sabía que se traía de cabeza, pero confiaba en él. Seguro que fuese lo que fuese sería placentero. Parecía que esa noche solo se concentraba en ella y en complacerla, cosa que Claire apreciaba gratamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él volvió al lado de la cama con una cubitera llena de agua fría y hielo, donde se pone el champán para mantenerlo fresco.

Se sentó encima de su cuerpo diminuto comparado con el de él. La niña le miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente jugada.

Para su sorpresa, él agarró la cinta de pelo de la chica de la mesilla de noche. Sujetó ambos brazos y ató el accesorio para el pelo entre sus manos. Ella se dejó llevar, seguramente lo que le haría provocaría que se moviera demasiado.

-Ciérralos.- Ordenó el varón refiriéndose a sus ojos.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar. Él, complacido al ver la sumisión de su hermosa musa, agarró el primer cubito de hielo entre sus dedos.

Como preparación acarició su cuello, tumbando el rostro de la niña a un lado para tener mejor acceso al área. Agarró el hielo con su boca y pasó el frío por la piel de porcelana de su rehén.

Claire estremeció de frío y no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Esos toques gélidos eran casi tan potentes como las sensaciones que él le hacía experimentar.

Cuando restregó el cubito de hielo por el abdomen de la niña, ella no pudo reprimir una risita, le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Su cuerpo se movía sin intención de hacerlo, todo por culpa de los juegos del hombre. Dejó el primer hielo en el vientre de la chica, dejando que se derritiera lentamente. Agarró otro mientras miraba la expresión de la menor, presa del pecado. Dio una sonrisa ladeada oscura y esta vez probó con aplicar el hielo en una zona mucho más receptiva. Dejaría su piel más sensible y cuando la volviera a estimular sería más fácil y más potente el contacto.

Claire se quejó en voz alta y movió las piernas cuando tuvo el agua helada en sus partes. El rubio puso una de sus manos en la cara interna del muslo para que no cerrase las piernas. Quería tener acceso total a ella, no podía negarse. Los jadeos de la chica aumentaron cuando el agua derretida empezó a esparcirse por su piel.

-¿Suficiente de hielos?- Preguntó ella.

Él agarró un último y lo pasó por los labios carnosos de la chica, dejando que un poco de agua helada la probase su lengua. Guardó el hielo en la cubitera de nuevo. La piel de la chica estaba delicada y ahora cualquier sensación potente se multiplicaría por tres.

Empezó por el cuello, nunca tenía suficiente de esa zona. Pasó su lengua caliente por la piel helada de la niña. Ese contraste de temperaturas creaba grandes sensaciones en Claire. No podía esperar a ver cómo se sentiría en su punto más sensible.

Y su recorrido por la conocida piel de su cautiva fue descendiendo. Justo cuando su lengua se posó en su punto de placer, él paró. La pelirroja se frustró e intentó levantarse y exigir que continuase, pero Albert le puso una mano en el pecho para que no se moviera.

-¿Qué quieres, dearheart?

La chica suspiró, ya estaba haciéndose de rogar. Sin eso, no sería Albert Wesker el ser con el que compartía la cama. Sin especificar, la pequeña Redfield respondió:

-Sigue…

El hombre negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Quería escuchar un poco de súplicas por parte de la chica.

-Pídelo bien.- Exigió.

Sin saber bien lo que responder, añadió:

-¿Por favor?

Él se tumbó encima de ella, encarando a la misma altura ambos ojos azules. Claire tragó saliva.

-¿Por favor que?- Albert le mordió el labio inferior, otra de sus zonas sensibilizadas por el hielo.- Súplica.

Ella se negó a suplicar por algo que él había empezado. Además, estaba atada de manos y pasaba de pedirle algo y agrandar el ego del tirano. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿No? Ya veremos si no vas a suplicar…

Sin tocarla de más, introdujo ambos dedos dentro de ella. El cambio de temperaturas se hizo presente de nuevo, dándole gran placer a la ojiazul. Movió sus dos dedos por sus paredes interiores y exteriores, pero sin tocar su bulto que la haría llegar a la cumbre del placer. La chica no lo podía resistir más esa lenta tortura.

-Te lo suplico.

Esas palabras hicieron parar de golpe a Albert. Sacó los dedos mojados de ella y los lamió, degustando su interior. Le sonrió y bajó a como estaba antes para continuar con lo que ella tan ansiaba. Pequeños remolinos y lamidas en su zona hicieron que pronto ella estuviera sumida en una nueva ola de placer. Tenía sudor en la frente y no reprimió un jadeo cuando llegó al éxtasis. Respiraba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Albert contempló orgulloso su trabajo.

-¿Que se dice?

-Bastardo.- Se había quedado a gusto en ambos sentidos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir? Mmm… creo que te hace falta más disciplina.

Wesker daba respeto. Era como un animal del sexo, pero no una bestia. Era fríamente apasionado, elegante y salvaje a la vez. Su contacto quemaba como el fuego y el hielo.

Claire había firmado su sentencia y él no la desaprovecharía. Guió su miembro hacía su entrada, jugando con penetrarla o no. La chica, pese a estar agotada, movió sus caderas para volverlo a tener en su interior. ¡Joder, como lo deseaba! Sus juegos la volvían loca.

Después de ver con sus propios ojos el deseo de su hermosa rehén, se enterró con suavidad dentro de ella. Tampoco quería abusar de su fuerza bruta. Esta vez sería distinto. Le quitó la cinta de entre las muñecas y empezó a hundirse en sus humedades a un ritmo constante pero no brusco.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Después de media hora, Wesker salió del cuerpo agotado de la hermana de Chris. Ella había pasado la noche más placentera de su vida. Había tenido distintos amantes con los que compartía cama, tanto en sus tiempos en la universidad como en la vida adulta, pero ninguno como Albert. Él se tumbó al lado de la chica, ambos respirando agitados. El rubio nunca tendría suficiente de su cuerpo, su necesidad no se saciaría. Se giró para ver a su dearheart, que estaba apartándose el flequillo mojado de sudor de la frente. ¡Como la adoraba!

Ella cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño y caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero se sintió observada. Obviamente era su secuestrador el que la estaba mirando de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que quieres otra ronda.- Resaltó la palabra "otra".

Él negó con la cabeza pese a que no le parecía una mala propuesta, pero la chica estaba agotada. Se acercó un poco a ella y le tocó el rostro, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla y la mandíbula.

-Eres preciosa, corazón.

Claire se enterneció al escuchar tal confesión, a ella le vinieron ganas de sincerarse también. Nunca se había sentido tan viva como ahora pese que en cuanto a sexo no estaba necesitada. Miró al techo mientras reflexionaba sobre su futuro.

-No sé lo que pasará mañana, si en el futuro voy a odiarme por esto o arrepentirme toda mi vida, pero si en este momento tuviera que elegir…- Le encaró, enseñándole sus orbes azules sinceros.- me quedaría contigo.

El rubio se alegró profundamente cuando escuchó la confesión de su amada. Ya estaba completamente de su lado y se sentía completo. Ella sería la única persona con la que formaría una familia y ella sería la reina de su nuevo universo.

-Y yo me aseguraré de que siempre sea así. Eres mía dearheart, ten por seguro que eso jamás cambiará. Nunca voy a escatimar en nada cuando se trate de ti. Recuérdalo siempre.

No sabía si asustarse o alegrarse. Ese lado sobreprotector a veces podía ser un poco extremo. Sonrió con alegría, sus ojos se iluminaron. Wesker le indicó que se diera la vuelta, ella lo hizo sin rechistar. Sintió los brazos trabajados del hombre enrollarse en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Cuando la tuvo bien abrazada, paseó un sus yemas por la espalda de la niña, dándose cuenta de que tenía alguna peca pequeña. La pelirroja bostezó, al tirano le hizo gracia, parecía una niña pequeña.

No tardó mucho en dormirse, el ejercicio la había dejado cansadísima. Mañana se merecería una creppe de chocolate o algo por el estilo. !Como amaba el espíritu luchador de su ángel! Tan rebelde y fogosa… había domado a la fierecilla, algo que no muchos podrían conseguir.

* * *

A partir de aquí… En el siguiente capítulo ya habrá caos. *Risa malvada*

Siento si son demasiado breves las respuestas, voy con prisas.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Paola Watson (Guest):** Seguro que el lemmon te ha encantado. Claire bien sumisa y Wesker tan sexy como siempre. ¿Wesker ponerle los cuernos? No lo creo, la única pretendienta posible es Excella Gionne y ella no me gusta nada. Además, Albert tiene mucho con Claire, ya ves que nunca tiene suficiente de su amada dearheart.

Lo de ser tu Beta Reader sigue en pie, ¿cierto? Cuenta conmigo a la hora que quieras. Haremos buenas maldades juntas, cuando quieras escríbeme por la plataforma que prefieras (sea FF, o Facebook) y coméntame los detalles.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Hermana malvada! Aquí está tu idea de los hielos plasmada en este humilde documento. En este lemmon no hubiese sabido que hacer sin ti, así que muchas gracias.

Ada será un poco sumisa en esta historia y su secuela, pero tendrá su lado de cabrona, le hará Bullying a Leon por jugársela con ella en Wild Hunt.

Que vaya bien tu obra, esperemos que vuelvas pronto, te seguiré leyendo desde la distancia, justo como siempre.

 **Zhines:** ¡Comadre del mal! Creo que hoy os he complacido a todas: Romance, feels, música y guarrerias. ¿50 sombras de Wesker? No lo sé… Cuando vuelva ya lo hablaremos, quizás algo podré escribir para divertirme. Mejor no lo leo ahora, si mi padre me pilla con el señor Grey me mataría.

¡Gracias por los chocolates! Ayudan contra la depresión. Me haré inmortal si como tantas, tu sigue mandándolas.

 **Big fan of Optimus Prime: "** Vamo a incendiar el mundo". Ya en el siguiente se os caerán las bragas al suelo, vendrá el caos, lo bueno y las decepciones. El caos está a la vuelta de la esquina y podrás disfrutar de la reacción de los "buenos".

Claire ha sucumbido, de Ada no se sabrá nada hasta el segundo capítulo de la secuela titulada: "Wild Hunt".

Me recuerdo a mí misma a Alex Wesker, una despiadada, sexy, amante de Kafka y loca científica intelectual badass. Solo a veces, durante el resto del día aparento ser normal. De féminas me gustan Jill y Claire, Ada tampoco está mal. Hay pocos personajes que odio, solo Excella y Carla no fueron de mi agrado.

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** ¡Vengo con otra dosis de endorfinas! Espero que estés satisfecha y bien complacida. Ahora lamentablemente la que necesita ánimos soy yo, así que de aquí a dos semanitas actualizo porque las circunstancias me obligan a que sea de aquí a dos semanas. No estaré activa como escritora (o al menos, estaré por las sombras), pero si estaré de lectora activa. Pese a que llevo miles de libros en mi equipaje, me releeré mis historias favoritas tales como WWTLF, o EFDLP.

¿Chris y cuernos? De momento en los siguientes capítulos se mostrará distante con Jill, pero en la secuela no tengo claro que hacer con este triángulo amoroso, si tienes sugerencias escríbeme. Es más, cuando leas esto madame un mensajito si gustas y yo te contestaré a la mínima que pueda. Me encantan las pláticas contigo.

Leon a parte de Ingrid tiene a Angela de la película, a Ashley que le tira los trastos al final de RE4, a Helena que se nota un poco de tensión sexual… ¿Quieres más pretendientas para él? Si quieres hago una lista.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	18. No hay retorno

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Dedicatoria:** A Paola Watson que anda de bajón y a Elizabeth Abernathy que está igual. Las tres nos podríamos llamar las hermanas de la desgracia.

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi Beta Reader Light of Moon 12 que anda desaparecida.

* * *

 **Sede de la BSAA**

Tenían el número del teléfono móvil del bioterrorista y Hunnigan -a través de esa información- pudo rastrear su localización. Los agentes estaban en la sala de reuniones haciendo un plan, mientras, unos subordinados preparaban un helicóptero para partir esa misma tarde.

Chris había ordenado que nadie escatimase en cuanto a preparación. Si querían enfrentarse a ese malnacido deberían llevar hasta un tanque. Su equipo era bueno, por no hablar de los agentes. No esperaba ninguna falla y ningún error, se saldrían con la suya. No sería fácil, pero esperaba profesionalismo y eficacia en cuanto a sus compañeros.

El bastardo se había estado refugiando en una isla del Índico, entre África y Ásia. Era un terreno despoblado y pequeño, se notaba que el criminal era listo.

Chris no veía la hora de ir a buscar a su hermana, el ser más querido de su vida. Ya estaba casi recuperado, no podría participar directamente en la misión, pero estaría allí para ayudar y rescatar a Claire de las garras de Wesker.

No tardaría en arrestarlo o directamente acabar con su vida. Demasiado daño había causado en el mundo. Si no hubiera sido por él, el bioterrorismo no existiría. Miles de personas seguirían vivas ahora mismo y menos gente arriesgaría el pellejo por luchar contra las BOW's.

El equipo que partiría hacia el escondite de Wesker sería: Barry como piloto, Piers como tirador y Leon, Sheva y Jill combatirían contra el virólogo. Y en cuanto a Chambers...

-Bueno, os quiero presentar a la unidad médica del equipo.

Instantes después entró Rebecca, vestida con una de las camisetas de camuflaje de la BSAA y una cruz roja en la espalda. Los miembros del equipo se dieron una tremenda sorpresa al ver a la chiquilla del equipo registrada en las tropas de la organización.

Valentine corrió a abrazarla mientras sonreía felizmente. Otro miembro de STARS que se había unido a la causa.

La alegría no duró mucho, uno de los subordinados entró en la sala. Llevaba una cinta de video en mano, Piers frunció el ceño porque tenía un mal presentimiento. El soldado pasó en la sala y le entregó el video a Redfield.

-¿Qué es esto, soldado?

Ark respondió con seguridad:

-Ha llegado esta mañana con el correo, tiene su nombre escrito.

El soldado Thompson salió de la sala, el mayor Redfield examinó el objeto recibido. En el papel de etiqueta estaba escrito el apellido Redfield.

Nivans y Chris se dieron una mirada rápida, con la expresión sombría reflejada en sus ojos.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Piers encendió el proyector mientras el hermano de Claire introducía la cinta en el reproductor.

Jill y Sheva se miraron preocupadas, Rebecca tomó asiento al lado de Burton. Nadie se esperaba buenas noticias, el ambiente estaba tenso.

Se pudo reproducir el video sin problema. Se veía una sala vacía, con un sillón y un piano. De repente se vio como Wesker tenía agarrada a Claire de mal modo por la muñeca y entraban en la estancia. Ella estaba asustada, se le notaba en las facciones. Iba vestida con un vestido, como una hermosa muñeca.

Se vio como Albert tiró a Claire encima de su regazo, estirada boca abajo. Le agarraba ambas muñecas para que no pudiera resistirse a nada. Le subió la falda y le dio golpes. La pequeña Redfield gritaba en agonía, suerte que el video no tenía sonido. Después le quitaba la ropa interior a la fuerza, cometiendo una clara agresión sexual.

Jill abrió los ojos con horror al ver la agresión, incluso con ella no había sido nunca tan duro. Leon apretó los puños con fuerza al ver el dolor reflejado en la cara de la pelirroja.

Le estaba suplicando que parase e intentaba golpearle, pero el tirano no detenía sus golpes. Luego la tumbó boca abajo en el sofá y empezó a besarla mientras la chica se resistía. Justo cuando él empezaba a desvestirse, el video terminó.

La imagen se fundió a negro y nadie dijo nada.

El silencio reinaba en la sala, se notaba la rabia y la ira en la expresión de Nivans. Sin embargo, el hermano de la cautiva empezó a ponerse rojo. Guiado por uno de sus típicos impulsos, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

Sheva consolaba a Jill, que parecía afligida al ver la tortura que la chiquilla Redfield estaba pasando. Le acarició la espalda en círculos mientras la compañera de Chris tenía la vista en la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Rebecca tenía ambas manos en la boca, sin poder creer lo visto. Eso implicaba agresión física y sexual. Las víctimas de violaciones quedaban muy marcadas y Claire se había convertido en una de ellas. Esos meses de tortura serían un infierno para ella, debían ir a rescatarla cuanto antes.

Burton tenía una mano en la frente y estaba apoyado con el codo a la mesa. Si algo así ocurriera con una de sus hijas, mataría al autor del acto. Claire era como una de sus descendientes y no dudaría en arriesgar su vida por salvarla.

Nivans, respirando fuertemente por culpa del enfado, miró lo que estaba haciendo su capitán.

Redfield, sin pensarlo bien, llamó a Albert Wesker. No sabía qué le diría ni que haría, pero hablaría con él, iría a su isla y terminaría con su miserable vida.

* * *

 **Mansión**

Albert se despertó, tenía abrazada por la espalda a su hermosa cautiva, que aún dormía plácidamente. Él no quería dormir más, eran las siete de la mañana y quería prepararle un almuerzo especial a la niña.

Desayuno en la cama sonaba bien, pero antes se daría una ducha. Sacó el brazo del agarre de la pelirroja cuidadosamente para no interrumpir su sueño. Se sentó en la cama -aún desnudo- y le dio un beso en la espalda sin cubrir de la pelirroja.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para empezar el día con una refrescante y reconfortante ducha. Antes de entrar en el baño, observó una vez más a la pequeña Redfield, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, navegando entre un mundo de sueños, ajeno al de la vida real.

Se encerró y dejó a su presa en la cama.

Giró el paso al agua y ajustó la temperatura hasta que estuviera tibia. Pensó en su dearheart y en cómo disfrutaba el manejarla a su gusto. Podría tener a cualquier mujer en la cama, era un hombre apuesto y rico. Pero ninguna dama sería igual a la hermana menor de Chris.

Seguro que hay miles de féminas que la superan en cuanto a belleza, pero era su actitud fogosa y su carácter decidido lo que le conquistó.

Ni diría enamoramiento si tuviera que describir sus sentimientos por ella. Era algo mucho más turbio, una tentación oscura que se le presentó de improviso y lo volvió enfermo. Era una obsesión, una necesidad el poseer a Claire. No se trataba de un capricho, era mucho más que un deseo.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos lentamente, teniendo de primera vista el paisaje y el cielo nublado. Amenazaba con llover, era uno de esos días odiosos en los que te daban ganas de quedarte en casa. A ella eso no le incumbía, podría quedarse el día entero en la cama si le apetecía. Era como estar de vacaciones, no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la fiesta donde se cometió el asalto.

Se giró y encontró el colchón vacío, solo un pequeño bache y el calor demostraba que recién alguien había reposado a su lado. Averiguó que su acompañante estaba en la ducha, podía escuchar el ruido del agua desde la alcoba.

Un trueno resonó, indicando el principio de una tempestad típica de primavera. Escasos días sombríos se daban en la isla, la mayoría eran soleados y pacíficos.

La pequeña Redfield se levantó y rebuscó entre el armario. Decidió no vestirse ni arreglarse, se puso la camisa de dormir porque planeaba pasar la jornada haciendo el vago. Ir desnuda no sería nada coherente, pero quizás a Albert sí que le gustaría. Esbozó una sonrisa leve y se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo. Él le había comprado uno de los pijamas de más calidad. La falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas y las mangas le eran hasta la mitad del antebrazo. El color rosa pastel no le había gustado nunca mucho, pero le quedaba bien.

Cogió el peine del tocador y se peinó velozmente el pelo. Se lo dejó suelto, tenía las ligas en el baño y no quería interrumpir la ducha de su captor. Aunque quizás no era una idea tan descabellada. Seguro que le daría una grata sorpresa, esa vez del baño conjunto estuvo bien.

Caminó hacia la puerta del servicio cuando un pequeño sonido la hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos. Un zumbido provenía de los pantalones tirados en el suelo del dormitorio. Era un celular.

La chica se arrodilló y tomó el móvil de Albert de la prenda. No sabía si contestar o no, quizás podría hacerse pasar por su secretaria. No le interesaba marcharse, estaba bien como estaba ahora y no suplicaba por un rescate. Sin saber bien qué decir, atendió el teléfono.

Iba a saludar a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea cuando unos insultos provenientes de una voz masculina conocida la interrumpieron.

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Que le has hecho a Claire?! ¡Te juro que te haré pagar todo el sufrimiento que le hayas hecho pasar!

La chica escuchó la voz de su hermano, casi lloró de la ilusión. Tenía un lío mental, no sabía qué responder.

Vio un relámpago atravesar el cielo, después vino el estruendo del trueno. Había empezado a llover y no podía distinguir el sonido de la lluvia con el de la ducha de su amante.

-Chris…- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Redfield paró de blasfemar en cuanto escuchó la débil voz de su hermana al otro lado del móvil. Respiró entrecortadamente, preso de sus emociones incontrolables. Pensó en todo lo que su hermana debería haber pasado y se serenó, debía transmitirle calma y seguridad.

-Claire, escúchame. Ahora mismo partiremos y vendremos a buscarte, aguanta.

La chica no supo qué contestar ni que sentir. El mayor Redfield continuó:

-He visto el video donde… te… tocaba y te golpeaba. No te preocupes, vendremos a por ti.

El rostro de Claire se quedó en la palidez, no podía ser, no la traicionaría de esa manera. Pero en el fondo sabía que Albert Wesker era capaz de eso y mucho más. No sería la primera vez que traicionaría a alguien.

-¿Un video? ¿Habéis recibido un video?

Ella era la viva imagen de la incredulidad. No podía creerse que Albert había contactado con Chris a sus espaldas. Sabía que el contenido del video la involucraba a ella y se trataba de algo no agradable. Si descubriesen que ella se había acostado con él por mero placer… no la mirarían nunca más a la cara.

-Te ha violado… Te juro que pagará por lo que ha hecho.

Una situación donde él la golpease y la violase no existía, todas las relaciones habían sido consentidas. Sin embargo, un momento donde recibiese golpes y él hubiera intentado hacerle algo… ese día en la biblioteca.

Sintió un poco de alivio al ver que se pensaban que todo fue una agresión sexual, pero si venían a por ella tendría que saltarse de algún modo las pruebas que le harían en la BSAA.

No sabía porque aún podía pensar con claridad. Un torbellino de sentimientos estaba en su corazón, agitando la plácida marea que ella había estado sintiendo estos meses.

La culpabilidad ganó por encima de todas sus emociones revolucionadas.

-Chris, te echo de men…- Claire no pudo continuar.

Detrás de ella estaba Wesker, ya vestido y con el pelo aún mojado. Desde la ducha, con su oído fino, pudo escuchar que la chica estaba hablando y por eso había salido del baño. La sorpresa que se había llevado cuando se ha encontrado a su ángel hablando nada más y nada menos que con su estúpido hermano. Le tapó la boca para que no pudiese hablar más de la cuenta. Ella le intentó quitar la mano de encima de sus labios, pero los golpes no surgían efecto.

Otro destello proveniente del cielo, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo infierno para Claire Redfield.

Le arrebató el móvil de entre sus manos y habló, dictando la sentencia final de la hermana.

-Tu hermanita es muy traviesa, Chris. Disfrutaré el castigarla.

Colgó el móvil y lo lanzó contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en pedazos para que no dejase rastro en cuanto a ondas radiotelefónicas. Su línea ya estaba protegida, pero no quería correr riesgos innecesarios. Las únicas personas que tenían su teléfono eran de confianza… excepto Ada Wong, la traidora.

Juró mentalmente que si alguien le arrebata a Claire por culpa de eso, ella sería la primera en pagar las consecuencias.

Posesivamente pasó una de sus manos por el cuerpo de su dearheart, apretando su piel y acariciándola fuertemente. La pelirroja se quiso liberar, pero él la apretaba contra su cuerpo atlético. Sus caricias resultaban lastimeras, sentía como sus manos y dedos estiraban su piel de porcelana. El hombre dio un gruñido de satisfacción al escuchar los pequeños jadeos de la pelirroja por no poder liberarse de su agarre.

Las primeras lágrimas de traición desbordaron de los hermosos orbes verdes de la niña. Albert notó la mano de su boca mojada y la retiró, soltando a la menor.

Ella se giró y dio un paso atrás, casi tropezando con la cama.

Wesker iba sin sus típicas gafas de sol y pudo contemplar como unas motas de color ámbar estaban tomando lugar en sus ojos, cambiando el color del iris azulado. El rojo que invadía sus orbes, era el color del caos, la ferocidad de un mismísimo volcán. Nada bueno estaba por suceder.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Porque le has enviado un vídeo nuestro?!- La chica estaba respirando agitadamente y con un llanto que le costaba contener.

Wesker sonrió burlonamente. Tenía que dejarle claro que se disculpó ante las nalgadas de esa vez porque el castigo en sí no eran los golpes, sino el regalito a su hermano. Él nunca pediría perdón por una reprimenda que ella se había ganado sola.

-Bueno, tocaste mi ordenador para contactar con tu querida hermano, por eso ya me encargué de traerle las buenas nuevas.

La pequeña esperaba una disculpa o algo distinto a esa contestación. Encima se estaba burlando de ella… la había usado como un juguete y ahora se desharía de ella porque no le resultaría útil. No la había llevado ahí porque la quería, sino para hacer daño a su hermano. Sus pensamientos destructivos sobre las intenciones de Wesker la estaban matando emocionalmente.

¿Porque eso le resultaba tan lastimero? Era un criminal, era de esperarse que la traicionase. Pero ella había caído en uno de sus juegos enrevesados y sádicos y había terminado sintiendo algo más que simple cariño hacia el hombre.

-¡Eres un malnacido, hijo de puta! ¡Me utilizaste como anzuelo para tus asquerosos planes!

Ella se equivocaba, él sí que la deseaba. Le importaba y por eso no alteraría el equilibrio de su manera de pensar. Actuar indebidamente debía ser castigado. Por mucho que le doliese o no le gustase, no se libraría de unos días de escarmiento. Ella se aproximó hacia él para golpearle sin éxito. El rubio esquivó la bofetada que iba a su mejilla y logró agarrar a Claire, pudiendo controlarla temporalmente. La chica forcejeaba y lloraba, odiaba verla de esa manera. Se había revelado y ahora tocaba ponerla en su sitio.

-Te dije que te convenía estar de mi lado, dearheart, te demostraré lo malo que puede ser estar en mi contra.

Su confianza fue desvaneciéndose como la llama de una vela. En cuanto la cera se terminó, el fuego se apagó.

Ella luchó para no retroceder al verle acercarse de un modo intimidante. La tomó por el brazo rápidamente y con fuerza la sostuvo. Ella se intentó zafar, pero solo consiguió dañar su piel pálida. Wesker estaba fuera de control.

Prácticamente la estaba arrastrando por los pasillos de la enorme construcción victoriana, pasando por lugares que nunca había visto.

Ella creía que estaba fuera de sí, pero Albert sabía bien lo que hacía. Eran sus normas, su mentalidad, no la ira ni ninguna otra emoción la que le hacía tomar dichas decisiones.

Como que la última vez, los golpes fueron contraproducentes, esta vez probaría con algo diferente.

Comprobaría cuánta cordura quedaba en Claire. No cedería tan fácilmente.

* * *

 **Sede** **de** **la** **BSAA**

El mayor Redfield tenía el altavoz del móvil puesto. Todos habían escuchado a la chica hablando y siendo interrumpida por Wesker. Vete a saber lo que le haría... debían apurarse, podría matarla.

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo de nuevo y rezó mentalmente para que cuando llegasen a la isla no fuera demasiado tarde. Retomó su pose de autoridad ante su equipo, sin perder disciplina. Ignoró sus emociones y las de sus acompañantes, eso le había servido para tener más fuerzas que nunca al ir a por su hermanita.

-Nos vamos, ahora mismo.

Nadie cuestionó las órdenes del capitán. Todos se levantaron con rapidez y fueron a buscar el equipo. Se llevaron más armamento del que podían cargar. Los soldados ya tenían el helicóptero listo, solo faltaban ellos.

Valentine se preparó, mental y físicamente. Iba a reencontrarse con su peor pesadilla, el torturador que la tuvo años encerrada. Le machacaría y le haría pasar por el mismo dolor o más que ella sufrió. No saldría ileso de nada, se encargaría de que nadie sufriera nunca más por su culpa. Necesitaba convertirse en una nueva Jill, la misma de antes. No dudaría, sin piedad, le haría pagar, como él la torturó durante esos años.

La compañera de Chris salió del vestuario privado de mujeres y se colocó al lado de Alomar, en el espejo. No sonreía, estaba concentrada en su propia mirada, sin ninguna expresión grabada en su rostro. Intentando implantar una nueva personalidad en sí misma a través de la mirada en el espejo. Cuando estuvo segura de sus acciones y futuros planes, miró a la africana, que se estaba atando el pelo en una coleta alta.

En pocas personas se podía confiar en su vida. Sheva era una de ellas, nunca la traicionaría. Ella fue su salvadora junto con Chris, otro de sus confidentes. Y Claire, esas eran las escasas almas que podían guardar alguno de sus secretos hasta la tumba y nunca la traicionaría. O eso pensaba ella.

Sheva terminó su preparación e hizo una señal a Valentine para ir hacia el helipuerto del techo. La ex-miembro de STARS asintió y las dos partieron a la azotea, donde los hombres les esperaban para marchar.

Rebecca llenó el hueco de debajo de los asientos de cuero del helicóptero con botiquines y medicinas mientras Burton y Piers cargaban el armamento. Leon estaba hablando con Hunnigan para avisar de la inevitable misión. Recibirán soporte del gobierno si lo necesitasen. Cuando terminó la charla, se puso a repasar las rutas aéreas por donde llegar a la isla.

Era un trayecto largo, si estaba tranquilo tardarían menos de un día. Sin embargo, Ingrid había dicho que en esa zona se cocía una tempestad y que quizás habría dificultades para volar por allí. Solo esperaba no tener que rodear la zona para esquivar el mal tiempo. Bueno, sería mejor esquivar que no pasar a través del chaparrón, pero conociendo a Chris, era capaz de conducirlos a través de la tormenta. El rubio no se encargaría de conducir, se lo dejaría a Burton.

Al ver que Jill y la africana llegaron, el equipo ya estuvo listo para partir. Ellas subieron al helicóptero. Chris fue el siguiente, sentándose de copiloto con los planos y las coordenadas para guiar al padre de familia.

Antes de subir, Piers quiso decir unas cuantas palabras a Kennedy.

-Si queremos sacar a Claire con vida de ese infierno debemos apoyarnos el uno al otro. Hagámoslo por ella.

Leon se quedó mirando al subordinado de Chris, intentando averiguar la certeza de sus palabras en su mirada. Estaba convencido que los dos querían lo mismo y terminó asintiendo, poniéndose del mismo lado. Rescatar a Claire era su objetivo, después ya se vería lo que pasaría.

El rubio asintió y se dieron un apretón de manos, sellando el pacto. Debían ser un equipo y esforzarse al máximo.

-Por Claire.-Añadió Leon mientras soltaba su mano.

* * *

Claire y Wesker peleados otra vez… en el próximo salseo del bueno entre ellos dos, el rubio sexy hará algo que a la pelirroja no le gustará nada. Chris ha metido la pata llamando… esto traerá consecuencias fatales para Claire.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Paola Watson:** Sabía que ese lemmon se ganaría tu corazón, dale las gracias en parte a GeishaPax que me dio ideas malévolas que poner durante el acto. Creo que en este capítulo y los do siguientes… que digo, hasta el final del fic ya verás que Wesker es un posesivo y un obsesivo. Te encantará el siguiente castigo de Wesker a Claire… Será de rechupete.

De momento ando muy ocupada con mis padres mandándome arriba y abajo como marioneta y tengo más de cuatro historias en progreso y no me puedo centrar en nuevos proyectos. Prometo ver si puedo hacer una adaptación de 50 sombras de Wesker… no puedo creer que esté prometiendo esto.

Céntrate en la serie mujer, elige vestuario, conquista a chicos y encuentra a un Albert en persona. ¿Depresión? Venga, bienvenida al club hermanita. ¿Qué pasó? Tengo un perfil de Facebook que es exclusivo para Fanfiction que se llama: Yandere Dearheart, si quieres mándame solicitud y hablamos. Sobre la historia o sobre lo que quieras, amiga.

 **James Anderson:** El lado oscuro es el mejor, hay galletas, maldades y diversión. El lado de los buenos es un rollo. Albert pasa de romántico a sádico y viceversa y aquí lo puedes comprobar. Espero que hayas disfrutado esta nueva entrega.

 **Zayragpecarreon:** ¡Una nueva lectora! Bienvenida a esta historia, aún queda maldad y unos cuantos capítulos. Muchas gracias por lo de ser "mi fan", me siento muy halagada. Si has leído mis respuestas en reviews de capítulos anteriores, esta historia está terminada y escrita en documentos, lo único que la voy subiendo cuando el tiempo me lo permite, no pienso pausarla.

¡Un saludo!

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** Querida, dejo tu review al final porque quiero tomarme el tiempo que me sea necesario en responderlo.

La frase de: "Si tuviera que elegir un bando me quedaría contigo" traerá fatales consecuencias en la secuela de Dark Temptation. Bueno, prácticamente todo lo que sucede aquí trae consecuencias. Como terminará Claire… si no es ensilla de ruedas es que es una suertuda. Pero aún quedará secuela, así de no se librará tan fácilmente del señorito Wesker.

¿Por qué de repente Paola, tú y más personas me pedía que Wesker satisfaga sus instintos con otra mujer? No me gusta eso y o pasará, al menos no en DT ni en su secuela.

Ada, Ada, Ada… Tu odio por esa mujer es exagerado, querida. Ya sabemos tu fangirleo pasado con Leon… es como yo con Excella, maldita afortunada por estar cera de Wesker. Pero no llego a ese nivel, tú te pasas, amiga.

Sabes que amo hablar contigo porque siento que eres mi alma gemela solo que en Perú. ¿Y si nos intercambiamos las vidas o nos vamos juntas a otro país para empezar de nuevo? Vaya mierda sociedad, pierdo la fe en ella. Y en la familia también. Cada vez que oigo la típica frase de: La familia es lo que siempre conservas o los únicos que están a tu lado en momentos difíciles quiero echarles un ladrillo por la cabeza como Natalia Korda a los zombies en revelations 2.

¡Espero que la actualización te anime, querida! ¡Besos!

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	19. Encierro

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo** **19**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Agradecimientos:** A mi beta reader Light of Moon 12 y su estricta a la vez positiva revisión que hace en todos mis capítulos de esta historia.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

I need a doctor de Eminem y Skylar Grey

It's the fear de Within temptation

¡Empecemos!

* * *

 **Mansión**

La había arrastrado por los corredores de la mansión. Planeaba llevarla a un lugar donde no tuviese que oír sus sollozos o insultos continuos. Su oído era una ventaja, pero a veces también una maldición. Sostenía su brazo fuertemente, pero no con la intención de dañarla. La que oponía resistencia era ella y por eso le dolía, intentaba liberarse, pero él no cedía. No sabía donde la estaba llevando, pero no tenía ganas de colaborar, de seguro que era a algún sitio malo. Hablar con Chris por su propio teléfono móvil había sido el colmo. Por las respiraciones ruidosas del tirano, supo que estaba profundamente cabreado. Solo esperaba que esta vez no la golpease, aunque si así lo deseaba, que lo hiciera. No le importaba ya.

Anoche le dedicó los momentos más apasionados de su vida, se hicieron confesiones mutuas. Y tal y como le dijo, se arrepentiría, ahora lo hacía. Lloraba, por la impotencia, por caer en sus engaños, por toda la traición. Fue una ilusa cayó en sus redes y hasta llegó a sentir enamoramiento. ¡Qué estúpida fue!

Pero él no era el único traidor. Ella tampoco se libraba de pecado, Chris, Piers… ambos hombres y todos sus amigos. Estaban preocupados por ella y resultaba que se lo había estado pasando bien entre las sábanas de la cama del peor criminal. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Al menos pensaban que las relaciones fueron sin consentimiento… esperaba que Albert tampoco les contase eso. Solo le pedía ese único favor, mentalmente, claro.

Probó con tirar una vez más del agarre del tirano, otro intento fallido a su lista de fracasos.

Llegaron la entrada principal, bajaron las escaleras. Ella se tropezó en una, Albert se giró con la mirada escarlata encendida. La alzó y la tiró a sus espaldas. Ella no pudo hacer nada en contra, se estaba mareando.

-¡Basta! ¡Que me bajes! ¡Imbécil!

Los reclamos que hacía la chiquilla eran ignorados por el rubio. Eso no era el fin, solo era un pequeño bache en la relación. Se arreglaría, la encerraría hasta que estuviera tranquila y entonces se la volvería a ganar.

Bajó al subterráneo, donde había otro pasillo, esta vez sin salida. Fue hacia la última puerta, hecha de madera vieja y con telarañas por las cornisas. Pasó una mano por las piernas de amazona de Claire, degustando una vez más su cualidad más preciada. Descolgó una llave vieja y medio oxidada que estaba al lado de la entrada. Abrió el portón de roble oscuro y maltratado. Unas escaleras de piedra era lo primero que vio la pelirroja. Estaban entrando en las antiguas mazmorras de la mansión. Wesker no las había usado recientemente, pero decidió quedarse con el lugar por si acaso. No lamentaba su decisión.

La estancia olía a humedad y el viento se colaba por las grietas. Incluso entraba un poco de lluvia por uno de los bloques de piedra que hacía de pared. Hacía mucho más frío allí abajo. Había tres celdas, no muy espaciosas. Constaban de una cama un inodoro, una mesa y una silla, a parte los barrotes. También había cadenas que colgaban de las paredes para atar a presos, solo esperaba que no la atase de esa forma.

Al estar abajo, Albert escogió una de las llaves que estaba colgada en la pared opuesta en la que había las celdas. Abrió la puerta de barrotes de hierro resistentes.

Entró en el nuevo hábitat de la chica, le costaría acostumbrarse ya que había sido mimada hasta la médula desde que llegó. Esa habitación de ensueño le fue concedida desde el primer día de su llegada. Comprobaría que una cosa no se aprecia hasta que la pierdes.

La niña seguía pataleando contra él y su llanto no cesaba. La dejó cuidadosamente tumbada en la cama sin hacer. Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse y tratar de escapar, él utilizó su velocidad inhumana para salir y encerrarla. Ahora ella estaba atrapada por los barrotes y el tirano fuera. Que irónica la vida, debería ser al revés.

-¡Sácame de aquí!- Exigió la menor gritando.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido y mojado por las lágrimas. Ella se aproximó a los barrotes, aferrándose a ellos y tratando de mover la puerta.

-Quizás cuando te tranquilices, querida.

Las ganas de abofetearlo vinieron de nuevo. Intentó alcanzarle de un zarpazo desde dentro de su nueva "habitación", pero él se apartó a tiempo.

-Yo no soy "tu querida".-Su mirada de asco no daba lugar a dudas.

Albert colgó las llaves de la celda en una de las perchas de madera. Estaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzarlas con el brazo. Estaba hecho a propósito. La luz de la única bombilla parpadeaba, no disponía de iluminación estable.

Wesker caminó hacia un rincón de la sala que no pudo ver. La chica empezó a notar el frío calando sus huesos. Su camisón fino era la única prenda que llevaba y no hacía bien el trabajo de taparla. Observó el mobiliario escaso de la sala. Tanto la mesa, como la silla y todos los muebles estaban fijados al suelo con tuercas. Destruir la valla no era una opción. La menor Redfield probó con protestar de nuevo.

Golpeó las rejas, haciendo que se sacudiesen y golpeasen entre ellas, creando un ruido metálico. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, si las puertas eran tan viejas como la sala misma, no sería complicado hacer ceder la cerradura con un par de tirones.

Estaba concentrada en mirar si el cerrojo era nuevo o conservaba el viejo. Albert apareció delante de ella de golpe, con unas sábanas en mano. Ella retrocedió al instante, sin decir nada. El rubio pasó uno de sus brazos por la reja, tendiendole las colchas para que se hiciera la cama ya que solo estaba el colchón. Mala cosa, significaba que planeaba dejarla bastante tiempo allí.

Ella cogió el edredón y se lo tiró desde el otro lado de las rejas.

-¡Ponte esto donde te quepa!- Gritó enfadada y dolida a la vez.

Él no se molestó en recoger las sábanas del suelo. Las dejó allí porque sabía que ella pronto o temprano pasaría frío y tampoco quería tener una enferma que cuidar. Era mejor prevenir que curar.

-¡Chris vendrá y te hará pagar por lo que me has hecho!

Él se rió y no se molestó ni en contestar, apagó la luz y la dejó, sola, encerrada y en la penumbra. Claire sollozó una vez más en la soledad. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua y el viento. Terminó por recuperar las mantas, alargando el brazo entre los barrotes de acero. Se envolvió entre las sábanas gruesas y se mentalizó en que estaría allí varios días.

Su estómago rugió, se moría de hambre y de frío. ¿Y si necesitaba ir al baño debía usar ese inodoro allí en medio? Al menos se encontraba sola y no tenía a ese engendro por allí riéndose de lo patética que era.

Ella misma se lo consideraba, una estúpida, por confiar en él.

* * *

 **Mazmorras**

Ya llegaba el anochecer. Había pasado la mañana, el mediodía y la tarde sola y sin comer. Casi un día sin comida, a eso se le llamaba tortura. Tampoco tenía certeza de cuántas horas habían pasado, solo sabía que ya había pasado el día porque desde la grieta en uno de los bloques de piedra se apreciaba que era de noche. Ahora más que nunca estaba a oscuras, totalmente.

La lluvia ya había cesado, pero de vez en cuando sonaba algún trueno rompiendo el silencio.

Durante todo el día la chica había pasado por cantidad de diferentes emociones. Cuando recién la había encerrado, se sentía enfadada, con él y consigo misma. Pero ahora había tenido tiempo suficiente para reflexionar y se había dado cuenta que si Chris venía, Wesker le mataría. Eso era lo que le había dicho más de una vez. Nadie se la arrebataría.

Si venían todos a su rescate estaban firmando su sentencia de muerte. Fuera ese mismo día o cuando volviese a por ella, los mataría. Se lo prometió… estaba segura de que si lo cumpliría. Rezaba para que no le sucediera nada a su hermano. ¿Vendría acompañado? Seguro que sí, habló en plural cuando se lo dijo por teléfono.

Una puerta abriéndose, gimiendo por la falta de aceite, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Él entró, con una antorcha en mano para iluminar su entorno. La luz se había marchado en la isla, la instalación eléctrica no sería arreglada hasta que los días lluviosos pasasen.

Consigo llevaba un plato con comida para la niña. Él no era inmune a las palabras. Sabía que la chica estaba enfadada y soltaba blasfemias a la mínima. Se sentía dolido por el rechazo anterior.

Claire, aún tumbada, observó cómo el demonio en persona bajaba cada peldaño de escalera. El rubio dejó la antorcha en la pared para hacer un poco de luz. A ver la reacción que tendría al mirarle después de no comer. Esperaba que se hubiese tranquilizado, quería que entendiese el significado del castigo y el motivo del porqué envió el vídeo. Si no lograba entender su mentalidad, su relación no llegaría a funcionar bien. Ya se encargaría él de que funcionase.

Se acercó a la celda. Visualizó a la pelirroja tirada a un lado de la estancia, cubierta con las mantas. Ella fingía el sueño y él lo notaba, su respiración no era regular. No quería pelearse más con ella, quería tocarla. No pensaba pasar la noche solo, quería tener a la fémina entre sus brazos de nuevo. Planeó con empezar una conversación suave.

-Siento no haberte llevado comida, estaba alterado.

Parecía como si hablara solo, la chica seguía estirada en el suelo de espaldas, con la melena rojiza escampada por el pavimento. Ella le escuchó con claridad, pero ni se movió. Si Albert no tuviese esos oídos agudos -con los que podía escuchar hasta los latidos del corazón de su dearheart- podría parecer que su cuerpo no siguiera con vida.

-Sé que estás despierta. Ven.

Verla allí, tirada como una muñeca de trapo, le dolía. Pero prefería eso a que ella se enfrentase a él.

Claire sabía que el hombre no se iría hasta que comiese, así que con pocas ganas, se levantó. Dejó las colchas a un lado y caminó, procurando no estar demasiado cerca de las barras de metal.

Wesker vio el rostro pálido de la chica, más que nunca. Su cuerpo estaba débil y tembloroso a causa del frío y la deshidratación.

-Alimentarme bien es lo mínimo que podrías hacer. ¿No crees?

Por su tono de voz notó que estaba más sosegada, pero seguía enfadada.

Le pasó el plato por debajo de las rejas, con unas servilletas debajo de la bandeja. La chica se arrodilló y lo cogió. Era conejo cocido al horno con hierbecillas y especias. A un lado había los postres, un poco de melocotón y chocolate.

Mientras estaba agachada, él le dio un golpecillo en su cabeza con el agua. Claire levantó la vista y vio que Albert le estaba dando una botella de agua de un litro. Ella la tomó sin gratitud. Se llevó su comida hasta el fondo de la celda, donde la luz no le alumbraba. Pasaba de verle la cara o de que él se la viera a ella. Él se quedó sin temas de conversación. Decidió ir por otro camino y probar con una nueva estrategia.

-¿Disfrutas de tu estancia?- No buscaba burla, pero era necesario hacer referencia al tema para conseguir lo que quería. Debía hacer que ella admitiese que no le gustaba estar allí y que prefería volver a la habitación con él.

Claire notó como se mofaba de ella. Mientras comía con las manos -porque no le había facilitado ningún tenedor o cuchillo- le maldijo mentalmente. Parecía una cavernícola dentro de su cueva comiendo un animal recién cazado y despellejado.

Él no se podría permitir darle una posible arma a pesar de que contra él no podría. Estaba harto de violencia cuando se trataba de ella.

-Cabrón.- Murmuró ella entre dientes.

Wesker empezó con su nueva estrategia. Descolgó las llaves de la celda de la percha en la pared. Empezó a juguetear con ellas entre sus palmas grandes y robustas. Claire le miró con odio.

-Puedo sacarte de aquí… pero por algo a cambio.

Que olvidase todo lo ocurrido y que volviera con él. Quería una familia.

Pero ella no se rebajaría a su nivel. No estaba allí para complacer sus peticiones y no cedería.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a ser tu putita?

Ella estaba alzando el tono de voz, se notaba más su enfado. ¿Cómo podría hacerle comprender su punto de vista? No eran iguales, eran un dios y una reina. Ella no poseía tanto poder como él y nunca llegaría a su nivel. Él era su amo y ella su amante.

Su nombre volvía a retumbar en su cabeza, incesante. Señal de que la deseaba de nuevo, su necesidad ardiente.

-¿Crees que de verdad siento algo por ti? Solo estaba sobreviviendo, sabía que un monstruo como tú no podría resistirse a una mujer.

Albert tuvo suficiente de eso. Paró de jugar con las llaves y la sala quedó en silencio. Claire dejó de comer y se levantó, acercándose un poco a él. Ahora ella sería su tormento, estaba harta de sufrir sola. Buscaría su punto débil y lo machacaría.

Vio el cuerpo pequeño de la menor Redfield iluminarse por la modesta luz del fuego. Le estaba haciendo daño con sus palabras, pero la necesitaba.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre como es un verdadero monstruo?- dijo claramente cabreado.

La ira se apoderó de él. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de la celda. La hizo correr a un lado con una fuerza impresionante, esta chocó con la pared e hizo un gran estruendo. Se cerró de nuevo al rebotar contra la pared, quedando los dos encerrados en el pequeño espacio.

Albert se impuso y se irguió, mostrando que era mucho más alto y poderoso. Ni se movió, su entrada fue suficiente como para que Redfield empezara a temblar.

-Yo también he estado jugando al niño bueno y puedo mostrarte mi crueldad.

Dio un primer paso, haciendo que la pelirroja retrocediera. Tropezó con las mantas que estaban en el suelo y terminó cayendo al suelo. Se quedó sentada y viendo como el tirano seguía avanzando, casi pisándole los dedos de los pies. Ella siguió retrocediendo en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras no quitaba la mirada del hombre.

Topó su espalda con la pared y comprobó que no tenía más lugar adonde ir. Estaba aterrada, se arrepintió de provocarle de esa manera. A ella no se le daba bien hacer daño a la gente y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. No había sido buena idea.

Albert se quitó las gafas y los guantes y la levantó por el cuello, agarrándolo con fuerza. Cuando la tuvo de pie la presionó contra la pared. Él se cernió encima de su cuerpo diminuto y le levantó el rostro. Su mandíbula temblaba.

-¿Estás asustada? Pobrecilla…

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Puso su boca encima de su mejilla y la besó, ella intentó apartarlo sin éxito. Le tumbó el rostro para probar sus labios, pero ella no le dejaba entrar en su cavidad bucal. Le apretó debajo de los pómulos con sus dedos, haciendo que tuviese que abrir la boca. Sus dedos reclamaban que sus dientes se separasen, esa fuerza en la mandíbula pudo con ella.

Empezó una lucha de poder, ella luchaba para que no la besara.

No lo consiguió y el rubio metió su lengua en su boca, explorando por su cavidad. Por suerte se le terminó el aire rápido y tuvo que separarse para respirar. Ella le golpeó con fuerza en un costado para que la soltase. Él se separó un poco frente al empujón. Aplicó la misma fuerza que ella había hecho y también la empujó. Ella volvió a caer al suelo y Wesker se le tiró encima.

-¡No!

Ella manoteó para que no siguiese con esa tortura, pero él la agarró del pelo y la tiró hacia adelante. Eso hizo que ella levantase la cabeza y él pudiera ver todo su cuello.

Esta vez fue más duro, le mordió con fuerza el cuello. Hizo un recorrido de chupetones, succionando con los dientes la piel que besaba. Los jadeos que daba la menor le estaban excitando demasiado. Pasó una de sus manos por debajo la tela del camisón y tocó sus piernas largas. Agarró la piel con fuerza entre sus dedos con posesividad mientras gruñía.

-¿No te gusta? Una pena...

Sintió como su bulto crecía dentro de su pantalón. Claire notó su erección contra sus muslos y se alarmó. Ahora no le haría falta un montaje si planeaba enviar un video a su hermano mayor.

Se estaba asustando, estaba yendo a más. Sabía que podría matarla de un golpe si él quisiese.

-¡Para!- Él continuó, pero reflexionó mentalmente.

Albert supo que si continuaba no podría detenerse. No debía violarla, no quería lastimarla de ese modo. Se levantó ligeramente, aun encima de su dearheart. Ella había estado llorando y no temblaba de frío, sino de terror.

Puso su mano en el cuello, apretando suavemente como señal de advertencia.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la chica estaba al borde de otro ataque de pánico… no, Wesker no sería capaz de violarla, pero prefería no tentar al destino. Los ojos aguamarina de la niña le suplicaban que no hiciese nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

En cierto modo, tenerla tan asustada y obediente le gustaba, tenía la clase de poder que siempre había ambicionado, el poder sobre ella. Sentía su figura femenina temblequeando y ella hipeando del susto.

Los ojos del varón se fueron apagando, pasando de rojo a un ámbar más relajado. No podía hacerle tal cosa a su dearheart, no custodiaría su cuerpo sin su consentimiento. Ella estaba débil y aterrorizada. Eso ya le sirvió como escarmiento.

-La próxima vez no seré tan gentil frente al mal comportamiento.- Dijo eso para no ablandarse.

Se levantó de encima de su cuerpo y salió de la celda, cerrándola detrás de él. La chica se arrastró por el suelo hacia donde estaban las mantas y se cubrió. Aún sentía las manos del hombre explorando sus piernas. Simplemente escalofriante.

Miró con temor a su captor, este le clavó la mirada y se fue. Ella quedó allí, acurrucada y presa, pero esta vez con la antorcha de compañera.

* * *

Caos, caos y más caos. ¿Qué pasa entre ellos? Los sentimientos han cambiado, señores y señoras. Claire se ha vuelto más temerosa, como en el inicio de esta historia. Y Wesker ha revelado su lado más salvaje, pero a la vez, más humano y prudente a la hora de detenerse.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Hermana, siento mucho no responderte los reviews, pero no he recibido ninguno, ni por correo electrónico, ni por la aplicación ni en el portal online! No sé qué ha pasado, pero no se deben haber enviado. De todas formas ya sé que tengo tu apoyo incondicional, o al menos casi siempre. Cuando no estoy siendo mala a veces te me pones en modo Belcebú, como en esta amenaza de Olvida tu Temor. Ni se te ocurra hacerles algo, págalas conmigo si quieres.

Cuernos a Jill a la vista. De esto se sabrá la continuación en la secuela, todo a su tiempo, el mal actúa entre las sombras y nunca descansa.

Satanás por aquí debes volver más. Vale, este chiste español ya está pasado de moda.

¡Te quiero, hermana!

 **James Anderson:** Si, estamos a cuatro capítulos del final y a cinco del epílogo. Aún queda la secuela, pero el final se resumirá en la pregunta que tú has hecho. Claire dijo una cosa, sin embargo, ¿aceptará el lado monstruoso y obsesivo de Albert? ¿La historia será simple drama o habrá una tragedia?

Gracias por cada una de tus palabras, me apoyas y animas muchísimo.

 **Claire Zayra Nivans:** ¡Gracias, estimada lectora! Me alegra tenerte aquí aunque ya se esté acercado el final de la primera parte de la historia, no sé si sabes que habrá secuela. Yo hago propaganda por si las dudas. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes como has hecho con los otros.

¡Nos leemos en una semana!

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** ¡Querido clon de Ada Wong! Bienvenida una vez más a este nuevo capítulo de esta macabra y singular historia. Muchas gracias por cada una de tus palabras de cada review en esta historia. Me animan muchísimo y me ayudas a pensar que esta historia hice bien en escribirla y publicarla y no dejarla encerrada solo en mi mente de psicópata asesina.

Veo que el caos te convenció en todos los sentidos. Oh, querida criatura del mal, también somos parejas en eso. La escena del video era algo clave en el desarrollo de la historia. EL lado de los buenos es lo que condiciona la relación de Claire y Wesker y que hace volver loca a Claire por las constantes contradicciones.

En cuanto a la relación enfermiza, en esta historia es así, pero en la secuela no prometo lo mismo, al menos no al final y al intermedio. Wesker allí hará un cambio bastante bestia a lo largo de los capítulos. Claire correrá peligro de muerte a sus manos unas tres o cuatro veces, pero nada de lo que alarmarse.

Muero de sueño pero espero haber saciado vuestras ansias y animarte un rato para ayudarte a desconectar.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	20. Angel caído

**Dark** **temptation**

 **Capítulo** **20**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personaje no me pertenecen, solo la trama malvada y perturbada.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Fire and Ice de Within Temptation

What have you Done de Within Temptation

Caged de Within Temptation

Y por último, la canción oficial del fic Angels de Within Temptation.

* * *

 _Sparkling angel_

 _I believe_

 _You are my saviour_

 _In my time of need_

 _Blinded by faith_

 _I couldn't hear_

 _All the whispers_

 _The warning's so clear_

 _I see the angels_

 _I'll lead them to your door_

 _There is no escape now_

 _Now mercy no more_

 _No remorse 'cause I still remember_

 _The smile when you tore me apart._

* * *

 **Mansión**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Wesker ya estaba en pie. Apenas había salido el sol, había dormido muy mal sin su dearheart a su lado. Ella debería estar dócil hoy, tenía que bajar a comprobarlo. No echaría por la borda su relación con ella, eran el uno para el otro. Necesitaba hacerla volver a su lado.

Se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropas, vistiendo formal. Eligió una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color. Los tonos oscuros hacían contraste con su piel bronceada. Se abrochó todos los botones menos el primero y se subió las mangas hasta los codos. Su primera parada sería la cocina.

Parecía que el clima ya estaba mejor, no había nubes a la vista y el mar estaba tranquilo. Todo indicaba que hoy sería un buen día. Necesitaba ganarse a Claire de alguna forma, la quería.

Le cocinó unos huevos fritos con un poco de tocino como acompañamiento y los puso en un tupper por si aún no estaba despierta y el almuerzo se le quedaba frío. Antes de ir al subterráneo, pasó por la biblioteca -más vacía que nunca- y comprobó la electricidad restablecida. Los sistemas tardarían en reiniciarse y funcionar con normalidad, con un poco de suerte al día siguiente ya estaría arreglado.

Recorrió su mansión hasta el pasillo que llevaba a los calabozos. Respiró hondo antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta con sigilo ya que sospechaba que la chica dormía. Bajó los escalones en silencio y con pasos cautos.

Ya en la planta inferior, pudo ver que ella estaba durmiendo en su celda. No se había despertado por ningún ruido y parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Se sacudía de vez en cuando y vociferaba algunas palabras inaudibles.

Albert cogió las llaves y abrió la celda con cuidado, el cierre se activó detrás de él. Dejó el almuerzo en la mesa de madera y se arrodilló a un lado de la pelirroja. Con los movimientos se había destapado. Agarró el borde de la manta y la cubrió hasta la cintura, tratando de no despertarla.

Era preciosa, su melena estaba esparcida por el colchón, igualando un contraste de colores como la sangre y la nieve. Su rostro inmaculado sin ninguna arruga, señal de juventud. Ella era perfecta.

-Te lo suplico, no lo hagas...- Habló la chica en sueños.

Dicho esto ella empezó a moverse, como si intentara defenderse de algún agresor invisible. Después de lo que él le hizo ayer, no le extrañaba que tuviera esa clase de sueños.

Estaba a punto de sacudirla para despertarla cuando empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño. Sonaba a kilómetros, pero su oído agudo lo detectó. Esperó hasta que este se hizo más claro y fuerte. Después de unos minutos pudo identificarlo.

Se trataba del ruido de un helicóptero.

Quizás se trataba de un transporte de paso… pero… ¿y si Claire había revelado su ubicación desde el teléfono? No, lo dudaba, ella ni siquiera sabía en qué país estaban. Sabía que esos meses Chris no se los pasó sin hacer nada. Removió cielo y tierra y podría ser que al coger la llamada, pudieran rastrear dónde se encontraban escondidos. Nadie pasaba por allí en helicóptero, solo aviones.

El sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero a lo lejos despertó a Claire. Abrió los ojos y vio que a su lado estaba Albert arrodillado, mirando fuera de la celda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí mientras dormía?

Wesker vio que su dearheart ya se había levantado. Ella se envolvió en las mantas y retrocedió hasta el rincón de la pared.

Él necesitaba reconciliarse ya con ella, debía llevársela lejos por precaución. Cambiar de ubicación no iría mal.

-Debemos irnos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Por el hueco de la pared alcanzó a ver el supuesto helicóptero que volaba la isla. Tenía la insignia de la BSAA.

-Te darán tu merecido…- habló por lo bajo.

Si no pensaba cooperar, tendría que hacer algo al respecto. La descubrió de las mantas y la agarró por la cintura, obligándola a levantarse. Ella se resistió, pero la fuerza bruta del rubio pudo con ella.

Genial, otra vez la arrastraría por la mansión hacía donde le apetecía. Su día no podría ser mejor. Impediría marcharse, ahora había llegado su hermano y debía luchar para poder salir del cautiverio. Estaba harta de que la manipulasen, de que jugasen con ella y de verle la cara al tirano. Quería volver a su vida anterior, recuperar su jornada de trabajo en Terra Save, ver películas con Piers y su gato en el apartamento. Quería volver a sentirse querida por alguien. No era una muñeca a la cuál Albert podía manejar como quisiera, estaba harta de esa mierda.

Se agarró a los barrotes con uñas y dientes, empeñada en no salir de la mansión. No iba a dejar que el rubio se saliese con la suya tan fácilmente. Él tiró de su cintura al ver el agarre de la niña, pero ella no se soltaba. Probó con un tirón más brusco -con cuidado de no herirla- pero no funcionó. La puerta se golpeó con la corredera de barrotes y sonó un chirrido típico de metal. Ella no iba a ceder, se aferró a la vara de acero con su vida.

-Estoy harta de que me manipules a tu antojo. No soy tu esclava ni tu juguete. No te obedeceré más.

Albert se rió y rodeó a Claire con pasos de leopardo. Claro que le pertenecía, era su pequeña prisionera, una dulce e inocente. Tomó el rostro de la menor entre sus manos y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

-Amo esta faceta tuya de rebelde, dearheart.

Ella giró su cara bruscamente, haciendo que él dejase de tocarla. No quería seguir estando de rehén en manos del tirano. Si su hermano no consiguiese rescatarla estaría perdida.

-Si quieres matarme, hazlo ahora. No quiero seguir viviendo esta mierda.

Él sonrió macabramente y la acorraló contra los barrotes. Ella, sin soltarse, se mantuvo firme. Notó el aliento de Albert en su frente, imponiéndose como buen soberano.

-Tú me quieres... Me amas.- Su tono venenoso daba miedo.

Y por primera vez, por muy aterrada que estuviera, Redfield levantó la cabeza y le enfrentó. Entrecerró sus ojos y con determinación y convicción dijo:

-No, yo no te amo.

Albert dio un profundo suspiro, parecido a un rugido. Le dolieron esas palabras, no había forma de que eso estuviera pasando. La presionó con su cuerpo y las barras de acero se clavaron en la espalda frágil de la chica. Hizo una mueca de dolor, si se movía era incluso peor.

Él la agarró por debajo de la mandíbula con fuerza y llevó su boca a sus labios. Ella, por mucho que le dolía, se resistió. Él puso ambos manos en los lados de su rostro y consiguió besarla por unos segundos, con sus pulgares haciendo presión en sus mejillas rosadas.

Claire consiguió sacar una de sus manos y le dio una bofetada al tirano. Este despertó de su deseo por la fémina y también le dio un empujón de cuerpo completo. Ella rebotó contra los barrotes y él la arrastró hasta encontrar la abertura de la celda. La empujó dentro y ella cayó de espaldas, aún atontada por el dolor del metal clavándose en sus vértebras.

-Te dije que nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti.- El sonido del helicóptero se hizo más fuerte.- Me encargaré de que así sea.

Cerró la puerta y él se quedó con la llave, no correría el riesgo si alguien encontraba a su dearheart encerrada. La pelirroja golpeó las barras, haciendo un intento en vano para detener los impulsos genocidas del rubio. Sabía que él era capaz de terminar con la vida de más de tres hombres en cinco segundos. Su hermano se estaba arriesgando al venir a la isla a rescatarla, pero seguro que llevaría bien cubiertas las espaldas. Si Nivans venía con él… todo saldría mejor, estaba convencida de que habría formado un buen equipo con Leon. Solo necesitaban un golpe de suerte y ella saldría ilesa de su cautiverio con todos sus amigos.

El tirano subió las escaleras de piedra y cerró la puerta con un gran golpe. Al menos no la había dejado encadenada en los grilletes de la pared.

* * *

 _You took my heart_

 _Deceived me right from the start_

 _You showed me dreams_

 _I wished they'd turn to real._

 _You broke the promise_

 _And made me realise_

 _It was all just a lie._

* * *

 **Isla**

Habían llegado al lugar de las coordenadas, donde Claire había estado secuestrado desde hace meses. El viaje había sido movido, sobretodo por las borrascas de las tormentas, por suerte ahora, en la madrugada, el cielo y el tiempo estaba más calmado. Burton tuvo que desviarse durante la noche para tener mejor visibilidad ya que en cualquier momento -con las turbulencias- se habrían podido estrellar. La oscuridad no ayudó y la tormenta tampoco.

Encontraron una playa con mucha arena, una zona amplia cerca de la única casa del lugar. Wesker había sido inteligente y había escogido un lugar desierto. Nadie vivía allí - o eso parecía a simple vista- y era un auténtico paraíso terrenal. Aterrizarían en la playa, donde no había ningún obstáculo. Irían hasta la mansión e intentarían irrumpir con sigilo. Sabían que seguramente el bioterrorista los esperaba, el ruido del helicóptero era detectable y estaban seguros de que la vigilancia era estricta. Debían estar preparados para todo y armarse bien, podrían caer en alguna trampa si se descuidaban.

Durante el viaje Chris había estado cabizbajo y no había hablado. Se pasó las horas pensando en las últimas palabras que dijo Wesker acerca de su hermana y en cómo cobrarle la venganza. Si le había tocado un pelo… juraría que lo mataría. Nadie se metía con un Redfield, y si lo hacía lo pagaría caro. Se encargaría de que el malnacido no volviera a ver la luz del sol nunca más. Le haría pasar por el doble del sufrimiento que había experimentado su hermana, lo juraba por su nombre.

Piers y Kennedy se dieron una mirada de complicidad al ver al mayor Redfield apretando los puños mientras miraba pensativo a la tierra. El aterrizaje había empezado y pronto se enfrentarían con el peor terrorista de la historia, el más peligroso y sádico.

Valentine sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Estaba horrorosamente nerviosa por volver a encontrarse con su peor pesadilla, su torturador en Kijuju, el causante de todos los desastres biológicos. Sheva le estrechó las manos para que fuera valiente y no se dejase influir por las emociones. Debía recuperar el espíritu de militar luchadora, sin temer las consecuencias, siempre entre ceja y ceja su objetivo.

La africana miró al capitán, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido mientras se ajustaba el chaleco antibalas. Él se quedaría en el helicóptero por la ruptura porque aún no estaba recuperado del todo. Imaginaba que tener esa angustia de esperar mientras sus amigos e integrantes del grupo se arriesgaban el pellejo en una misión, debería ser horrible. Esperaba que no tuviera otro impulso típico de un Redfield y saliera también en rescate de su hermana. Suerte que Chambers se quedaría a hacerle compañía como apoyo médico por si surgía alguna emergencia. No serviría en el campo de batalla, demasiados años sin entrenar. No sería prudente enviarla sin preparación antelada.

Barry hizo un aterrizaje perfecto, sin ninguna incidencia. Los agentes se equiparon con todo el armamento necesario y más. La mansión al estilo victoriano, con estética de castillo, estaba alzada encima de un precipicio, justo en uno de los bordes de la isla. Era una construcción magnífica en todos los aspectos. Por fuera se veía un poco descuidada y se podía apreciar un pequeño balcón en una de las puntas del edificio, daba directamente al mar.

Nivans acordó la frecuencia de radio por la cual estarían conectados todos los componentes del equipo. No debían perder contacto por si a alguien le sucedía algo. Jill se despidió de Chris -que estaba más frío de lo normal- suponía que era por la misión. Este no le quiso ni dar un beso, solo la abrazó fuertemente.

Se dividieron en 3 equipos. Entrarían por distintos lugares, Piers iría solo con el objetivo de buscar a Claire y entraría escalando, por el balcón. Barry y Jill entrarían por la puerta principal aprovechando las habilidades de la ex-miembro de STARS. Su objetivo sería distraer al criminal. Por último, Leon y Sheva buscarían una vía de escape dentro de la mansión para extraer a la hermana de Chris sin que Wesker lo notara.

Acordada la estrategia, cada uno partió hacia distintos destinos, dejando a la fortuna sus vidas.

* * *

 _Sparkling angel_

 _Couldn't see_

 _Your dark intentions_

 _Your feelings for me_

 _Fallen angel_

 _Tell me why?_

 _What is the reason?_

 _The thorn in your eye._

* * *

 **Mansión**

Albert ya se había encargado de encerrar bien a su dearheart y tener en su posesión la llave de la celda. No pensaba correr ningún riesgo y terminaría con los estorbos indeseables.

Y hablando de indeseables, el helicóptero había aterrizado en la playa más cercana a la mansión. Debía ir a la entrada y dar una bienvenida a los invitados, ¿qué clase de modales tenía?

Se movió por la penumbra de la casa, camuflándose con la lúgubre oscuridad de las estancias y pasillos. Su velocidad era indetectable hasta por un radar de autopista, siendo veloz pero discreto. Solo él podría hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Salvar la humanidad y tener una familia junto a Claire.

Engendros como Chris Redfield y sus soldaditos no harían falta en esta nueva era donde la humanidad sería salvada de la miseria. Solo necesitaba tiempo y sus objetivos se cumplirían.

Mientras tanto, en el umbral del abandonado castillo, Jill peleaba con la cerradura. Le temblaban las manos y sus dedos no eran tan ágiles como recordaba. No era por falta de práctica ni mucho menos, era por el temor a revivir sus recuerdos más perturbadores. Imaginaba a Albert Wesker, mirándola con una pose de autosuficiencia y autoridad, la expresión del sadismo. Esperaba no quedar paralizada.

Barry notó que Valentine palidecía y parecía algo inquieta. El padre de familia se arrodilló a su lado mientras la mujer maldecía en voz baja porque la cerradura no cedía a su ganzúa.

-Jill, no tienes que preocuparte, mantendremos a raya a ese cabrón.

Burton le aseguró protección como si de su propia familia se tratara. La fémina le miró unos instantes con sus ojos grises vacíos y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento.

En cuestión de pocos segundos, ella recuperó el pulso y la puerta se abrió. La mujer se guardó el tensor y la ganzúa entre sus herramientas y empuñó una Samurai Edge idéntica a la que poseían todos los ex-compañeros de STARS. El mayor se preparó, teniendo su espalda robusta contra la madera y esperó a la señal de su amiga. Ella hizo lo mismo en la puerta opuesta y asintió con la cabeza.

Dando un empujón con sus cuerpos, la pareja de veteranos entró en la misteriosa penumbra de la mansión. Justo en medio de la recepción, esperaba Wesker con los brazos cruzados. No tenía las gafas de sol puestas y sus ojos carmesí parecían más amenazadores que nunca.

-Seguís siendo demasiado lentos para mi.

Barry se permitió un instante para observar a su compañera, que agarró con más fuerza la pistola al ver al bioterrorista en carne y hueso. Los dos apuntaban al mismo objetivo, el corazón de su ex-capitán.

Ella fue la primera en apretar el gatillo, empezando un combate que tenían todas las de perder.

* * *

 _Could have been forever_

 _Now we have reached the end._

 _This world may have failed you_

 _It doesn't give the reason why_

 _You could have chosen_

 _A different path of life._

* * *

 **Playa**

El mayor Redfield no podía parar de dar vueltas por la arena como si fuese un tigre enjaulado. La incertidumbre era el peor mal que le estaba torturando por dentro. Sus amigos y familiares estaban en el castillo jugándose la vida y él esperando allí con Rebecca. Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde la partida de sus subordinados y el remordimiento se hacía más fuerte en su interior. Jill no podría contra Wesker, tenía números de que quedase arrinconada, presa del pánico. Y Barry, llevaba el peso de sus años en la espalda y se trataba de un simple asesor de la BSAA, solo poseía los antiguos conocimientos de combate de cuando estaban en los STARS.

Decidido, agarró armamento, cuchillos y granadas. No podría quedarse de brazos cruzados en el helicóptero. Si a alguno de sus compañeros le pasaba algo, estaría en el cargo de su conciencia de por vida. Cargó la escopeta que colgaba en su espalda y comprobó la recámara de su pistola.

La joven Chambers levantó de su asiento, sin saber las intenciones del hermano mayor de Claire. Parecía nervioso e inquieto y estaba limpiando todo el armamento que estaba llevando encima.

-¿Qué…?- Ella no pudo ni continuar.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ayudar al resto.

Sin decir nada más, Chris se adentró en la naturaleza salvaje de la isla, decidido en ayudar con la tarea de distraer al criminal. No cogió el mapa, así que se le haría difícil orientarse. Por culpa de su arrebato lo olvidó y eso le llevaría problemas.

A la médico se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta. Fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso detener al capitán del escuadrón, éste ya había desaparecido entre los arbustos y la flora de ese paraíso.

Ella sintió el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y decidió no quedarse sin hacer nada como una inútil. Cogió el botiquín y una bolsa con instrumental médico. Guardó sprays de primeros auxilios en su mochila junto con las mezclas de hierbas curativas. Con torpeza alcanzó una de las pistolas sobrantes. Recordó el peso al empuñar un arma y apuntó como prueba de su puntería, se las arreglaría.

Visualizó el mapa de Chris, tirado en el suelo del helicóptero. Se lo había dejado allí, eran imágenes de la isla desde uno de los satélites que Hunnigan controlaba. Agarró una brújula porque ella no era buena orientándose y se perdía con facilidad.

Miró a la selva que tenía por delante e intentó recordar la dirección por la cual Chris había tomado el camino.

* * *

Estamos en un capítulo intenso, culminante. Aquí es donde el romance da paso a la acción y al salseo extreme.

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** ¡Buenas mi clon malvada! Estoy a punto de quedar dormida pero sigo en pie por tu culpa. ¿Por qué me amenazas de esta manera Carla? Yo no te hice nada, soy tu esclava, ¿eso no te basta? Ok, no. Solo que a veces me da pereza dar el Log in en Fanfiction y hacer el Doc manager y actualizar… y pensar un título… eso es algo que pongo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza. En Dark Temptation me organicé mal en cuanto a títulos, pero en Creación obsesiva no, ya verás.

A Wesker le importa poco el derecho de persona normal que tiene Claire. La quiere a su lado para darle besitos y que le lama la mano como perrito obediente y con eso el pobre hombre es feliz. Yo muy contenta iría a complacerle, pero no soy pelirroja, no tengo ojos verdemar y no soy una Redfield llamada Claire. Hate it.

Si no eres mía no serás de nadie… Si, ese es otro punto de lo que piensa el bueno de Albert. Buen aporte.

Bueno, mejor me callo ya, subo esto y me voy a dormir.

 **Paola Watson (Guest):** ¡Mi querida sister malévola! Joder, te extrañé. No te preocupes, la labor es la labor y el trabajo es el trabajo. Mujer, que suerte tienes. Papeles tan protagónicos y ejerce tu profesión que algún día aspiro a llegar.

Ya has visto, queda más abuso, este capítulo también ha sido un poco hard. A ver, Claire, Wesker, mazmorra, obsesión… el abuso ya se hace solo, eso es provocarme.

No me stalkees, ando hecha un lío mujer… ahora que lo pienso, eso sí que es ser mala. Enhorabuena, estás metida en tu papel. Un aplauso para la mala.

 **James Anderson:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Habrá para años de mis historias, Dark Temptation se está terminando, pero queda toda la secuela y muchos más proyectos Weskerfield como Creación obsesiva. Y a parte planes en mi mente. Me alegro tenerte como lector, eso significa que algo hago bien. Muchísimas gracias por la dedicación al comentar este fic.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	21. Calabozo

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

A Demon's fate de Within Temptation

Hurt de Christina Aguilera

Fire and ice de Within Temptation

It's the fear de Within Temptation

* * *

 **Mansión**

Nivans había recorrido gran parte de la casa al estilo victoriano. Solo había encontrado estancias cerradas y muchos pasillos interminables. En cuanto a decoración, el lugar era preciosos. La elegancia estaba presente en cada rincón de la mansión.

Había entrado en una estancia donde parecía que la pelirroja había estado allí, un teléfono móvil estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo. El dormitorio era bastante grande, el balcón era por donde había subido. Al pisar el parquet ya supo que ella no estaría en un sitio tan accesible.

Ella no se encontraba por la zona, solo la cama deshecha era una señal de su presencia. Estaba convencido de que Wesker la habría encerrado en algún lugar seguro, sabía que el hombre era listo y tomaría medidas de seguridad adecuadas. No había señales de violencia ni sangre esparcida por la alcoba, Claire debería estar bien. Le preocupaba su estado, físico y mental. Si había pasado por todo lo del video... Necesitaría mucha ayuda.

Necesitaba registrar el sótano y las plantas bajas. Debería estar retenida por allí, esa casa era como un laberinto. Necesitaba salir del pabellón oeste e ir a la sala principal para decidir qué camino tomar. De la distracción ya se ocuparían Valentine y Burton, no debía preocuparse por eso.

Prosiguió por su camino, yendo a tientas por la oscuridad. La única luz disponible era la de su linterna de detrás de su oreja. El sol estaba por salir, en este país aún era de madrugada.

Tuvo suerte y rápidamente encontró una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras, descendiendo de la segunda planta de la mansión hasta la primera. Las otras escaleras no deberían estar lejos, pero daría una vuelta por este piso por si acaso.

Como había pasado en la planta superior, las puertas estaban cerradas a cal y a canto. No había tiempo para buscar las llaves, no sabía cómo de eficiente sería la distracción para el tirano. Le llamó la atención un portal de madera vieja, tenía unas rejillas de hierro por donde se podía mirar lo que había dentro. El soldado se aproximó y fijó la vista a través de esas barras oxidadas. Se veían una escaleras de piedra, olía a humedad. Se movió hasta el lado opuesto de la pared para poder tener una mejor vista de lo que había al bajar las escaleras. Le pareció ver una especie de calabozo. Derribar la puerta de una patada no debería ser difícil ya que estaba medio podrida. De todas formas, sacó un pequeño explosivo de su bolsa y lo colocó en las junturas de la puerta. Se apartó a unos metros de distancia y al cabo de unos segundos el explosivo se encargó de tirar la puerta al suelo. Agarró su arma con fuerza y bajó poco a poco por cada escalón de esa prisión maloliente.

La humedad se colaba por cada grieta de las paredes. Hacía más frío que en el resto de la casa y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Estaba muy oscuro, tuvo que intensificar la luz de su linterna que llevaba en la oreja, junto con el transmisor de radio. Bajó y no parecía haber nadie, todo estaba vació. Sin embargo, una antorcha estaba alumbrando la última de las celdas con una llama vívida. El subordinado de Chris avanzó lentamente y apuntó con su arma al frente dispuesto a defenderse si allí se guardaban BOWs. Se posó frente a los barrotes de hierro oxidado y alumbró el fondo de la prisión. En una esquina encontró una figura femenina, abrazándose a sí misma por las rodillas. Su cabellera pelirroja le ayudó a identificar la cautiva, era su amada.

-¡Claire!- Gritó Nivans.

La menor Redfield levantó la cabeza, se había escondido porque había escuchado una explosión y temía que algo malo había pasado. Se alivió al ver a Piers allí, en su rescate. Esbozó una gran sonrisa y corrió, levantándose de la penumbra de esa cárcel putrefacta. Llegó hasta los barrotes y se aferró a ellos, acercándose más de lo que esas barras le permitían a su novio. El soldado apreció con claridad y en la realidad, después de meses, a su compañera de cama. Estaba pàlida, mucho más delgada y aparentaba ser frágil. Iba vestida con un camisón de color rosa pastel y tenía unos bordados en las puntas de las mangas hasta el codo y la falda. ¿Cómo podían encerrar a una mujer vestida así en una prisión asquerosa? No tenía sentido.

Tocó el transmisor y habló en el micrófono para anunciar su descubrimiento. Esperaba que sus compañeros hubieran podido cumplir su tarea asignada.

-He encontrado a Claire. Leon, Sheva venid a mi posición.

Cuando recibió una respuesta afirmativa, le tocó la mano de pianista que estaba en el barrote y la miró en los ojos por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Su chispa azul seguía encendida pese a todos los malos momentos que debió pasar en su cautiverio.

-Claire, vámonos, la pesadilla se acabó.

Ella pasó sus brazos delgados entre las rejillas y abrazó torpemente a su salvador. El moreno se acercó al acero oxidado e hizo lo mismo, rodeando el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer que amaba. Quizás su relación solo era informal, quedaban los fines de semana para pasarlo bien, pero él, esa noche del baile, quería proponerle hacer oficial su relación delante de la BSAA y todas las organizaciones. Se aseguraría de protegerla con su propia vida, pasase lo que pasase él se aseguraría de que saldría sana y salva de esta maldita isla.

-Te he echado de menos...muchísimo…- Confesó Redfield al borde del llanto.

Él le tocó el rostro pulcro y helado, acariciando su pómulo con suavidad. Ella era la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Estaba decidido, cuando volvieran a Washington le pediría matrimonio.

-Te amo.

Esas palabras endulzadas se clavaron en el pecho de la pelirroja como si fueran dagas. Ella le había traicionado y él la quería, la amaba. No se lo merecía, él aspiraba a tener a alguna pareja mejor. Era una traidora, por acostarse con Albert, por quererlo y por dejarse manipular de una manera tan obvia.

Nivans la agarró de la barbilla y acercó los labios de la hermana de Chris a los suyos. El roce era pobre, pero había sentimiento en ese beso, todo el amor que no había sido expresado en todos estos meses. Claire sintió el verdadero cariño de un hombre que sí se preocupaba por ella. La diferencia de tacto entre Wesker y él era muy notable. Mientras que la mayoría de los besos del tirano fueron poderosos y lujuriosos, los de Piers eran sinceros y llenos de emoción.

-Lamento arruinar vuestra historia de amor, pero me aseguraré de que tengáis un final de Romeo y Julieta.

Esa voz arenosa y ronca interrumpió el profundo beso que la pareja se estaba dando. Albert Wesker estaba de pie en el otro lado del pasillo de la mazmorra y se estaba acercando al soldado con pasos intimidantes. La pelirroja sujetó con fuerza la mano de Piers, temiendo lo peor. Sabía que él era capaz de matar a sangre fría.

 _-Si no se cruzan en mi camino no les haré nada… a menos que se interpongan entre nosotros. Si te fueras con ellos, te daría caza, y no pararía hasta atraparte. Y da por hecho de que acabaría con todo el que se metiese en medio._

Esas palabras resonaron como un eco en la cabeza de la cautiva, temiendo por la vida de su novio. Albert estaba enfadado, se distinguía el brillo escarlata debajo de sus lentes. Andaba muy seguro y con los puños apretados, cumpliría su promesa.

Piers apuntó con su pistola al rubio y disparó un par de balas certeras, pero el tirano las esquivó velozmente. Cuando los intentos de herirle fueron inútiles, el soldado se preparó en pose de combate, dejando ir la mano de Claire.

El científico, acumulando toda la cólera e ira, corrió hacia el subordinado de Chris. Lo estampó contra la pared y lo levantó por el cuello. La menor se alarmó y tocó el brazo de Albert, intentando calmar sus instintos asesinos. Los barrotes le dañaron el codo, pero daba igual, debía salvar a Piers.

-¡Para! ¡Me iré contigo y lo olvidaré todo, pero no lo mates!

El rubio miró a su hermosa cautiva, estaba con los ojos llorosos e hiperventilaba. Con los labios susurró un: por favor. Él le sonrió oscuramente y negó con la cabeza. Volvió su vista al moreno, que luchaba para liberarse de los dedos que le estrangulaban. Él ejerció más presión, sintió como la mano de la pelirroja apretaba su chaqueta negra, insistiendo en replantearse su propuesta. Era muy tentadora pero no pensaba dejar cabos sueltos y tener el riesgo de perder a su ángel.

-Solo sería un estorbo, es prescindible en el mundo.

Nivans tocó su cuchillo que estaba en el cinturón. Necesitaba distraer al criminal para poder clavarlo y liberarse. El oxígeno se agotaba en su cuerpo y sentía un mareo muy fuerte. Claire captó las intenciones de su novio y procedió a volver a distraer al tirano.

-¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Tendremos hijos si quieres!

Wesker miró a su musa, suplicando que esa patética cucaracha sobreviviera. No le perdonaría la vida. Conseguiría descendencia por sus propios métodos. Nadie le arrebataría a su pequeña rehén, no debía darle nada a cambio para volverla a tener con él.

Piers conectó los cables, descifrando los objetivos del tirano.

-Ese maldito busca reproducirse y usar a Claire como incubadora.- Pensó el moreno.

Agarró el cuchillo con fuerza entre sus dedos y lo alzó aprovechando las tácticas de distracción de su pareja. Clavó el filo plateado en el brazo del genocida, provocando que lo soltara al instante. El agente de la BSAA cayó al suelo y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas mientras tosía para coger aire. Aprovechó que el bioterrorista estaba arrancando la cuchilla de su piel.

El soldado buscó algo con lo que defenderse, estaba sin cuchillo y sin pistola. Sus demás armas estaban dentro de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. Se la sacó y rebuscó dentro de ella, halló una magnum que ya estaba cargada. Se equipó con un par de cargadores llenos de balas y apuntó a la pesadilla personificada.

El primer disparo lo falló, los movimientos del tirano eran demasiado rápidos. Sin embargo, el espacio reducido era un punto a favor del joven luchador. Al tercer intento, logró acertar en un hombro del virólogo. Piers se aproximó al macho, que estaba en sus rodillas tocándose la herida de bala. Le apuntó en la sien, amenazando con disparar en cualquier instante.

-Dame la llave de la celda de Claire.- Exijió.

A Albert se le cayeron las gafas de sol al suelo de piedra. Respiraba aceleradamente, pero el dolor desapareció enseguida. La bala salió de su piel, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido. Unos momentos después, solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz del disparo.

De un zarpazo, Albert tiró el cuerpo atlético de Piers contra un muro, estampandolo. En el impacto, el soldado cayó encima de una silla de madera vieja y la rompió en pedazos. El poderoso asesino se levantó, ileso. Iba desarmado y quería acabar ya con ese novato de pacotilla. Nadie era rival para él, nadie podía luchar contra un dios.

Se acercó a su débil rival y agarró una pata de la silla, que estaba partida en dos y acababa en punta afilada. El subordinado del hermano de Claire solo pudo cubrirse la cara con los brazos instintivamente.

-¡No!- Gritó la pelirroja desgarrando su voz en desesperación.

Fue demasiado tarde, el genocida había perforado parte del abdomen del moreno. Arrancó la estaca de las vísceras de Piers y tiró la madera con la sangre a un lado. Fue increíble como la fuerza del tirano pudo atravesar el chaleco y toda la ropa del soldado hasta sus órganos. Al novio de Claire le caían lágrimas y gritaba, ahogándose en un mar de dolor y sufrimiento.

La presa quedó paralizada mientras lloraba, temblaba del miedo. Nunca había visto a Wesker tan violento y despiadado. Lo había hecho con sus propias manos…

Sin dejar de mirar al subordinado de Chris, Wesker lanzó a la otra punta del pasillo de celdas la llave de la puerta de la menor Redfield.

-Os dejaré para que os despidáis.

Y Albert Wesker desapareció entre la penumbra de esas mazmorras, yendo a por el próximo bicho molesto que quería arrebatarle a su diosa.

La pelirroja cayó de rodillas al suelo y sacó su mano de entre los barrotes. Pudo alcanzar a tocar el rostro de Piers. Los sollozos y gimoteos del hombre la hacían sentir puñaladas en el corazón. Ella le acarició el pelo mientras lloraba silenciosamente. El soldado intentaba detener la hemorragia con sus manos, pero la sangre fluía más rápido de lo que podía cubrir.

-Lo siento… todo ha sido por mi culpa…- Susurró Claire lamentando el haberse relacionado con el peor asesino de la historia.

* * *

 **Entrada**

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, el mar empezaba a verse más calmado y el clima había mejorado. Las primeras aves matutinas salieron de sus nidos y empezaron a canturrear mientras buscaban alimento para sus crías. La selva ya había despertado.

Rebecca llegó jadeando al umbral de la puerta de la mansión. No se había encontrado con Chris en todo el trayecto y eso le preocupaba, con las indicaciones del mapa era fácil, pero sin él, la selva era un auténtico laberinto. Agarró su arma, no se escuchaba nada detrás del portón y eso le daba malas vibras. Se preparó mentalmente por si debía escapar o defenderse de algún enemigo y entró en la mansión.

La joven médico se horrorizó al ver la escena de la sala principal. Jill estaba inconsciente, tirada a un extremo de la estancia. La ojiverde corrió con torpeza hacia el lugar del desmayo. Del botiquín sacó unas sales para hacer despertar a la compañera de Chris. Las posó debajo de su nariz y al cabo de un momento la mujer despertó, mirando de un lado a otro frenéticamente. Se sacudió entre los brazos de Chambers mientras pronunciaba bajo el nombre del peor villano de la historia: Wesker.

La morena la tranquilizó y Valentine se calmó enseguida al no ver a su pesadilla alrededor.

Recordó el enfrentamiento que tuvieron. Dos contra uno y salieron perdiendo igualmente. Albert valía por diez soldados juntos y bien armados. Los había machacado en pocos minutos, no eran rival contra su fuerza. En un próximo enfrentamiento deberían llevar un tanque y lanzacohetes, ese hombre era indestructible. Durante todo el combate parecía que les había estado tomando el pelo, burlándose de su debilidad y de sus golpes inútiles. Para él ese enfrentamiento era un juego de distracción, sabía que en algún otro lugar unos agentes deberían estar socorriendo a su rehén, pero no sería efectivo, estaba bien resguardada.

Sin embargo, él, al escuchar la explosión de Piers al derribar la puerta que llevaba a los calabozos, dejó a la ex-miembro de los STARS inconsciente y a Burton con un golpe tremendo en la cabeza. Eso lo pudiera haber hecho desde el inicio de la confrontación, pero parecía que gustaba de mostrar su fuerza y su espíritu implacable.

-Barry…

La médico siguió la mirada de Jill y localizó al padre de familia en el otro extremo opuesto de la recepción. Se quejaba y un riachuelo de sangre se escurría desde su cuero cabelludo hasta su frente.

Dejó el botiquín como apoyo en la nuca de la mujer y caminó rápidamente hacia el otro ex-miembro de los STARS. Gemía mientras se frotaba las sienes. Un bulto morado estaba empezando a sobresalir en su frente. Se trataba de una simple contusión.

Mientras la médico terminaba de limpiar la herida de Barry y Jill se reponía de la paliza, el mayor Redfield llegó al umbral de la mansión. Entró ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Cuando los agentes de la BSAA escucharon el gruñido de la puerta, la menor de ellos apuntó con su pistola hacia la entrada. Todos suspiraron al ver que se trataba de Chris sano y salvo. Él frunció el ceño al no ver a Wesker o a su hermana por allí. Eso significaba que el bastardo seguía vivo y coleando.

Valentine se levantó, ignorando la leve sensación de mareo y la falta de fuerzas. Se acercó a su compañero un poco molesta y preocupada. Casi se va de espaldas al hacer un paso en falso.

-Deberías haberte quedado en la playa.

La franco-japonesa apoyó su mano en el hombro de su pareja, reconfortándole emocionalmente. Sabía que él era un tozudo y no se quedaría atrás tan fácilmente. Era así y no podía cambiarlo, pero le estaba bien. Al menos él era un buen compañero y sabía cuidar la espalda de sus amigos.

-No podía, no estando en juego cada una de vuestras vidas.- Él clavó su mirada de determinación en los ojos grisáceos de su compañera.

Se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y un instante después, otra abriéndose mucho más cerca. Jill recuperó su arma que estaba en el suelo y apuntó a las escaleras por donde venía el sonido. Barry se levantó con la ayuda de Rebecca, con un brazo por encima del hombro de la menor. Pesaba bastante y estaba debilitado a causa del gran golpe en el cráneo.

Debía llevarse a Burton de allí y tampoco era recomendable que la novia de Chris se quedara a luchar.

De una de las puertas al sótano, surgió el genocida, cubierto con alguna mancha de sangre. Un agujero de bala estaba en su ropa, pero no en su piel. Seguía conservando su capacidad de regeneración pese a no inyectarse ningún virus constantemente. La doctora Chambers hizo una nota mental de las capacidades del ex-capitán de los STARS. No sabía cómo el accidente del volcán habría podido afectado a su sistema y a los virus que contenía su cuerpo. Parecía que todas las habilidades ventajosas se habían conservado. Quizás caer en la lava fue como una purga de exceso de virus… No lo sabía pero estaba segura que poniéndose a investigar y a experimentar con los datos confidenciales de la BSAA podría hallar una conclusión.

-Vaya, vaya… qué sorpresa, Chris. Has venido a dar la cara… pensaba que dejarías que tu perrito faldero se encargase inutilmente de venir al rescate de tu adorada hermanita.

El mayor Redfield apretó los puños con fuerza y le apuntó con su Samurai Edge. Pagaría por traicionarles en los STARS, por hacer que el bioterrorismo fuera una nueva amenaza global, por los tratos con el mercado negro, por las millones de vidas perdidas… Pero encima de todo, le hará pagar todo el sufrimiento causado a sus amigos y a su hermana pequeña en especial.

* * *

Este es el clímax de la historia, angelitos. Ya he vuelto al instituto y escribo entre clases. De aquí a poco actualizo Creación obsesiva y empezaré un Weskerfield corto. A parte, estoy trabajando en un libro de mi autoria para proyecto final de la ESO.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Paola Watson (Guest):** Vaya cuanto odio jajajaja. No te preocupes, es normal. Supongo que con la "muerte" de Piers ya estás contenta ahora. Tu sed de sangre ha sido saciada, igual que la de Wesker. ¿Cómo terminará esto? Lo sabrás pronto porque tengo la suerte de tener todo escrito y solo tener que responder los reviews.

 **Flower Bloom:** Por el amor de Pidgeotto jajajaja. Me hiciste reír mucho por esa frase. Bienvenida a la historia, ya veo que te ha gustado. Tengo mucho otro material Weskerfield ya hecho y publicado, y otros en camino jeje. Y airé informando.

Me alegro que te guste la historia, sigue disfrutando de ella.

 **Big fan of Optimus Prime:** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Quién no es puntual? En esta ocasión me he tardado más yo en publicar que tú en escribir review, no te preocupes, somos humanos.

Espero que tu pregunta haya sido solventada en este capítulo nuevo, lo sé, soy cruel y en comparación con tu pregunta… tú eres malo por leer esto jajaja, ¿o no? Bah, yo que sé.

 **Yessica:** Como puedes intuir, el desenlace está muy, muy, pero muy cerquita. Gracias por pasarte por la historia y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **James Anderson:** ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Pronto tendremos el desenlace de esta historia y si todo va bien, también la secuela. ¡Gracias por pasarte!

 **GeishaPax:** ¡No sé qué le pasa a FF! Ya sabes que hace el tonto siempre. Mis disculpas hermana, sigo sin saber como encontrar tus otros reviews perdidos. Espero que esta dosis de muerte, sangre, disparos, caos y maldad lo compense. Pobre Piers.

 **Zhines:** ¡Hola comadre malévola! Reclamo mis chocolates ya, estoy triste y con dieta, la abstinencia de azúcar es horrible. ¡No me amenaces! He matado a Piers, pero… ¡fue sin querer! Ok, eso no se lo cree nadie.

 **Elizabeth Abernathy:** Lo mejor para el final. Pues has tenido todos tus caprichos y puedes poner aquí todas klas niñerías que quieras, total, lo que reclamabas se ha cumplido. Bueno, tus teorías sobre la muerte de Piers fueron ciertas, por eso te daré… ¡un clon de Wesker! Si, ja eso ni en nuestros sueños más bontios.

Señorito sexy nunca hace caso a nadie, el muy maldito nunca aprende tampoco. Sí, salí rebelde y malcriada, deberías considerar llevarme al manicomio de nuevo.

Bueno amiga, me despido porque un informe de biología me espera. Aish, me siento como una Wesker en la optativa de biología con el ADN, las células y todas esas mierdas científicas.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	22. Debilidad

**Dark Temptation**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

My immortal de Evanescence

Seven Years de Lucas Graham

 **Nota de autora:** ¡Volví! Felices fiestas a todos, este es mi regalo de Navidad para los lectores de Dark Temptation

* * *

 **Mazmorras**

Piers se estaba arrastrando por el pasillo de las celdas. El muy bastardo había dejado caer la llave en el otro extremo del corredor a propósito. Por mucho que la pelirroja le suplicaba que no hiciera esfuerzo, él insistía en conseguir la preciada libertad de su amada. Sabía que no saldría de esa, había perdido demasiada sangre y la vista se le nublaba, sus órganos habían sido demasiado afectados y no podría curarse. Para él ya era tarde, pero Claire aún tenía toda una vida por delante.

Nivans pareció quedar inconsciente en el suelo, la pelirroja se alarmó de tal modo que empezó a gritar su nombre frenéticamente. Los gritos atrayeron a Leon y a Sheva que estaba buscando la localización de Piers ya que el chip que indicaba donde estaba se había roto durante la confrontación. La africana y Kennedy bajaron a los calabozos, donde se encontraron a su compañero herido y respirando con mucha dificultad, no se movía y apenas podía abrir los ojos, los párpados le pesaban cada vez más.

El agente de la DSO recogió la llave del suelo y se fue a abrir la puerta de la celda donde se encontraba la menor Redfield. Alomar tocó su transmisor y comunicó el estado del subordinado de Chris a todos los compañeros de la misión:

-Tenemos a Claire y Piers está herido, debemos irnos ya o no lo conseguirá.

El rubio liberó a la sobreviviente de Raccoon City de su cautiverio. La chica temblaba y estaba pálida, tenía los ojos cristalinos, con las lágrimas corriendo por ambas mejillas. Leon no pudo soportar el impulso de abrazarla, por suerte ella necesitaba ese abrazo y correspondió al afecto de su amigo. Se sentía bien tenerla tan cerca, ella dejó ir todos sus sentimientos y sollozó en la camisa del agente, apretando con las uñas su espalda. Sin embargo, ella calló su lamento cuando vio el cuerpo de su novio tendido en el suelo. Se separó de Kennedy y con voz temblorosa se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿S-Sigue...v-vivo?

La africana escuchó la pregunta de la chiquilla y asintió mientras le tomaba el pulso. La menor de los Redfield se acercó el cuerpo sangrante del hombre que la amaba de verdad. Se arrodilló al lado de la figura demacrada y lo agarró por debajo del cuello y la espalda. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y lloró en silencio. Sheva y Leon no pudieron evitar quedarse espectadores de la triste escena. Dejaron que los dos tuvieran ese momento íntimo de despedida ya que el soldado no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir. Aunque ahora mismo viniese una ambulancia con equipo de cirugía, no podían salvar al héroe caído.

Nivans sintió el calor que lo envolvía, era Claire, su preciada musa. Se sacudió ligeramente e hizo el enorme esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos. Se encontró con la chica llorando, terriblemente desconsolada. Él debía asegurarse de que ella seguiría a salvo sin importar el destino que le estaba por llegar.

-Claire…-Susurró débilmente.

La pelirroja miró a su salvador derrotado, sus ojos color miel aún la miraban con cariño y fascinación pese a estar al borde de la muerte. Ella le apartó un pequeño mechón de pelo moreno de su frente, intentado de algún modo recompensarle por todo lo que había causado ella. Ahora ella sería libre, pero sin él… Era el maldito karma que le había jugado una mala pasada por haberse dejado manipular por el tirano. Ahora que podrían vivir felices el resto de sus vidas él tenía que fallecer… No era justo.

-¿Por qué Piers…. justo ahora?

El subordinado de Chris sintió otra oleada de mareo y se quejó en voz baja para no alarmar a Claire. Aunque ella lo notó y le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Se le estaba terminando el tiempo en la vía terrenal y necesitaba dejar claro que no dejaría que ese bastardo volviese a perjudicar a la hermana de Chris.

-Leon… dile… dile que venga…

La pelirroja miró a Kennedy, que se acercó a su lado para escuchar los débiles susurros y jadeos que daba el subordinado. Él se arrodilló como lo hizo su amiga y paró atención para escuchar los últimos deseos del soldado de la BSAA.

-Promete… que la protegerás… no dejes q-que le pase nada… Cui-cuida de ella.

-Lo prometo.- Sentenció Leon.

Cumpliría su promesa, estaba seguro. Haría lo mismo que él había hecho para salvarla, moriría para protegerla. Nivans sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba con fuerza el costado sangrante.

-No me dejes, Piers.- Suplicó la chica hipeando.

El militar palpó el brazo de la chica y lo frotó con suavidad, intentando aliviar su pena. Tosió porque le costaba respirar y un chorro de sangre fluyó de la herida. Claire quedó cubierta de sangre por una parte del camisón. Levantó ligeramente el torso del militar para que pudiera respirar bien, pero él solo se quejaba de que le dolía y se sacudía débilmente. Después de que tuviera un par de contracciones en la zona más afectada, paró de moverse y dejó de quejarse. Ella abrió los ojos con horror al ver que su novio había cerrado los ojos y dejaba de respirar tan agitadamente. Ella solo pudo bajar la cabeza y lamentarse.

Kennedy la hizo levantar y le comprobó el pulso. Estaba inconsciente por la gran pérdida de sangre aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que pudiera salir ileso. Si sobrevivía quedaría en silla de ruedas ya que este tipo de lesiones en el abdomen eran difíciles de curar, sea con cirugía o con otros métodos.

Sheva sostuvo a Claire entre sus brazos mientras Leon se disponía a cargar al militar a sus espaldas para llevárselo de allí. Debían ir al helicóptero e irse de la isla antes de que alguien más saliera herido. Ambos agentes estaban preocupados porque no habían recibido respuesta por parte de Barry, Jill, Rebecca o Chris. Eso significaba que todos estaban peleando contra Wesker… era su oportunidad ideal para escapar por la puerta trasera de los jardines marchitos de detrás de la mansión. Con un gran esfuerzo, el rubio logró cargar a Piers y tenerlo bien agarrado para poder andar.

-Sheva, cubrenos. Nos vamos.

La africana asintió mirando a los demás. Necesitaba proteger a Claire, a Leon y a Nivans. Eran demasiados si algo malo sucedía. La pelirroja dio un paso adelante, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisón rosa pastel.

-Quiero ayudar, dadme un arma.

Leon cedió su pistola a su amiga y ella la aceptó. Quitó el seguro para poder reaccionar lo más rápidamente si Wesker aparecía de nuevo. Estaba segura de que él nunca la dejaría marchar y no sabía si nunca recuperaría la seguridad cuando estuviera sola en su apartamento. Sentía… tristeza, odio, desolación, soledad… pero lo peor era la culpa. Albert Wesker pagaría por la muerte de Nivans. Lo peor es que se odiaba a sí misma por haber querido a ese asesino alguna vez en su vida… Y seguía importándole.

* * *

 **Mansión**

El genocida fue a atacar directamente a su peor enemigo, Chris. Lo aventó contra la pared y este cayó por la fuerza del impacto contra la madera maciza. El tirano avanzó con pasos de guepardo hacia su próxima víctima, convencido en que sentenciaría su final de una vez por todas. Valentine vio lo que quería hacer el ex-capitán de STARS y corrió hacia a él con cuchillo en mano. Se interpuso en su camino y lanzó dos cuchilladas al aire. Él no se molestó ni en atacarla, solamente avanzó por el lado con su supervelocidad y llegó a la pared donde el mayor Redfield se estaba quejando de dolor ya que había aterrizado mal. Lo levantó por el cuello y apretó, intentando romperle la yugular en el proceso o la misma columna vertebral.

Jill notó que la vida de su compañero corría peligro y se abalanzó contra la espalda del tirano. Agarró con fuerza el mango del cuchillo e intentó cortarle el cuello. Wesker tuvo que soltar al capitán de la BSAA y concentrarse en sacar a la franco japonesa de su espalda, sin embargo ella estaba agarrada con uñas y dientes.

Barry recogió su arma que estaba tirada en la otra punta del suelo y se quedó al lado de Rebecca antes de ir a ayudar a los agentes. Justo cuando el padre de familia iba a decirle que fuera al helicóptero o que se quedara atrás en un lugar seguro, una transmisión del equipo de Leon llegó a sus receptores:

 _-Tenemos a Claire y Piers está herido, debemos irnos ya o no se salvará._

Debido a que Jill, Chris y Burton estarían peleando con Wesker, necesitaban algo que pudiera distraerlo para marcharse ellos también. A Chambers se le ocurrió una idea factible que estaba segura que funcionaría en caso de que existiera el método de llevarla a cabo.

-Si este lugar es como la mansión Spencer debe haber un sistema de autodestrucción…- Comentó la joven médico.

Barry asintió y trazó un plan en su mente. Ellos distraerían al bioterrorista y ella podría escaparse de escondidas e ir a investigar si encontraba algún mecanismo con explosivos instalado en la isla. Como que es mansión era casi idéntica a la Spencer y la otra vez Chambers fue la encargada de detonar el sistema de autodestrucción, estaba convencido que ella era la mejor candidata a poner en marcha el plan. Así los otros miembros del equipo podrían escapar por la vía de escape ideada por Sheva y Leon y al tirano se le acumularía la faena. A parte, su habilidad de regeneración le hacía consumir energía y un disparo que llevaba era la señal de que Piers lo había afrontado. Eso significaba que tarde o temprano se le agotaría toda la energía que tenía.

-Tu encargate de detonar el sistema, nosotros lo distraeremos.

Y así lo hizo la menor de todos, corriendo como un ratoncito en un laberinto de queso. Albert terminó por estampar a Valentine contra la pared ya que no tenía intención de despegarse de él. A la mujer le crujieron las costillas y se resbaló contra la pared, arrastrando toda su espalda por el muro hasta caer al suelo, con un último suspiro de agotamiento. Necesitaría descansar por unos segundos si quería continuar la lucha desigual en buenas condiciones, sentía que volvería a desmayarse si se esforzaba demasiado.

Wesker volvió a la carga, con un único objetivo entre ceja y ceja. Si Redfield desaparecía, estaría seguro que nadie más lo volvería a molestar y que podría vivir en paz con su querida dearheart. Seguro que ella le terminaría olvidando si su hermano falleciese, o quizás ni siquiera le diría que había sido asesinado, sino que la dejaría con la esperanza como único refugio.

Barry se cruzó en el camino del ex-capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, impidiendo que él pudiese ir hacía al mayor Redfield y atacar. El rubio no se molestó en ese insignificante obstáculo y lo empujó a un lado, apartandolo de su objetivo. El padre de familia cayó y luchó para volverse a levantar, los placajes de Albert eran rápidos y la furia aún aumentaba su fuerza.

Wesker esprintó hasta la posición de Chris, que le apuntaba con la pistola. El moreno disparó con la mayor precisión que poseía. Si las balas no hubiesen sido esquivadas, el virólogo ya estaría muerto. El hermano de Claire disparó hasta que se le terminó el cargador, ese hombre era invencible o al menos lo parecía. No le dio tiempo de sacar un nuevo cartucho de munición, el bioterrorista le alcanzó y le tomó el cuello entre sus manos titánicas. Alzó a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo al capitán de la B.S.A.A y apretó con una fuerza de mil camiones la yugular del mayor Redfield.

Y justo en el momento indicado y oportuno, unas sirenas sonaron por todos los corredores de la mansión. Una voz robótica anunció:

-El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado. Evacuad inmediatamente. Repito. El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, todo el personal debe evacuar inmediatamente.

Desde luego, eso fue una buena jugada por parte del equipo de los buenos. No había notado la ausencia de Chambers, había sido una chica lista, siempre lo había sido. Al estar reiniciandose el sistema central de la mansión por las tempestades de la noche anterior, eso debió hacer la tarea de entrar en los servidores mucho más fácil. En todo caso, activar el sistema de autodestrucción fue juego de niños, y más para Rebecca. Albert soltó a Chris, dejándolo caer al suelo, y le dedicó unas cuantas palabras mientras lo observaba desde su posición superior.

-Sólo estás ganando tiempo, Chris.

El ex-capitán de los S.T.A.R.S se marchó con su velocidad superhumana y desapareció detrás de una de las puertas. Necesitaba encontrar a su pequeña cautiva para marcharse antes de que alguno de sus intrusos la encontrara antes. Cuando bajó a los calabozos, lo que encontró no fue de su agrado. Había un gran manchurrón de sangre donde el perrito faldero de Chris estaba antes herido y Claire no estaba por ninguna parte. Necesitaba encontrarla para poder escapar de la isla, podrían marcharse con un jet o un barco e irían a una de sus mansiones que estaban por todo el mundo. Los que habían rescatado a su dearheart lo pagarían caro.

En la recepción, Chris y Barry ayudaban a Valentine, que estaba golpeada y agotada. El mayor de ellos la levantó y la cargó entre sus brazos. Ella aprovechó y se recargó en la hombría de Burton. Chris encendió su walkie-talkie y avisó al otro equipo de que Wesker iría a por Claire de nuevo y que estaba cabreado. Debían tener mucho cuidado, los explosivos se detonarían en cuestión de minutos.

-Wesker viene a por Claire, debéis tener cuidado. Nosotros volvemos al helicóptero, nos reuniremos allí.- Anunció el mayor Redfield.

Rebecca apareció de una de las puertas por las que se había escabullido durante el combate. Se reagrupó con los ex-miembros de los S.T.A.R.S y juntos partieron hacia el helicóptero, donde se encontrarían con la hermana de Chris, Piers, Leon y Alomar.

* * *

 _-Wesker viene a por Claire, debéis tener cuidado. Nosotros volvemos al helicóptero, nos reuniremos allí._

Claire miró con urgencia a Alomar, que era la que poseía la pequeña radio portatil. Kennedy llevaba a Piers en su espalda, desmayado. Necesitaba atención médica ya y el tiempo era oro, no podían malgastarlo en otro enfrentamiento.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Cuestionó con urgencia la pelirroja. -Nos alcanzará…- Insistió.

-Sheva, tu llevate a Nivans con Rebecca, estarán en el helicóptero. Claire y yo nos quedaremos aquí unos minutos, tengo un plan.

El agente de la DSO tuvo extremo cuidado a la hora de pasar al soldado de la BSAA a la espalda de la africana. Cuando ella estuvo lista y con el peso bien repartido entre su cuerpo, marchó cogiendo la delantera hacia el punto de reunión. Solo debía atravesar un par de pasillos más y llegaría al jardín posterior, desde allí se llegaba fácilmente a la playa. Sería pan comido para ella sola y además, iba bien armada y tenía munición por si acaso.

Cuando la morena desapareció entre los corredores, Leon encaró a la pelirroja, que se veía nerviosa. Su cuerpo débil apenas se podía sostener por sí solo y la adrenalina administraba todas sus emociones. Solo quería volver a casa y que su novio se recuperara rápidamente. Había sido una estúpida por haber creído en sus engaños, en sus falsas promesas y mentiras. Albert Wesker era un manipulador y un criminal y a `partir de ahora ella nunca volvería a tener alguna relación con él. Nunca.

-Escucha Claire. Deberás hacer de señuelo para distraer a Wesker y llevarlo a alguna habitación. Allí le tenderemos una trampa, yo estaré escondido y lo cogeremos desprevenido. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿L-lo matarás?- Tartamudeó la menor.

A Kennedy no le faltaban motivos como para terminar con la vida de ese genocida, pero por alguna extraña y bizarra razón, ella parecía afectada en cuanto al bienestar de su captor. Quizás solo era el famoso Síndrome de Estocolmo.

-No.

Los dos eligieron una sala en la cual ambos podían esconderse. Leon entró en un armario que había en una esquina de la estancia. Era una especie de salón con una chimenea y todo. Solo había un sofá y algunas cabezas de animales disecados en la pared, colgando. Un ciervo estaba situado justo encima de la puerta. En la otra esquina había una enorme estatua de un oso Grizzly diseccionado. Tenía las garras hacia fuera y era muy intimidante. Sus colmillos se asomaban por su boca. Decoración de temática medieval predominaba en la habitación, incluso habían unas armaduras reconstruidas.

El plan era simple. Ambos sabían que Albert perdía la cabeza por su dearheart. Ella se colocaría en la puerta y cuando lo viese al final del pasillo entraría y se escondería detrás de la estatua del oso. Cuando entrase y Wesker la descubriese, el superviviente de Raccoon City lo apuñalaría por la espalda, causándole una pequeña hemorragia y dándoles tiempo para poder escapar. Estaban seguros que gracias a las habilidades regenerativas, Albert saldría ileso de la situación, pero al menos les daría tiempo a escapar.

La hermana menor de Chris estaba muy nerviosa, tenía un torbellino de emociones en su estómago. Preocupación por Piers, ansias de ver a su hermano y llegar a casa, ganas de olvidar toda la traición de Wesker y poder vivir tranquila de una vez. Su mano estaba tocando el pomo dorado y helado de la puerta. Sus ojos celestes no se apartaban del portón del pasillo por el que Wesker entraría, debía ser rápida o a la mínima que la viese la alcanzaría y se la llevaría. Entonces Leon si que no podría hacer nada.

Se escucharon unos pasos de botas militares, muy ruidosos. La menor Redfield ya sabía con antelación a quién le pertenecían. La puerta del corredor se abrió bruscamente y Albert surgió de las sombras. Se sonrió con satisfacción al ver a su cautiva frente a una sala, petrificada por el susto. Ella corrió dentro de la sala medieval, Wesker aceleró y le siguió los pasos.

La chica no tuvo tiempo ni de esconderse, el tirano ya la había alcanzado. El rubio cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó lentamente hacia su presa. Claire tenía un lío de emociones que no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Odio, atracción, tristeza, decepción, traición… ¿Existiría el arrepentimiento dentro del corazón de Albert?

Ella retrocedió hasta la esquina opuesta de donde había el armario que Leon estaba escondido. Su espalda chocó contra la pared y no tuvo lugar a donde escapar, ahora necesitaba una distracción para que su amigo pudiera atacar.

Wesker observó el cuerpo tembloroso de su rehén. Su camisón rosa estaba manchado de la sangre de ese militar de pacotilla. Se quitó los guantes de cuero negros para poder acariciar con comodidad a su dearheart. Las sirenas resonaron por toda la mansión como un eco y la voz robótica anunciaba que quedaban cuatro minutos para la detonación. El mayor acorraló a la pelirroja, poniendo sus dos manos entre su cabeza. Cruzó miradas con ella, intentando descifrar la incertidumbre de sus ojos celestes.

-No hagas que haya más heridos de por medio, ven conmigo.

Él inclinó su rostro hacia los labios carnosos de la chica, dispuesto a besarla. Sin embargo, ella giró la cabeza hacia a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aún no se le había olvidado lo que le hizo en ese calabozo cuando ella no quería corresponder a sus caricias. Albert gruñó enfadado y enredó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la niña. Ella no opuso resistencia y dejó que el bioterrorista enterrara su nariz en su melena rojiza. La fuerza que ejercía era brutal, pero ella pudo soportar la presión.

-Hagámoslo por las buenas, corazón.- Ronroneó a su oído.

La menor apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Albert y abrió los ojos. Leon estaba saliendo del armario sigilosamente. Ambos sabían que debía actuar con extrema precaución porque su oído agudo detectaba el mínimo sonido.

La madera crujió debajo de la suela de los zapatos del superviviente de Raccoon City. Wesker escuchó ese rumor y deshizo el agarre de la cintura de Claire. Ella fue astuta y rápida, coló sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Albert y se abrazó a él con intensidad. El genocida sabía que ella no haría tal acción por iniciativa propia, y menos después de lo sucedido en el calabozo.

Volvió a percibir otro sonido proveniente de los zapatos de Kennedy, no estaban solos.

-Eso no se hace, dearheart.

Él la empujó contra las figuras medievales de metal y encaró a la figura que estaba acechando por su espalda. Era ese maldito policía novato de la R.P.D e iba con un cuchillo en mano. Él intentó apuñalarlo, pero el tirano fue veloz y logró esquivar el ataque. Pudo tomar la muñeca del miembro de la D.S.O y torcerla. Apegó la espalda de Leon contra él y deslizó un brazo por debajo su cuello. Hizo presión, restringiendo el oxígeno que iba a los pulmones del agente.

Claire cayó encima de las armaduras, lastimándose la espalda al golpearse contra uno de los brazos de los guardas medievales. Vio como el ataque de Leon falló y ahora estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Wesker.

La hermana de Chris recordó que se había guardado la pistola de Piers. Indecisa y temblorosa la sacó de su escondite y desde el suelo apuntó al criminal. El pulso le tembló, pero aún así, ella desactivó el seguro del arma. Puso su dedo en el gatillo y apretó con decisión.

El tiro impactó en un costado de Wesker e hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Kennedy fue liberado del mortal agarre de unos instantes atrás. Se sobó el cuello y agradeció mentalmente a la pelirroja el gesto. El ex-capitán de los S.T.A.R.S hizo el amago de levantarse otra vez, poniéndose de rodillas. Leon se levantó y corrió hacia él con el cuchillo en mano. Se lo clavó en el pecho y le dio una patada que hizo que se volviera a tumbar en el suelo.

Ahora estaba vulnerable y podría acabar con él, pero recordó la preocupación de Claire al pensar que podría cometer un asesinato y la idea se fue de su mente. Caminó con rapidez hacia la pequeña Redfield y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Ella aún seguía impactada porque había disparado a su amante… se sentía muy mal.

Despertó de su estado pensativo y tomó la mano de Leon, ayudándole a impulsarse para ponerse de pie. Ella parecía ausente y sabía que era por haber disparado a ese genocida… ella nunca se mancharía las manos de sangre.

-Me has salvado… ¿Lo sabes?- Dijo el rubio con el propósito de aliviar su cargo de consciencia.

Ella asintió y reflexionó: Wesker se lo merecía, por herir a Piers. Era la ley de Talión: ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

* * *

Después de eternidades se resuelve el Cliffhanger… Bueno, pasemos a los reviews (siento las respuestas cortas):

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Zhines:** ¡Lo siento hermana mayor! No quiero que te dé un patatús ni nada de eso, solo quiero actualizar, terminar esta historia y que me des chocolates a cambio. Total, la operación bikini es después de las fiestas, por un kilo de más por culpa de chocolate no pasa nada. Creo que después de la gastroenteritis me lo merezco.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Hermana! En este capítulo sí que recibí tus dos reviews. La web se empeña en trolearme, o quizás es el karma, ¿quién sabe?

 **James Anderson:** ¡Hola! Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, solo queda otro más y el epílogo.

 **Yessica:** Gracias, querida. Bienvenida a esta historia con rubios macabras y pelirrojas masoquistas.

 **Claire zayra Niv:** Bueno, aún sigue respirando y su corazón palpita como una papita frita.

 **Big Fan of Optimus Prime:** No, no es el fin del mundo, pero he estado bastante ocupada. Siento las respuestas breves, pero quiero subir ya la historia completa y quitarme el peso de encima.

 **:** ¡Amiga! Volví. Siento el distanciamento, estoy super ocupada, en unos 3 meses tendré vacaciones y nos pondremos al día.

Creo que el final te hará llorar, así que si andas baja de ánimos no lo leas, pero aún queda un poco para eso.

 **Flower Bloom:** ¿10 minutos solo? Wow! Te felicito campeón/a, aprecio mucho todo esto.

Me sonrojas, gracias por lo de lectora por toda la vida, espero que aún estés por el fandom.

 **Frozenheart7**


	23. Luz en el horizonte

**Dark** **Temptation**

 **Capítulo** **23**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

Nameless de Slipknot, recomendación del lector ZimxD254

 **Agradecimientos:**

A parte de la gente que me ha estado ayudando con la historia, a la beta y a las personas que me han animado a seguir escribiend, también a vosotros, lectores. Gracias a vosotros esta historia ha llegado tan lejos y aquí tenemos el fin de ella.

* * *

 **Mansión**

El agente de la D.S.O tomó entre sus palmas la fina mano de Claire. Wesker se estaba revolviendo en el suelo e intentaba arrancarse el cuchillo. La voz mecánica del sistema de autodestrucción anunció que quedaban tres minutos para que las cargas explosivas detonaran.

-Larguémonos de aquí.- Dijo la pelirroja con determinación.

Kennedy tomó la iniciativa, -y sin soltar la mano de la menor-, la guió hacia la ruta de escape que con anterioridad Sheva y él habían planificado. Debían ser veloces porque las capacidades regenerativas de Albert eran rápidas. Estaba debilitado, pero no duraría demasiado, todos sabían que él no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Él no permitiría que es genocida se la llevara de nuevo, la protegería hasta el final. La alegría que sentía al tenerla con él era indescriptible.

Corrieron por un par de pasillos hasta salir por una puerta metálica. Esa llevaba a un jardín trasero que la menor Redfield nunca había visto. Estaba descuidado y pocas flores eran supervivientes del clima tropical que reinaba en la isla. La madrugada ya había despertado a algunas aves que empezaban a cantar melodías al azar, el sol apenas sobresalía por un extremo del océano.

Recorrieron los caminos de ese jardín que parecía embrujado, totalmente descuidado. Llegaron a una valla metálica, los lados y la parte de arriba estaban rodeados de setos que antes habían sido podados cuidadosamente. Leon derribó la puertecita oxidado y los dos pudieron salir fuera de la propiedad privada de la mansión.

Había un camino con curvas, despejado, de arena fina que descendía hasta la playa, donde esperaba el helicóptero. Lo más prudente era bajar por ahí, no les llevaría más de un minuto. Iban bien de tiempo, pero no podían desperdiciarlo.

Justo cuando iban a empezar a descender por el caminito de arena, un estruendo torrencial llamó la atención de los dos supervivientes de Raccoon City. Wesker había abierto la puerta por donde minutos atrás habían salido al jardín abandonado. No llevaba gafas y al ver que Kennedy tenía tomada por la mano a Claire, los ojos se le volvieron de un color carmesí mucho más intenso. Estaba cabreado, no dejaría que se llevasen a su dearheart, no podían, le pertenecía.

-¡Claire, vuelve aquí!- Masculló el bioterrorista con furia.

Al instante, Leon percibió como el agarre de la menor Redfield se intensificó y se había puesto nerviosa. Nadie sabía qué clase de torturas habían sido infligidas en ella, seguro que ese monstruo la estaría persiguiendo en sus pesadillas incluso estando a salvo.

-Vayamos por el bosque, será más fácil esconderse.- Ella asintió.

Wesker estaba avanzando hacia ellos y si no se daban prisa en pocos segundos serían carne muerta. Ya se estaba recuperando del daño que había recibido y pronto podría disponer de nuevo de su velocidad inhumana.

Los dos amigos se adentraron entre la hiedra y los altos árboles de la vegetación de la isla. Aceleraron el paso, vigilando con no tropezar con alguna rama. Iban en línea recta al helicóptero, necesitaban ser discretos y rápidos. Detrás de ellos unos matorrales se agitaron, haciendo un sonido que los alertó. Leon visualizó un tronco ancho donde los dos podrían esconderse. Él se colocó detrás de la madera y tiró del brazo de Claire, -que estaba mirando detrás de ella, aterrorizada-. La pegó contra su cuerpo y le puso la mano en la boca, impidiendo que gritara del susto. Se calmó al ver que el que había hecho el tirón era Leon y no Albert. El criminal de seguro estaba enfadado con ella ya que le había disparado… No se imaginaba que castigo le daría si la volviera a tener en su posesión. Kennedy la encaró y le quitó la mano de sus labios. Con señas le dijo que siguiera manteniendo silencio mientras él preparaba una granada cegadora.

Estaban extremadamente cerca y sabía que a Leon eso le gustaba. En el pasado ella tuvo un poco de tensión sexual con él, pero en ese entonces Kennedy solo pensaba en la espía. Cuando se le fue la obsesión con Wong y quiso declararase a la pelirroja ya fue demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había superado y tenía la mente centrada en Terra Save y su trabajo.

Los pasos sonaban más cerca que antes y las respiraciones pesadas de Albert eran escuchadas por ambos.

-Dearheart, sal de tu escondite, no me hagas enfadar.- Dijo más calmado.

Kennedy clavó su mirada en los orbes marinos de la hermana de Chris. Se notaba como estaba condenadamente asustada. Le enseñó la granada, ella al instante supo el plan que su amigo tenía en mente y asintió con la cabeza. Él quitó el seguro del explosivo cegador y lo tiró hacia donde los pasos resonaban. Claire cerró los ojos y escuchó el estallido. De nuevo la mano del agente de la D.S.O reclamaba que le siguiera. Ella confió ciegamente, dejándose guiar aún con los ojos cerrados entre la naturaleza del sitio. Pasados unos segundos se atrevió a abrir sus preciosas aguamarinas y empezar a correr hacia la playa donde se oían las aspas del helicóptero girar, ya estaban poniendo los motores en marcha.

- _Aquí Chris, ¿dónde estáis?-_ Preguntó por el walkie-talkie.

En ese instante los dos se dieron cuenta del gran fallo que cometieron. El ruido de la transmisión les descubrió, justo cuando habían logrado escapar de las garras de Wesker. La chica miró atrás y distinguió la figura del tirano entre la vegetación, abriéndose paso entre las ramas.

-¡Mierda, corre!- Avisó la menor Redfield.

Los dos corrieron como pudieron hasta llegar al pie de la playa. Por suerte había bajada por todo el camino y llegaron en cuestión de pocos segundos. El aire en la costa estaba revuelto, el gran ruido que hacía el helicóptero opacaba los gritos que daba Wesker desde la selva, reclamando a Claire. Costosamente, los supervivientes de Raccoon City llegaron a la nave que les sacaría de esa isla. Chris tendió la mano a Leon para que subiera mientras Jill disparaba con el rifle al pie de la playa, donde Albert estaba asomado.

Una vez Kennedy ya estaba subido, junto con Chris, tendieron la mano a la pequeña Redfield. Ella agarró ambas manos y se impulsó para subir al helicóptero. Albert estaba esquivando los disparos y corriendo hacia la posición de Claire, no podía dejar que se escapase. Al tener a Claire subida en el planeador, Barry inició el ascenso.

-¡Todos a bordo!- Gritó Burton con el casco puesto.

La cuenta atrás del sistema de autodestrucción empezó, dando por altavoz los segundos más decisivos de las vidas de nuestros héroes.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

La mansión donde Claire y Wesker pasaron meses intimando estalló en pedazos. Y con esa explosión la menor Redfield intentó borrar todos los recuerdos, los sentimientos y experiencias que había vivido. Se había sentido viva, pero también había deseado morir cuando por su culpa hirieron a Piers.

Jill miró abajo, una sombra oscura se deslizó entre los escombros de la explosión. Ese malnacido estaba ileso… ahora la seguridad y salud de Claire sería lo primero.

De repente ella dejó de admirar el panorama de fuego de la isla y se giró con urgencia. Sus ojos vagaron por toda la nave, buscando a esa persona que tanto ansiaba ver.

Y la encontró.

En el fondo del helicóptero estaba Rebecca, haciendo un vendaje en el abdomen de su novio. La pelirroja se levantó deprisa y se desplazó hasta el cuerpo demacrado de su héroe caído. Seguía inconsciente y la médico estaba sudada, intentando vanamente detener la hemorragia carmesí. Claire tocó el brazo de Piers y le agarró la mano con fuerza, sosteniendola cerca de sus labios carnosos. Rezó a todo aquél que la pudiera escuchar, pero las plegarias no ayudarían a que la situación mejorase. El militar ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

Chambers tiró las vendas a un lado, exhausta. La impotencia que sentía al ver que no podría hacer nada para salvar al subordinado de Chris la corroía. Las respiraciones del hombre eran irregulares y ruidosas. El mayor Redfield se acercó por el lado donde Claire estaba. Se arrodilló a su lado y posó su mano encima de la espalda de su hermana. El moreno miró a la más pequeña del grupo, preguntandose si había alguna esperanza de vida en cuanto a su camarada. Ella, como si leyera sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja vio esa negación, no había vuelta atrás, Nivans había sacrificado su vida para salvarla a ella.

La empleada de Terra Save se aferró al cuerpo malherido de su novio y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. Su llanto no era escandaloso, solo podía ser detectado por las respiraciones irregulares y los gimoteos que daba.

Se arrepentía de tantas cosas… de no amarlo tanto como él a ella. De no poder verse más a menudo. De no haber hecho oficial su relación antes. ¿Porque ahora que hubiesen podido pasar más tiempo juntos el destino le hacía esa cruel jugarreta? No era justo. Quizás era el karma, por ser tan estúpida y haberse enamorado del bioterrorista más peligroso de la tierra. Piers se merecía algo mejor, alguien que le dedicase todo su tiempo. Era un buen soldado, había alegrado todos sus días, la escuchaba, comprendía y quería. Él no merecía esto.

La respiración era cada vez más costosa y los tosidos empezaron a surgir. Pequeñas gotas de sangre eran expulsadas por la boca del militar. Después de toser, una última respiración dio final a la vida de un valiente guerrero. La exhalación y el pequeño jadeo fue lo único que quedó, la prueba de que Nivans ya no seguía en el mundo terrenal.

La chica se abrazó al torso ensangrentado de Piers y no se contuvo. Sus sollozos eran lo que restaba, lo que rompía el silencio en la cabina de pasajeros. Rebecca bajó la cabeza y no pudo reprimir una pequeña lagrimilla escurridiza. Se la secó tan rápido como se escapó de su ojo.

Sheva y Barry, -que estaban de pilotos-, guardaron silencio. Valentine fue al lado de Chris y le acarició la espalda ya que él estaba cabizbajo. No le extrañaba, el vínculo con los hermanos Redfield era muy fuerte. De seguro eso había sido un gran impacto en sus vidas.

El mayor Redfield tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la obligó a separarse del fallecido. Ella al principio se negó, pero luego cedió y se refugió entre los brazos de su hermano. La médico cubrió el cuerpo muerto con una de las mantas que estaban debajo de un asiento.

Chris le acarició la cabellera rojiza a su familiar, descubriendo la piel de su cuello. Los ojos marrones del capitán de la B.S.A.A se abrieron con asombro al ver in mordida negruzca que había en la tez de porcelana de la menor. Jill también notó esa marca en forma de dentadura, a juzgar por el color de la herida, debió ser bastante lastimera. Ella se sentó en el suelo con la familia Redfield y clavó sus ojos en los de Chris. Él le dio permiso para intentar hacer empatía con Claire y sonsacarle alguna información de vital importancia.

Pese a que Nivans había muerto, ahora debían procurar por la menor Redfield. Todos los presentes habían sido testigos del video del abuso y sabían que era muy probable que ella hubiera sido una víctima de violación. La mejor candidata que pudiese hacer que ella se abriese y contase sus experiencias era Valentine. El moreno deshizo el abrazo y miró como la pelirroja se secaba las lágrimas y calmaba sus propios gimoteos. La ex-miembro de los S.T.A.R.S le tendió un pañuelo que llevaba atado en la muñeca. La hermana de Chris lo aceptó, susurrando un leve 'gracias' con tristeza.

-Cariño, ¿qué te hizo Wesker? Sé que quizás no es el momento adecuado para hablar pero nos tienes preocupados.

Claire se vio en un aprieto. Podía mentir y encubrir a Albert, diciendo que todo fue una maniobra pensada por él para usarla de carnada. Aunque también podría decir que él la forzó a tener relaciones sexuales, -aunque fueran consentidas, mentiría- y se sometería a las pruebas de la B.S.A.A y el gobierno. Fuera cual fuera su elección, debería ser precavida a la hora de contestar y tener clara su declaración para no contradecirse en otra ocasión.

Reflexionó unos segundos y respondió en un tono cortante:

-Nada.

Los ex-miembros de los S.T.A.R.S se miraron intrigados. Chris siguió intentando averiguar información:

-Claire, en el video no parecía…

La motociclista le interrumpió.

-Fue un montaje. Estuve la mayor parte de mi tiempo encerrada en esos calabozos, con poca agua y apenas comida. No me ha tocado.- Declaró cabizbaja.

-¿Y la mordida?

Ella se inventó una escena en su cabeza, aprovechó que el testimonio de Nivans nunca había sido contado. Se sentía mal por mentir de esa manera, pero así evitaría recordar todo lo vivido durante estos meses. Era lo mejor para todos.

-Lo hizo cuando Piers vino a por mí, para hacer que atacara sin pensar.

Valentine fue comprensiva con la situación de la hermana de su novio. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era vivir bajo la estricta vigilancia de Wesker. Según lo que ella contaba, parecía que el tirano hizo lo mismo que cuando la retuvo en los laboratorios de África.

Sin embargo Leon, -que estaba sentado y rascándose el mentón pensativo-, no parecía muy convencido. Había piezas que no encajaban, algo no cuadraba. Había visto a Albert abrazar a Claire, como si la necesitara. Además, les había estado persiguiendo, llamándola "dearheart", un mote cariñoso. Parecía como si estuviera obsesionado con ella, era algo enfermizo. ¿Realmente la hermana de Chris estaba mintiendo? Se la veía afectada y triste pero eso podía ser por la reciente muerte de Nivans. Seguro que detrás de esa explicación había mucho más que a la menor Redfield no le apetecía contar. Tampoco quería descubrirla y dejarla como embustera delante de todos, así que se anotó mentalmente que debería encontrar un momento a solas para charlar. A partir de ahora estaría sola y él se encargaría de ser su protector. Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Piers, la cuidaría.

Chambers decidió tomar precauciones médicas, si algo le sucediese a Claire se sentiría el doble de culpable. La muerte del militar ya había sido un golpe duro.

-Lo conveniente sería hacerte pruebas en la B.S.A.A, unos estudios completos…

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza. Fingió descuido, pero en realidad esas pruebas la llevaban de cabeza. Estaba segura que no dudarían en comprobar si había sido violada y verían el ADN de Albert en ella… y sin señales de forcejeo o resistencia. Sin su consentimiento no podrían hacer nada.

-¿Y qué tal unas sesiones de terapia con un psicólogo? A mí me ayudó mucho, puedo pasarte su número.

-No, en serio. Quiero olvidarme de lo que ha pasado estos meses.

Claire rechazó todas las peticiones de este tipo que le estaban haciendo. Por suerte, después de decir que quería olvidarse de todo, dejaron de insistir.

Claire se pasó el viaje al lado de su hermano y de su fallecido novio. Lo único que quería hacer era volver a su minúsculo apartamento y dormir.

El sol terminó de salir, anunciando un nuevo día. Una nueva etapa en la vida de los Redfield y sus compañeros estaba a punto de empezar. La pregunta era: ¿Wesker volvería a por ella?

* * *

Solo queda un pequeño epílogo que abre la posibilidad a una secuela llamada "Wild Hunt" en la que trabajé cuando estaba más implicada en este fandom. Ya hablaremos de ella cuando suba el epílogo, de momento, agradeceros a todos por haber leído mis fangirleos escritos.

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Claire Zayra Nivans:** ¿Cómo se te ha quedado el cuerpo después de todo este dramón? Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado pese a la crueldad y al destino del pobre Nivans. ¡Nos leemos en el epílogo de la historia!

 **GeishaPax:** Mi querida hermana del mal, a estas alturas no recuerdo si sabías el final de Dark Temptation, aunque sospecho que si ya que tú eres la del caos y sangre, así pues espero haberme ganado una vez más el puesto de aprendiz malvada.

 **ZimxD254:** Bienvenido, lector. He seguido tu recomendación musical, me encanta que mis historias transmitan melodías y recueros a los lectores. Se aprecian mucho tus reviews, espero poder leerte en mis otros Weskerfields.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


End file.
